


Chance

by Gloomiebunny009



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Pregnancy, but it's more hinted at sort of a future type thing, future violence, okay it says rizumo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 108,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change in plans leads Izumo into a chance encounter with Rin. A night of drunken sex follows and she leaves in the morning, not looking back and with few memories of the event. A few months later the after effect of that night hits Izumo and soon will even effect Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Love_Psycho for all the help and support she's given me through writing this chapter. She's a fantastic editor and beta reader who really helped to make this first chapter shine.

You think after being fired four times before this Okumura Rin would be used to it or at least numb, but sadly he isn't. It still hurts just as bad as it did the first time, but the sting of this one feels ten times worse when he does compare to previous times since by now he should have gotten a stable job.

This this is the fifth time he's been fired from a job...five god damn times...he's such a fucking failure.

Rin covers the top of his head with his hands, leaning forward so his head is just about between his knees as he sits on the stairs leading into the train station. He feels close to throwing up and crying all at the same time as he repeatedly tells himself how useless he is. For a moment he feels like running away, unable to go home and face his father's disappointed look and his little brother's look of concern. It hurts too much...

He blinks away the tears that threaten to fall, telling himself its not worth it...he's not worth these tears. So he grits his teeth and sniffs loudly, letting his hands fall from his head as he shakes it. His leg bounces up and down nervously as he tries to think of what to do next. Going home seems like the obvious answer but...he can't. He just can't.

“I'm such a fucking loser...” He whispers to himself, letting out a sigh.

The cold urge to just feel numb and forget everything settles down inside of him as he stares down at the ground bellow him. Silently he wonders if he can get his hand on some booze, knowing fairly well getting black out drunk causes that numb feeling to over take his body. Rin only did that once in the past, after a particularly nasty fight at school, and promised himself he'd never do that again. But right now feeling nothing sounds so damn nice.

Rin continues to stare at the ground, letting himself get lost in thought over ways he could get his hands on at least one beer. He doesn't need much alcohol to get to the point he wants to be but finding the stuff is a pain in the ass. Especially since the people who could provide him with the drink are scared to death of him, and usually run the opposite way if they see him walking down the streets. So the trick will be how to get them not to do that rather than run--

“Hey Okumura what are you doing out here so late?”

The young man blinks at the sound lifting his head to look up and resists the urge to grimace at the sight of a familiar but un-welcome face. Shiratori Reiji walks down the street, stopping a few feet from Rin with his buddies behind him, all eying him with worry in their eyes. They are no strangers to the young man, they know very well how hard he can hit and given the look on their faces they can clearly tell he is in a bad mood. Shiratori however seems perfectly fine, though a bit cautious; which explains the distance between him and Rin.

“What do you want?” Rin sits up a little, trying to look a bit less depressed than he actually is. He knows he's failing at it but maybe if he looks a bit more angry than down they won't try to mess with him.

“Nothin' except just wondering why you're out here? Haven't seen you around in a while that's all.” Shiratori shrugs his shoulders. “So I heard you ain't going to high school and haven't been able to hold down a job. Hell I even heard you got _fired_ today.”

Rin winces at the reminder looking away quickly as he tries to hide the tears that threaten to fall down his cheeks. He does not need this jerk spreading anything about him that could cause problems later on.

“Yeah...what about it?” Rin turns his attention back to him, glaring enough to make him take a step back nervously.

“Ah, nothing, nothing just thought I'd try and cheer you up ya know?” Shiratori quickly explains, holding his hands up to show he means no harm.

The young man narrows his eyes at that. “Why would you do that for me? I've kicked your ass a million times, I know for a fact you _hate_ me.”

The white-haired teen laughs at that. “Hate you? Nah I don't hate you! I just find you mildly annoying that's all.” He sets his hands on his hips as he leans forward a bit. “Either way I wanted to find you today to invite you to a party that's going on at a friend of mine's place. Are you interested in joining us? There will be free food and booze provided as well.”

Rin blinks at the offer, staring at Shiratori as if he has grown another head. Shaking his head a bit, the young man narrows his eyes silently wondering what exactly this guy is up to. After all despite his denial he knows well Shiratori hates his guts so him trying to be nice to him means he's after something.

But that promise of free drinks makes Rin pause rolling everything over in his head. He looks Shiratori back in the eyes.

“You're not lying about the free booze right?” He asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Nope, not lying at all.” A smirk spreads across his lips. “So you up for it?”

Rin is quiet as he stands up, pausing as he stares at the ground. He looks up at Shiratori, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

“Yeah I guess I am. Lead the way.”

For a moment the group of teenagers blink at that and look at each other, clearly surprised that he even said that. But Shiratori quickly recovers, a grin taking the smirk's place as tilts his head towards the direction of the part. “Alright let's go then. It's this way.”

Silently Rin follows after them once they begin to walk, keeping his head down and staying a bit in the back. Part of him knows this is a bad idea, but another part cannot bring himself to care.

* * *

“Hey there beautiful, how are you enjoying the party?”

Taking a sip from the beer bottle Kamiki Izumo resist the urge to roll her eyes, instead she just stares ahead silently ignoring the older teen who sits next to her. She is not in the mood to be social despite coming to this stupid party. Honestly the only reason she even came is because the guys who invited her promised there would be beer and other drinks. Thankfully they told the truth so here she is drinking.

“Um...hey did you hear me?” The older boy shifts in his seat, really unsure of how to react to a girl not paying attention to him. It seems to be a foreign concept to the boy that someone is not interested in him, despite how annoying he is. “I asked if you were enjoying the party?”

Izumo takes another sip from her bottle, ignoring him completely once more. She does not owe him a response, especially since he's not one of the guys who took her here. For a moment he tries to get her to talk to him a few more times, even nudging her but she easily keeps her eyes forward. When he does go away, muttering something about her being a “cold bitch”, she lets her shoulders relax and sips at her beer.

She hates the taste of the drink, finding it gross but the effect it has on her is just what she needs to feel absolutely nothing. Izumo does not plan to get completely shit-faced drunk, knowing that would be really freaking stupid given her company, so instead she plans to get to the point where she can ignore the world but keep her mind about.

 _'Another beer should put me right where I want to be then.'_ She thinks, finishing her first one.

Yes it is just her first beer, but Izumo quickly realized that she does not have a high alcohol tolerance. Then again she's never really drank this seriously before so no surprise there. It's a nice little thing either way, means she will not have to stay here longer than she wants to in the end.

The “party” she finds herself in the middle of is located in a small dingy abandoned warehouse in the bad part of this district of Tokyo. She's sitting on an old moldy smelling couch and as far away from the others in the party as possible. Said warehouse is dark and dimly lit by a few candles here and there along with some battery powered camping lanterns. It's a bit chilly in the warehouse thanks to it just turning to spring but it's nothing she cannot handle thanks to her red knitted sweater and black tights. It keeps her nice and warm despite the slightly cold air around her and she's perfectly fine on her own.

Most off the party-goers are around a table with a few folded chairs set up and around to sit on along with another old couch. They all talk and mingle around each other while eating all the snacks on the table and taking drinks from the coolers when they need to.

The only one who seem to notice her are the creeps looking for a quick date or something, so it's not all bad. None of the female members of the party have bothered looking at her outside of a nasty sneer and she's perfectly okay with that. Though she can't tell for sure, she will say the beer tastes pretty shitty but that might be more with her not exactly enjoying the taste of it than the quality.

Sighing quietly she slumps a bit more down into the couch, hoping everyone there will just forget her and let her stew in her own misery. Izumo does not need some guy trying to “help” her or “cheer” her up, what she needs is just one night of being a normal teen.

It's no surprise the Illuminati keep tossing her around like a sack of potatoes as of late, arguing where she should stay and what to do with her. At first she didn't really mind it too much since it kept them busy and off her back something they never really did before. However that nice little feeling quickly fell apart when they told her she is no longer allowed to go to Exorcist cram school at True Cross Academy.

Oh they were letting her go to the school, they just decided that she didn't need to become a second class Tamer thanks to Gedouin figuring something out recently. Now all she has to do is go to school and wait for them to come and take her back...

Her grip on the beer bottle becomes tight as she glares straight ahead at the wall across from her. She feels tears prickle at her eyes, threatening to fall but are quickly blinked away.

 _'Stupid beer...making me to_ _o_ _emotional...'_ She runs her finger around the edge of the bottle staring down at it. _'Stupid Illuminati for not letting me do anything...'_

The rare, but old feeling of sharp regret rushes through her at the realization that she's done absolutely nothing with her life. Hell she hasn't even have a boyfriend, let alone her first kiss or...anything. All she's ever done is take care of her mother and sister and worst of all it makes her feel _empty_.

Izumo quickly pushes those thoughts away, feeling herself starting to blame her family for everything...if she wasn't always trying to protect them then maybe she wouldn't be in this situation.

She bites her lip as her heart hurts at that thought, feeling terrible for blaming them. Well at least she feels guilty for blaming her sister. She has zero control over this situation as well so no use blaming her. After all everything is her mother's fault...

“You invited that Demon here!? What the fuck!? I didn't think you were that stupid Shiratori!”

The soft yell makes Izumo jump a tiny bit, but quickly relaxes trying her best to act like she didn't hear anything. Apparently it works since the two behind her continue to quietly yell about some guy they refer to as a “Demon”. That makes Izumo want to snort at how exaggerated that must be. As if they've ever encountered a _real_ demon.

“You should really just relax since he hasn't done a thing yet.” Says the one she assumes is Shiratori. “He's just here for the drinks. If we leave him alone we should be fine.”

“I don't care why that Demon's here, I just want to know why _you_ invited him! You know he's taken a good hit at all of us here...there's no telling what he'll do to us if we piss him off!” Izumo hears the guy shove Shiratori roughly.

A low growl comes from Shiratori who fixes his clothing. “Just calm down and shut up! Doing shit like that is going to piss him off!” A sigh escapes his lips. “Listen if we play this right we can get on his good side, and from there we can hopefully get him off our backs.”

“Dude...I'm not sure about this.” The young man sighs. “But if you think it can happen then I guess it's okay. Just keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Don't need the cops busting us up here.”

“Don't worry about it, I'll make sure he behaves. Besides the guy is so fucking depressed I doubt he'd do anything other than drink himself stupid.” Shiratori points out easily. “I'll keep an eye on him.”

“Fine, but if _he_ does anything and fucks up this party I'm blaming you.”

With that said the other teenager leaves storming off back to the main part of the party. The other one sighs to himself a bit before following after him just glancing at Izumo as he leaves. She only looks back at him out of curiosity, a bit surprised by his bleached white hair and piercings but given the party she's at she doesn't question it.

A nice quiet calm comes over her space, with only the light sound of someone's music player playing music in the distance, probably hooked up to some speakers, and the sound of a few people talking. She cannot help but like this finding it peaceful but knows she has to get up soon to get another beer if she wants to continue getting drunk. Izumo will eventually go, but for now she is happy where she is and lets her eyes drift close.

And that is interrupted by someone flopping right down next to her on the couch and causing her to go up a bit in the air. She squeaks in surprise, eyes popping right open to glare at the person next to her who ignores her. It's a teenage boy who looks to be about the same age as she is, but she can't tell thanks to the dim light. He continues to ignore her as he sets two bottles down on the box in front of them keeping one to himself. Glancing at it she sees that it's shōchū as he twists the cap open taking a long drink from it and wincing as he stops.

“Damn...didn't think the sweet potato one would taste that weird.” He mumbles to himself. Despite that slight complaint he takes another swig from the bottle.

She stares at him narrowing her eyes a bit. “You know I came over here so I wouldn't have any company...”

“Me too so don't get your panties in a twist.” He bites back glancing at her with the bottle still at his lips. His shoulder's sag a bit as he lowers his drink from his mouth. “Just...wanted to get away from the rest of the party and this is the only spot with something to sit on away from them. I just came for the booze honestly.”

Izumo sighs leaning away from the strange guy a tiny bit. “Guess I understand.” She mumbles softly. “Sort of the same as you in the drinking department...”

The young man looks at her face staring into her red eyes with his pale eyes – at least under this shadowed light – until they drift down to the empty beer bottle in her hand. His gaze goes back to the bigger bottle of shōchū in his hands and a sigh escapes his lips. Izumo watches as he holds it out to her which she blinks at but takes it.

“I'll share with you.” He says easily. “This stuff will get you drunk faster than beer.”

She takes a sip, finding the taste a bit better than the beer, before taking a full swig of it. Izumo squeezes her eyes shut much like he did the first time he drank it. “Oh...that is weird.” She wipes her mouth holding the bottle back out to him.

He takes it back smiling at her reaction. “Yeah it is a weird one. But hey better than beer.”

Izumo nods her head in agreement. “Yeah lots better. Thanks...”

“You're welcome.”

Without another word he takes another drink from the bottle, handing it back off to her without a word. She accepts it again doing much the same and this is how the first bottle is finished. The teen opens up the second bottle shortly after that and that too is drowned down by them just as fast as the first. Izumo feels a nice pleasant buzz wash through her body that clouds her mind perfectly. She's actually leaning on her drinking partner now, her body oddly noticing the slight chill inside the old warehouse and how warm he feels.

He seems to be staring at the main part of the party his attention drawn to the large selection of food that had come from a convenience store. Without a word he stands up and goes right over there, causing the group of people around it to spread instantly.

Izumo watches as fear infects the group and makes people move like no tomorrow. Just about everyone cowers at the young man and says nothing except for a few who all yell “Sorry!” just before they move. The guy doesn't seem to notice this, gathering up what he can from the make-shift table in his arms. He even picks up a few cans of chūhai before coming back over to their couch.

For a moment the girl isn't exactly sure what to make of the guy but slowly figures out this must be the “Demon” those two guys were arguing about earlier. Even with the buzz she has going on looking him up and down he clearly did not look like one. Sure with the messy black hair, ripped blue jeans, with the old black hoodie and a pale gray jacket over it screams “punk” to her but not demon. But given the reactions he's getting and from her personal experience, appearances aren't always what they seem.

Hell she even watches one guy run off clutching the front of his pants with a noticeable stain under his hands as Rin passes by him.

 _'What the hell has this guy done to these people?'_ Izumo thinks silently preparing herself for his flop.

It comes as before and she goes up in the air a little bit but not as bad as the first. For the most part the “Demon” is busy dumping all the food out on the make-shift box table in front of them, focusing on that than anything else. One look at the pile tells Izumo its made of mostly cheap stuff including a ton of different bags of chips, a few packets of onigiri, and different kinds of mochi. There is other stuff but she focuses on one of the onigiri packets, picking it up and opening it without hesitating.

She hasn't eaten a thing today and has a feeling if she wants to continue drinking she should probably not do it on an empty stomach. Izumo nibbles at it watching the so called “Demon” silently stuff his face with mochi, angrily glaring at the box as he chews.

“...It seems you've got these guys trained pretty good here.” Izumo snorts glancing back a the crowd to see them still staring towards them. She gives them a sharp glare back but it does nothing to stop the stares.

He huffs at that shaking his head. “Nah they're just scared of me because I've beaten the crap out of all of them...well minus most of the girls. They're new to me at least.”

“From the looks of it it they probably deserved it.” Izumo mumbles.

Demon grunts at that nodding his head a bit. “That's putting it lightly.”

“So why you did you come here?” She tilts her head curious about his answer. “I mean if you don't like these people then why party with them?”

He sighs hanging his head a bit pausing just as he goes to take a sip from a recently opened can of chuhai. For a moment he hesitates as if he can not decide on if he'll tell her or not before shrugging his shoulders.

“I got fired...” He admits finally, taking a swig from the can.

“Oh...that sucks...”

“For the fifth time.”

Izumo blinks at that and her eyes widen a bit surprised someone can be fired that many times at such a young age. The young man's shoulders hunch as he chugs the can and reaches out for another one, doing much the same but stopping half-way.

“That really sucks.” She finally says, picking up a can of chuhai herself.

The teenager opens it and takes a sip from it, blinking at the bit of fizz that comes from it and finds the lemon taste more pleasant than the previous alcohol they'd been drinking. She's pretty well buzzed by this point, and anymore has Izumo is a bit worried she might black out. So this will be her last drink for the night she decides sipping at it slowly to make it last.

“Tell me about it.” He snorts. “Yous knows...all I want ish a part-time job so I'm not a useless piece of shit. I'm fuckin' dumb as a rock so high school ish out of the question...not to mention ish toooo expensive.”

“The Demon” looks close to crying there his head hanging low as he glares down at the can in his hand. Izumo feels a bit sorry for the guy, seeing as its clear he's struggling to do his best. She briefly wonders why he's been fired five times, but part of her is pretty sure it's the more the employer's fault that the teen next to her.

“I...I don't get it you knows. I tries so...so god damn hard to be normal and to do something _**kind**_ but it always comes and bites me in the ass.” He sniffs and rubs his eyes a tiny bit his speech starting to slur more. “Tou-san ish going to be so disappointed and Yukio too...I can't stand the looks they give me every time I get fired. And it's not like it's my fault either! Every time I get canned it's always because of something stupid that only happen 'cause I tried to help...I'm so _sick_ of it.”

Izumo is quiet during his rant watching him as a few tears roll down his cheeks. She shifts a bit closer and gently wipes away his tears. This is so out of character of her but the drinks she's had are getting to her and for some reason she cannot stand to see this guy crying. He seems like such a sweet person trying so hard to prove himself to everyone and the world just keeps getting in the way.

Just like her he's drunk and leans into her touch almost to eagerly; as if a gentle touch is a rare treat to him.

“H-Heys...if...if it makes you feel any better I see that you're trying.” She urges gently, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. “I'm sorry the world keeps kicking yous down...it's not fair...it's never fair I know.”

“Thanks.” He mumbles leaning against her a bit. “I like it...so yeah I'm here just to get drunk and ferget all of that.”

“Not a problem.” She replies, leaning against him as well. “And I no blaming.”

It is quiet between them again both sipping at their drinks and snacking on things. The young man looks down at her watching her take a drink from her can and shifts a bit.

“So...why...why are you here?” He asks, tilting his head.

Izumo blinks and feels her cheeks heat up a bit as she shifts next to him and finishes her chuhai.

“I'm...I'm sort of-ish the same as you. Just wanted to feel like a normal girl for once.” She starts glaring at the empty can in her hands. “And well...I've been tossed around to foster homes since I was about eleven and I've been separated from my little sister since then. It's just really shitty and I thought for once something was gonna be good...”

She reaches out and takes another can into her hands and opens it, taking a sip from it before she decides not too.

“I got accep-accep-- wanted by a high school I really looking forward to for ageseh.” Izumo starts shaking her head. “And there was a cram school there I'd really been liking to going to and...and my foster parents just told me no today. And they'd were to let me go since I first heard of the freaking school and now...now I can't do a damn thing. I'm stuck going to some stupid high school I no wanna stayin' at now.”

“I'm...I'm sorry.” He pulls her into a hug, squeezing her gently.

“And I feel so stupid for complain about it after hearin' your problems...” She grits her teeth. “I just...if my mother ha' been a freaking parent for once all those years ago I wouldn't be here. But no...she had to go fuck it all ups and now I haven't seen my lil' sis in years. And I miss her...I miss her a lot.”

Izumo isn't sure when she puts down her can but in a blink of an eye she's hiding her face in his shirt and trying not to cry with her arms wrapped around him. His arms around her, pulling her up onto his lap to hold her better with his nose buried in her hair. He's warm and smells good to the girl, so she does not fight it, instead she breathes in his scent and closes her eyes.

“I just...I just wants to be normal.” She hisses. “Just normal girl...so I came here to do that. Drink and party like one before I'm sent off to a school I don't wanna.”

“...If its anything I thinks you're perfect-I mean normal.” He tells her, his hand rubbing her back gently. “Mor' normal than I'll ever be...”

Izumo pulls back looking up at his face to see him looking away from her. She feels her face heat up a tiny bit as she cannot help but notice that she is indeed in his lap...and he is very cute. The teen likes how this young man warmth feels around her. Sure part of her knows it's the alcohol running through her veins but fuck it. She's sick of always being careful and for once she wants to take a chance.

She moves so she's straddling his lap and cups his face making him look at up at her. His eyes widen a bit when his own drunk mind realizes her position but does not push her away or say anything. Instead his hands land on her hips holding her in that spot.

“I dunno abou' that you're pretty normal to me.” She tells him brushing his hair from his face. “And you're very sweet.”

“I-I am?” He asks, his voice barely above a whisper. His cheeks are red, and despite being dull there is a spark of something behind his eyes.

“Yeah you are.”

Izumo leans forward, hesitating just a bit but as she pushes through the nerves that dance in her stomach and presses her lips against his. His eyes widen at the kiss, but he does not push her away instead his eyes slide close and he returns it.

Warm and soft are the first thoughts that occur to her about his lips, and they feel nice against her own. Izumo feels as if she can get use to kissing this person, despite not even really knowing him. His body feels nice against her own not to mention she fits nicely against it.

She pulls back and stares into his big bright eyes. Feeling her heart speed up inside her chest as the beat thunders in her ears, blocking out everything else. He's the first one to lean forward again his hand coming to cup her cheek gently as he kisses her again. She returns it without a second thought, nibbling on his lower lip gently, wanting to deepen her second kiss and taste him.

Then her tongue is in his mouth, pushing and brushing against his with a foreign confidence. If it was any other day or time there is no way in hell she'd be sitting here kissing this stranger like this. Especially since the kiss before this one was her first kiss, making this her second. But thanks to the drinks Izumo can honestly care less.

It's not like their little make-out session is exactly classy either, both are clearly inexperienced in kissing leading Izumo to wonder if this is his first kiss and make out session too. Saliva drips down her chin and she keeps rubbing herself up against him causing low groans to escape his throat. He bucks up against her in response making a strange sense of hot pleasure course through her body. Izumo moans softly against his lips as they kiss. She knows they probably look so freaking stupid to everyone else at the party but she can care less. Hell all she cares about is getting closer to him and keep up the hot feeling of arousal bubbling up inside of her.

And she isn't the only one enjoying their actions since she is pretty sure it's not his house key poking into her thigh right now. It makes a strange thrill run through her to know she is turning this guy on, and it makes her consider doing _more_ with him.

She pulls back wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she stares into his blue eyes panting against his lips. His hands slip up under her shirt, caressing her hot skin with his with his rough fingertips. It's hesitant and soft but its just enough to make the small spark inside of her turn into a full roaring fire. She can't help but wonder what it would be like to have his entire body pressed up against her, with no clothes in the way.

Biting her lip, Izumo flip-flops over the idea of having sex with this guy. She does not know him all that well outside of him trying to get a job and all he knows about her is she's some foster kid. But she cannot deny she wants to know more...wants to try more and given the other guys at this party he is probably the best option. Izumo just wants to feel like a normal girl for once and to take a freaking chance on something...

“Do...do you know where we can keep going ins private?” She asks. She looks at the goofy smile on his face and feels one spread across her own in an infections way. She's curious if he's ever been kissed or if this is his first like her...probably is given that weird smile he's sporting.

His finger nails scratch down her back gently making her arc against him with a soft cry. He looks off to the side, seriously thinking before nodding his head slowly.

“Y-yeah I do kno' a place.” He stutters, his hand slipping out of her shirt to grip her hips. “...A-are you sure? With m-me I mean.”

Izumo kisses his lips again, her entire body tingling pleasantly in response to it. Pulling back she nods her head. “Yes...I sure of it. Are sure of it?”

“ **Yeah** **I am**!” He gets right in her face with that answer nodding his head and wrapping his arms around her and nuzzles her neck gently making Izumo giggle. Then he realizes how eager he sounds and blushes, and puts a bit of space between them as he clears his throat trying to look serious. “I means...sure or noooo I mean...no...yes?....Yes! I am soooo sure of it.”

“Alright...theeeen let's goooo.” She hops off his lap smiling like a fool and takes his hand pulling him up onto his sort of shaky feet. “This party sucks too!”

“Yeah it does suck ass.” Rin agree, nodding his head jerkily.

He sways for a bit, much like Izumo thanks to being drunk but nothing that can't get them to where they need to go. The teen takes the lead, pulling her along gently and ignoring the stares they get from the other party-goers.

Hell they barely exist to the couple as they leave the party, heading out onto the streets towards a very private place. Which means neither notice the smirk Shiratori sends to the guy he was previously arguing with, mockingly toasting the event.

* * *

Izumo blinks her eyes open, feeling a searing headache rush through her head making her whine and press the heel of her palm against her forehead. She groans lightly, squeezing her eyes shut as the world swirls around her in a dizzying pace. Not to mention her entire body feels sore and odd so moving is not an option at least not for a while.

What the hell did she do last night?...Is it even the morning?

Somehow Izumo cracks an eye open to a blurry sight of whatever room she's in trying to remember what exactly went down to get her so...sick. Finally her eye focuses on an alarm clock on a night stand that reads six am. So she did stay out all night and technically is still out she thinks to herself as she closes that eye. She rubs them gently debating with herself if she wants to just go back to sleep or just get up.

Given the pounding headache Izumo decides on staying in bed...or she was going to until she feels a warm arm wrap around her and pull her close.

The teen freezes her eyes popping open as she feels her heart start to beat fast in her chest and hammering in her ears. She isn't sure what to do, just barely realizing her bed partner and herself are both naked.

 _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, ohmygodohmygod._ ' Izumo's brain feels like it's on overdrive as she lies there, too scared to make a move. Especially when she feels _something_ brush against her thigh which is enough to tell her she's sleeping with a male.

Then he nuzzles her neck and that is it.

Izumo jumps out of bed nearly screaming but the crazy fast movement makes her stomach reject anything. For a second she just stands there covering her mouth trying not to vomit and realizes that's totally useless and rushes to the bathroom.

She barely makes it to the toilet, puking out her guts like no tomorrow as just about everything comes back to her. The random guys off the streets inviting her to that “party”, her starting to drink at said party. Then that...that guy coming over and them talking...and then...then they went to a love hotel and had sex.

Izumo face is bright red as she hugs the toilet, feeling like she just wants to die from embarrassment. She can barely believe she actually slept with someone she barely knows; then again add on how much she drank. They don't call that crap liquid courage for nothing she figures.

 _'I can't believe I did this...gosh how stupid am I?'_ She thinks holding back the tears that threaten to fall. The teenager sniffs lightly as she pushes herself away from the toilet, flushing it with a shaky hand.

Somehow Izumo is able to wash her mouth at the sink, and sneak back out into the room to gather her clothes. She keeps her head down not wanting to even look at the guy in bed who seems to be completely out still. For a lot of reasons she is so happy he's out cold or else this would be ten times worse than it already is.

It doesn't take her long to figure out the shower, slipping in quickly so she can get clean considering the smell sticking to her skin. It's a mix of what she can only imagine is a sex smell and sweat mixed with the lovely scent of alcohol. In the end all of it just makes her want to puke more. She is more than happy to stand under the hot water and wash away everything.

As she washes her hair Izumo tries her best to remember more of the encounter and all she can get is fuzzy little pictures. A sloppy making out session, him taking her shirt off clumsily before all of their clothes are off, and them touching one another. She remembers he'd been shy, just as nervous as she was which made her think it was his first time too. It'd hurt a little when he'd entered her and Izumo isn't too sure if she had an orgasm or not but in the end she remembers how gentle he'd tried to be. And how cuddly he was afterwords, attaching himself to her like no tomorrow.

 _'Hell I'm_ _surprised_ _I was able to jump out after all of that.'_ _S_ he thinks with a huff. _'_ _Must be a_ _deep_ _sleeper.'_

Either way it doesn't matter, things happened and that's it. No need for her to over think it since the faster she gets out of here the faster she can forget this whole experience. She doesn't even care who this person is she just wants out of here.

Which is exactly what she does once she finishes her shower.

Izumo dries her hair quickly, putting it into a quick ponytail after getting dressed. She keeps her eyes down on the ground as she enters the room, very quickly finding her cellphone and her purse. Only once does her eyes drift up to look at the bed seeing a bit of black hair. But in an instant she's back to looking at the floor and out the hotel room.

Once she's out of the hotel and far away Izumo stops to check her cellphone, happy to see a text from Paku there. With a smile she takes a moment to answer it, deciding to use that to forget this incident with ease.

* * *

“Fuck...my head...”

Rin groans as he wakes up, slowly sitting up as he blinks at the throbbing pain rushing through his sleepy head. He sits there for some time letting his brain catch up as he debates with himself on whether or not he should fall back to sleep. The last option does sound nice especially with the headache bugging him.

The only reason he doesn't drop back down is because he realizes he's not at home.

Rin blinks at the room around him, wondering where the hell he is and trying to remember what exactly went down the previous night. He remembers losing his job, which makes him feel like shit so he pushes that away. But he also remembers going to some sort of party and drinking like no tomorrow. After that the night is a huge blur.

He's not exactly sure what type of hotel he's in given the dim lighting and dark color of the room. Rin yawns as he rubs the back of his head figuring he's at a cheap love hotel considering how late it probably was the previous night. Add on he didn't want to go home and since you don't have to talk to anyone this type of place would be a perfect spot to just be alone.

Though being naked is a new thing and he finds himself just taking it as is when he lifts up the blankets to look. He was pretty damn drunk the previous night so him stripping down isn't too weird. Though the room does have a weird smell about it that he isn't familiar with. He shrugs that off thinking it's probably just to do with it being a love hotel.

 _'I should get ready to go home._ ' Rin thinks as he finally rolls out of bed, stopping to find and his clothing before heading into the bathroom. _'Oyaji is going to be freaking pissed at me like no tomorrow.'_

Despite this he takes his time getting clean, making sure the smell of alcohol is gone and he's refreshed. After all he rather have his father think he was out doing something else than just drinking. Rin is pretty sure Shirō would totally rip his head off if he found out that happened.

By the time he's finished and heading out of the hotel it's pretty late in the morning, making Rin wonder what he's going to do for lunch. His stomach feels like it's about to reject him so picking up something on the way home would be smart. Something light too...

 _'I'll stop and get some onigiri.'_ He thinks shoving his hands into his pockets once he gets a good look around to see where he's at.

It doesn't take him long to figure out where the nearest convenience store is, deciding to stop there before heading home for a huge argument. And also figures he'll take the long way home on that note to delay said argument.

As he walks down the street Rin weirdly feels a lot better than he did the previous day, and despite taking a bit longer to get home he knows he can face his family now. He can't keep running away after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this first chapter up has been so much fun! I hope you all enjoyed it as you read it! Please leave a comment at the end and tell me what you think, I'll really appreciate it.
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter as I type this note up and post it, and hopefully will be posting the second chapter within a week.
> 
> And on that note on top of working on this fic I am slowly working on fixing up "Memories of You" from my ff.net account. I personally feel I have improved since then and I really want to post it up here improved for you all to enjoy. Now it will take me time but I'm planning on posting it before the year ends. In the mean time enjoy my other works since there will be more to follow.


	2. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big special thanks to Love_Psycho for all the help she's given to me with this chapter. After a big brainstorm session we both decided that this fic would be a bit bigger than originally planned. That's why the chapter count went from ten to fifteen.

If there is one thing Paku Noriko finds beyond frustrating about her friend Izumo it's her stubbornness when it comes to being sick. She always denies being sick and ends up making it worse every single time. It's just so damn annoying to Paku that _she_ is sick of it, and this time she's putting her foot down.

“Izumo-chan you have been getting sick for the past few days and you barely made it through class yesterday!” Paku huffs as she forces her friend's uniform into her hands. “You got to get dressed and go to the nurse, even if I have to drag you!”

Izumo winces at her friend's yell, her cheeks getting red in response. “Paku I'm fine...”

“You are not fine!” Paku stomps her foot down. “You actually threw up yesterday and haven't been able to keep anything down since! You're going to the nurses office whether you like it or not, at least they can tell you what to do.”

“I'm better today...” She mumbles. “I wasn't even running a fever.”

It's been about two months since school started for Izumo, and about three months since that _incident_. Oddly enough the teen finds she's actually been sort of enjoying herself. She knows well that the Illuminati is close to finishing what they need her for, and she has a limited time. Personally she rather enjoy what time she has left, and use it to figure out a way to get away if possible.

Of course her luck seems to have run out considering how sick she might be. Sure she's been exhausted since she started up school but that's nothing new...well almost. Izumo has noticed she is sleeping more than she usually which again can be easily explained away by school and homework. The only odd thing is the nausea which leads her to believe she might have caught a stomach bug.

“You threw up Izumo-chan...please just go to the nurses office for me okay?” Paku looks at her with a hurt look which makes Izumo twitch a tiny bit. She hates hurting her best and only friend after all.

“Alright, I'll go to the stupid nurses office.” She grumbles as she heads into the bathroom to change. “Even though I'm feeling better, but we're going after our classes.”

Paku wilts a bit that but nods her head. “Okay after our classes. As long as we go I could care less what we do first.”

Izumo rolls her eyes before closing the door behind her, quickly stripping off her pajamas. She winces a bit when her breasts throb at that movement and places a hand on one.

_'I must be close to getting my period.'_ She thinks tiling her head in thought. _'I have been due to have one for some time.'_

Her periods have always been irregular since she first started to get them and she always felt terrible during them, often needing strong medicine to get through the day. And like most of her problems she blames it on the Illuminati, after all they are the bastards giving her all the un-needed stress on top of other things.

Though throwing up is a new symptom she had read it does happen to some women. She might just be one of those lucky ones who get that as they get older.

_'I'll tell that to the nurse.'_ _S_ he thinks taking extra care to put her bra on wincing a bit at the pressure but ignores it. There isn't much she can do about it, outside of avoiding her push up bras for a bit so in the end Izumo will have to live with it. _'She'll probably agree with me and just hand me some pain medication for when it hits. And that way I can get Paku off my back for this.'_

Izumo knows the girl does it out of care but at the same time she personally is sure nothing is wrong. It's either her period coming up on her or a stomach bug. Both of which she can't do anything to stop them, so might as well let them run their course.

With that in mind Izumo focuses on getting ready for school, going through her head of all the homework she'll need to get done through out the day. 

* * *

It's honestly weird how everything in one's life can change in just a few short weeks. That is the thought that runs through Rin's mind as he steps into his cram school's classroom and peers at the students already there.

Things have changed so much for him over the past two months, a lot of good things and of course a lot of bad things. Well mostly bad things but Rin likes to try to be positive so he decides to focus on what he's gained. After all if he dwelt on the fact he's the Son of Satan things might get a lot worse for him, and he's already lost his father. He doesn't want to lose any more friends or, worse, Yukio.

“Heya Rin-kun! How was class today?”

The bright cheerful greeting brings Rin out of his dark thoughts with a big smile on his face. Tamura Yuno waves at him with a big grin on her own, letting her hand drop down once Rin's there.

“Hey Yuno, my class was alright how about yours?” He asks, slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

When he first saw Yuno, Rin honestly did not know how to react to her given her kogal style. It's in your face with her bright blonde curly hair and tan skin but at the same time it just fits the girl. She's always so happy to see any and everyone, not to mention is the biggest social butterfly Rin has ever met. Sure the strange kogal style isn't something he's into but it's clear she enjoys it so no harm in that.

Though today she's seems to be a bit more tame than usual, with her hair being down and less styled. Hell she's even wearing a bit of make-up that he knows is against school rules but he doubts anyone could get her to remove it.

“It was a lot of fun actually!” She giggles excitedly. “Though sensei got on my case today about my skirt.”

The girl makes a serious face before she continues on. “Tamura-san you know better than to wear a skirt like that, you're distracting the boys, blah, blah, stupid teacher stuff.” Her voice lowered as she impersonated her teacher badly, before going back to normal. “But I told him that my skirt, despite being a bit shorter is still within the limit and the only boy that seems to be distracted is him. He got really mad at that though, especially after I told him he was taking away time from class.”

Rin can't help but laugh at that, catching on quick that she does have a point there. “Well, glad to hear you put him in his place. Sounds like a real jerk.”

“He so is!” She agrees. “Oh! And I went and got my nails done yesterday too! Look I decided to get them green like Shiemi-chan's eyes. Aren't they cute?”

She holds up her hands to show off the freshly painted nails, letting Rin tilt forward to get a better look. They are in fact a green similar to the other girl who attends cram school with them eyes. He does have to admit it does make for a weirdly good nail color, and is sure Shiemi will be so happy to hear this...on top of embarrassed.

“They are really cute Yuno--”

“Jeez do you ever shut up?” The gruff grunt makes both look away from the nails to the door to see the next batch of students coming in. “I could hear you in the hall as we came up to the door!”

Suguro Ryūji, Miwa Konekomaru, and Shima Renzō seem to always be together, or at least that's how Rin sees them all the time. He can't blame them since they are all childhood friends, and from Kyoto so staying together makes sense. What doesn't make sense is Ryūji's grumpy attitude towards Rin. Sure it's lightened over the past few weeks since the Leaper incident but he's still an ass. He looks cool with his blond streaked hair and earrings but Rin isn't too fond on how snappy he gets with him and especially Yuno.

Though part of him is half sure she pokes at him on purpose.

Konekomaru on the other hand seems to be a lot nicer and much more open to talking to Rin. He's a short fellow with thick glasses so that sort of personality fits him and balances out Ryūji's gruffness.

Which leaves Shima Renzō...the weirdest of all the Kyoto trio in Rin's opinion. He's nice, and always friendly to Rin but, well, he is a pervert and it shows. Not to mention his hair is bright pink, which honestly fits him not to mention makes him stand out the most.

“C'mon Suguro she was just talking to me about her classes.” Rin groans with a slight glare.

“She doesn't need to be so loud...and why are you getting your nails done? You're in training to be an exorcist they'll just get messed up!” Ryūji crosses his arm as he comes to stand next to Rin.

“Oh let her have her fun Bon.” Renzō laughs. “I think it's cute that she gets her nails done.”

“And I get the shellac so the nail polish won't peal off. Oh! And I stopped getting fake nails too after my last one broke off last week.” Yuno replies happily. She tilts her head in thought despite saying that. “Though you do have a point. Maybe I'll just stick to manicures now.”

“Why get a manicure if you aren't going to get your nails painted? That seem stupid.” Ryūji groans.

“No way! Have you ever gotten one? Manicures are super nice!” Yuno giggles as she leans her chin into her hands. “Like they cut your nails for you, massage your hand...oh! We should all go get one!”

“What!? No way in hell!” Ryūji yells as everyone else tries not to laugh. “That's...that's a girl thing!”

“No it's not!” Yuno whines shaking her head. “You don't have to get your nails painted!”

“Bon calm down Tamura-san is just trying to be nice...” Konekomaru tries not to laugh as he watches his friend get angrier.

But it's no use, soon enough a slight screaming match breaks out with Ryūji mostly yelling while Yuno laughs and plays with him, clearly not seeing he's actually mad. Or maybe she finds his anger amusing. This is when the last student comes in, huffing and puffing as she leans against the door frame.

“S-sorry I'm late!” Moriyama Shiemi whines as she comes up to the other students. “Kaa-san needed help at the shop and I lost track of time.”

“Hey Moriyama-chan!” Renzō greets with a grin. “You're actually just on time, our teacher isn't even here.”

“Oh really? That's so good.” Shiemi lets out a sigh as she takes her usual seat next to Yuno, moving around everyone else. This is when she realizes everyone is still around her desk. “Did something happen?”

“No nothing happened we were just talking about manicures...” Yuno gasps at this and grabs Shiemi's shoulders slightly shaking her and making her jump. “Shiemi-chan!! You have to check out my nails! I got them painted with the same color as your eyes! Aren't they cute!?”

Rin watches Shiemi's face go bright red as she looks at the girl's nails and feels his heart flutter at how cute she is. There's something about Shiemi that makes Rin just be so attracted to her, and honesty it's not hard. She's a very sweet girl after all, a bit shy but she is slowly coming out of her shell especially with all the help she's getting in cram school.

Yuno is especially happily to talk to the girl every day, probably thrilled to have another female in class. She did comment about how all the _testosterone_ was going to ruin her. Though that was probably another barb directed at Ryūji considering how he reacted.

Around this time Ryūji has given up and goes back a bit to his usual seat with Konekomaru and Renzō in tow. Rin decides to sit behind the two girls glancing back to see the other two students there, blinking when he remembers yes...they are students.

He has no clue who they are outside of their names, one being Yamada who's always playing games and the other Takara who has a weird rabbit puppet. Either way they keep to themselves so often that Rin tends to forget they even exist.

_'Weird guys, wonder what they're even here for.'_ Rin thinks as he pulls out his books after sitting down.

He glances at Shiemi to see her still talking to Yuno, happily smiling now. The blush isn't as big as it was before, but Rin can't help but still find her just as cute. Though he is a little sad she hasn't said hi to him yet...

His staring is interrupted by the last person to come into the class, their homeroom teacher and Rin's fraternal twin Okumura Yukio.

“Alright everyone settle down, sorry for the delay.” Yukio smiles softly out at the class as he sets his bag on the teacher's stand in front of the chalk board. “There was a meeting that went on a bit longer than planned, so let's get right to work so we don't miss anything.”

Despite it being a few months Rin still feels like that is the weirdest thing for him to comprehend when it comes to his cram school. His own little brother is a full blown exorcist while he's sitting in the classroom getting taught by him. It's a weird little situation he's found himself in and one he's not exactly sure he completely understands.

“Hi Rin.” Shiemi's soft whisper brings Rin out of his thoughts to look at her to see her turning a bit. She smiles at him and gives him a little wave.

And that makes his heart skip a beat as he smiles and waves back. “Hey, Shiemi.”

Her smile seems to brighten before she nods at him and turns back to taking notes, making Rin feel so happy she remembered to say hi.

Sure most of the students and teachers may be real pains but a part of Rin would never trade this for anything. It may have become a big part of his life too fast but he'd rather have this than be all alone.

* * *

 “Are there any other symptoms you've been experiencing or has it only been nausea?”

Izumo awkwardly sits there with on the bed shifting a bit as she tries to think. “I've been tired a lot more than usual but that could be from school. I mean I did get sick last night but today I've been fairly good.”

The nurse nods her head as she writes every thing down. “Well, it could just be a stomach bug but I'm not too sure. I'll have the doctor over to check your file and if she thinks you need to come back then we'll call you up.”

“Okay.” Izumo's voice is soft and she barely looks at the nurse.

Right after classes Paku dragged Izumo to the nurse's office where she sits now, though _doctor_ _'s_ office would be a better fit. Like everything else at True Cross Academy the nurse's office is just as grand with an actual doctor on call for serious aliments and a few nurses always around.

Izumo's sits on a bed in one of the small rooms, her leg dangling a bit off as the nurse jots a few notes on her clipboard. They thankfully didn't make her strip down and wear a hospital gown, something she always dreads when going to the doctor's. She's had that happen way too many times with the Illuminati and while she might as well be numb to it a part of her still gets embarrassed.

All they had her do was take off her uniform top, leaving her in a thin tan tank-top, to take her blood pressure which is always better in the end. Bad part is she's pretty sure she's still sick.

While she didn't throw up she barely ate anything, and just kept to drinking water and eating a bit of plain rice in fear of upsetting her stomach further.

“We should be all set...but as a precaution I want to take a bit of your blood to perform some tests. If anything is really wrong it should show up there.” The nurse smiles at her sweetly. “It won't take long.”

“Alright, that sounds fine with me.” Izumo agrees.

And like the nurse said it did not take her long to draw some blood from the teen and let her go at that. She stands a bit back watching Izumo slip her uniform shirt on slowly, clearly lost in thought. The nurse gives her plenty of space, understandable given the pale look on the girl's face.

“If anything comes up we'll let you know.” The nurse smiles softly at Izumo. “For now I would suggest just taking it easy and watching what you eat.”

“I will. Thank you for your time.” Izumo gives her a little nod after she picks up her things.

“Not a problem, I just hope you feel better Kamiki-chan.” The nurse places a soft hand on her shoulder.

She just manages a pale smile at the nurse before grabbing her bag and exiting the small room. Outside in the waiting room Paku sits, and jumps up the moment Izumo walks out of the examination room part. She's at her friend’s side in an instant, giving her a bit of room.

“So how did it go?” She asks nervously.

“Fine. The nurse didn't really find anything wrong but took a blood sample to see if anything comes up.” Izumo explains as they leave. “She thinks it's probably a bit of stomach flu given the symptoms.”

“Hm I see, did she tell you anything else?” Paku asks, nervously twisting the handles of her purse. “Like any advice?”

“Outside of just taking it easy and watching what I eat? No she didn't tell me anything that I don't already know.” Izumo sighs at that.

“Okay...so just make sure you do that then.” Paku reminds her. “And I will too.”

Despite the slight annoyance Izumo smiles at her friend knowing she means well. “Yeah I guess we will.”

And Izumo really does plan on doing that, after all there isn't much she can do and she rather not get any sicker.

* * *

With the last blanket folded and set in place on the bed, Rin takes a step back to admire his work. Sure it's not much, but considering all the guest they're going to have tomorrow it's better than nothing. Checking his watch Rin sees it took him a bit longer than he originally planned to clean up a few rooms for everyone, and briefly wonders if he'll have enough time to get anything ready for dinner tomorrow.

“Ah well I'll stay up a bit more to get that ready then no harm there.” Rin talks to himself as he crack his shoulders.

He leaves the newly cleaned room, closing the door behind him before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Personally Rin was not surprised when his brother told him the other day they were in charge of cleaning and setting up the rooms for the students coming to stay with them for a weekend of testing. Sure he still doesn't get why they had to use _their_ dorm for all these test but whatever, he's sort of happy to have everyone come despite the cleaning.

Yukio and himself did have a bit of help with a few teachers coming by, but all have left by now, leaving the twin brothers alone as usual.

_'I can even make dinner for everyone.'_ Rin thinks excitedly as he enters the kitchen. _'And breakfast too!'_

Not to mention he's sort of excited to see what his other fellow students can do, especially after that awesome tamer class.

* * *

“We will now summon demons.”

The simple statement has Rin's eye brows popping up as he watches his teacher pull at the dirtied bandages on his hand. After all he thought demons were exorcists enemies, why would you go about summoning them? Then again, Rin has personal experience in how powerful demons are so if it's possible, setting another demon on a hostile demon sounds smart.

All the students are gathered around a large circle drawn on the floor watching their teacher, Neuhaus, explain things. So far he's just given them some paper with stuff drawn on it, told them to gather around the circle, and not to touch it.

And glare at Rin.

For whatever reason the teacher just keeps giving these dirty looks at him and the half-demon isn't sure how to handle that. Whatever, it honestly doesn't bug him given years of other teachers doing that to him.

“Summoning requires blood and the correct invocation.” The older man holds his hand out over the circle and lets the blood drip down onto the floor.

He starts to chant in a foreign language as a wind begins to rush around the students and soon a foul smell rushes over them. Rin barely keeps himself from gagging, feeling his stomach roll at the nasty rotting smell as a strange, terrible looking demon takes form in the circle. It's an ugly thing, reminding Rin of a Frankenstein monster with its stitches and rotted skin.

“That's a Naberius! I've never seen one of those before.” Ryūji gasps taking a step back. Rin has the urge to roll his eyes, vaguely recalling that Ryūji was one of the people raising their hands to get a mashō so _of course_ Suguro wouldn't have seen one.

“Gross it stinks!” Renzō groans, covering his nose. “Smells like sulfur.”

“There are those who can summon a demon to be their familiar. To do this you must have a strong spirit as well as an inborn ability.” The teacher explains as the creature growls, it sounding more like wet choking than anything else. It's weirdly sickening to Rin as he listens to it gurgle and twitch awkwardly.

“It sort of looks like something from a horror game.” Yuno whispers to Shiemi who gulps. “Gross...”

Rin can't help but agree with them considering things, but says nothing.

“Today we're going to see if any of you have that ability.” Neuhaus glares at the half-demon who twitches awkwardly, but ignores it. “Earlier I handed out papers with magic circles on them. Use the needle to prick your finger and drip your blood on it, then chant whatever comes to mind.”

“Oh! Oh! I wanna go first!!” Yuno jumps to actions hopping up and down as she waves her hand up in the air. It's clear the dour and honestly creepy teacher is unsure of how to take this burst of sunshine in his class and just sort of nods his head. “Yippee!”

Yuno does as the teacher instructed, pricking her finger with the needle and lets the blood drop down on to the paper. And for the first time since they met Rin finds his eyes widening at how absolutely serious the girl looks. She chants, with no hint of a tremor or hesitation,

“Splendor ignis florent  
Ardebit semel, ardebit bis, ter ardebit  
Ego te mea respicere!”

The room heats up instantly as an explosion of hot but controlled fire bursts into life next to Yuno. It splits into three and soon each form into large, strangely headed lizards. The three bright orange creatures curl around Yuno, affectionately as she giggles at them. She pets the closes one who leans into her touch, leaving the entire class amazed.

“Whoaa! What are those? They look kinda like over grown salamanders...” Rin mumbles looking at the creatures.

“That's just what they are!” Yuno answers excitedly. “The demon kind!”

“And there are three of them...that is impressive. Well done Tamura-san.” Neuhaus places his hand on his hip, and does look a tiny bit impressed. Just a tiny bit of course.

Rin tries it out and finds that he has nothing coming to mind, and wilts a tiny bit. He figured given who he is that something might happen, but a part of him is not surprised. The half-demon sighs softly, crumpling the paper in his hand. _'Then again with my heritage...'_ Rin shudders as he recalls the Gate and wonders _what_ kind of demon would respond to his blood. Nothing good for certain.

He watches the other students try to get something and sees Ryūji, Renzō, and Konekomaru get nothing, which makes him feel a tiny bit better. Sure it's a bit sad they can't do it but it means he's normal there.

Ryūji grunts as he glares at Yuno who has crouched down to let the salamanders nuzzle her happily. “How the heck did you manage to do something like that while we got nothing?”

Yuno smiles up at him as she pats her fire demon's head gently. “Oh this is nothing! I've got a lot more up my sleeve.” She laughs. “Guess you could say I have fire in my blood!”

Ryūji seems to growl at that, clearly not satisfied with the little laugh she's given him, but Renzō grabs his shoulder, keeping him right there.

Shiemi is the next to do it, and he watches her poke her finger with the needle carefully before letting the blood drop down on the magic circle.

“Come, come, c'mere!” She calls out with a soft blush, with a bit of a nervous twitch. “O-or something like that.”

There is a bit of energy that pulses from the small circle as power swirls around it. And in poof of leaves and flowers a small tiny little demon made out of grass and leaves appears from it. Shiemi's eyes shine at that, totally amazed that she actually summoned up a demon! All on her own too!

Rin grins at that, happy to see Shiemi thrilled at the little demon she's popped up. Especially when it lets out a happy little squeaky “Nee!” and hug her cheek. She giggles as she gently touches the small demon.

“Well hello there too!” She greets giving it a soft pat with her fingers.

“Oh my gosh it's so cute!!” Yuno cries with large sparkly eyes, as she waves her arms around. “So cute so cute!”

“That's a baby greenman.” Neuhuas crosses his arms at that. “Quite impressive Moriyama-san. Good job.”

Shiemi beams at the older man, her cheeks getting redder. “Thank you sensei!”

Rin can't help but smile as he looks out and finds himself quite impressed with his class. After all this is pretty impressive in the end and a part of him is curious to see where this all goes.

* * *

“Oh? Nii-san what are you doing here?”

Rin shakes his head from the memory when he hears his brother and looks at the door smiling a tiny bit. During his little memory trip Rin has gathered all the utensils he needs to prepare the food he plans to make. “Hey Yukio, I'm just getting ready to set up some stuff for tomorrow. We're going to have a lot of people over for dinner after all.”

Yukio twitches at that and looks a bit sad, which makes Rin nervous. His brother never looks like that unless bad news is going to follow. “Nii-san didn't you get told? We're going to have take-out brought in since there's so many people.”

“O-oh? Really?” Rin gulps feeling a bit upset at that, but hides it with a shrug and a smile. “Ah well then, just thought I'd do something special.”

“Sorry I should have said something sooner.” Yukio looks a bit down but shakes his head. “How about you make something special for tonight? Since tomorrow's going to be a bit crazy.”

A smile plays on the older Okumura twin catching on that his brother is trying to cheer him up. So he lets the smile spread across his lips and nods his head. Despite the slight distance between them Rin is happy to see his brother still tries to cheer him up a tiny bit.

“Yeah, is there anything you want in particular?” Rin asks.

Yukio crosses his arms as he tilts his head up towards the ceiling in thought. “Hmm give me a bit and let me think on that. There are so many choices when you're the cook after all.”

“Well pick something I can't read your mind.” Rin rolls his eyes, still smiling despite that.

Yukio moves a bit more into the kitchen as they both talk to each other about what to make for dinner. Sure he still feels a bit disappointed that he doesn't get to cook but at the same time he is a bit excited to have people here. It's always just Yukio and him so having a bit of life here is going to be fun.

He'll just cook for everyone another time that's all.

* * *

Izumo feels her stomach tighten as she looks up at the nurse's office door, her hands twisting around her purse nervously. Swallowing thickly she takes hold of the door's handle and pushes her way into the into the small room, taking a seat in one of the chairs after checking in.

The nurse called her just a minute ago, asking if she can come to the office to talk about the results of her blood test. She said nothing else on the phone making it sound pretty serious. It feels as if a stone has made its home in her stomach as she sits there, just silently hoping nothing too serious is wrong. Hell she isn’t even sure what can pop up in a blood test honestly, so anything can go at this point.

Izumo jumps when the door leading to the doctor offices open to reveal the nurse who focuses right on the girl. She smiles a bit but it's clearly strained from something. It's there to make her feel better but instead it just makes Izumo feel even worse.

“Kamiki-chan glad you could come. Follow me and we'll go talk in private.” She moves aside from the door, keeping it open so Izumo can come through.

Licking her lips the teenager nods her head and stands up from her seat, taking her purse with her. She follows the nurse through the back, but instead of going to a normal room they head into an actual office space. One look around tells Izumo this place is probably the doctor's personal office and the nurse is just borrowing it.

_'Great...it must be really bad if she's taking me here._ _'_ Izumo thinks as she spies two folding chairs set up next to the doctor's desk.

“Please take a seat.” The nurse gestures to the chairs, before turning and closing the door. She locks it which makes Izumo twist and turn even more.

Shakily the teen takes a seat on one of the folding chairs, placing her purse in her lap. The nurse takes the seat across from her laying a small folder in her lap. For a moment she's silent, clearly trying to figure out how to say something but isn't sure.

“Kamiki-chan we got your blood test results back and...” The nurse grips the files a bit tight, twisting them slightly, as she sighs. “Well I'm not exactly sure how to say this except bluntly...we got a bit of an odd result on one test we just take as precaution.”

“O-okay...” Izumo replies nodding her head. “I understand...s-so is...is it bad?”

“Not exactly, but well given your age it's not exactly good either.” The nurse sighs as she shakes her head.

“Well you can just tell me. You don't have to be soft since I've had worse.” Izumo tells her, which is half true. If she's sick she's sick. There's not much she can do other than hopefully find out a way to fix it or just live with it. Sure it might complicate things with the Illuminati but at the same time it doesn't matter.

“Alright then...Kamiki-chan...you're pregnant.”

All Izumo can do is stare, her eyes widening in shock. The world around her seems to slow down as what feels like a rock drops down into her stomach. Her mouth is dry as her body starts to shake as her mind tries to process what this nurse is saying but that can't be true!

She can't be pregnant...she's only fifteen years old! This nurse has to be joking, the test _must_ be wrong because there is no way in hell she can be pregnant! Hell Izumo has never had--

_'Oh...oh no.'_ Izumo covers her mouth as that particular **incident** comes to her mind. Her entire body feels cold as everything comes crashing down on her.

It makes sense...the symptoms she's been having...hell her body even feeling a bit off. She's...

_'No, no, no, no, no, no! Fuck no!'_ Izumo feels like she wants to cry and throw up all at the same time as it feels like the world is falling down around her.

She's pregnant...and doing a quick bit of math she's at least two months along, if not three.

“I'm pregnant?” She finally gasps out, her voice sounding small and tiny.

“Yes, and given what you've said has been bugging you I'd say you're at least two months along.” The nurse confirms making Izumo twitch. “Now I've already contacted the headmaster, that's the procedure, but I decided to talk to you first before I went ahead and contacted your parents.”

“Please don't!” Izumo instantly burst out feeling the panic start to rise inside of her.

She can only imagine what would happen if the Illuminati ever found out she's pregnant and it chills her to the bone. Especially Gedouin...she can only imagine what type of horror that could happen with him knowing and it makes her want to vomit. Izumo closes her eyes as she shakes her head and twists her hands around her bag.

“Just please don't...it...it will just get really bad if they know a-and I don't...” Izumo feels her cheeks heat up. “I don't want this to get worse...”

The nurses expression softens at how broken sounding the teenager's voice is and nods her head. “Alright I understand. If your parents are strict I will not contact them and leave that decision up to you. However I do have to tell you that the headmaster will probably request a meeting with you to talk about what you're going to do.”

A bit of relief washes over her at the nurse's agreement to not tell her “parents” about this whole...mess. But at the same time she feels the whole situation start to weigh on her with her body feeling as if it's going numb.

Pregnant...she's pregnant...

That word just keeps repeating in her head as if it's not real; hell it doesn't even feel real as she sits here listening to the nurse speak. In all honestly she feels tiny, microscopic even, and can't comprehend what is happening to her.

“Now I want you to know you've got a lot of options in this situation Kamiki-chan and anything you do will be supported no matter what.” The nurse holds out the folder to Izumo who takes it with trembling hands. “I've got a bit of information for everything there for you so please read through it and make the best decision for yourself. Don't worry about anyone else, this is your decision and no one else.”

Those word just feel like more weight being added on top of her as Izumo nods her hand, mindlessly slipping the folder into her purse. “Thank you.” She says, voice soft.

“You're welcome.” The nurse shows off a real smile as she places a hand on top of Izumo's. “I'm sure you'll come to the right choice for you.”

“Y-yeah I will...thank you again.” Izumo stands up from the seat, surprised she can even get up on her feet. “I-I guess I'll be going then.”

“Right, if you need anything or have any questions just call here and ask for Tachibana.” The nurse explains as she stands herself and goes to the door unlocking it. She opens the door holding it open for the teenager.

“Right I will then, thank you again.” Izumo gives a small bow before leaving the office with the nurse.

“You're very welcome Kamiki-chan. Just take care for now.” She pats the girl on the back after closing the door, and moves past her going towards another room.

Izumo didn't even reply and just stares at her feet as her mind goes around in circle. Somehow her brain goes on autopilot as she exits the hall and the waiting room.

After all she's been gone for some time, and should probably go get dinner. Not to mention Paku's probably worried and Izumo hates when she does that to her friend.

* * *

Rin is really starting to hate his luck, it just seems to get worse and worse every freaking week. First was the whole shitty son of Satan thing, then there was Yukio's whole thing....and now he's getting choked to death by a freaking Frankenstein demon...thing!

The exwire boot camp had been going really well before this, and it had been so nice. Sure the test were hard and annoying but at the same time Rin actually found he liked having everyone over. Especially since he got to see Shiemi smiling so sweetly. A part of him is really glad she's become such good friends with Yuno. Hell both girls went off together to take a bath...

And in a blink of an eye all that came crashing down. This demon...had come out of nowhere and attacked the girls while they were getting ready for their bath. Rin rushed into help and ended up like this, thrown through the freaking glass and slammed into the tile floor.

“ **I...aM...soRry...My...PrInce...my maSTer...oRDErs me....”** The demon gurgles out at him as it applies more pressure to his throat.

Rin scratches at its rotten skin grunting and gasping for air only to find he's getting nothing. He's going to die...he's going to die if he doesn't do something! His other hand scrambles around next to him, trying to grab anything to use to hit this monster. The half-demon's hand hits his sword, and he feels his heart jump.

_'If...if I use this I can get away but...Shiemi and Yuno could see my flames...'_ Rin squeezes his eyes shut as he feels his vision blur. Any longer and he's going to get strangled to death! _'No use...I have to--'_

The creature above him screeches as gunshots ring out through the bathroom and it quickly let's go of Rin. He gasps for air the moment he can and covers his throat with his hand, coughing as air comes back to him.

“Nii-san!” Yukio is next to him in and instant checking him out. “Are you alright? Did they see?”

“Yeah I'm fine! And no...no they didn't.” Rin coughs out. “D-don't worry about me, Yuno got hit bad!”

Really bad if he remembers right...when he'd come into the bathroom the cheerful girl had been on the bathroom floor with some serious looking wounds. Yukio nods his head at that and goes back to where he knows where Yuno is, kneeling down next to her. Soon after that the other exwires rush into the bathroom, just as Rin steps back into the changing area of the bath.

His throat is still rough as he moves around to lean against the lockers, trying to figure out what the hell has just happened. This is when he hears a little squeak and blinks in surprise when he sees Shiemi move more around the corner.

“Uh..Shiemi are you okay? You didn't get hurt didn't you?” He feels his heart jump into his throat at that thought.

“N-no I'm okay!” She replies shyly keeping out of his sight. “Don't worry about me, Yuno-chan's the one who got hurt.”

“If that's true then why do you keep—oh shit...” Rin's face goes red once he comes around enough to see Shiemi fully.

He can't blame her for wanting to hide seeing as all she's in is her underwear. Her frilly white bra is simple and matches her panties which she tries to hide with her arms. The half-demon turns around right away trying to be nice but can't push the memory of what he saw from his mind. She's bigger than he thought!

Biting his lip Rin quickly takes off his shirt, before tossing it over to Shiemi who squeaks when it hits her. She looks at the shirt in her hands then at Rin who had turned around, trying to hide his tail.

“Um...u-use that to cover yourself since I'm sure you're embarrassed. S-sorry I didn't come sooner.” Rin mumbled as he scratches his chin. “I'll just go over here so yeah...”

He awkwardly shifts so she can't see his tail only pausing when he hears a soft thank you from the girl.

“Th-thank you Rin...you're super sweet.” She squeaks out as she slips Rin's shirt on.

“No problem.” He assures her, letting a smile come to his lips.

Rin turns so his back is against the lockers, sort of hiding his tail. This is when he's noticed by everyone else who just sort of stares.

“Um...Nii-san where is your shirt?” Yukio asks, twitching a bit.

“Uhhh...well...I just sort of...lost it.” Rin gulps out.

Mentally he stares into his twins eyes and silently hopes that that whole twin telepathy thing is true...because he honestly needs it.

_'C'mon Yukio get them out of here!'_ He tilts his head toward the door hoping Yukio would get the message. _'I can't keep my tail hidden anymore!'_

He didn't and instead just stares at his brother. “Right...anyways let's get away from this flasher Tamura-san needs to be treated.”

Rin twitches at that but does not say anything, watching them go.

“Oh wait I wanna say thank you to Rin-kun,” Yuno, who is in Ryūji's arms and being carried bridal style makes the taller boy stop. She's a little worse for wear, but thankfully Shiemi had been able to give her a bit of first aid. Aloe leaves stick to her chin and other places where the demons fluids had struck her. “Thank you for saving me Rin-kun. Also you should really go shirtless more! You've got a super hot body!”

“Did...did you just make me stop so you could hit on him!?” Ryūji shouts at the girl who sleepily smiles up at him.

“Aww don't worry Suguro-kun I'm sure you're just as attractive.” She teases lightly. “Though I haven't seen it yet...”

“Sh-shut up! You keep talking like that and I'll drop you!” The taller boy threatens as he walks off with her. Though honestly he doesn't look scary when he's turned that red in the face.

Soon Rin is left alone in the bathroom, Shiemi sneaking out behind everyone else. His blue eyes trail down to the mess that's been made and stares at it, feeling his gut twist in worry. He isn't sure who that demon's master is...but whoever it is Rin is sure he's going to punch their face in for hurting his fellow classmates.

* * *

Izumo has always been thankful for how private the student's bath is at her dorm, especially now with everything hanging over her. Over the past few days she's been spending a bit longer in here than usual, just finding the quietness that surrounds her calming. Not to mention it gives her a chance to think over that _thing_...

The water sloshes around her as she twitches at that thought, slowly bring up her knees so she can hug them. She sits in her bathroom's large tub, quietly taking in the soft silence to try to relax but to no avail. Her mind is somewhere else, and no warm water is going to distract her. Hell she didn't even put up her hair...

In all honesty Izumo could care less about that, her mind deciding to finally settle on one very important issue that is going to dominate her life soon. The teen knows well she cannot keep running away from it, or ignore it because one day soon it's going to be right in her face.

She's pregnant, and she can no longer ignore it.

Izumo bites her lip as that words repeats over and over in her head like some demented chant. She isn't even sure how she got through the week with the whole thing hanging over her. Some how she pushed it off, ignore it and went on but now...now she has to figure out what she's going to do. After all she's running out of time, seeing as she has yet to contact the headmaster to talk about this. He's bound to call her up sooner rather than later.

_'I gotta figure this out now...or it's going to get worse.'_ Izumo sighs as she rest her chin on her knees, feeling as if the entire world is on her shoulders.

She knows the logical and most responsible thing in this situation is to get an abortion. Izumo isn't stupid, she has no money, she has no place to go, and on top of that there's the Illuminati. There is no telling on how they are going to react when news of her pregnancy reaches their ears.

So in the end that is the smartest option for not only her but for the child as well...

“ _ **It was a mistake to give birth to you!”**_

Izumo feels her entire body jolt as that memory rushes through her mind, and her possessed mother's harsh words hit her hard. She bites her lips as tears threaten to fall, and somehow keeps them back. But her body does not stop shaking, it just seems to get worse.

She isn't sure why that particular memory decided to rear its ugly head, maybe it's because despite that one time...Tamamo had always been a good mother. Not a great one of course but she'd been good...

Regret starts to grow inside of Izumo as this time she lets tears fall down her cheek. She sniffs, slowly realizing deep inside herself would rather choose something else than an abortion.

“I'm so damn stupid.” She hisses. “I _have_ to...”

Any other option is just too damn messy and can only end badly for her and especially the child growing inside of her. And Izumo could never live with herself if a baby got hurt because she was the idiot. After all she's spent most of her life just doing any and everything to keep her little sister safe...she'd do the same for her own child.

At the same time her mother's words keep replaying inside her head, over and over again making her realize a part of her does not even regrets this. Sure it's a stupid accident caused by a big lapse in judgment, but at the same time it's weirdly calming for her. Since being taken by the Illuminati the thought of even having a chance to have one child had been pushed from her mind until now.

Growing up she always sort of knew she'd have her own child considering she was the oldest and it was just tradition to go that way. It's a part of her family; she'd accepted when she'd been pretty young and even looked forward to it in a weird way...or that had been until the Illuminati came bursting into her life. Then that entire thought had been thrown away in an instant, no way in hell she would ever let them touch her little sister let alone her child.

_'That's where that stupid little bit of excitement comes from._ ' She thinks punching the tile wall lightly, the pain helping her calm her tears. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Hormones probably, but at the same time she knows that's only half of it...especially when there's a darker feeling starting to rise inside.

If...if she uses this right and keeps it unknown long enough then maybe...just maybe she can get enough time to figure out a way to escapes the Illuminati's sight.

Izumo's stomach twists at that terrible selfish idea...but it's not a bad one. After all there's no telling how much longer and how many other test subjects from the Kamiki line Gedouin will need. From what she's heard the man prefers to screw around than actually do his job. If they were to find out she's pregnant...then they wouldn't want to ruin that opportunity to get more test subjects.

She feels like vomiting at that thought, despite knowing it might actually give her a chance to escape. If she's smart...and keeps her head down she might be able to use this to her advantage.

_'No, no that's not right.'_ Izumo stands out of the bath, deciding it's time that she get out, as the water has started to get cold. _'I just...need more time.'_

She empties the bath, making sure it's clean before going off to dry in the dressing room connected to the bath. After drying her body off she takes her time to dry her hair, knowing it's pretty wet given it was soaking in the water. It doesn't take her long after years of practice, and soon she's slipping on her pajamas, which consist of a thin pink pair of shorts with a cupcake pattern and a light purple tank-top.

Izumo pauses as she looks into the whole length mirror in front of her and gulps at her image. Shakily she brings up her tank-top to expose her stomach placing her other hand on top of it.

Despite everything...it's a surreal thought that she's pregnant. It always seemed like such a magical type thing, especially given what she remembers of her mother's pregnancy. But having it happen to her own body it's near impossible to believe that there is bunch of cells growing and slowly forming into a person...

“Hey is everything alright in here Izumo-chan?”

The young tamer barely suppresses a scream as she forces her tank-top down and turning around to see Paku peaking her head in. It takes a moment but somehow Izumo calms herself down, and shake her head.

“Um...no everything's okay Paku, you just scared me that's all.” Izumo replies as she approaches the girl. “Sorry I took so long.”

“It's okay...how are you feeling? Is your stomach doing alright?” Her friend asks as she comes in closing the door behind her. “I mean I know the doctor told you it's just a stomach bug you have to wait out but...”

“I'm seriously fine Paku...thank you for your concern though,” Izumo sighs at the fake excuse she made up to tell her friend.

After all she isn't sure how she could tell her friend she got drunk, had sex with a random guy, and is now pregnant...it would put way too much stress on her. Paku is too sweet for that so honestly...it might be better to keep her in the dark. Especially with all the Illuminati things rolling around on top of this.

It hurts Izumo to think that way but it's the only option she has.

“...Are you sure? I mean if there's anything else bugging you can tell me you know that right?” Paku takes Izumo's hand and squeezes it gently.

It takes more than what she originally thought it would to keep her mouth shut and not tell her friend everything. Sighing a bit she shakes her head, knowing full well that there really is nothing Paku can do despite wanting to help out.

“Yeah...I am.” Izumo answers with a nod. “Sorry to worry you though. This should clear up in a bit though, so for now I just gotta keep eating lightly.”

Paku looks at her with a bit of disbelief in her eyes before nodding her own head. “Alright then, we'll just keep doing that if it's the best option.”

And in a sad, scary way, for Izumo it is the best option in the end.

* * *

“Come on in!”

Blinking at the cheerful cry, Rin opens the door, balancing a tray of breakfast in his other, and peers in to see Yuno perfectly fine...which is odd considering last night. The fellow teen seems to be putting up her hair into a high ponytail for the day. She's already in her usual uniform and make-up, looking just slightly less preppy than she usually does.

However on her cheek is a bandage covering up where she got hurt, which means she probably got her other wounds patched up. They're just hidden by her clothing.

“Oh! Hi Rin-kun!” She grins at him. Her eyes sparkle at the tray of breakfast. “You brought up breakfast for me!?”

Rin smiles as he hands the food over with no argument. “Yeah I figured you'd be hungry considering things. How are you doing?”

“I'm doing a-okay! I mean I'm a bit weaker than I usually am.” Yuno takes a seat on the bed, taking a moment to get situated before eating. “Mmm this is good. I was so hungry thank you Rin-kun!”

“Not a problem.” He slips his hands into his pant's pockets. “So since you're doing good Yukio give you the okay to go back to class?”

Yuno nods her head. “Mm-hm! Yeah he was a bit surprised to see me up and ready but it's not that weird. Honestly I have to really thank Shiemi-chan for helping me so fast. If it weren't for her I would be worse despite my blood connection.”

“Yeah I get what you're saying. So I take it since you seem to be a bit close to fire type demons you're more resistant to the ghoul stuff?” He tilts his head towards her, curious about the answer.

“Yep that's exactly it! I'm totally not immune, I can still get hurt after all. But I can totally pop up back faster than most can.” Yuno explains.

“That's good then.” Rin agrees with a bit of a relived sigh. “I was pretty worried about you considering things.

“Oh no I was fine! But thank you for the concern! It's super sweet Rin-kun.” Yuno returns the smile, going back to eating for a bit before looking up at Rin. “So how is everyone else doing? Shiemi-chan is alright right? And oh! Come and sit down next to me I'd hate to keep you standing up like that. Besides, you're so damn tall! Sit down before you hurt my neck!”

Rin shrugs his shoulders but does not fight with the girl and takes a seat next to her with little hesitation. Yuno moves just a bit to the side so he has more room, bouncing a bit happily when he does.

“Yeah she's totally alright.” Rin replies. “So is everyone else and I am too before you ask. I got tossed around but I'm good so no worries.”

Yuno bumps him a bit with her elbow. “That's good thank you for the update! Now what do we have planned today? Knowing your brother it's bound to be super complicated and boooring.”

Rin laughs at that completely agreeing with her given how Yukio can be at times. Part of him is so happy she's alright and doing much better than he expected. After all Yuno is such a cheerful girl, he can't imagine not having her part of their class any more after all.

But a part of him, deep in his gut, knows fairly well this is not over with. After all the demon got away, and there's no telling who it's “master” is.

* * *

Unfortunately Rin's gut instinct is right and that night they are attacked by the very same demon who attacked the girls the previous day. This time however he brought a friend on top of the students being completely alone.

Yuno bites her lip as she keeps Shiemi sitting up and awake for the moment. _'Damn it...I shouldn't have bugged Suguro-kun today...'_ _S_ he thinks to herself.

Then again she isn't sure if their teacher would have stayed considering he did say he had a mission. So here they are, hiding behind a large wooden barrier Shiemi's little greenman had made while Konekomaru and Ryūji both go through an entire book of the Bible to get rid of this demon. And oh let's not forget stupid Rin ran off to go distract one...Yuno isn't sure who's she more mad at or if she can even be angry given the fear rushing through her.

She isn't stupid, she can totally tell Shiemi is close to collapsing at any minute. And that means there goes their only form of protection from the beast attacking the tree. Sure Renzō had pulled out his staff but she knows it won't do a thing against a monster like a Naberius. It'll probably just piss it off...add on they've all been splashed with the nasty ghoul gunk.

_'They're not going to find the right verse fast enough.'_ She gulps, her hand going to her shirt's pocket to pull out two papers with magic circles. _'Damn I'm t_ _o_ _o weak to summon up the big ones_ _not to mention it's way t_ _o_ _o dangerous to do that_ _in such a small space_ _...I'll have to just use_ _my_ _smaller ones.'_

Yuno bites her thumb and gets some blood drops onto the papers ready to be used for summons when the time comes.

And it's just in time, Shiemi fainting with a soft little gasp in the next blink of an eye.

“Shiemi-chan!” Yuno yells, catching the girl before she hits the ground.

In a poof of smoke the wood disappears leaving the five teenagers in danger. The Naberius growls in the gurgled way, almost sounding dementedly happy. It sends a chill down Yuno's spin who pulls Shiemi closer, protectively.

Before anyone can react Renzō rushes ahead with a cry hitting the demon with his staff, over and over. Konekomaru lets out a little yelp, clearly showing he's all done with his half of looking for the chant. Ryūji is still going strong, looking about it close to panicking but somehow he's keeping it together.

Without hesitating Yuno places the papers down on the floor, and takes a deep breath.

“Guttae flamma  
molliter volant  
Et audite vocem meam!”

There is a flash of light which makes the ghoulish demon screech in pain and back off, giving time Renzō to jump back away from it. In twin spirals of fire two demons take form, both letting out a screeching call. Everyone blinks at the sight of the demons, minus Shiemi, surprised by what they are seeing.

The demons Yuno has summoned look like large bright red parrots, their tail feathers a mix between orange and yellow. The birds' heads are what make them stare, looking like a weird mix between a dog's head and bird's. They land on her shoulders, both rubbing their heads against her affectionately.

“Whoa...shiba inu birds...” Renzō mumbles with a bit of a shocked look.

Indeed their heads are similar to a shiba inu, even having little feathers poke up like dog ears. Unlike normal dogs however they have beaks, and the rest of their form is much more bird-like.

“Th-those are Furari-bi!” Konekomaru yells out adjusting his glasses.

“Good to see you two as well.” Yuno giggles as she pets the two of them, getting a croon from them. “Now go make a barrier so Suguro-kun can keep on talking!”

She sees Ryūji twitch out the side of her eyes but he keeps up the chanting like no tomorrow. The Furari-bi fly out and both take a side of the room and together they make a bright fire barrier. Renzō and Konekomaru both stare in amazement at the bright barrier, watching the Naberius stalk outside of it. It paces back and forth as if it's looking for a weak spot. All the students ready themselves for attack knowing it's coming.

With a gurgling screech the Naberius throws its body at the barrier making itself bounce back off onto the other side of the room. Yuno grits her teeth, feeling the strain on her own body from using so much energy. She knows well that the barrier can only take one more hit thanks to her weak body.

“S-shit! That barely did anything!” Renzō groans looking at Yuno. “I mean it's making it stay away but still...”

“Yeah this is super bad...” Yuno whines. “Suguro-kun! Hurry up with your damn chanting!”

Before he can even glare at her the Naberius once more throws itself at the barrier, completely breaking it. Yuno screams as she pulls Shiemi close, determined to keep the girl safe. The bird demons disappear thanks to this, leaving the students completely unprotected.

Renzō lets out another cry as he swings his staff hitting the rotten demon on its head. It doesn't do much outside of make it anger and grab his staff when he goes for another hit. The demon easily tosses Renzō across the room as it focuses on Ryūji.

It grabs the tall teenager by his neck and lifts him up in the air and somehow he keeps his chanting going. All the other students can do is watch...

And wince as the lights flash back on, leaving the ghoulish demon to scream. Despite that it keeps it's grip on Ryūji's neck dragging him up as he scrambles to finish the verse.

“ _I suppose that even the world itself...could not contain the books...that should be written!!”_ Ryūji yells the last line, just as the monster looks ready to rip off his head.

It screams in pain as it disappears in a puff of smoke leaving Ryūji to fall to his knees and the rest of the students to stare in amazement.

“Bon!” Konekomaru approaches Ryūji right away placing a hand on his shoulders right away.

“Oh...oh my god...” Ryūji's entire body shakes as he stares at the floor with large eyes. “I th-thought I was g-gonna die!!”

Yuno wants to sigh in relief, but a part of her stops remembering Rin is still out there fighting. Or at least probably, the lights did come back on like he promised to go do after all so...

“Hey!! You guys alright?” Rin pokes his head in as he yells this and comes in to show off that he's totally alright. He doesn't even have any wounds on him!

The most the fellow students can do is stare stunned that he's still okay.

“Uhhh...w-what happened to the...other one?” Ryūji asks, his eyes large as dinner plates.

“Oh that one? I got rid of it.” Rin smiles happily as if it the thing he did just a little bit ago was nothing. “And I see you guys beat the other one too. Awesome!”

Before Rin can even utter a word Ryūji is right there just about tossing him to the other side of the room and screaming at him. And finally Yuno releases that sigh of relief as she sees everyone safe and sound. Shiemi makes a little noise signaling she's waking up.

“Mmm Yuno-chan? Is...is everyone okay?” Shiemi asks with large eyes when she opens them.

“Yeah they're a-okay now,” Yuno helps her sit up, making sure she's not going to fall over. “Heck Suguro-kun and Rin-kun are already fighting again see?”

Shiemi looks over and smiles when she sees the two teen boys “fighting” signaling that yes they are okay.

That is how everything for the exwires go for a bit, until Mephisto drops down on top of Rin from the ceiling revealing everything had been a test. But other than that Yuno will take that excitement over her friends potentially being killed any day.

* * *

Izumo isn't surprised she's been called to the headmaster's office at lunch on Monday. After all she's been avoiding talking to him about her pregnancy, and unfortunately it's not something she can avoid forever. Though she can be thankful for one thing, and that is he's called her up during lunch rather than class. That isn't too odd considering things so at least she will not be getting questions from Paku later today.

Swallowing thickly Izumo hesitates to knock on the large fancy door quietly wondering if she can run away now...

She shakes her head and takes a deep breath, deciding it's time she's dealt with this rather than run from it. So she knocks and she's answered with a pleasant “Come in!”.

Izumo slowly opens the door and peaks inside to see the eccentric headmaster of her school sitting behind his desk. Outside of the normal computer and the abnormal nicknacks on the edge of said desk is a cheap cup of ramen noodles, clearly waiting to be eaten. There is a tea set in the middle of the desk next to the noodles with two cups placed on it with the teapot.

“Ahh, Kamiki-chan! Please come and sit down, we have much to discuss.” Despite his odd tone it's clear the headmaster is serious, just trying to make it less stressful for her...or that's what she figures.

She knows well that Johann Faust V is actually a demon going by the name of Mephisto Pheles to people like the Order's exorcists...and is really the Demon King of Time Samael. After all she was originally coming here to be an exorcist so she knows her facts.

Awkwardly she takes a seat in the poofy white chair set up in front of the desk, setting her schoolbag down on the ground next to her feet.

“Would you like some tea Kamiki-san?” The headmaster asks, watching her give a little nod and pouring a cup. He slides the little cup on the plate towards the girl who takes it and sips at it, discovering it's green tea. She sets it down after the first sip, feeling her stomach start to reject even something as gentle as that.

Mephisto levels a serious stare at the girl, sliding the noodles to the side to lean on his arms on his desk. “Now Kamiki-chan the situation you have found yourself in is quite a serious one. This is no laughing matter and I understand you must be very frightened.”

Izumo stops herself from grimacing at that, barely controlling her emotions as she keeps her face blank and her eyes staring at her lap. Everything he's just said is putting it lightly in a strange way, but he's not wrong and fear does start to over take her a tiny bit.

She just knows deep inside he's going to kick her out of this school.

The young tamer knows well that in this kind of school you do not get pregnant and get away with it lightly. If your parents can afford it you get it taken care of secretly, if you're like her...then you get thrown off onto the streets. This whole thing is a bad punch to this school's reputation and the best way to get rid of it is to get rid of her.

“And that is very normal to feel given your current state.” Mephisto starts, his voice going oddly soft...or what she assumes would be odd for the man. He doesn't seem like the type to be soft after all. “But I do want you to know, that whatever you choose this school and myself will support you.”

Izumo's eyes widen in surprise hearing that, and she slowly lifts her head to look into his eyes to see he is not joking. She narrows her eyes, barely believe what he has just told her. “B-but I'm—”

“Pregnant I know, and this is a very important event.” Mephisto tilts his head towards Izumo letting her know he understands. “However, if I were to just kick you out of school...that would not end well. Not to mention it an idiotic move on our part. It is much smarter to support a student like you in any decision you make rather than throwing you off onto the street.”

All Izumo can do is stare at him with wide eyes, feeling her entire body shake. She isn't even sure how to respond to that outside of her current behavior. Her headmaster had basically told her he is going to pay for anything she decides, whether that be an abortion or to probably keep the baby.

Without even thinking about it Izumo presses her hand against her stomach, trying to stop the shaking but it does nothing. She must look terrible with the way she trembles and all the color that has drained from her face.

The sad part is she should be thankful for this, but a part of her just can't accept it...or even understand it.

“So that comes to why I've called you here today. We need to discuss what exactly you are going to do in the end and how I will be supporting you.” Mephisto seems to grin at that, moving his hands up so he can hide the smile. “Thus that leads me to this very important question, what _do_ you plan to do Kamiki-chan?”

Izumo freezes at the question, and grits her teeth as her mind rushes to figure out how to answer that one question she's been agonizing over all this time. Because part of her wants to say one thing and another is screaming something else. Nothing is coming to mind and it's just a big jumbled mess.

She opens her mouth to say something, but stops closing it as she finds herself lost in thought, her hand pressing up against her stomach just a tiny bit more.

The demon levels a neutral stare at her as if to keep everything as calm as he can despite the panicking teenager in front of him. “Alright then...do you plan to have an abortion Kamiki-chan?” His voice is weirdly calming to the young tamer but even then she can't bring up her voice to answer him.

She just shakes her head, feeling tears start to drop down her cheeks and making her hang her head. Of course she'd choose this option...

_'I'm so damn stupid...'_ She feels her cheeks burn in embarrassment as she rubs at her eyes trying to stop the tears but finds they keep falling. _'Stupid hormones!'_

She sniffs, trying to hold back sobs while Mephisto pushes a pink tissue dispenser towards her. Izumo takes a few, sniffling and wiping her face. It does nothing but it keeps the entire thing a bit more manageable. Izumo is a bit surprised at how easy this man handles a sobbing teenage girl and briefly wonders what exactly does he deal with to find this not too upsetting. Then again, he is a _demon_ so perhaps he's not thinking of it the same way a human man would.

“I understand, then I take it you want to give birth?” A small nod from the teen is his answer. “That is all fine then, your hospital bills will be payed for so do not worry about that. To continue on...do you plan to keep the child when it's born?”

“N-no...” That answer croaked out by Izumo followed by a whole body sob as she covers her mouth trying to stop the noises. It's futile and she knows that well but still tries to do so, feeling as if she can keep some shred of dignity if she can stop it. Nothing is working unfortunately...

Mephisto just hums to himself understanding what she means. “Adoption then...this is your choice Kamiki-chan, and no one will hold it against you. I will make sure personally myself that we find good parents for your child and everything that goes along with it. For now, just keep up on your nutrition intake and rest. We'll figure out the rest of the details as your pregnancy continues.”

“Th-thank y-you.” She sobs out, closing her eyes as everything falls on top of her. “Thank you...”

“Oh it's no problem at all Kamiki-chan. After all you are my student, and I make sure my students are safe and sound.” Mephisto tells her gently, his voice smooth as velvet.

Izumo does not reply to that, and focuses on getting her emotions back on track as she keeps her eyes glued to the floor.

Thanks to this however she misses the demon's wide toothy grin as he stares at her with mischief in his eyes. After all such a fun little event has fallen right into his lap and there is no way he's going to let this pass.

Especially since this is _quite_ a chance to mess with his _dear_ older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a big chapter but it was a lot of fun to write and brainstorm up in the end. Not to mention it's a big important one after all that holds a lot of drama and sets up for later things. I worked really hard on this one so I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please leave a comment at the end, it really helps motivate me. Even if it's a small tiny thing I'd really love to know what you think since every little bit helps me. 
> 
> As I post this I'm writing up the third chapter and that will be posted by next week as last time.


	3. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big special thanks to Love_Psycho for all the help in brainstorming and editing this chapter as always.

Rin has always been used to living a slightly poorer life than most folks but honestly the allowance Mephisto gives him is completely bull crap. He'd make more himself if he went out and got a part time job, but oh no he can't do that given who he is and all that. So here he is, heading out to the clown's office and he's not leaving until he gets a raise damn it!

“Stupid clown treating us like we're nothing.” Rin grumbles, hands shoved into his pockets. “I'm gonna get a decent allowance whether he likes it or not. He has plenty of money to spare!”

That is why he finds himself during his lunch period heading up to the headmaster's office, determined to get what he deserves. Especially after this weekend's crap and only getting some cheap food for a reward.

Like most of the school the way up to the headmaster's office is fancy and overdecorated in his view, and it only seems to get worse the closer he gets to Mephisto's. Before you come to the receptionist's area for the strange man, there is a bit of a small lobby filled with chairs and couches and treats set up in the middle table. Rin barely gives that place a look, focused on the big fancy doors in front of him.

That is until he hears a soft sob.

The half-demon freezes his hand grasping the doorknob as he listens to what's around him. The crystal clear sound of someone crying reaches his ears and makes him go on edge right away. Not because he's upset at the person crying, he just wants to know who he has to punch. Which is a weird reflex he's gained through school now that he thinks of it. Maybe he can leave the blame at Yukio's feet...?

One quick look around the room lets him spot the person crying and he stands there for a moment. He can tell from the back of the head its a girl, adding on how high pitched she sounds. Quietly he moves around the couch, and finally gets a good look of the crying person, and his heart twists. He hates seeing anyone cry...

The girl sitting on the couch looks very distressed, making it clear something terrible has happened. She's trying to stop crying, but for whatever reason the tears just keep coming. Outside of her crying the thing that stands out the most to him is those strange oval eyebrows which seem very familiar to him. Shaking his head he takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he opens his mouth.

“H-hey...are you okay?”

The question makes the girl jump in surprise and gasp softly. Her face goes a bit redder as she tries to try her tears and sniffs.

“I-I'm sorry, I was just l-leaving--”

“Whoa, whoa, no you didn't do anything wrong.” Rin gently catches her arm, stopping her from leaving. “I just wanted to make sure you're okay? I mean you're crying really hard after all.”

She looks up with him, her eyes puffy and red as she drops her head and shakes her head. “No...No I'm not okay.”

Rin feels his heart flip flop at this and silently hopes to himself she isn't sick or something. “Are you sick?”

Again she shakes her head. “No I'm not sick I'm just...”

She hesitates biting her lip as more tears fall down her cheeks. His fellow student rubs at her eyes, the uniform's shirt she's wearing already soaked with her tears. Despite that Rin gives her plenty of room to talk but keeps his hand on her arm; he doesn't want her running away after all.

“I'm...I'm pregnant.”

The way she says it makes Rin's eyes widen in surprise and feels his stomach twist. “Oh...Oh...” Is all he can say in return. After all how does one take that kind of news from a total stranger who is sobbing?

And she does start to sob harder, her head hanging down as she tries to control herself but it's clear that is not happening any time soon.

Biting his lip Rin sits her down back on the couch and sits next to her, his hand moving from her arm to her shoulder. She freely leans against him, clearly not paying attention as to what's happening, but is enjoying the soft touch.

“This is a big thing.” Rin says gently setting his bag on the couch after a thought. “And I can understand why you're crying, can't blame you honestly I'd be doing the same thing.”

He just gets a shuddering sob in return and tires to figure out a way to help her.

“Is there anything I can do? I mean are you crying because you're well going to...shit how do I word this?” He tries his best to think of something to say but finds he can't.

“I'm giving birth, I...I'm just giving the kid up for adoption...” She grits her teeth. “But I'm so damn stupid! If I weren't so damn selfish I'd just be smart and...and...”

“It's alright you don't have to say it.” Rin assures her, rubbing her shoulder. “I get what you're saying, but um...I don't think it's a stupid decision. This is a hard thing to go through, and there is no right or wrong choice in the end. Y-you just sort of go with what feels right for you ya know? Making it into a right or wrong situation just makes it more heavy on you.”

Rin remembers a time when he was much younger and a woman came by with a problem similar to this. His father had said something similar to that, letting her know that whatever she chooses is the right decision for her.

It stings to think of his father's kind words that day, and how he really is gone. Sitting here with someone just confused as that woman really makes Rin wish his father was still there with him. Part of him just knows the man would know what to say to make her better, unlike Rin who's just fumbling and trying to mimic him.

He watches her crying get a bit softer but tears still fall. “I'm still selfish...” She whispers rubbing her eyes.

“Everyone's selfish.” Rin points out gently, a few more of Shirō's words coming to mind. “But that's part of being human.”

He pulls out a small tissue packet from his bag, handing it over to the strange student next to him who whispers a soft thank you. Before he thinks about it he digs around his bag and finds his bento, handing it over to her.

“Here, eat this and you'll feel better.” Rin tells her, a small smile popping up.

The mysterious girl looks at the bento, before looking up at him frowning at it. “N-no I can't do that.” She pushes it back towards him. “That's your lunch I can't take that from you.”

“Nah, you need it more than I do.” He pushes it right into her lap. “Eat up okay? I swear it's good.”

She gives him a look but says nothing, before opening it up. Rin can't help the smile he gets when he see her eyes widen at how good it looks, and watch her pick up the chopsticks. She gives him a little thank you before digging in, freezing at how delicious it is. In a blink of an eye she's eating it like no tomorrow.

It doesn't take her long to finish, blinking down at the empty bento box with a bit of a blush. Despite that the tears have stopped and all she is doing now is sniffing. In Rin's opinion the lunch has done exactly what it needed to and it keeps the smile on his face.

“S-sorry about that I didn't mean to eat it all...It was just really good.” She puts it together before handing it over to Rin who slides it into his bag.

“Don't feel bad about that, you're happier and you feel better so that's the good part.” Rin points out with a shrug. “Not to mention you sort of need it right? Eating for two and all that junk.”

Izumo blinks at him but nods in agreement. “Y-yeah guess you have a point. Honestly it's been the best thing I've eaten in a long time.”

“Morning sickness hitting you hard then?” Rin asks, vaguely remembering that's a thing pregnant woman go through. He doesn't know much outside of that they need to eat a lot, get sick in the morning sometimes, and there's a baby growing inside them slowly...and it sucks to push it out.

Despite her earlier hesitation, she's more relaxed around Rin and nods her head. “Y-yeah it has...”

Then it hits her she's basically told a complete stranger what the hell is going on with her. Rin blinks at the way her eyes get big and she grabs him by the collar, pulling him down so their faces are level.

“Listen you tell anyone about this you won't like what will happen.” She hisses. Her red eyes glare into his blue one fiercely, with a bit of an odd protective shine in them.

Rin isn't sure how to take the sudden mood switch, thinking it probably has something to do with the pregnancy. Pregnant women get mood swings right?

So he keeps his voice calm and stares back. “I wouldn't tell anyone about this.”

His reply throws her off but that doesn't get her to let go. “D-don't lie to me!”

“I'm not lying.” Rin tells her firmly. “I'm not the type to spread information around like this. Besides _you're_ the pregnant one, I don't have the right to tell anyone especially since I'm a stranger.”

All she can do is stare at him, completely dumbfounded by his words. She lets him go and sits back, still watching him with that protective glint in her eyes. “You're...You're weird.”

He laughs a bit at that nodding his head. “Yeah I get that...But trust me your secret is safe with me.”

She scoffs at that crossing her arms. “How can I trust you when I don't know your name...”

“Well I can fix that...Hi, I'm Okumura Rin what's your name?” He holds out her hand for her to take.

She stares at that not really getting what he's doing for a bit before sighing. Shakily she places her smaller hand in his and shakes it.

“K-Kamiki Izumo...It's nice to meet you,” She mumbles taking back her hand after a bit.

“It's nice to meet you too Izumo.”

Izumo is back to looking at him with wide eyes surprised that he used her first name. Despite that a little smile curls her lips, showing that she's found him a bit amusing.

Rin isn't sure what this meeting means between them, but for some odd reason he feels as if he can't leave her alone. Just knowing there is something special about this, and he isn't about to let it go.

* * *

The two teenagers both head down away from the headmaster's office together which is where Izumo stops. She looks at the floor and feels her cheeks heat up at the fact she's really had told a total stranger she's pregnant while she hasn't mentioned a word to Paku. It's so odd and out of character that she isn't sure how to handle that personally. She could just shake her head and blame her hormones. They have lately been going crazy.

But one look at Rin makes her not so sure for some weird reason. There's an odd calming air around him that makes Izumo want to be near him for some reason. Maybe it's because he seems so nice or maybe it's something else, either way Izumo's gut says he's good and it has never been wrong.

“I need to treat you to lunch” Izumo speaks up looking at the taller boy.

He blinks at that before shaking his head. “No you don't,” a smile is next, “I told you don't worry about that.”

“Oh don't you give me that it is important.” Izumo huffs. “You gave me all of your lunch, I am going to treat you.”

She pokes his chest, huffing at the little amused look on his face. “Come on there's still plenty of time for lunch, let's hurry up and go get you something.”

Rin feels his face go a bit red at the order, but relaxes figuring she is right. Not to mention she's probably trying to make up for the whole crying thing.

It doesn't take them long to arrive at the cafeteria, where Rin picks out a nice plate of roast beef with all the sides. He can tell it's done in the American way with the way the gravy is poured over the potatoes and the meat, not to mention it smells delicious. They take a seat in the far back away from everyone in a decently private place. Rin didn't stop Izumo from paying for it, but did buy his own drink, silently noticing the girl is sticking to water.

For a good part of it Izumo is quiet watching him eat before sighing. “Hey, can I try a bite of that?”

He blinks before nodding his head. “Yeah sure thing, you did buy it after all.”

The half-demon cuts her a piece of meat holding out the fork for her. She takes it and eats it, almost hesitant to do so. To Izumo the smell of the meat isn't exactly great, and it makes her almost spit the meat out. Despite that she chews it and swallows it, knowing she is going to regret it later with the way it burned going down her throat.

She sips at her water after that, hoping that she won't throw it up later on and will just deal with the nausea that comes from it.

“Did that not taste to good?” Rin asks blinking at the food.

“...yeah it didn't taste good...” She sighs shaking her head. “Everything I've eaten over the past few months taste terrible and I always throw up after eating a lot of it. I've been sticking to plain rice and even that tastes off. The only food that tasted good enough to eat, and not make me throw up was your bento...it tasted delicious.”

Rin blushes a bit at that listening to her talk and complain. “Well I'm glad to hear that. I made the bento, so I'm happy you were able to eat it.”

Izumo's eyes widened at that as she sits back a bit. “You made that?” Rin gives a little nod. “That's...That's amazing.”

If someone were to ask her what she thinks of Rin so far she would say a weird soft guy, who looks like some kind of punk. Now things are a bit different, especially since she can eat his food, which is something she needs more than ever now that she's decided to give birth. It may not be that great but she needs to gain some weight, and make sure her body has enough energy to support a baby.

But there's no way she could ask Rin to make her food...that wouldn't be right. Not to mention awkward since they just met.

The teen in front of her shrugs his shoulders. “It's nothing too big, I've always liked cooking so it comes naturally to me.”

“Don't act like it's nothing big, all I can cook is boiled eggs and instant noodles.” Izumo points out with a smile. “And they don't even tastes as good as your stuff.”

Rin nods his head as he thinks, taking the compliment since he figures they might be rare from this girl. He doesn't know her that well but he can totally tell she's not that type to hand them out.

If someone were to ask him if he thought she is pregnant just from one look he'd say no...because she doesn't look it. He briefly wonders how far along she is, and how long she's been dealing this all alone. It must be a heavy weight to do that, he thinks, and that he could never do that himself.

Rin finishes up his meal thinking of what he can do to help her at least a tiny bit...

“Would...would you like me to make you some meals then?” He asks.

Izumo stares at him as if he's grown another head and he winces at the confused look mixed with a slight glare there.

“What I mean is...you said you've been having some trouble eating and my food was the only thing you could eat right?” He sees her nod before he continues, “So I was thinking maybe I could make you some food to help you out. You need it right? You can't keep throwing it all up or else you'll get hurt.”

“You do have a point...but why do you want to help me?” Izumo asks, her face serious as ever. “I don't know you, you don't know me...So what does feeding me do for you.”

Rin tilts his head agreeing at what she's said before shrugging. “There isn't anything in it for me, but I don't like seeing people hurt or just go do something on their own when they need some help. And it doesn't bug me to cook, like I said I like to cook so I wouldn't mind doing a bit extra. Besides it sounds fun in the end.”

Izumo frowns at that, tapping the table with her finger as she thinks on it. It still does not sit right to her, since anything could be going on here. Hell he could be part of the Illuminati for all she knows...but no that doesn't seem right. Her gut is telling her once more that this guy is telling the truth, and that odd calming feeling comes over here. She sighs as she let's her shoulders relax.

“I...I wouldn't mind it but it doesn't seem fair. I mean I'm _going_ pay for the groceries...but there has to be something else I can do for you.” Izumo points out. If he's going to do this she's going to help damn it whether he likes it or not.

Rin hums to himself as he taps his chin in thought, until finally something hits him and he snaps his fingers. “Alright, how good are you at studying?”

Izumo blinks at that, but shrugs her shoulders. “I'm fairly decent. I mean I'm in class A after all...what does that have to do with anything?”

“Well I suck at studying, I get shit grades honestly.” Rin explains with a bit of a blush. “So maybe in return for the food you could help me out a bit there? If you're up to it of course, I won't force you.”

They may have met just a bit ago, but Izumo feels like she's basically figured out Rin...sort of. There's parts of him she clearly can't see right off the bat, but she can tell he is a super sweet person. Add on that isn't a bad deal...she wouldn't mind tutoring him for a bit of food especially if she can keep it down.

So she nods her head in agreement. “Alright...I'll agree to that. But I'm paying for my food you got that?”

Rin laughs awkwardly at the little glare pointed towards him. “Okay you can pay for your food I won't argue with that...but thanks. I think this little agreement will go better with that.”

Izumo sighs a bit as she leans her arm against the table. “Yeah...I feel the same way.”

With that they trade cellphone numbers and email addresses before parting ways to their separate classes, both feeling a bit happier than they originally did at the start of the day.

* * *

There are times when Yukio has seen his brother go on a cooking spree, usually brought on by something going wrong. So when he comes down to grab a quick study snack on Monday night and sees his brother rushing around, cooking so many meals that the entire large kitchen's counter is covered, he's not exactly sure what to make of it. Nothing has really happened outside of the whole Neuhaus event after all, and he thought it hadn't bugged his brother that much.

“Uhh...Nii-san? What's up with all this cooking?” Yukio ask as he slowly comes into the kitchen.

Rin jumps at the question, looking up from making some tamagoyaki. He looks almost as if he's been caught doing something bad before relaxing after a bit. “Hey Yukio! I'm not doing much, just sort of felt like cooking...a lot.”

His younger brother smiles at that and looks around. “I can see that. Any kind of reason for that?”

Rin tilts his head as he finishes up the tamagoyaki, pushing it gently onto a plate to cool for a bit before puts the square pan back. “No reason really. Just sort of felt like it honestly, are you asking because you're hungry?”

“No can't say that I am hungry, just came down to get a snack to see you here.” Yukio explains as he crosses the kitchen, passing Rin to go to one of the cupboards. Once open he pulls out a bag of chips, ignoring Rin's slight glare at them knowing well his brother's health nut streak.

He turns to leave but freezes at the door.

“Hey...Nii-san...is anything bugging you?” Yukio turns around to look his brother in the face.

Rin blinks a the question before shaking his head. “No not really...I mean...if you're talking about what happened this weekend with our teacher don't worry about it. It hurt a bit but honestly I'm used to it.”

Yukio is quiet as he nods his head. “Alright...” He almost says it's not right but something stops him. Maybe it's the sad look on Rin's face as he turns to the rice maker, noticing its done cooking more rice. Or maybe it's something else, instead he just turns to leave only stopping when he hears his brother's voice.

“Why'd you ask that anyways Yukio?” Rin looks up at him, making a onigiri at the same time with ease.

For a moment the younger Okumura is quiet before smiling softly and shrugging. “Well you always seem to over-cook when something is bugging you so I thought I'd check.”

The smile that pops up on his brother's face makes Yukio feel a lot better at how bright it is, showing Rin is feeling much better as he says.

“Thanks for asking Yukio...nah I'm not upset, just in a cooking mood that's all.” Rin tells him once more. “I'll be done in a bit, probably not before bed though so don't wait up.”

Yukio nods his head understanding. “Alright, don't stay up to late we've got school after all.”

“Yeah I know, I'll see you later.” Rin tells him before setting down the onigiri, taking a bit more rice to make another one.

“I'll see you later Nii-san.”

With that Yukio leaves the kitchen letting his brother cook with no more interruptions.

* * *

Izumo finds herself staring up at the large building in front of her, checking her phone to make sure this is the right place. She gulps and feels her stomach drop as yes...this is totally the place Okumura Rin lives.

“It looks like a freaking haunted house.” She mutters, adjusting the her purse on her arm.

The old dorm building looms over her as if it is some dark haunted place that something terrible had gone down in. It just feels so strange to see considering how nice Rin is, and not to mention how good his food is. No way there's a decent kitchen in there!

Izumo sighs as she scrounges up a bit of courage to walk up to the building, still not liking the look of the place.

It's Sunday today, so it's been a week since Izumo's met Rin and the whole meeting with the headmaster. Since then he's been feeding her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, handing her off large bento before school. They both decided it would be smart to not be seen with each other considering it would be odd for them to just start hanging out, not to mention the whole food thing.

People would catch on something strange is going on and Izumo does not want that at all. She wants to keep her pregnancy unknown for as long as she can, and that means the less who knows the less likely it will get out.

It hurts not being able to tell Paku, especially with a part of Izumo just wanting to tell her everything. But she knows better than that, because the moment her friend knows she's involved. That could get her in trouble and Izumo is not going to have that happen...even if it means she's hurting her friend.

She stares up at the door now, and gives Rin a quick text to let her know she's made it. The young tamer waits outside quietly, leaning against the door as she thinks about things as she waits for the half-demon. Izumo quietly brings up an app on her phone, feeling her heart start to beat a tiny bit faster.

It's a simple pregnancy app, nothing really too fancy in the end with just enough information on what her body is doing. After all she's curious on how things are going with the pregnancy, since she's really not due for a doctor's appointment for some time despite Mephisto's urging (okay she actually is but she's being stubborn). In the end all she's really been focused on is nutrition, and a bit of exercise figuring that's all she'll need for the moment. Besides she needs to actually accept this more, and unfortunately that is going slower than she'd personally like.

Another part of her knows it's not exactly safe to download something like this, but the rational part of her mind knows this is a smart move. She needs to know how her pregnancy is progressing, not to mention it's oddly settling. Before this whole event was some mysterious thing, now it's a bit more down to home and understandable. Sure she still feels as if this is happening to someone else but at the same time it's kind of fascinating.

She squints at the picture of the developing fetus on her phone, her normal small crease developing between her eyebrows. _'It looks like an alien...'_ She thinks grimacing.

“Hey sorry it took so long to get down here.” Rin opens the door and peaks out, blinking at the girl who squeaks in surprise.

Izumo holds the phone to her chest looking at Rin with large eyes finally relaxing once she realizes who it is. She quickly closes the app before slipping it into her purse. She huffs and crosses her arms in that snooty way of hers Rin's been slowly getting use too.

“It's fine, let's just get in before someone sees me.” Izumo replies pushing past Rin.

Despite the attitude change Rin's honestly gotten past the point where it makes him feel bad. He knows this is just a part of Izumo in the end so no need to make a big deal about it.

“Right, there's some slippers in the closet, they're nice and warm ones too.” Rin points out as he comes in behind her locking the door.

“Why does them being warm matter?” Izumo asks, frowning as she takes her shoes off.

It doesn't take her long to pick out which one Rin meant, seeing as they are a light purple but not obnoxiously so. She slips them on without much of thought, finding that they are a bit warm and very comfortable.

“You're pregnant.” Rin says as if it's the plainest thing ever. “You're supposed to keep yourself warm.”

Izumo turns back and stares at him, vaguely remembering Mike and Uke keeping her mother's feet and entire body warm especially as things went along. She shakes her head turning around to hide a smile.

“You are too old fashioned.” Izumo tells him walking into the dorm. “Anyways where do you want to study?”

Rin blinks at the thing before, shrugging his shoulders and follows her. “Let's go to the kitchen, it's spacious there and I've got some food set up for us to eat.”

“That sounds good to me.” Izumo agrees.

She follows him through the dorm surprised to see it isn't as bad as she thought it was outside. However this is just the first floor, there's no telling how bad the rest of the entire place is.

Rin leads her to the kitchen where they set up their books and things on the kitchen table. In the middle is a bowl of fruit with a bit of a party platter type thing filled with all kinds of snacks and food that's good for pregnancy. Or at least that's what Izumo has read so far.

On Tuesday Izumo gave Rin one of her nutrition books, figuring he'd get it better than she. Surprisingly he did, especially after he got her weight and figured out a few things on his own. That told her he isn't too bad with math, probably just needs it placed in a certain way to make sense to him.

Izumo digs right into the snacks the moment she sees them, her mouth watering at the smell that drifts off of them. Her appetite seems to have come back since she began to eat Rin's meals, something she's treasured so far, and not to mention enjoys. If she could Izumo would eat Rin's cooking all her life given how delicious it is.

On Rin's side he can't help but grin at the happy look Izumo gets as she eats, showing he's been doing everything right.

“It's really good.” Izumo says to him between mouth fulls of apple slices, wondering where he bought the fruit since it's good. “And I don't say that often.”

“Good to hear that.” Rin leans takes a onigiri decided to have a bit himself. “I decided on having the fruit since you need it a bit more...ah what else...for lunch I'm thinking of making a bit of omurice if that's okay? Figured you need a bit more of egg today considering I didn't have any of that in today's breakfast. For dinner I'm sending you some miso grilled chicken with some mixed vegetables.”

Izumo just her nods her head as Rin speaks, eating all the while. Honestly this is exactly what she's been craving, next to some fried tofu for some weird reason.

“Can you put some fried tofu in there too? I've been craving it more than ever lately.” Izumo requests as she finishes off more apple slices deciding to get her fruit intake. “Oh! And some Inari sushi too...if you don't mind.”

Rin nods his head, pulling a notebook with a pen closer to him on the table. He quickly writes down her requests, making little notes to himself. “Anything else you've been craving? Oh that reminds me I've got you some meals to take home today, so don't let me forget. I figured I'd give them to you before you left so we don't have to meet up as often this week.”

Izumo takes a moment before nodding her head, giving Rin a few choice food that have sounded really good lately.

She knows well it's odd how easily she tells him these things knowing well this is far from normal in the end. But for whatever reason there's just something calming about Okumura Rin and the young woman is going to take advantage of it.

It's not like she's telling him everything, hell she hasn't mentioned at thing about her family yet and neither has he outside of a twin brother. Add on she knows well he's hiding a big part of himself, something she can tell just by his features; which is perfectly fine. Both are keeping secrets from each other, and in the end that's okay for the moment. There doesn't need to be added drama or anything like that since given the current situation there's already enough of that.

After making little notes about future meals, they get into studying and Izumo realizes she's right. For whatever reason people have been telling Rin he's been stupid all his life, and honestly she doesn't see it. Sure he's a little slow on things like English and literature but other subjects with a big of help he's pretty decent. Not a genius mind you, but good enough to pass and do well on his own. Then again, Rin seems to be more of a genius at cooking so everything else is mere trappings.

“Ahhh you're so good at this.” Rin sighs as he lays his arms down on the table following his head. “Thank you so much Izumo!”

Izumo shrugs her shoulders at that. “You're not as bad as you say you are honestly.” She tells him finishing off a note. “You just learn differently than most.”

“I guess...but thank you seriously.” Rin replies smiling.

“You're welcome.” Izumo replies with a glance.

The air around them is quiet for a bit before Rin decides to ask one question that's been bugging him.

“Hey...Izumo when's your first doctor's appointment for the whole baby thing?” He asks, crossing his arms on the table and laying his chin on it.

Izumo freezes at that before continuing on with a bit of a shrug. “I...I haven't scheduled one yet.”

“...That's not good.” Rin points out.

Izumo sighs, nodding her head a tiny bit. “I've...I've been meaning to I just get so nervous. Like if I don't go it's still just a dream or something. Because when I do I'll get an ultrasound, and that's when it will be too real.”

Rin looks at her face taking in how lost it seems before sitting up and placing a hand on her shoulders. She jumps a bit at his touch, but does not push it away instead she leans into it.

“That's fine, I understand what you mean. As long as you take those vitamins and eat well you should be fine.” Rin takes his hand back, laying his arm down on the table again.

“Yeah I know...” She bites her lip. “Sorry I'm such a coward.”

Rin snorts at that. “You are not a coward, far from that. You're just scared which is normal...hell I'd be freaking out too.”

Izumo shrugs her shoulders once more “I guess....”

“When you do make the appointment, tell me and I'll come with you.”

The young tamer blinks at that and looks at Rin with wide eyes, as what he's said hits her not to mention him. He blushes and looks down at his notes.

“I-I mean only if you want me to.” Rin adds, his hand going to his pencil to roll it back and forth to distract himself. “I can't come sit with you in the doctor's office but I can wait outside in the waiting room. I know it's not much but it's something...right?”

After blinking, she slowly nods her head totally agreeing with him. “Y-yeah...I would really like that Okumura...thank you.”

“Hey no problem, better than leaving you all alone right?” His smile is sweet and soft as ever and it's what makes Izumo nod, agreeing with him totally.

The air around them goes back to a comfortable silence before Rin looks up at her watching her write down notes.

“Soo...Izumo not to be nosy but...what were you looking at on your phone earlier? You had a weird look on your face.” Rin asks, making Izumo blink once more.

_'He asks the weirdest questions...'_ She thinks before setting her pencil down.

Her cheeks go a bit red before she answers. “I...I was just looking at an app that tracks pregnancies...”

“Oh...well that makes sense now,” Rin smiles at her letting the young tamer know he gets it.

“Y-yeah...I'm just...well I thought I'd see how developed the whole thing is so yeah....” Izumo explains a bit red in the face still.

“I get what you're saying...would it be bad for me to ask if I could see it too?” Rin tilts his head in question. “I'm just curious, kinda never seen this type of thing before.”

For a moment Izumo considers a few things before shrugging her shoulders. She takes out her phone, and unlocks it before opening the app and finding the right spot. Rin takes it from her once she offers and blinks at the little image below.

“...It looks like an alien.”

All Izumo can do in return is burst out laughing, since after all that is the same thought she had as well.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the small book store Izumo looks at the books around her, trying to decide which one to buy as Rin stands next to her. His nose is in a pregnancy book, reading all he can. Izumo herself is trying to pick out a decent book for school, deciding to pick up the pregnancy books from the internet. Less chances of people seeing her buy that type of thing despite Rin's suggestion of saying she's reading it for a project from school. At least that's what he's going with personally since he doesn't have a computer.

It's been a week since their last study session, Izumo deciding she'll come over every Sunday they have free. This time they couldn't meet at the creep dorm thanks to Rin's brother so Izumo suggested they go some place to study. So far they haven't been able to find a nice secluded place, so they've stuck to window shopping stopping at the book store.

“Damn...ladies' bodies go through some crazy stuff while pregnant.” Rin mumbles as he closes the book, deciding this is the one he'll get.

“Yeah, yeah it's tons of fun.” Izumo grumbles back rolling her eyes as she pulls out a book. She flips through it checking to see if it's the one she wants before nodding her head. “Anyways is there anything else you want?”

“Hm me? Nah I've got everything I need.” Rin holds up the book.

“Then let's head out--”

“Rin! What are you doing in here?”

The half-demon blinks at his name and turns around to see Shiemi making her way towards them. In her arms are books, mostly gardening ones as she smiles sweetly at him. Izumo frowns at the girl, moving a bit so she won't be noticed at first deciding she's going to watch things before that happens.

“Shiemi what are you doing here?” Izumo twitches at the fact Rin uses her first name as well, feeling very unhappy about that.

She thought that was his thing for her...

The blonde girl who has approached them is wearing a light blue kimono and has her bag hanging off her arm. Izumo isn't sure what to make of the girl, outside of the fact that she looks to be their age and Rin seems to know her.

When she looks up at Rin's cheeks, she sees the bit of red there and feels a sickening feeling hit her. She isn't dumb, not to mention with the way his entire body is pointed towards her it's totally clear Rin has a crush on this Shiemi girl.

And Izumo isn't sure why that makes her angry.

“I came here to pick up a few books on gardening.” Shiemi explains holding one up. “My old copy of this one has fallen apart, and since it's such a good one I thought I'd just buy it and replace it. I got lucky the store though since it is a bit rare.”

He grins at that, him looking brighter than ever. “Glad to hear, I'm just grabbing something myself and well...”

Rin looks behind him to see Izumo sort of glaring at Shiemi, which confuses him. The blonde tamer seems to have noticed this as well, blinking at the girl but not really noticing the stand offish look on her face.

“This is Kamiki Izumo, she's a friend of mine from school.” Rin explains moving so Shiemi can see Izumo better, who turns her glare on Rin. “Izumo this is Moriyama Shiemi, we go to cram school together.”

“It's nice too meet you Kamiki-chan,” Shiemi greets, bright as ever.

Izumo blinks at the happy greeting and feels a bit of shame pop up as she realizes how jealous she might have gotten. Which is stupid in her opinion in the end. After all Rin's not her boyfriend, hell they're barely friends given things. So she forces herself to relax, realizing she's never seen Shiemi at school so she's probably home schooled. So no worries there about rumors...

“It's nice to meet you too Moriyama.” Izumo finally says tilting her head towards the girl.

Shiemi's eyes sparkle at that, obviously excited to meet one of Rin's school friends. Not to mention she's a girl too, which is extra neat to her since all she's ever had like that is Yuno.

“So what are you two up to after you're done with the bookstore?” Shiemi asks politely.

“Probably studying.” Izumo answers with a bit of a shrug. “I've been helping Rin out with it in the end.”

“Oh that's so sweet!”The blonde giggles a tiny bit. “Rin's so bad at cram school that having some extra help in school is bound to be good for him.”

“Hey...I'm still here.” The half-demon points out with a bit of a huff. He's still smiling despite that in the end knowing well Shiemi doesn't mean harm. “But yeah she's been really helping me out a lot in the end. You're a pretty good tutor Izumo.”

“I'm not that good.” The girl replies rolling her eyes. “You're helping me with something so it's only fair.”

“That's still super nice,” Shiemi points out making them both look at her. “Rin I'm super happy to see you have a friend in your normal school, I was worried you were a bit lonely.”

The blush that spreads across Rin's face just confirms for Izumo he is crushing on this girl...crushing so damn hard actually. It's weirdly cute now that she looks at it, not to mention it does make sense. Shiemi seems super sweet after all, if she were a guy she'd fall for her too.

“Th-thank you Shiemi.” Rin replies. “But--”

“We don't have classes together but I try to make sure he isn't too alone.” Izumo interrupts, ignoring the wide-eyed look of surprise Rin gives her. “So you don't have to worry about him, I'll keep an eye on the dork for you.”

Shiemi giggles at that but agrees with Izumo easily, really starting to like her more than ever now. “That's good to hear! Thank you for looking after him then.”

“Yeah no problem.” Izumo shrugs her shoulders letting a smile pop up.

“Well I have to get going unfortunately.” Shiemi tells them a bit sad at that. “So I'll see you at cram school Rin. It was nice meeting you Kamiki-chan, I hope we can see each other again sometime.”

“Same to you.” Is Izumo's simple reply.

“See you later Shiemi.” Rin tells her just as she leaves waving as she walks past them.

He looks down at Izumo, and smiles crossing his arms a bit as he waits for her to notice him. Once she does she stares at him unsure of how to take that look.

“What's going through that weird head of yours to look at me like that?” She asks frowning.

“I knew you could be nice outside of me.” He tells her, nudging her arm gently with his elbow.

The young tamer huffs as she glares up at him, turning around to head towards the cash register, deciding not to answer that stupid statement. Rin just keeps on grinning as he follows her out.

* * *

“You know that girl with the weird eyebrows from 1-A? I've heard she's been hanging out with Okumura Rin.”

Paku pauses at hearing those words, briefly wondering if they're talking about Izumo. After all not too many girls run around with weird eyebrows...but it's odd to hear she's hanging out with someone. It must be someone else since Paku is sure her friend would tell her about hanging out with a new person.

At the moment she's on class cleaning duties with two other girls who are busy sweeping up things while she wipes down the white board.

“Are you talking about that girl with the oval eyebrows?” The second girl who asks that has her friend answer with a nod, or at least that's what Paku assumes since her back is to them.

“Yeah that's the one, she's kinda stand offish and bitchy you know?”

_'Oh dear that is Izumo-chan...'_ Paku thinks to herself as she makes sure she keeps to cleaning. She doesn't want to get caught eavesdropping.

“I've seen her around a bit, but who's Okumura Rin? Isn't that that one guy everyone talks about with the glasses in the advance class?”

“No, no that's Okumura _Yukio_! Okumura Rin is his twin brother and I've heard some nasty things about him.”

That makes Paku pause with worry, suddenly wondering if this is true. Izumo's always been distant with people, so hearing this is a bit odd. Not to mention she's not liking the idea of her friend hanging out with someone who's got nasty rumors around them.

“Really? I haven't heard much about him...”

“Well I have and it's nothing good.” The first girl sighs. “I've heard he's sort of notorious back in the Southern Cross district. He use to get into a ton of fights with just about anyone who challenged him, and he was a super nasty fighter too. Hell some of them use to call him a _demon_ since he was so rough.”

The other one gasps at that. “How did he get into this school if that's all true?”

“I heard his guardian is the headmaster of the school.” The girl's voice lowers however Paku can still hear her perfectly fine. “And that if he causes any trouble here it probably gets wiped clean by him.”

“That's so scary!”

Paku had to agree with the two, feeling her stomach twist in worry at the thought of her friend knowing someone like this. Let alone willingly hang out with them...

True she should probably give everyone the benefit of the doubt especially someone if Izumo's hanging out with, but this sounds really bad. And it makes her worry more than ever especially since she knows well her friend can be super secretive.

“So why is that girl hanging around him anyways? If he's so bad she shouldn't even go near him.”

“Who knows honestly, I've just heard she's been seen with him a few times before school. She probably is the type who has the hots for someone like that, probably thinking she can change him or something silly like that.”

Paku doubts it's something like that knowing Izumo much better than those two but the fact that she has been seen multiple times with this Okumura Rin is worrisome. Biting her lip she quietly decides she'll ask Izumo what's up. After all better to go to the person who's part of the whole rumor than just assume things in the end.

* * *

Izumo isn't exactly sure what to make of things when she walks into Rin's dorm to see a demon cat hanging out in the kitchen. Part of her is instantly in cute mode since oh gosh it's a _cute little cat_ , another half is curious as to where it came from.

Rin had told her to come in and into the kitchen without mentioning a cat so...

The black cat's ears twitches towards her once it notices her and opens its sleepy eyes to look at her. She can tell its confused, but is calm letting her edge a bit close.

“Hey there pretty kitty.” She says gently, placing her hand on his warm head.

When he doesn't scratch back her eyes start to sparkle happily and soon she's rubbing him under his chin and behind the ears.

“Aww aren't we such a cute wittle kitty!” The baby talk comes out naturally as she lays all the attention on the cat. “Were you being a wittle guard kitty? Awww that's so sweet!”

Unknowing to the young tamer Rin has come down, getting Izumo's text that she's here. Now he leans against the door frame of the kitchen watching Izumo smother the cait sidhe with more attention than he wants. With a cry like meow the cat jumps off the table and away from Izumo bounding up into Rin's arms crying.

“ **Rin! Rin! She won't stop baby talking to me!! I'm over a hundred years old!”** Kuro, the cat whines to Rin. To Izumo all she can hear is a lot of meowing, and is suddenly bright red when she sees Rin.

The half-demon tries not to laugh at the whole thing, biting his cheek to keep it down but it doesn't stop the smile. Some how Izumo gets even redder, not to mention angrier as they stand there in a weird sort of well stand off.

“Alright, alright it's okay Kuro, this is Izumo the girl I told you about.” The cat seems to listen to him and sort of calm down. “Sorry I didn't know she was into baby talk.”

“I-I-I didn't baby talk!” Izumo denies fiercely stomping her foot

“But you just--”

“No I didn't! You didn't hear any kind of baby talk!” Izumo yells, covering her face with her hands.

For a moment Rin just stares, before snickering and turning his head away so he isn't looking into Izumo's eyes. He decides it's smart for both Kuro and himself to agree with the girl and not push it further, pretty sure she'd freak out if he did. Quietly he files that away for later reference before coming into the kitchen better.

“Anyways, sorry I didn't come down to meet you, I was cleaning the bathroom before you made it here.” Rin explains, letting Kuro jump out of his arms and take a spot on his shoulders Despite how hot it is, it's clear this is the cat's favorite spot, besides his head of course.

Izumo just stares for a moment before shaking her head. “No it's fine, I was just surprised to see you got a cat.”

“Oh yeah, this is Kuro by the way and it's a he by the way so you don't get confused.” Rin tells her scratching Kuro under the chin.

“Kuro...got it.” Izumo nods her head, before heading towards the kitchen table spying a plate of fruit already laid out. She feels a bit of her mouth drooling at it, and silently wondering what other kind of treats Rin has made for her. “Either way let's get to work, your grades have been getting better so let's not let them fall since we couldn't meet up for the last couple of weeks.”

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.” Rin replies, taking in her in after only seeing her so often during school. A lot of things have happened making it near impossible to have her over thanks to Yukio being overprotective and so on. Mostly because of Shura but that's a story for another time.

He knows well Izumo is showing her pregnancy now given she is four months along. At the moment she's wearing a dark maroon tank-top designed in a baby-doll type way(or that's what he thinks it's called) that flows out over her stomach hiding the bump that's there. She's wearing light blue jean capri pants to top it off making her look like a normal teenage girl.

Of course that is when his eyes fall on her breasts and he feels his cheeks heat up a bit because whoa they weren't that big before...

Doesn't help he hasn't really seen her in casual clothes for some time, all he's seen is her in her school uniform.

“Hey I'm up here Rin.” Izumo snaps her fingers making Rin look up at her face with a deep blush.

“S-sorrry just haven't seen you in a while so I got caught off guard...” Rin rubs the back of his head looking away.

Izumo snorts at that. “You and me both...I had to buy new bras thanks to this.”

“Yikes.” Is all Rin says. One of the weirdest aspects of The Talk Shirō gave him and Yukio is to always respect a lady's bra because they are ridiculously expensive. So the sudden change in her shape is definitely something that is paining her in more than one way.

He knows that she can probably hide her pregnancy through summer but once that's done...it's going to get hard and it's bound to come out. Rin just silently hopes he can help her then considering who he is...

A part of him wants to tell Izumo but he isn't sure if she has a mashō or not, and he doesn't want to frighten her. So for now he'll keep his secrets to himself and keep up their strange friendship, silently hoping his demon half will not interfere with it.

It doesn't take them long to get them back in their groove of studying after they sit down together. It feels a bit like things have calmed for Rin. The whole amusement park debacle and the thing with Shura had been a pain in the ass for him. Now that he's able to be around Izumo again he's a lot more relaxed and he's thankful for it.

He isn't sure why he gets this way around her, but it's pleasant anyways and he's not going to throw it away.

“So....when did you get your mashō?”

The simple question makes Rin freeze as he looks at the girl, who's staring at Kuro busy licking his fur with his leg sticking right out. He isn't sure how to answer that, after all it came out of the blue especially considering he thought she couldn't see demons...

“Uhh...technically right before school started...why do you ask that?” Rin answers deciding not to hide that truth at least.

“Well it's hard to ignore you having a demon cat, so I was just curious.” Izumo replies with a shrug.

The air is quiet around them as Rin takes that in letting everything roll around until he opens his mouth again.

“So the fact that you can see Kuro's a demon means....you've got one too don't you?” Rin watches her nod her head slowly.

“Yeah I've always been able to see demons since I was a kid.” She looks to him finally, making it clear she isn't to fond of it. “When I was in elementary school I was teased for it, so I never mentioned it anyone...add on my entire home situation...”

Rin takes that as a signal not to answer any further, and a part of him is slightly relieved to hear that yes she can see demons. He's tempted to tell her that he's a half-demon as well, but stops wondering how exactly she will take that. After all it's one thing to be able to see demons, but another to be part demon in the end. She may accept Kuro but there's not telling how she'd react to him in the end, so it's better to just keep quiet despite really wanting to tell her everything.

Izumo can easily tell he wants to tell her about begin a half-demon, but doesn't press it. She saw the signs the day they met that he was one, but decided to keep quiet for a lot of different reasons. That is a private matter for Rin after all and not something she wants to push further unless he wants to talk about it. Besides he's already got enough to worry about than her prying into his privacy, especially since he gives her the same respect.

“So what are you going to do for summer vacation?” Rin asks after a bit, deciding to change the subject.

Izumo shrugs her shoulders, knowing well that she isn't going back to her “foster” home. “I'm staying here for the summer, what about you?”

“Same, but it's because I think my cram school has an exam going on during summer vacation.” Rin explains. For a moment he's quiet as he watches her jot down a few notes as always.

“You're going to the exorcist cram school right?” Izumo asks next, making Rin gulp even more but he nods letting her know she's right. “I mean this school is famous for it in certain circles and you do have a mashō too, add on I was supposed to be taking it as well but...some stuff went down at home and I wasn't able to join.”

Part of Rin feels a bit upset at the fact she couldn't join his cram school, especially given how close they've gotten. It would be cool to have her in the class on top of his other classmates meeting her. He is pretty sure Ryūji and her would argue but at the same time it would be a lot more fun if she was there.

Then again given she's pregnant maybe it's better she's not...

“So I take it you don't have a good home situation?” He asks without really thinking.

Izumo freezes and feels herself grimace and glare at her paper feeling a bit of anger pop up. She really does not want to explain to him everything...at least not yet.

“I'm in a foster situation.” Izumo states staring down at her paper. “So I don't really have a place to go, and my foster parents are the real reason why I couldn't go to the exorcist cram school so I don't _want_ to go home.”

Rin feels his heart speed up a tiny bit at that, feeling how oddly similar they are. “I'm sorry to hear about that it would be so much fun to have you there. And I understand, my foster father passed away last spring so the only place Yukio and me have is, well, here.”

Her eyes soften at that as she lays her hand on top of Rin's. “I'm sorry to hear that...”

“Hey it's alright.” Rin shrugs his shoulders. “I mean it still stings but I do have to keep on going you know.”

Izumo nods her head completely understanding since she's lived most of her life like that. Something bad had always happened and in the end she's had to pick herself up and keep going. Hell look at her now, four months pregnant and still going to school.

“So...Okumura...I called and made an appointment for my first check up...” She begins, making him blink.

He grins at that almost excited. “Really? That's good, I'm glad you’re finally going to get checked out.”

“Yeah yeah.” Izumo sighs rolling her eyes with a bit of a blush. “Um I made it for July sixteenth...will you be able to make it?”

Rin thinks a little before nodding his head. “Yeah should be free, and if I'm not I'll make sure I am free.”

She blushes a bit more at that. “Thank you Okumura...I really appreciate it.”

“Hey not a problem, this is what friends are for right?”

Izumo looks him in the eyes and nods her head in agreement, and leans a bit against him. Rin looks down at her surprised by the sudden leaning but says nothing.

He just lets her lean, squeezing her hand gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as the last one I know I had fun writing it. Please let me know in the comments and I'll answer them as fast as I can. They really, really make my day when I see a new one so don't be afraid to leave one. Any comment is welcome, even the smallest 
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter as always so look for it to be posted up in a week.


	4. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big special thanks to Love_Psycho for being a great beta reader and editor for this chapter as always.

Izumo watches her friend Paku quietly pack her bag for the summer, feeling the tension between them. She isn't too sure what the girl's problem is, but it's clear something is bugging her. She just won't say why, and the young tamer isn't sure how to ask. So instead she just stands there, helping when she can.

After all she's set to leave tomorrow thanks to summer vacation, while Izumo is staying at the dorm.

Paku, on other hand, feels a bit stiff as she finishes packing up her bag and zipping it up. She wants to ask her friend about Okumura Rin, but she's scared of the answer. All she's ever heard about this guy is that he's bad news and the idea that her best friend is close to him...that makes her worry.

“I really wish you'd come home with me Izumo-chan for the summer.” Paku sighs as she sits down on her bed. “Kaa-san and tou-san are totally cool with it.”

Izumo shakes her head as she takes a seat on Paku's bed next to her, wincing just a bit at a sharp pain in her back. She adjusts her shirt, making sure her her stomach is safely covered and hidden.

“I'd love to but...I've got a lot to do. Besides I don't want put a burden on your parents.” Izumo answers, shaking her head.

Besides given her growing stomach and everything else Izumo knows well she would not be able to hide her pregnancy anymore by the end of the summer. Part of her is sure she's bigger than she should be but well she can't be too sure. Add on the whole Illuminati part...yeah it's better she stays here for the summer and save the Paku family her drama.

“Are you sure? We'd love to have you over.” Paku takes her hand, squeezing it gently.

“I know, thank you Paku.” She leans against her friend's shoulder enjoying the feeling of someone next to her. “But I'm going to stay.”

There is a comfortable silence between them as things get calm down. Despite that Paku wiggles, wanting to ask her friend that one question, but not wanting to ruin this moment. Sighing she finally gives up and looks at Izumo with a worried expression.

“Izumo-chan...can I ask you something?”

The young tamer freezes at that, wondering about what exactly Paku wants to ask her. After all there's really one big thing she's hiding in the end, and it takes everything inside Izumo not to press her hand on her stomach.

“Y-yeah sure. What's up?” She asks trying not to stutter and failing miserably.

“Um..well...I just...” Paku doesn't notice the stutter to focused on trying to word things right without offending her friends. “I just...I heard you were s-sort of hanging out with O-Okumura Rin...is everything okay there?”

Izumo blinks at that question, almost bursting out laughing at such a simple thing and feels her body relax a tiny bit. She'd been afraid Paku was going to ask if she was pregnant...

The young tamer shrugs her shoulders before answering. “Yeah everything is fine there, why do you ask?”

“Ah well...I...I heard some bad stuff about him and I was just worried that something bad might be happening.” Paku explains gripping the hem of her skirt nervously.

Izumo snorts in return, trying not to smile at that. Oh she'd heard a few rumors about the guy, and knowing he is a half-demon she figures at least half of them are true. Though probably twisted considering how freaking sweet the guy is. Given how he's basically treated, Izumo knows very well there is more to those stories than anyone lets on so they're not going to ruin her view of him.

“Oh trust me everything is fine.” Izumo replies easily. “He's actually really sweet and I wouldn't believe half of those rumors.”

“A-are you sure?” Paku pokes further. “I mean...why are you hanging around him anyways?”

“He needed someone to tutor him so I volunteered.” Izumo explains easily. It is half true after all so no need to make things too awkward there. She just keeps the pregnancy part out of it.

Paku isn't sure how to take that considering how well she knows her friend, so there is a bit of doubt there but given the relaxed reply she isn't sure what to do. Outside of accept her friend's explanation, knowing well if Izumo was nervous or didn't want Paku to know she'd avoid it. Instead she just plainly explained things even if it is a bit of an odd excuse.

“Alright then...well I hope things stay good, just watch out for those rumors though.” Paku smiles at her friend, a worried look in her eyes. “If anything goes on you know you can come talk to me right?”

Izumo looks her friends in the eye and knows well that she can, but a part of her just wants to make sure her friend has as little stress as possible. Especially considering what has been going on this year with just her personal life. Besides she's sure everything is going to blow up when schools starts up after summer vacation and a part of Izumo wants to enjoy the quiet until then.

“Yeah, I'll tell you if anything's wrong.” Izumo squeezes Paku's hand gently feeling the guilt pile up inside.

“I'll let you know for sure.”

* * *

“Hey Nii-san?”

Yukio looks over at his brother's half of their dorm room to see the half-demon lying in his bed reading a book. He can't quite tell what book it is from the distance he's at, but it's clear Rin is engrossed in it. It's for good reason since this is the pregnancy book the half-demon bought sometime ago.

To be safe Rin put a cover on it, and it seems to have worked given the confused stare from his brother. When he hears Yukio's little call he quickly marks his spot and sets down the book so his brother cannot see inside, looking up straight after.

“Yeah Yukio? What's up?”

“We're going to be having an important exam on the day our normal classes get out.” Yukio explains. “I need you and the others to meet up at the train station.”

Rin tries not to grimace at that thinking of Izumo and her meals but keeps his face his normal neutral look. “Alright, are we going somewhere?”

“I can't exactly say...but it will be over night.” Yukio explains. “Maybe a bit longer but it might be shorter. Time will tell.”

The half-demon nods his head understand. “Alright sounds good to me.” Then he smiles. “I'm kinda excited to see what kind of test we'll be having if it's so mysterious.”

Yukio is less than enthused as always, his glasses glinting in the dorm room's light. “You may be having fun, but remember to be careful with your flames Nii-san. You might have convinced Shura but not everyone is as kind as she is.”

Rin frowns at that and sighs nearly rolling his eyes but stops himself. “Yeah, yeah I understand. I've already got Shura on my case I don't need you anymore than normal okay? I'll be fine.”

He is really starting to get sick with the way Yukio has been holding his hand lately. Rin knows well he does it out of love more than anything but sometimes his little brother can be a pain in the ass. Not to mention it hurts to know Yukio doesn't really trust him anymore, as if he's a bomb waiting to go off.

The only people who don't treat him like that are his fellow cram school students, and Izumo...unfortunately they don't know who he is so that's probably why. It hurts that he can't tell him who he is, he hates lying so much. But he knows well that everyone would freak out if they found out...

 _'Just wish I could tell Izumo the most.'_ Rin thinks picking up his cellphone. _'She seem so cool with the demon part...hell she was going to be an exorcist so maybe...'_

Part of him pushes that idea away and knows well that she might be okay with him being a half-demon, but being the Son of _Satan_ is probably pushing it. So instead he focuses on messaging Izumo, letting her know that he's not going to be home for a few days. That and he'll leave a key to the dorm in a safe spot if she needs some meals. Oh, and of course to wish him luck on his exam though he doubts he'll get something like that from Kamiki Izumo.

Yukio sighs as he watches Rin stare at his phone, and feels a bit irritated that he basically ignored him or that's what it feels like. “Either way, just be careful Nii-san, that's all I'm saying.”

Before he can answer Yukio stomp away to his side, sitting down in his chair with a huff. Rin just watches him and grits his teeth, deciding it's not worth the trouble. Especially since he's sure it will just start a fight and he really is not in the mood for that.

Though he does admit his mood lightens when he gets a message from Izumo. He quickly opens it to see what she's sent.

_Alright thank you for the heads up. Also good luck on your exam!_

Rin feels his heart beat speed up as his mood really improves at the little good luck. It's super sweet, not to mention does boost his confidence making him think that he will totally pass that test.

So he sends a quick thank you before his picks up his book, a content smile firmly on his lips.

* * *

Rin cannot believe the luck he is having right at this moment as he pushes the cart holding a huge lantern. Despite the strain a big grin is on his face, so freaking happy that he's actually doing well. And he has friends! Friends! He's never had that ever outside of his brother.

 _'Izumo's luck is working!_ ' Rin grunts as he starts to pick up the pace just a little but knowing well that they must be close to camp. _'I can't wait to tell her everything!'_

The fact that the cram student's exam started out as a camping trip was a bit odd to Rin but once it started to go he had a lot of fun with it. Not to mention while at the camping site he got to show off his cooking skills to the rest. To say they'd been impressed is an understatement and it felt honestly great to hear all the praise.

The actual test had been a bit surprising, go out into the woods bring back a lantern and you are good to go on actual missions. Unfortunately there were only three lanterns so only three students would be able to go...or that's what most thought until Konekomaru found one. Turns out each lantern is huge and a demon, so they have to work together rather than apart. Which honestly makes more sense than Ryūji's assumption of a competition.

So after forming a team with Ryūji, Konekomaru, Shiemi, and Renzō, the half-demon found himself pulling a large cart with said demon lantern while the others kept it lit and protect the rest from the demon bugs. Of course not everything before this had gone smoothly, making Rin grimace at the memory.

He had one slip up...one tiny thing just because he got overwhelmed by moths and Shiemi had been hurt.

 _'Lucky me that it was so dark Suguro didn't see anything_ _but a bright blue light_ _...'_ Rin thinks licking his lips. _'Or else that would have gotten nasty.'_

The light of the campfire comes into view and a sigh of relief washes through everyone, with Rin picking up the pace again.

“W-whoa Okumura-kun!!” Renzō pants as he tries to keep up. “Slow down!”

“We're almost there!” Rin calls back out laughing at the whine he gets from the pink-haired boy.

A rush of excitement goes through every nerve in Rin's body as he steps into the camp site, so relieved to be there. As he looks back at everyone following up on them he realizes how he can't wait to tell Izumo everything and see the smile on her face.

* * *

The dorm is eerie quiet as Izumo places one of the meals from Rin inside the microwave to warm up. She checks the little note he left her and punches in the right time before hitting the start button. Izumo next turns to the small TV in the dorm's kitchen, picking up the remote turning to the news channel. She keeps the volume down using it more as a background noise than anything else as she gets the rest of her meal ready.

“Might as well be by myself given how everyone else is with their boyfriends or something.” She grumbles as she checks the rice cooker seeing that is almost done. Thanks to Rin's few tips she's gotten pretty good at using the thing herself but will admit there's something tastier about his rice than her own.

In the end Izumo is honesty the only person in the dorm tonight thanks to a lot of things. It leaves her plenty of privacy to relax and do what she wants with little worry. Which is basically eat, watch anything she wants, and read her sappy romance manga...and cry over them freely. Damn hormones have made anything remotely emotional...very emotional for her.

It's gotten much lighter since she hit the second trimester, but damn it if it isn't still annoying as ever that she's stuck to reading anything in the bath. After all how can she explain to her roommates let alone Paku she's crying because of all of that?

Having the whole dorm to herself for a couple of months is exactly what she needs, even if there are a few other girls staying with her. For the most part they tend to go do their own things and are on different floors so she's barely seen them if they are here. It's made this whole thing honestly enjoyable, not to mention makes her wish it could be like this all the time.

“When school starts everything's going to go to hell.” She mumbles, placing a hand on her somewhat large stomach. “Dunno what we're going to do then...but I'll figure out something.”

Her talking to her stomach is a new development she's basically accepted at this point. There's no use in running anymore since she does have an appointment to see the baby growing inside of her. Ignoring it just does not seem right not to mention it's weirdly calming...Izumo likes to blame this on the hormones too.

Hell anything that's wrong with her is either hormones or the baby inside of her.

Her back aching all the time now, swelling feet, heartburn like no tomorrow, annoying leg cramps, peeing every god damn five seconds....

Yeah she totally tends to blame the baby for a lot of things, makes things a bit nicer, not that there is any real malice behind it. Again, she's accepted that yes she's pregnant and there is nothing she can do so she might as well. Which she has in the end, just dreading how things are going to change once the summer is over.

“Our next story covers the breaking news that hit us earlier today about the large forest fire that broke out early this morning.”

Izumo freezes at that head line and quickly grabs the remote turning the sound up on the TV, wanting to hear the report. After all Rin said he was going on a camping trip to the forest nearby so...

“Witnesses to the forest fire at Tokyo's True Cross Academy this morning have been unable to give any details as to what started it. Police and experts have said it may have started due to spontaneous combustion but a few other sources have said there is evidence something may have started the fire either intentionally or by accident.”

Izumo feels her stomach drop at this news and feels her hands shake since that has to be the forest Rin went to yesterday. After all it's the only one that is close enough for him to go anywhere for a test that involves things with demons.

 _'_ _Damn it...please be careful Okumura...'_ The young tamer thinks biting her lip.

As she watches the news Izumo's hands land on her stomach her mind somewhere else as she worries for the boy who has helped her so much.

* * *

It's a few days later when Izumo worriedly walks towards her meeting place with Rin for them to head to her first appointment with the obstetrician. She's so worried about all the stares she's going to get on top of all the questions that are going to be flying around. Not to mention she hasn't heard a thing from Rin despite messaging him a few times.

That's what really hangs on her as she heads towards the train station, planning to meet Rin right outside of it before they ride together to the area where the obstetrician's office is. She isn't sure why he isn't answering any her emails but boy is it starting to make her worry more than anything. So that's why she decided she'll just go to their meeting spot and if he's there he's there. If not...well she'll figure out something else.

As she approaches the train station Izumo's heart leaps into her throat as she sees Rin, leaning against the wall looking at his shoes. Before she can even get herself under control she's running right for him.

“Okumura!”

He looks up at his name and catches her when she throws himself at her, surprised when she wraps her arms around him. Rin is clearly stunned by the action, his hands hovering around her shoulders until finally he wraps them around her. It's a bit awkward thanks to her stomach, and a part of her wants to pull him closer since god she was so _damn_ worried about this idiot.

Hell she didn't realize she was crying until a bit of his shirt gets wet.

But soon it turns to anger as she pulls herself back and glares at him, which just confuses him even more.

“What the hell have you been doing!?” She yells stomping her foot. “I messaged you five times and there was no answer!”

Rin blinks at that before rushing to get his phone checking it with large eyes. “S-sorry Izumo I didn't even hear it go off...”

One look at the usually happy guy tells Izumo something really bad happened on his exam and it's still affecting him. So she decides to lighten up and lose a tiny bit of the anger since she doesn't want to hurt him.

Sniffing she just nods her head. “F-fine but don't do that! I saw on the news that there had been a forest fire where you'd gone and I got scared that you got hurt. What happened? Did you guys get attacked?”

He's staring at her again totally unsure of how to take that before smiling just a tiny bit, seeing the worry on her face. Rin reaches out and wipes away the last bit of tears, gentle as always. “Some stuff happened but we're all okay. Honestly Izumo I'm really sorry I didn't answer back I was just...distracted.”

Despite the anger still there she nods her head, taking a step back once she notices how close she is.

“Well...good! Just don't do it again...I don't know what I'd do without your food honestly.” She grumbles crossing her arms. “Probably starve honestly.”

The smile on Rin's face gets a tiny bit brighter but still there's something dampening it ever so much. Now that she knows he's safe, that's starting to worry her more. After all, for the entire short time she's known Rin he's always been happy. Sure it's fine for everyone to have a bad day of sorts but given just how miserable he looked before she hugged him, it's obviously not just that.

“Yeah you probably would.” Rin jokes, ignoring the slight glare she sends his way. “So are you ready to go?”

Looking at him she just stares for a moment wanting to poke him more to find out what exactly is bothering but considering what's to go down she decides not to. Besides he's probably had a ton of other problems thanks to whatever happened at his test. No need to make it worse for him so she just nods her head in return.

“I am, let's just go and get this over with.” She sighs, letting her arms hang by her side. Izumo twitches as a second thought pops ups in her head, and she pokes his chest. “Though if you tell anyone I hugged you or cried I'll punch you so hard.”

Rin grins despite the threat knowing well Izumo does not mean it. “Alright I promise I won't.”

“Damn right you won't...stupid hormones ruin everything.” Izumo grumbles.

She punches his arm lightly before moving ahead with Rin sticking next to her through the station. As they sit on the train after getting their tickets Izumo moves a bit closer to Rin, leaning a bit on him. He leans up more against her, almost starved for physical attention, but does not say anything. His head leans against hers as his hand finds hers, and for once she doesn't pull away feeling the way his hand trembles in her gentle hold.

It's strange how much this one person has become such a stable part of her life over these last few months. So much Izumo can't even imagine him not being here with her. When she thought he had gotten hurt she barely slept, just silently hoping he's okay. She isn't sure why but somehow Rin has worked his way into her life, and a part of her does not care.

Maybe that's the frightened soft part of her that's still barely there thanks to the Illuminati, or maybe it's the hormones. But a part of her, despite promising herself she'd never ever rely on someone ever again, finds she is doing just that and somehow she's okay with that.

Silently she wonders if she can blame that on the pregnancy, or on how damn sweet Rin is. But in the end, she just quietly accepts it as a part of her life now.

* * *

Izumo is really starting to hate doctor's appointments since all they do is give her bad news lately. She's already been sent to the bathroom for a urine sample, had her weight and blood pressure taken, and now sits in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come in. The young tamer picked a female doctor, just going with her own experience considering things but just silently hopes the lady won't get too judgmental.

She already had to deal with the receptionist side eye as she looked at her insurance card just a bit ago, so any more poking in that regard Izumo's pretty sure she'll deck the doctor if she isn't careful. The nurses had been a lot nicer in than that but it's still a touchy thing for her.

Part of her wishes she'd gone earlier considering what she's read is going to go down, but that stubborn part of herself did rear it's ugly head so now she has to deal with the consequences.

Izumo leans back on the bed with her hands, looking at the large stomach as it sticks out like a sore thumb now. It is odd to see it, especially considering she hides it with baggy clothing more than ever now. Then again wearing nothing but these stupid little hospital gowns tend to make everything look bigger than what it is.

She is however pretty glad to see the ultrasound set up inside the room, making it so less people will see her. Hell the waiting room would have been more awkward if it weren't for Rin. The depressed air he keeps giving off kept people from looking at them thus letting Izumo relax somewhat before coming back for this stupid appointment.

Rin had smiled at her despite his bad mood however and gave her a little pat on the shoulder before she went to her appointment. “Good luck.” He'd said, a sad but soft smile on his lips.

That tiny little bit of encouragement has surprisingly been more than enough so far, making Izumo so happy she brought him with her. She knows now that she wouldn't be sitting here without him coming with her.

The light knock at the door makes the teenager jump and lean forward letting out a soft “Come in!” in response.

Her doctor opens the door, a young looking woman with a pleasant smile on her face, slips in closing the door behind her.

“Hi there Kamiki-san, I'm glad you came in today.” Her doctor stops right in front of her, holding out her hand. “My name is Hamasaki Yua and I hopefully will be your obstetrician from now on.”

Izumo shakily takes her hand nodding her head. “It's nice to meet you too sensei.” She greets her softly.

“Now I understand that you are very young but I do have to be a bit hard on you here.” Her doctor rolls a chair up by the bed, sitting down on it as she keeps her eyes on the girl. “In all honesty Kamiki-san you should have come in way sooner than this. I understand you were frightened, and that is completely normal. If I were in your situation I'd probably stay away from a place like this as long as you did as well, but please from now on let's stay up to date on your doctor's appointments. That way both you and your baby can stay healthy.”

Izumo blinks at the honest little scolding but nods her head understanding what the doctor has said. “Y-yeah I understand...I'm...I'm sorry I did that.” Her cheeks burn a bit as she hangs her head.

“I know you are, so let's not dwell on that! Let's focus on what's to come and in all honestly we've got a lot to catch up on.” Hamasaki looks to her little clipboard seeing all the notes. “So far we've gotten your urine sample being tested now, with your weight and blood pressure taken as well. Before you leave we'll have you get some blood taken as well so for now let's focus on other things.”

The doctor places the clipboard the little counter next to the bed, before going to a drawer and pulling out a measuring tape. She stands up and goes to Izumo's side on the bed closest to the counter.

“I'm going to measure your stomach and see how big you are.” She tells the teen who nods her head.

She does so and hums a bit at the measurement as she does it, going all over the place or at least that's what it feels like to Izumo in the end. After each measurement she writes it down on the clipboard.

“Hmm you're a bit bigger than most would be at this point, not to mention your age and height...” Hamasaki taps her pen against the clip board. “But I don't think that's bad, we'll just see what's going on with the ultrasound in a bit.”

Izumo nods her head feeling a bit relieved since she'd been thinking the same thing. It's nice to hear that you aren’t seeing things after all.

Quietly she watches her doctor pull out some stirrups for the girl sitting on the bed after she puts the clipboard back down on the counter. This part makes Izumo's stomach flip flop since this is real part she'd been dreading the whole time...but she knows she needs a pap smear for this whole thing. Now is the time to grin and bear it.

“Alright lay down and put your feet up here then we'll get this part of the examination done.” Hamasaki flashes her an understanding smile. “But good news is after this I'll let you get dressed before we do the ultrasound. Just keep your pants down a tiny bit and we'll be good there.”

That part sounds lovely, Izumo thinks as she lays down doing as the doctor has told her. That and she's totally going to go get ice cream with Rin after this. Something sweet sounds like a nice little reward to her.

* * *

The waiting room is very quiet around Rin as he sits there and waits for Izumo to have her appointment to finish. He stares at his hands not really up to looking at anything else as his depression drapes over him.

He fucked up...he fucked up so bad.

The whole camping trip had been a disaster in the end with them being attacked by the same demon who came at him while at the amusement park a few weeks ago. Well to be more accurate he was attacking Rin more than anyone else. And for one moment Rin thought things would go well, that nothing bad could happen as long as that protective circle Shura made with the girls was up they were safe.

But then Shiemi wandered out, controlled by a parasite, and everything went to shit right after that.

Rin grits his teeth as her remembers the rage that had rushed through him as he fought to protect his friends. The fire...the beast inside of him took control and attacked that strange demon with little regard to things around him. He almost burnt down an entire forest because he lost control...and he frightened everyone in his class.

Seeing Shiemi cry had been the real shot to his heart when he came to and one that still stings as he thinks about it.

 _'I can't keep lying to Izumo about what I am.'_ _H_ _e_ thinks leaning back into the chair, barely noticing how uncomfortable it is. Doctor offices always seem to have the crappy chairs but even that can't distract Rin from everything that has happened. _'It's not right,_ _considering_ _what she's going through...'_

But...what if she rejects him?

Fear grips Rin heart at that thought as he grips the chair's arm rests tight with his hands. He wants to help her see this through, hell maybe be there as much as he can. But if he tells her who and what he is and she tells him to go away...it hurts to think that but it is a big possibility.

He could tell Izumo after she has the baby since at least then he could help her and--

No that's not right...that is totally not right.

Biting his lip Rin feels close to crying just knowing he cannot lie to Izumo any longer no matter how frightened he is. She needs to know that he's the Son of Satan...that he's the reason why the forest almost burnt down a few weeks ago.

The girl is pregnant, and even if she's giving the kid up for adoption at the end she still deserves to know what kind of danger he could be. It's only right especially everything else that has gone down...

Rin knew the moment he saw her at the train station he was going to tell her everything. Rin just can't hide this anymore from anyone, especially Izumo. It hurts too much to lie to someone like that, even if she hasn't told him everything herself. He gets it all too well given the secret he's been keeping for the past few months himself.

It hurts to know that he might not be able to help her out anymore...or that they might not be able to hang out either. He's really gotten fond of their friendship over these months and he doesn't want to throw it away. But at the same time he has to tell her...and that's that.

It's going to hurt but Rin can survive it, he's survived worse after all.

Besides it's for the best, Izumo doesn't need the extra stress around her mixing with the kind she already has.

 _'I'll_ _tell her later...'_ Rin thinks with a sigh, relaxing a tiny bit. _'After all she deserves to know what kind of monster is around her.'_

For now Rin tries to relax as he does his best to push away his depressing thoughts, thinking about a few things. A bit of excitement pops up as he slightly realizes that Izumo's going to see her baby for the first time...how neat is that...

He silently wonders if she'll get a printout of the baby, feeling a small tear roll down his cheek. Rin wipes it away quickly as he gains control over his emotions after a few more minutes. All Rin can do is wait for Izumo's appointment to end.

Just silently praying for once someone will not reject him for something he can't control.

* * *

Izumo isn't even sure how to describe the exam she's just had and decides to just sort of push it away from her mind and focus on other things. Like trying to keep herself from throwing up from a weird mix of nervousness and excitement.

After all she's about to see what's been growing inside of her over the last five months and that's a bit of a big thing.

Shakily she lays down on on the examination bed, turning her head towards the ultrasound machine and the doctor setting it up. Hamasaki is focusing on the machine, while Izumo pulls up her shirt exposing her large belly to the air. She also moved her pants down enough the gel the doctor will use won't get on her clothing.

“Just going to put a bit of this warming gel here...” The doctor takes a large plastic bottle with blue gel and squeezes a big glob on to her stomach. “And let's see what we've got in here.”

Izumo watches Hamasaki move the rectangular thing connected to the machine across her stomach gentle as ever as she slowly gets an image up on the little screen. The teen's eyes are glued to that screen, knowing well that she probably won't be able to tell what's on the screen at first but...she's just so curious.

Her heart beats in her chest as the picture becomes clearer with each passing moment and some how she starts holding her breath. The gray little picture is hard to make out, but there's something there and Izumo's heart skips a beat when she sees the image twitch.

“That's what I thought...” Her doctor let's out a soft little huh. She moves the rectangle thing a bit more across Izumo's large stomach. “Yep...I knew you were too big for a good reason.”

Some how the teen tears her eyes away from the screen to look at the older woman with a bit of panic in her eyes. “W-what's going on? Is it okay?” She isn't sure where the rush of protectiveness comes from, but for some odd reason it takes root and she silently prays everything is okay.

“Everything is okay I promise you that it's just...well instead of one baby in there you've got two.” A small soft smile comes to the doctor's face. “Congrats you've got twins.”

Izumo's eyes widen in surprise as that information rushes through her so fast it nearly takes her breath away. She looks right back at the screen and sees, yes, there are two small little baby shapes next to each other completely confirming that she's having twins.

And with that new information Izumo says the most graceful thing that comes to her mind.

“Holy shit.”

It's a sign she's been around Rin way too much considering how he tends to swear a bit more freely but given what she's just seen and found out it's the perfect thing to say. She's having twins...fucking _twins_!

Izumo isn't even sure how to take this new information, outside of stare with her mouth open and closing like a stupid fish. Especially since there's something odd on the screen but for the moment the young tamer is just trying to get the fact that she's going to have twins under control.

Thankfully her doctor isn't offended and actually laughs lightly. “Yeah if I were in your shoes I'd say the same thing. Let's see...hmm oh! You've got identical twins on your hands from the looks of it, they're sharing the same placenta.”

Izumo just nods her head numbly, finding that part believable. Her family has always had a bit of a weird tendency to look like each other...okay, that's an understatement since Izumo looks like a smaller chested version of her mother at this age.

“Let me see if I can get their genders here, hold on.” Hamasaki takes the ultrasound rectangle thing and puts a bit more warm gel on Izumo's tummy before moving it around. “Alright there we go...”

A part of Izumo is really happy this doctor is so relaxed and good natured or else this would be ten times worse. Her light laughter and her gentle manner on handling this has really helped Izumo keep her cool because without that she's sure at this moment she'd be a crying mess. Hell, somehow she's kept herself not sobbing at the sight of twins inside of her.

She can't help the twinge of excitement that pushes through her watching the twins move just a tiny bit around, keeping close to each other. The feeling that these two are going to be a handful pops up in her mind as she brings her hand to her mouth to hide the smile on her lips.

The rational part of her mind knows well she can't keep the kids, but for the moment she pushes that down and just let's herself enjoy seeing this. It's weirdly heavy of course, but it really pushes home that yes...she's pregnant...with twins.

“Well from one look here I can safely say that you're going to have twin girls.” Hamasaki looks at Izumo and watches the girl nod in response.

“N-not surprised by that...my family always has girls...” Izumo explains, she laughs a bit bitterly. “This is so freaking surreal.”

“I imagine so...” The doctor looks back to the screen, and frowns. “Oh...Oh what is this?”

Izumo feels her heart drop at that she stares at the screen wondering what the doctor is talking about. Personally all she can see is the weird baby shapes...and something else but...what the hell is that?

“What is this?” Hamasaki moves the little rectangle thing over her stomach getting a tiny bit clearer image. “Okay...so both have it...but what is this. I've _never_ seen anything like this before.”

For the second time that day Izumo's eyes widen, as she pushes herself up gently on her elbows, her doctor barely noticing her moving. For a second she can't believe what she's seeing but the more she stares the more she recognizes what's exactly different about the twins. It takes everything not to yell out in surprise this time and keep her mouth shut.

Both twins...they have tails...and their ears look like some kind of animals.

 _'Oh no..no, no, no, no!'_ Izumo grits her teeth as she lays back down and runs a hand through her hair. _'Why can't I have one freaking break!?'_

“This is a bit _t_ _o_ _o strange_...” Hamasaki stands up as she sets things aside for a moment. “Kamiki-san can you sit tight, my dear? I need another opinion on this...in fact Faust-san gave me a number for a fellow doctor. I'll go contact them and they'll be _right_ over. I'll be back in a moment.”

Izumo barely registers what the doctor had said as she lies there, hands covering her eyes. Whatever is going on is nothing compared to what she saw just before. Her mind is still whirling around as if it has a bad case of whiplash.

It doesn't take a genius to figure what's going on there with the twins inside of her...they're half-demons.

She's pregnant with half-demon twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter since it was a fun one to work on. 
> 
> Unfortunately I have to be a bit stricter with this chapter than I was with the others since the last one I only got one comment and that was from my lovely editor. Which was nice but honestly does not help with motivation to write this on top of it making it harder to make it better. Feed back really helps me guys, even if it's a little thing saying you enjoyed reading it I'm being totally honest in saying it does help. It maybe small but it does mean a lot to me and shows that people are indeed enjoying this fic outside of a kudo which you can only leave once. 
> 
> So with that in mind if I do not get comments on this chapter I will not post the next chapter within a week like I've been doing. If you want to see the next chapter please leave a comment! Every little bit helps and especially lets me know that people are reading this. I work very hard on this in my free time which is very small. 
> 
> If I get enough comments then I will post the next chapter if not well then it will just sit. 
> 
> So if you enjoyed it please leave a comment below and tell me what you think!


	5. Summer Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big special thanks to Love_Psycho as always for being a great beta reader and editor!

Mephisto isn't exactly surprised at the sight he sees when he opens the door to the examination room. Kamiki Izumo sits on the bed with a frightened but controlled expression as her hand rubs her large stomach. To him it's clear she's probably not even aware she's doing it, a weird instinct he assumes since he's seen plenty of other future mothers do it themselves. Either way he can't blame the young woman for looking like the world has fallen around her. After all in a strange way it has and she is in a much more dangerous position than she was before.

“Good afternoon Kamiki-chan, I see you are well.” Mephisto greets, keeping his voice soft in tone.

She twitches at the greeting but looks up at him, eyes filled with so many emotions he wonders how she hasn't had a nervous break down yet. “Good afternoon.”

It's clear he's arrived early given Hamasaki is still there looking nervous at the sudden appearance of such an important man. But she keeps calm and stands up holding out her hand. “It's good to see you Faust-san I hope we didn't take you away from something important.”

Mephisto chuckles shaking her hand gently. “Oh no, there is nothing more important to me than the life of one of my students. Thank you for taking care of Kamiki-chan she is quite a special young woman.”

One glance at the girl says either his words did not have any meaning to her or she just does not care at this point, more worried as to what's going to happen to not only her but the twins she's carrying.

It takes a lot for the demon not to grin at that, a bit of excitement mixing with what he could call worry. After all carrying one half-demon child is hard on a human's body, but two...well to say Izumo has been lucky so far is an understatement. Personally he's sure it's because of her family history that's saved her from getting too sick and weak.

Now of course he has to take control over this rather than let her do her own thing and he'd support it. It would not be good to have not only her but the twins she's carrying die because they were not careful. There is too much fun to be had with the future to let that happen.

Before anything else can be spoken of, a light knock comes to the door, opening soon after to reveal a bit older woman wearing a doctor's coat. She's clearly foreigner with her graying red hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She wears glasses and has a serious neutral expression on her face as she close the door behind her. Mephisto grins at the woman motioning for her to come in.

“Ahh Sterling-sensei it's good to see you after so long!” Mephisto watches the older woman roll her eyes as she focuses in on Izumo.

“This is the young woman you talked about correct Sir Pheles?” The woman's voice is clear and holds a strong no-nonsense tone. She's immediately on Izumo taking her chin into a soft grip and turning her her head this way and that. “You, Hamasaki-sensei correct? Give me your clipboard and your notes now.”

The younger doctor blinks at the order but looks at Mephisto who just shrugs flippantly as if this is normal behavior. Shakily the doctor hands the older woman the clip board who takes it right away and starts reading what she's written down.

Mephisto sighs still smiling big as ever. “You'll have to excuse Sterling-sensei, she's a bit of an old-fashioned serious type. Once you give her a job she does until it's done.”

“I-I see that.” Hamasaki gives a shaky nod. “But, honestly there was nothing abnormal in her tests and everything else. What had me worried was the ultrasound.”

“Did you print off a picture of the ultrasound?” Sterling asks curtly.

“Um...no I was afraid the machine might be malfunctioning so I decided to wait for Faust-san and yourself.” Hamasaki explains. “Is everything alright? I mean I understand if you would want to use your personal doctor--”

“I am far from his personal doctor.” Sterling interrupts. “But I will be taking over as Kamiki-san's primary obstetrician. On that note I do want you to assist me with a few other matters during this. You keep good notes, not to mention you keep your patient calm which is needed.”

“Um...I'll be okay with this as long as Kamiki-san is okay with this.” Hamasaki looks to the girl who blinks when she hears her name.

For the most part she's been out of it, trying to figure out everything and what she's going to do from here on. Mephisto can't blame the girl she's probably thinking she can't give up the twins for adoption now that they're half-demons among other things.

“Um I...I don't mind.” Izumo says after a bit. “I just want this to get figured out honestly.”

“And we will.” Sterling looks at the girl her dark brown eyes a bit softer than before. “Enough talk, I'd like to examine Kamki-san myself now if you don't mind Hamasaki-san.”

“You want me to leave?” The doctor blinks at that.

“Yes I know what I'm doing so no need to worry.” Sterling looks her in the eyes. “I will update you on the situation once we have a good handle on it.”

The doctor still seems to hesitate but she nods her head understanding what the older woman has said. She gently pats Izumo's shoulder, stopping in front of her before she leaves.

“Kamiki-san if anything makes you uncomfortable please tell me alright? I'm sure you'll be okay but just to be sure.” She smiles gently at Izumo who just nods her head.

“Yeah I will. Thank you sensei for your help.” Izumo tells her softly, voice cracking.

“You're very welcome Kamiki-san.” Hamasaki gives her one more pat before she leaves the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Sterling moves quickly to do her own thing after that, going to the ultrasound machine and setting it up to her liking. Mephisto just sits back and watches Izumo who seems to be interested in her new doctor for the moment and keeping herself quiet.

“You know Kamiki-chan, if you are thinking you cannot give your children up for adoption that is wrong.” Mephisto breaks the silence making the girl turn her head around to look at him.

“B-but they're--”

“But nothing, you know well who I am and what part I have in the Order. Believe it or not but there are many exorcists who do not mind a child being a half-demon.” Mephisto explains gently. “I just have to look there rather than normal couples which does indeed make a few things harder. But I should find a perfect family for you Kamiki-chan. Do not worry about that, for now let us take a look at what you've got inside of you and go from there.”

She still stares at him wide eye and confused but just accepts it like most do around him without questioning things. Izumo just keeps her hand on her stomach but the air around her has calmed a tiny bit which probably makes things easier for her in the end. Mephisto seems satisfied by that, knowing well that the girl has enough stress and with two half-demon twins she does not need any more.

“Sterling-sensei is an expert in things like this...or at least somewhat.” Mephisto looks at the doctor who's busy looking at a few notes now, pretty much ready to go. “There are not many who know how to be a midwife to a young woman such as your self now-a-days but Sterling-sensei knows a few things.”

“I just helped my mother who was a midwife herself when I was younger.” The woman answers as she sets the clipboard down. “I come from a small village in Scotland and one of the ladies there got impregnated by a demon by...accident. I helped and I guess you could say that's what got me into this field in the first place. For now, let's focus on you however and see what we can do and if there's any risk to yourself and your children.”

Izumo blinks at the story but nods her head understanding what she meant. “Do you want me to lie down then?”

“Yes, unfortunately I know you just got yourself cleaned but but I need to get a good look at the twins and print off a picture.” Sterling explained. “Sir Pheles, turn around while she gets ready.”

The demon blinks at that, unsure of how to take that, but when both ladies stare at him the demon turns his back like the gentleman he pretends to be. Izumo lies down and pulls her pants down just a bit as before, with Sterling covering her lower half with a blanket. When he gets the sign to turn around again, Mephisto watches the doctor squeeze a glob of warm clear blue gel onto Izumo's stomach before pressing the rectangle part of the machine to her stomach.

Mephisto's eyes are now glued to the screen watching as an image slowly appears and soon enough he can see just as the previous doctor there are two growing half-demons. These little machines always fascinate the demon given what they're made to do, and seeing this only makes things more interesting.

He tries not grin as new plans come to his mind as he knows things are bound to go hopefully well with these two new future pawns. Even now they are shaking up all the plans he's made in such a delightful way that he can't wait to see the end result. It's going to be beautiful; not to mention make his older brother so _angry_.

“Yep those are half-demons alright.” Sterling sighs as she leans back in her chair examining them. “Can't tell now since they are developing but I'd wager that their father was an animal-type demon or close.”

“That does seem to be the case.” Mephisto says in agreement as he looks at the black and white image seeing the tails and ears. “Kamiki-chan do your remember anything from that night?”

Izumo hesitates as she tries to remember anything from that night and the morning after as she narrows her eyes. “Um...I don't remember much. Just that the guy had black hair and that's it.”

Mephisto holds his tongue at how unhelpful that is and how general that description is, seeing as they are in Japan and even if they weren't, dark hair is hardly uncommon.

“That's not much to go on.” Sterling says herself, looking at the young woman. “But for now I can safely say they seem to be developing good, these two little girls. Keep up what you're doing now and you should be just fine, but I will be giving you some extra vitamins that should help out even more.”

“You are extremely lucky Kamiki-chan,” Mephisto tells her with a bit of a sly smile. “Most would not survive this, but given how you are eating well and keeping yourself active that probably helped.”

“That's...that's a relief to hear.” Izumo lets out a soft sigh. “But what am I going to do about school? By the time summer vacation ends I'm not going to be able to hide this...”

She gestures to her stomach as making both adults nod in agreement.

“I will handle your school work, for now just relax for now and we'll figure it out once summer vacation comes to an end.” Izumo seems to agree with him with her little worried frown but says nothing against it.

Mephisto looks back up at the picture and feels a bit of a smirk spread across his lips as he thinks. After all, for her this summer will be the calm before the storm in the fall so she might as well enjoy it.

* * *

The minute Rin sees Izumo come out of the door leading to the other doctor's office he's up on his feet. He can tell something must have happened with how down and tired she looks and he is instantly worried about that.

“Izumo, are you okay?” He asks, looking her over. “Is the baby okay too?”

The girl blinks at the questions quietly noting that he asked about her first, but pushes that aside. For a second she wonders if she should tell them she's having half-demon children but stops seeing how down he is still. Rin doesn't need to be any more upset she decides and will probably tell him another time. For now she can tell him two things...

“Y-yeah I'm fine, and so is the...” She smiles a bit, a bit of a blush coming to her cheeks as tries to figure out the right words. “But...um...well I'm not just having _one_ baby it turns out.”

Rin blinks at that not really to sure how to take those words and frowns. “What? Is everything okay?”

“Yes everything is fine it's just...I'm having twins.” Izumo finally says, her heart thumping loud in her ears.

“What!? S-seriously?” Rin is smiling now and laughing a tiny bit. “That's...That's pretty awesome! Did you find out what sex they are? Or did you leave that up to when they're born?”

Izumo snorts at that and shakes her head. “No, they're both girls, identical twins from what the doctor said. And they're healthy despite finding them so late. Even said they should start moving at any moment.”

“That's good...that's really good.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “Do you think we should celebrate? I mean this is sort of good news.”

Normally she'd say no considering anyone could see them but despite the half-demon thing she's in a weirdly good mood. Maybe it's that smile of his that's contagious or maybe she just wants something to feel a bit better but honestly going out and getting something sweet sounds nice.

“Yeah...let's go do that. Can we get some ice cream?” Izumo looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

Rin rubs his chin in thought as he thinks about it. “I think frozen yogurt would probably be better for you...”

Izumo glares, snapping easily into an angry mode. “Okumura if you think I'm not going to get ice cream after what I've been through today you've got another thing coming!”

The half-demon snickers and holds up his hands. “I was just joking Izumo! Of course we can get ice cream.”

She stares at him before rolling her eyes a tiny bit. “Alright fine...give me a second though I have to go make an appointment for next time and then we'll be good to go.”

Rin nods his head understating and keeps close to her as she does this. After that they do indeed go get some ice cream, which in the end for Izumo does make this day a tiny bit better than before. Especially since she was with Rin in the end.

* * *

Rin is thankful for the fact that he and Yukio were able to buy an extra fan for the kitchen and anywhere else considering how hot it's gotten. It's really come in handy with Izumo coming over so often as summer gets hotter and hotter. While he's sure she'd prefer AC given how large she's become but well you gotta make due with what you have.

After her appointment they stopped and picked up some ice cream cartons at the grocery store before coming back. Izumo had wanted a bit of a mix so they settled on Neapolitan in the end and a carton of regular chocolate for Yukio later. And a nice big box of waffle cones too since Izumo didn't want Rin to do dishes just because of her one craving.

Rin dipped it for them right before they went to his room and opened all the windows. Izumo licks at her ice cream as the fan blows on her, enjoying it somewhat. It's hard to really be comfortable anymore with her stomach getting larger. But she makes do with what she has and enjoys what she can, trying to stop her nerves to go crazy. After all she has twins, and on top of that they're both they're both half-demons so that's a big thing to be worried about.

“Sorry we don't really have any other chairs.” Rin mentions as he pulls Yukio's over and sits next to her. “I know they're not too comfortable, I'll see if I can find some cheap comfy ones later.”

“They're fine for now.” Izumo assures him with a shrug. “Just thanks for getting me ice cream...and everything else.”

Rin smiles a bit, it's still sad but not as bad as it had been. “You're welcome. Just wish we had AC, it'd be a lot more comfortable for you.” He licks at his own chocolate cone, enjoying how it helps cool him down.

“Listen I'd be uncomfortable with it or without it.” Izumo explains, patting her stomach with her free hand. “These two have been starting to poke out more so it's made just sitting down an uncomfortable feat. My back is killing me no matter how I do things...I'm thinking of buying a body pillow soon since I've heard it helps with sleeping.”

The half-demon blinks at that, looking a bit hopeful as something springs up in his head. “Would you like me to rub your back? I mean since you said it's hurting I could maybe help out a little bit.”

Izumo's eyes seem to sparkle at that as she nods her head. If it'd been earlier in the pregnancy she wouldn't have wanted Rin to touch her but now...she's welcoming anything that helps. “Yes I wouldn't mind that one bit actually. Once you finish your ice cream of course.”

That makes Rin smile for real as he quickly eats his ice cream, not even wincing at how cold it is. Izumo just stares at that unsure of how to take seeing Rin inhaling the sweet treat so quickly without getting brain freeze. He moves his chair a bit closer after that while Izumo moves so she's sitting with her back to him. “I'm glad I could help you out then.”

“You don't know how much of a god send this is...” Izumo tilts her head in thought, smirking a bit. “If you're really feeling helpful you could also rub my feet.”

Rin snorts at that trying not to laugh at her little push. “Don't go pushing it, I'll do your back for now your feet is another story.”

“Hey my feet are clean.” Izumo grumbles licking her ice cream. “So are you going to rub my back or what?”

The half-demon rolls his eyes as he reaches out to touch her back but finds himself freezing. He barely remembers deciding to tell Izumo everything and bites his lip as he pulls his hand back. Rin feels guilt pile up inside of him as he feels as if he shouldn't even be touching her as he moves back away leaving Izumo confused. She turns around to look at him, just after finishing her own cone wincing at a tiny bit at the brain freeze that rushes through.

At first she'd been annoyed until she saw his face and the depressed expression that it holds. His shoulders are slumped as he looks at his hand and his blue eyes look close to crying. Izumo's stomach twists at how the young man looks and it makes her cringe.

“Okumura is everything okay?” She asks gently, reaching out to touch his hand.

Rin takes his hand away just before she touches him, looking frightened suddenly as if she was going to do something...but no that's not right. He doesn't look scared of her...he looks more scared of himself. Biting his lip Rin takes a shaky deep breath before letting it out.

“Izumo...I've...I've gotta tell you something about myself.” He starts off, looking away from her. “I can't...I can't keep it a secret since it's not right especially since you're pregnant.”

“Alright...” Izumo isn't sure how to take that but just nods her head. “What do you have to tell me?”

Rin grits his teeth as he tries not to cry until finally he opens his mouth. “I'm...I'm a half-demon.”

Izumo blinks at that as she feels herself start to relax. “Oh...I already knew that.” She admits easily.

Rin's eyes are wide when he looks back at her with a snap of his head. He almost can't believe she even said that! “W-what?”

“I know you're a half-demon. I figured it out myself with how your ears look and you also have fangs.” The young tamer explains, sighing as she rubs the back of her neck. “To be completely honest, I grew up at a shrine and we had a lot of demons around us helping us. So I have no problem with demons or half-demons; hell a lot of people in the Order has demon blood so you're not abnormal.”

Part of Rin relaxes at her words feeling a bit better that she sort of knew. Her not saying anything was just Izumo being Izumo in the end and he's very happy to hear she's okay with him being a half-demon. It takes care of one half of the things Rin wanted to tell the girl after all.

“Besides it's not as if you're the son of some bad demon.” Izumo points out with a shrug. “Or hell the son of Satan even.”

Rin flinches at that and looks away from Izumo who just blinks at the reaction. It takes a while but eventually her mind catches up and she starts to put things together.

“...You can't be serious...” Izumo whispers. “You can't be...”

Wincing Rin nods his head slowly as her eyes get larger as she realizes he's not lying.

“Y-yeah...I am...I'm the son of Satan...” Rin whispers.

“B-but I thought your brother was human.” Izumo points out. She never met the guy personally but she has seen him and his features were normal looking to her eyes.

“We're fraternal twins, I got all the power while he was born a normal human or something like that...” Rin grips his hands into fists. “I wouldn't blame you for wanting to leave or wanting nothing to do with me after this.”

Izumo's watching as he holds back tears and feels her heart twist. “I won't lie I'm a bit surprised and a tiny bit scared but...but I don't think you're a bad person just because of that.”

“Izumo I'm...I'm the one who set the forest on fire a few days ago. I lost control and I almost...” Rin feels tears roll down his cheek. “I'm not safe...and I don't want to hurt you or your kids so...so you should just stop associating with me. I could do the same damn thing at any time and if I were to actually do anything to you...I'd never forgive myself.”

“Okumura you're not--” Izumo frowns at that as she goes to touch his hand, feeling a bit of anger flare when he takes it away before she can. He jumps up from his seat and takes a few step backs away from her, going towards his sword. “Okumura!”

“Just don't touch me.” He tells her wiping away his tears. “I'm just trouble and you'll get caught up in it more than you should.”

His words are starting to make her a bit angry as she pushes herself up to her feet and walk towards him.

“Listen to me, just because your father is well... _Satan_ doesn't mean you're a bad person.” Izumo almost yells, trying to keep herself under control. “If you were a bad person you wouldn't have helped me out as much as you did.”

Rin blinks at her words but shakes his head, pushing down the hope that has sprung up. “You're just saying that because you haven't seen me with the blue flames.”

The young tamer feels her heart speed up when he picks up the red sword carrier he always has with him. He slips his sword out of it with ease, showing the girl the sheath before drawing the sword. Izumo feels stupid when she gasps at the bright burst of blue flames on Rin, a bit taken back by what she sees.

Rin does look more demonic than before with his ears longer and fangs more prominent along with his tail slipping out from his shirt. The two flames that take their place on top of her head remind her a bit of demonic horns but even still...she can see the Okumura Rin she's come to know well. Even with his distorted blue eyes with red slit pupils she can still see tears rolling down his cheek, and a look that just says he knows she's going to walk away.

Gritting her teeth Izumo stomps her way towards the half-demon, feeling anger rush through her as he basically _decides_ things for her. She hates when people do that and she is not going to stand there and let him think she won't be his friend because of this stupid reason damn it! She already had enough revelations today, and there is no way in hell she's going to let this make her turn tail and run.

“Okumura you stop right there and you listen to me damn it!” She takes his hand, taking his surprise to her advantage. Rin drops the sheath of his sword when her her small hand wraps around his wrist, and goes still when she presses it against her large stomach.

“I-Izumo...” He whispers.

“If you really think I'd reject you just because of that then...then you really don't know me.” She says gently. “You're not a bad person, you're as far away from that as you can be. Because if you were then you wouldn't be so kind to me and want to help me. I don't know who keeps telling you that you are just because of your father because they're either blind or just plain stupid.”

She squeezes his hand gently, feeling him jump a tiny bit at her touch. It takes her a while to realize she's crying too as she looks into his blue eyes seeing more tears start to fall down his cheeks. Rin sniffs as more tears come and in a blink of an eye he's hugging her gently.

It's bit of an awkward one with her large stomach and a sword in his hand but some how they do it and Izumo returns it without hesitation. She rubs his back gently as he sobs softly over her, noting how incredibly warm he is and despite the heat around them she can't help but enjoy it.

Izumo pulls back and cups his face with her hands, wiping away his tears with her thumbs.

“Th-thank you Izumo.” He hiccups, rubbing his nose. “I'm...I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away.”

“Don't say sorry for something like that.” She tells him gently. “I've kept secrets myself...and I still have a few...so don't feel bad about that.”

Rin just stares for a bit before nodding his head, bending down to pick up his sheath and sliding his sword back in. After he sets it back down Izumo pulls him back into a hug which Rin accepts it again, feeling so freaking happy that she's accepted him more than anything. He'd been so scared she might tell him to leave or never come back but instead she accepted him..like it was nothing.

“You're so weird.” Rin sniffs out, shaking his head.

“Yeah, well so are you.” Izumo points out with a bit of a shrug. “You are the one with a tail after all.”

He laughs at that, and enjoys her touch feeling so much more relaxed than before.

Izumo let's Rin keep his hold on her, knowing he needs it more than ever. That is until she starts feeling a weird little fluttering feeling in her stomach. It's a bit odd and she's felt something like that before when her stomach got upset...but this feels just a tiny bit more different.

“Okumura let go for a second.” Izumo pushes him back, her hands landing on her stomach.

The little feeling stops after a few more seconds leaving Izumo staring at her stomach and her heart beating loud in her ears. Rin blinks at the wide look she gives him as she finally figures out what just happened.

“I...I think I just felt them moving for the first time...” She explains.

Rin's eyes are instantly big and sparkly at that as if he's been told something fantastic has happened, and in his mind something has.

“That's...that's amazing!!” He yells out, grinning like an idiot.

“The doctor said they would start moving at any time but I didn't expect it so soon.” Izumo reveals, smiling back at Rin. “That was a weird feeling not exactly sure I like it but...well it means they really are growing and there.”

Rin hesitates as he reaches out but finally places his hand on her stomach gently. “That's...that's great. I'm excited for when I can finally feel it too...if that's not too weird.”

Izumo shakes her head. “No it's not...given how much help you've given me through this being excited for that is perfectly normal...thank you Okumura.”

“You're welcome.” He smiles, taking his hand back. “You know what sounds good for after something like this?”

She looks up at him tilting her head. “No what does?”

“More ice cream...if that's fine with you.” Rin rubs the back of his head a little embarrassed by this.

A soft smile appears on Izumo's lips as she nods her head. “You know what that sounds great.”

With that they both head downstairs to go get more ice cream for themselves. As he walks down next to Izumo Rin can't help but feel ten times better finally telling her everything. He just hopes one day she can do the same with him, but for now he'll wait and keep on supporting her.

* * *

Izumo's a bit surprised when she gets an actual phone call from Rin a few days later after her appointment. She'd been reading a bit about twins trying to figure out what to do unfortunately it's all for normal human twins. It helps a little bit but it's nothing that will actually really impact things outside of make her worried she's going to give birth prematurely.

Which is a high risk but it's something she pushes away as she answers her phone, curious as to what's up with the half-demon.

“Hello? Okumura, is everything alright?” Izumo asks, marking her spot with a bookmark before setting her book down. She remembers the whole mess Rin had explained a bit of the previous day, like how he's set to be executed if he doesn't do well on the exorcist exam. A bit of fear and worry well up inside of her at that thought. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” Rin explains, loud noises come from behind him almost sounding as if he's at a train station. “Just a big mission came up yesterday and I'm being sent out to Kyoto to help out with it. All of the exwires have been sent out to be support basically.”

Izumo's eyes widen at that, briefly wondering what's could go down in that city that would call for Rin to come with them. “Wow...Kyoto huh? What went down there to have you called in?”

“Dunno just something sort of bad.” Rin's voice sounds relaxed despite the whole thing, and she imagines he's shrugging given his voice. “But the important thing is I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, so I made you a ton of meals back at the dorm. You still have that key I gave you a bit back?”

“Yeah I do.” Izumo picks up her purse, rummaging through it to find said dorm key. After a bit she finds it rolling it around in her hand for a bit.

“Alright good, they'll be in the fridge and freezer so eat up!”

Izumo feels herself smiling at that, glad to hear Rin is actually doing a lot better than last time. She guesses actually coming clean really helped him out. Which is good and the young tamer is more than happy to have him feeling better in the end. A sad Rin just seems wrong.

“Okay I will.” Izumo tries not to roll her eyes at his little order.

“Good. Now for the second important thing.” She hears a few footsteps and the sound of Rin climbing up on something as he pauses. When he comes to a stop he's a bit more focused but clearly still moving. “What type of souvenir do you want?”

Izumo freezes at that question and nearly laughs at it. “What?”

“What kind of souvenir do you want? I'm going to _Kyoto_ so there's bound to be something there right?” She can just about hear the grin on his lips. “Besides I wanna bring something back for you.”

“Y-you don't have to you idiot.” Izumo stutters feeling her face go red. “You're far too nice honestly.”

“Ahh whatever, is there at least a place you'd like to visit?” Rin nags, clearly trying to get something out of Izumo. “H-hey! Don't take that!”

Rin is quiet for a moment as a woman's voice tells him to calm down and he seems a bit upset at that. Despite that after a bit Izumo hears him sigh and seems to accept whatever went down on his side.

“Sorry about that...Anyways I wanna go to a lot of different places after all so I'd like to hear what you'd like to see.”

Izumo blinks at that feeling her cheeks heat up even more at that question as she tries to think. “Th-there is one place...There's a famous Inari shrine there that I'd love to visit some day. It's the Fushimi one...”

“Fushimi Inari taisha? Is that it?” She hears a book being opened before he asked and a few pages being flipped. “Whoaaa the there are so many torii...yeah I'm going there then. Thanks for the suggestion, I'll be sure to take lots of pictures if I can get some time to go!”

“O-okumura you don't have to do that!” Izumo groans feeling her entire face go red. That fluttering feeling in her stomach comes back and makes her stop for a moment to place a hand on her large stomach. “J-just go enjoy it on your own okay?”

A laugh reaches her ear from the other end, happy and light. “Alright, I will. I've gotta hang up now I'll talk to you later okay?”

“Yeah you can do that. And you be careful!” Izumo adds at the end.

“I will, and the same to you. Talk to you later Izumo!”

With that he hangs up after Izumo replies back leaving her staring at her phone with surprise. That is soon forgotten as that fluttering feeling over takes everything and makes Izumo sigh. She gently rubs her stomach slowly with care.

Since the first time at Rin's dorm the twins have started to move a bit more over the past few days. She isn't sure why but it's oddly comforting showing her that they're alive and okay in there. Slowly growing and getting stronger inside of her...

“Hey, hey, it's okay.” She pats her stomach gently as the feeling stop. “Thought you guys weren't able to hear anything until month six...”

She doubts they can hear her as the books says, and is probably just moving around because they can now. It's still a weird feeling to her, almost as if she's got some foreign alien parasite growing in her. But at the same time it's just weirdly natural. Part of her of course is not looking forward when they get bigger but well she'll deal with that once it comes.

With a sigh Izumo leans back in the chair, looking and finding a project she'd started a bit ago before picking up her book. It's nothing much, just a stuffed animal she's sewing for one of the twins when they're born. She's of course going to make another one, maybe a few more since she wants them to have something of hers. It may not be much but it makes her feel a bit better in the end and gives her something to work on besides homework.

“I just hope Okumura will be okay.” She sighs to herself, quietly realizing what a habit talking to herself has become. Sure it's sort of at the twins, but they can't exactly hear her right now.

And she really does hope he'll be okay even if she knows he's a strong person in the end. It doesn't stop the worry that does hit her as she sits there sewing up a small stuffed animal and probably will stay with her until Rin makes it back home safely.

* * *

“Damn Pa's speeches are getting longer.” Renzō sighs to himself as he makes his way down the hall.

After Ryūji stopped a fight between Hōjō Mamushi and his brothers, Renzō got stuck in a long ass lecture about many things. It seems the older he gets, the more Shima Yaozō loves to get going on those lectures; especially ones aimed at his youngest son. Either way Renzō is just thrilled to be out, and plans to hide somehow for a bit before he's pulled back into helping with everything. He just wants to relax for one second after all.

He decides to hang out on the porch for a bit knowing no one will bug him out there for a bit.

Just as he comes around the corner to go onto said porch, he freezes when he sees none other than Okumura Rin sitting there. He's got a plate full of watermelon next to him, while his cat surprisingly eats a slice. He's smiling at said cat, and has a phone in his hand from which the sound of the camera going off emanates from.

Renzō sits back and watches the half-demon mess around with his phone, figuring out he's sending the picture to someone given the soft smile. The pink-haired young man isn't sure how to take this considering what he knows who this particular person is in the end.

“Do you think Izumo will find that picture cute?” Rin asks his cat while he pets him.

He gets a little meow and what Renzō swears is a nod from the cat.

Rin laughs a bit. “Yeah that seems to be her weakness in the end.”

For a while it's quiet around Rin and his cat while they eat their watermelon, the half-demon looking mostly honestly lonely. Renzō is not sure how to take that since well...he's supposed to be the Son of _Satan_. He's supposed to be a pain or scary, but here he is looking hurt and really lonely and it's throwing him for a loop.

Of course a part of him just knows Rin isn't a bad person, Renzō's seen him in action after all but at the same time...it would just be to much trouble to be involved with him. And Renzō loves to avoid trouble.

So he's going to turn around and find another place to hide...or that's what he planned until Kuro meowed at him and made Rin look up.

Renzō freezes when Rin's and his own eyes meet and knows instantly he's been caught. But instead of what he expected which was going to be a hurried little explanation from the half-demon, Rin just holds up a slice of watermelon.

“Oh! Hey Shima, would you like some watermelon? It's really freaking good.” Rin tells him with a grin. A nervous one, but still a grin.

All Renzō can do is stare, unsure of how to take that, and knows he should turn around and run. But at the same time he just doesn't feel like it since he is honestly tired. Add on the fact it was such a nice simple question that it's clear Rin really does not mean any harm. He's exactly how Renzō knows he was before the whole Son of Satan effectively showing that yep even with the blue flames Rin will always be Rin.

Also that watermelon does look really good.

Renzō snorts as he nods his head coming and sitting down with sigh taking the watermelon with a thanks and ignoring the surprised look on Rin's face. Though he does sit a bit away so he's not too close to the half-demon.

“You know if I hadn't just come from a lecture from Pa I'd just turn around.” Renzō tells him munching on the watermelon slowly. That and he decided he'd just ignore him until he finished the watermelon and he'd leave. “But I'm tired. Also this is pretty damn good.”

The surprised look is gone, replaced by a snort. “Dude I always knew you weren't cool.”

Renzō coughs as he chokes on a piece of the melon before spitting it out. “W-what!? I am totally cool!”

Rin grins shaking his head as he leans his chin into his hand. “Nope, no way! A cool dude wouldn't use _I'm too tired so I'll hang out_ _with you_ as an excuse.”

“How do you even know what's cool?” Renzō points out taking a bite of his watermelon and eating it before spitting out the seeds.

“It just comes naturally!” Rin pipes back up, slowly relaxing around Renzō. It's weird to see him do this as the pink-haired teen is basically doing the same.

“As if you know what comes naturally.” Renzō rolls his eyes.

For a moment he's quiet before snickering shaking his head. He can't believe he's actually talking to Rin given everything that has gone down. Jeez what the hell is wrong with him?

“What are you laughing at?” Rin asks with a slight glare, not really putting anything into it.

“Ah nothing it's just that I was going to ignore you...but I just can't.” The pink-haired teen shakes his head. “It's too troublesome to do that in the end so might as well talk with you.”

The half-demon just stares at the fellow exwire unsure of how to take that before shrugging his shoulders. “You're weird then.”

“So says the Son of Satan.” Renzō points out with a wink.

Rin snorts at that before he finds himself actually laughing at that knowing very well Renzō did not mean it as an insult. His tone is too light for that after all, not to mention it is actually true and it feels...nice to joke about something like that. It's been bottled up for so long that having someone take it lightly like Izumo is very refreshing. Not to mention Rin will take that over actual fear, which it's clear Renzō holds none for him.

Somehow the two teen boys actually start a conversation, mostly about school and not surprisingly girls. Renzō's a never ending flood of info it seems, with Rin paying attention with large eyes. And it's actually nice to have someone want to talk about girls on the pink-haired young man's side. Konekomaru gets so blushy, while Ryūji is well... _Ryūji_ so yeah Renzō really doesn't have anyone to talk about this. Except for now it seems, but he doesn't know how long this will last, especially considering who Rin is.

This goes on for a bit longer until finally one of the older monks find Renzō and drag him away from Rin. The pink-haired teen is grinning the whole way giving Rin a small wave before disappearing around the corner, quietly planning to have dinner with the half-demon later that night.

He just knows Ryūji is going to be a pain while in Kyoto while Konekomaru is too much of a nervous wreck for his comfort. Son of Satan Rin might be, but Rin's the first person in a while to treat Renzō without any odd strings attached.

* * *

“Yuno-chan watch out on our right!”

In a blink of an eye a salamander is on that side breathing fire and beating back the ever growing fungus that circles around them in the one clear spot. Yuno and Shiemi huddle up and around an unconscious Suguro Tatsuma, while the first girl's tamed salamanders protect them. The heat from the fire is stifling, especially since it's summer, but it's much better than letting the Impure King's fungus take them over.

_'Everything is such a mess...'_ Yuno thinks, her mind straining to figure out a way out of this. Unfortunately nothing comes as the fungus around them gets bigger with each second. They're barely surviving and it's getting worse with each passing minute. _'If Ryūji-kun and Rin-kun don't make it and defeat this monster...we're going to die.'_

That thought chills Yuno to the bone and makes her shiver, but with a shake of her head and a few slaps to her cheeks she's back. Shiemi just stares innocently at the girl, not really understanding why her friend just suddenly did that but there is no time to really examine it. After all they in the middle of a battle against an ever growing fungus.

_'Nope, not gonna think like that!'_ Yuno takes a deep breath, ignoring the burning feeling of the hot air in her lungs. _'Ryūji-kun and Rin-kun can totally do this! They're strong!'_

Besides she has to focus and protect not only herself but Shiemi and Ryūji's father. She'd never forgive herself if either one got hurt just because she's getting distracted.

Despite that never ending optimism Yuno knows well this entire situation is really bad, and she's not sure how they're going to clean it up in the end. Given the way this fungus keeps growing it's no wonder why so many people died before it was first defeated. It must have been insane then...

“I'm sorry I'm not doing anything to help Yuno-chan.” Shiemi looks at the area around them feeling absolutely useless. “If I could summon up Niichan...then I could do something”

“You're not useless Shiemi-chan,” Yuno replies with a smile. “You're helping me take care of Ryūji-kun's father and that is really important.”

Shiemi just nods her head, looking close to crying but doing her best to keep herself strong. Yuno admires that about Shiemi out of everything else. Under that sweet exterior is a strong person just doing their best...she quietly wishes she'd could be that way at times too.

After all Yuno can feel the strain on her for using all three of her salamanders this much. She's going to collapse soon if something doesn't change.

Or...she might have to use _that_ to keep them safe.

A chill run down's Yuno spine at that thought, because she knows if she can't keep the fungus back with what she has now...she will. But there's such a huge chance that everything could go wrong...everything could burn if she's not careful and it's happened before...

Fear grips her heart as she tries to calm herself, but she just can't. Everything has gone to hell and if she doesn't do something it will get worse.

A low growl comes over them as one of Yuno's salamander turns from burning the fungus to glare at them. It hisses and growls at the girls, who instantly move in front of Tatsuma to keep him safe. The other two soon join it to do the same surrounding the three easily. The fungus starts to grow faster without the fire to keep it back and starts to encroach more.

“...W-what's going on?” Yuno stutters. “G-go back to the fungus now!”

That makes the first let out a screech and attack, causing the girls to scream. Yuno closes her eyes and gets ready for a hit knowing it's going to be bad. But before it can connect there's the sound of something ripping and the demons disappear instantly. For a moment Yuno keeps her eyes closed afraid to open them, only when she feels Shiemi hug her gently does she get the courage to look.

“Are you okay Yuno-chan?” She asks, brushing a bit of hair away from her friends face.

Shame hits Yuno as she figures out what has just happened and she hangs her head. She feels like crying but holds it back knowing it will do nothing. Shiemi had been quick and grabbed the paper she'd used to summon her salamanders and ripped it before anything could happen...while she'd been stuck.

“I-I'm sorry Shiemi...I lost my footing...” She whispers.

“That's okay!” The girl smiles. “You did such a good job that getting tired is totally okay.”

Before Yuno can answer back she feels a cool glop of something her shoulder. Looking up Yuno screams as she sees more of the fungus start to grow up on the tree. Without thinking she shoves Shiemi back away from her as the fungus starts to grow around her making it impossible to move.

“Sheimi-chan! Take Ryūji-kun's father and get out of here!” Yuno yells as she struggles. “I'll figure something out on my own don't worry!”

“Yuno-chan! I'm...” Shiemi hesitates before shaking her head. “I'm not leaving you here! I'll save you!”

All Yuno can do is stare as Shiemi bites her thumb and finds a rock, drawing the magic circle.

“Niichan! Come here now!” Nothing comes and tears start to roll down the blonde's face. She glares a the rock, looking the most desperate Yuno has ever seen the girl. “...If you won't come now Niichan why do I even have you!? Come to me right now!!”

That question seems to do it's job and in a little pop of greens the little greenman is back with a little cry of nii! He rubs his face against Shiemi who sobs for a moment before wiping away the tears.

“No time to cry! We gotta save Yuno-chan and Osho!” Shiemi grins up at Yuno. “Don't worry I'll save you!”

Despite the situation they've found themselves in Yuno feels herself relax just a tiny bit. She knows well that her friend won't stop so to tell her no is useless. Instead she just smiles back at her friend, enjoying the boost of confidence it gives her.

“Right! Then we'll all leave together with Osho!” Yuno replies.

It maybe hopeless but Shiemi hasn't given up so neither will Yuno.

* * *

“ **I will call forth the Fire Life Samadhi!!”**

Rin's eyes widen at the commanding tone of the demon who has just attached itself to the Kurikara. The demon said his name is Ucchusama and is clearly a fire demon, looking a bit similar to Karura that's been hanging out with Ryūji. Except this guy is a bit bigger or had been until he grew down small and stuck himself to Rin's sword, turning blue like his own flames.

The half-demon can feel the power rolling through this demon through this connection and feels his heart beat loud inside his head. He'd been thrilled when he was able to draw his sword again after so long. It means he will be able to defeat the Impure King unfortunately the more he fought the demon the more he realizes it he might be a bit stuck. That is until Ucchusama popped up.

“Wh-what's that?” Rin asks staring down at his sword. Part of him is not liking the sound of this thing no matter what it does, it doesn't feel right.

“ **Fire Life Samadhi burns everything in the material world. With your Flame of Satan it will purify the Impure King and the whole** **mountain** **with fir** **e.** **”** The demon answers.

Rin feels his heart leap into his throat at that and shakes his head. “The whole mountain!? But there's a lot of people here!”

“ **So? That is of little** **consequence.** **All those who have entered the Impure King's “castle” and touched its “** **servants** **” are contaminated. We must purify every last one, if we do not the Impure Kin will return from even the smallest remnant!”** Ucchusama explains this clearly and easily as if it is nothing leaving Rin close to panicking.

He can't let that happen! All his friends and their family is on this mountain fighting back the Impure king...if he were to let this happen then they'd all be gone!

“ **Let us go!”** The demons starts to pull forward on Rin's sword just about dragging the poor half-demon along.

“W-wait!” Rin yells, but gasps when the Impure King swings its arm to attack him.

He barely jumps out of the way feeling a bit of fear pop up as he moves and dodges each attack from the large demon. Rin ignores Ucchusama's complaints and urges to start and focuses on figuring out what to do next. After all he can't let everyone die...

_'I have to burn the Impure King but there's no way to do that without burning the others...'_ Rin thinks growling as he lands.

“But that's what I have to do!”

In a blink of an eye Ucchusama is tired of his avoidance and starts to teach him the chant, it easily coming to his mind. A chill runs through Rin as the chant flows throw him easily and a large blue ball of fire beings to grow at the end of his sword.

“Fire Life Samadhi!!”

Rin slashes his sword forward and throws the giant ball of fire towards the Impure King and it lands with a huge blue explosion.

But something is wrong, Rin can feel it as something starts to over take him.

“ **Why do you hesitate!? Give it more flame!”** Ucchusama orders.

Rin grits his teeth, knowing he has too but there's something so wrong with this.

_'I can't...If I do...the flame will burn **me** too!!' _

Rin feels himself starting to slip away just like when he'd fought Amaimon and fear grips his heart in an icy fist. He can't lose control again! There's to much at stake here, and he can't...he just can't!

_'It's swallowing me...'_ Rin feels himself start to slip more and more with each passing second. _'I've got to control it!!'_

But why bother? He's been suppressing himself his entire life, doing his best to act like a normal human and that never got him anything. All he's ever done is destroy things his entire life...now that he's finally unsealed it's just easier.

_'I'm so damn sick of it!'_ He growls feeling more of himself slip away. _'All I've ever done is mess everything up!!'_

Rin has always know he was some sort of monster, a beast who does nothing but burn and destroy everything around him. That's his true self after all...he should just accept it in the end and just let go!!

“ _If you were a bad person you wouldn't have helped me out as much as you did.”_

Rin snaps back with a gasp as those familiar words hit him.

“I-Izumo...”

He sees her, remembers how she hadn't been frightened of him accepting who he is with little problem. Hell she let her touch her while she was pregnant!

“ _You're not a bad person, you're as far away from that as you can be. Because if you were then you wouldn't be so kind to me and want to help me. I don't know who keeps telling you that you are just because of your father because they're either blind or just plain stupid.”_

More of her words sink in as he feels his shoulder relax, and he begins to take control again.

So many people are relying on him to save them and destroy the Impure King, if he loses it like last time then all their work will be for nothing. If...If a person as stubborn and distant as Izumo can believe in him then he should be able to do it himself.

Rin takes a deep breath letting it out slowly as he calms himself just as he remembers how warm her body had been to his touch and how gentle she'd been. Izumo's at home waiting for him to come back with pictures and a gift despite telling him no. All his friends below is sure he can win this and defeat the Impure King and now it's time to prove they're right.

He's going home and so is everyone else.

“They all believe in me...” He whispers to himself, letting his eyes slide close.

_I can't let them down!!_

A burst of blue flame erupts around him burning the Impure King in a wall of flames. He knows he can do this, and that thought keeps him calm as the blue fire spreads out. The more calm he is, the better control he has, and it makes sure every tiny spore is gone. Rin concentrates even more when he feels the wall hit more than trees and rock making sure to just burn the fungus and nothing else as it spreads, over taking the entire mountain.

In a flash Rin's feet touches down on to the rock below and the next time he opens his eyes he's greeted by the sunrise. A weird calm has washed over him as he watches the sun rise over the horizon, taking its time and is only distracted when his sheath falls down in front of him. Rin slowly stands feeling the presence of Ucchusama still there.

“ **The purification is complete. I will leave now.”** The demon removes himself from Rin's sword and floats above and in front of him.

The demon tilts his head as it examines Rin with a curious stare.

“ **Hmm...Which are you?”** The half-demon blinks at the question not sure what he means. **“Human...or demon?”**

That makes his heart beat inside of his chest, unsure of how to take this question.

“ **The time will come when you must decide.”**

With that the fire demon disappears leaving Rin to stare out at the landscape before him and the bright sun that lands on it.

That weird calm comes over him again as he decides to watch the scene a bit longer, wondering when he'll have to answer that question.

* * *

Rin can't help the grin on his face as he walks under all the large red torii with Renzō following behind him. It's beautiful despite the heat that follows them as they walk around. It's nothing the half-demon can't take and he barely notices with the excitement that rushes through him.

After all he controlled his flames the day before, and saved everyone from the Impure King! Nothing can get him down, even with his brother's attitude.

Add on everyone’s talking to him again normally so everything is good.

Rin stops to take a picture of the torii as he goes under them, knowing Izumo would like this view. Renzō is quiet as he watches his friend take many pictures not really sure what the half-demon is up to outside of being excited. Compared to things earlier however Renzō would rather take this kind of Rin that the sad lonely one.

“Rin-kun sure is taking a lot of pictures.” Yuno mentions to Renzō as they follow Rin along. The rest of their group is behind them taking their own time to look around.

“Yeah I think he's doing this for someone.” Renzō points out to the girl. He remembers Rin mentioning sending a picture to someone to Kuro when he'd seen him at the Inn.

Yuno's eyes seem to sparkle at that. “Really? Ooooh I wonder who that could be!”

Renzō just shrugs since he's not sure himself, he just knows Rin has a good friend back at school. A good enough friend to send them a picture of Kuro eating watermelon.

Rin on the other hand is off in his own world by the time they reach the main part of the famous Inari shrine and that's when he really goes on a picture taking craze. Anything and everything gets it's own little pictures and he really goes for the detail. A part of him knows Izumo will love that, and really appreciate it since it's probably the closest she'll ever get to this place for some time. So Rin is going to make sure she gets a great experience even if it's through pictures.

While everyone else is busy looking else where on the shrine a bit later Rin stops to pick out an omamori for Izumo. It doesn't take him long to find an anzan, picking out a simple one that isn't too out there and will be easy to hide. He pays for it and slips it into his pocket without much fuss before going towards the main part of the area to pray.

_'Every little bit helps.'_ He thinks feeling a bit of hope pop up. _'Twins can be dangerous and Izumo's kinda small so it would be bad if she got sick.'_

He's not surprised to see the shrine a bit crowded and it doesn't take long to head up to the offering box. Rin tosses in a bit of money, and goes through the normal steps, before clapping twice at the end and closing his eyes.

_'Just let Izumo be safe through the pregnancy and during labor.'_ He prays. _'Let the twins be healthy in the end too.'_

When he's done he bows a little bit before taking a step away from the area, going right where his friends are. For the moment it's just Yuno standing there while the others wander around. The girl notices him with a big smile on her lips and nudges his shoulder.

“Heeey Rin-kun, what were you praying for?” She asks, her voice holding a light teasing tone to it.

“Hm? Oh nothing important, just something for a friend,” Rin explains shrugging his shoulders. He can't really tell Yuno it's for Izumo who's well pregnant since one, she doesn't know the girl and two, Izumo is very private in the end.

“Oooh yeah who's the friend?” Yuno asks smiling ever so slightly.

“I don't think you'll know her, but she's just a good friend of mine.” Rin replies scratching his cheek. “She's the one who suggested this shrine to me since she's always wanted to visit it. I'm glad I came since it is pretty cool.”

Yuno's eyes widen to hear that it's a _girl_ who he's friends with and is soon grinning like no tomorrow. Given how softly he talks about her it's totally clear to her that this new girl is Rin's girlfriend. Or at least is close enough to might as well be one.

“So she's _that_ _kind_ of friend huh?” Yuno asks, clapping her hands together excitedly.

The meaning goes right over the half-demon's head as he nods his head. “Yeah Izumo's really become a good friend so I wanted to show her how the shrine was in the end.” He smiles softly as he looks at his camera once he pulls it out again. “I hope she likes what I got her thought since she can be kinda picky and shy.”

Yuno just smiles nodding her head in an understanding way, memorizing the name for future reference. “I'm sure she'll enjoy whatever you get her in the end and she'll love the pictures.”

Rin feels a bit of his spirits lift up at that and nods his head. “Thanks! Maybe next year we'll be able to come here all together. I'm sure she'd love it.”

“Yeah I am too.” Yuno agrees with him easily.

After that the rest join up with them and decided to move on to another place for sightseeing, making it so Rin feels better in the end that he got Izumo something. Even if it was a just a tiny little charm and a prayer.

* * *

The smell of the ocean invades Rin's senses as he stares out into the water with his hands on his hips. A wide grin is on his lips as he watches the waves wash up on shore and listens to the sound around him. His grip to Kyoto has turned out even better than he originally thought it'd be despite the bad start and now it seems to be finishing with a quick little event at the ocean.

Even if they have to deal with some squid demon Rin feels this is a nice way to end everything.

“Wow look at that water!” Konekomaru gasps as he comes next to Rin.

“I know right? It's super blue.” Rin grins before sighing a bit. He quietly wishes Shiemi would have changed into a bathing suit, after all it sort of sucks to think she's not going to join in.

“Ahhh the beach is so awesome!!” Renzō comes behind Rin and wraps his arm around the half-demon's shoulders. “Now Okumura you gotta agree the beach is the best thing after that whole gloomy fight with the Impure King!”

Rin laughs agreeing with Renzō easily. “Yeah I totally agree with you there.”

“But you wanna know what's the best part of all this?” Renzō pokes Rin's chest, who blinks trying to think of something.

“Uhh...what is it?”

“All the girls in bikinis!!” Renzō seems to do a little cheer. “Like for example, look at Yuno-chan over here!”

The two boys turn around together, Renzō keeping his arm around Rin who just goes with the flow. Rin blinks when he sees Yuno a life jacket in hand as she gets ready to put it on. She's wearing a pretty bikini that's pink with a black flower pattern on it, fitting the girl's style. Her hair is pulled back into a pony tail clearly done up so it won't get in the way.

When she notices the three boys she smiles and waves at them happily. Renzō just lets out a little yell of happiness as he let's the half-demon go finally, just about pumping his fist in the air.

“Oh gosh Okumura this is so awesome!” It's hard to believe this is the same relaxed guy in his class that often avoids any kind of excitement. But it's Renzō alright...he's just finally in a situation he enjoys Rin realizes. “Hey did you know when a girl wears a bathing suit they're basically naked?”

Rin feels his face heat up at that trying his best not to freak out at that little statement and just laughs it off.

“Jeez can't you ever concentrate on other things but girls?” Ryūji growls as he joins up with them crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don't worry about him Bon.” Konekomaru smiles a bit nervously at his friend. “Shima-san is just excited.”

“Yeah excited about the wrong things...” Ryūji grumbles.

“Heeeeey! Guys guess who joined us!”

Yuno's yell makes them all look towards where her yell originated from to see her just about dragging a bikini wearing Shiemi behind her. The poor girl is bright red by the time the two girls make it to the small group of boys while there are hearts in Renzō's eyes.

“Oh damn Moriyama-chan you're so cute!” Renzō gives the girl a thumbs up that makes her blush even harder.

“Y-you think so Shima-kun?” She pulls at the little skirt on her bikini's bottom as she keeps her eyes down.

“Yeah y-you do look really great Shiemi.” Rin points out, smiling gently.

“Th-thanks Rin!” She replies quickly, cupping her face as if to sooth her blush.

He smiles as things seem to calm down around them with Shiemi explaining Shura forced her into wearing the swim suit in the end. Rin can't help but be thankful the red haired lady put her foot down since it makes things more fun in the end.

“Ooh my Ryūji-kun! I knew you were good looking without your shirt.” Yuno pokes his chest giggling as the tall teen goes bright red at the compliment.

“Sh-shut up!” Ryūji mumbles. “You're just teasing me!”

“Am not!” Yuno huffs at that. “You look good so take the compliment already.”

Rin decides to ignore those two knowing well how things are about to go down, and just keeps on smiling. Though a part of him does quietly wishes Izumo was there with them at the beach. Sure she wouldn't be caught dead in a bathing suit with her stomach at the moment but she'd still be able to enjoy somethings.

_'Ah well maybe next year we'll all go to the beach.'_ Rin thinks as he watches Ryūji pick Yuno up and throw her over his shoulder as if she weighs nothing.

The girl screams and punches him lightly, clearly enjoying the attention despite it being clear Ryūji is about to dump her in the water. It's events like this that makes Rin happy everything has gone back to normal between everyone.

With that in mind he can't wait to go back to the academy and tell Izumo all that has happened, knowing she'd enjoy the stories.

* * *

Mephisto lets out a happy little moan as he leans back into his mountain of pillows, a G3 controller in his hand. This is exactly what he's been wanting to do all day especially given all the paper work he's been forced into doing. Well somewhat force since that is a part of his job. A very boring annoying part but still something he has to do in the position he's in.

“This is nothing but a nice play through of Twilight Princess can't fix.” He sings to himself as the game starts up.

Of course the main reason why he had so much paper work today is because tomorrow he's planning to deal with Kamiki Izumo's situation and he wants nothing to distract him.

This is an important thing and if he's not careful things can go very, very wrong. And in the end the one who can get hurt the most is Izumo and her children. Mephisto might be a _tiny_ bit heartless but he's not that bad and he personally does not enjoy seeing children suffer.

For the most part his day tomorrow will be mostly getting things around for Izumo to get her homework from school, and not get kicked out. On top of paying for a few things and making sure if anything is to happen they can take care of it.

Of course there is the issue of where she will be staying after the summer is done especially since girls her age can be so nasty. He'd rather not have her get into a fight or deal with that stress since she does have half-demon children. The only reason why she's okay so far is thanks to her demon heritage but something like too much stress might upset that balance

_'I should also set up some extra barriers and watchers around her.'_ He thinks easily playing the game as he loses himself in thought. _'Keeping the Illuminati away for a bit longer should be easy, the main thing I should focus on is looking out for the father.'_

If there is one mystery about this whole situation that Mephisto would like to solve before things get too crazy it would be that. Unfortunately Izumo's fuzzy memory of the event hasn't helped out a bit so he's left just preparing for anything. There is no way in Gehenna or Assiah this was by pure chance, it's far too particular for that to be so and he will be damned if it messes up the plans he's reset so far.

_'Guess it is a good thing Rin has been with her and helping out.'_ Mephisto thinks letting out a soft sigh. _'Or else she'd probably be in a very bad situation.'_

He's known for some time his younger brother has been hanging out with the pregnant girl helping her out as much as he can. It's oddly sweet, and speaks volumes of what kind of person Rin is in the end and how much fun the little dork is going to be. Mephisto's already found him far more entertaining than he originally planned, now with him being involved with the pregnancy it just adds to things.

Though...now that he thinks about it if he remembers right all Izumo has eaten so far over the past few months is Rin's cooking.

_'That's right...before she'd been having quite a bit of trouble with morning sickness._ ' Mephisto hums to himself as he pauses the game, finding himself to lost in thought to continue. _'That is a bit odd, especially for a human. Rin's food is indeed delicious but that doesn't stop one from getting sick...'_

If he remembers correctly the demon kind Izumo is a decedent of is a particularly picky type. Mothers often cannot stomach food that is not prepared by the father or themselves due to an instinct to protect themselves and the child. It's not really that common but it does pop up in a few demons, and the fox-like Byakko do commonly share that trait.

A spark hits Mephisto the instant he realizes that and a wide little grin spreads across his lips. If what he thinks is right then...oh my this is far more _interesting_ that he originally planned!

He will have to check his sources but the demon is very sure he's figured out who the father of Izumo's twins is now. Honestly he feels a bit _silly_ for not realizing it sooner. All the clues do point to that one thing but given how everything has been going it's no wonder he missed it.

Well not anymore...there is no way he isn't going to take advantage of this new information. There is far to much fun waiting to be had and Mephisto does not let things like this pass by.

So for now he goes back to his game, grinning like no tomorrow and thinking up so fun things to do with this new turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the chapter is up, and that means I got enough comments. And a BIG thank you to all who did comment. You guys are great, so please keep it up!
> 
> But that doesn't mean I'm going to keep posting as I did before. If you guys want the next chapter leave a comment. If not I'll do the same thing and save the chapter until I'm happy with the comments. This is how it's going to go until I finish this fic. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so please leave a comment telling me what you think.


	6. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start on my reason why it took so long to post, let me say a big thank you to Love_Pyscho as always for being a great editor! Go read her story Inheritance of Cards. It's a Blue exorcist Cardcaptor Sakura crossover where Rin becomes a Cardcaptor and captures all the Sakura cards himself. It's a great series that you should check out and comment on if you enjoy both series. 
> 
> As for where I've been, back in October LP and myself decided to do a special series of Halloween fics. I got a bit over worked and had to focus on them so I could get it done on time. So Chance got set aside for a bit, but thankfully I am back. And good news! I am almost done with chapter twelve so the entire fic will be done soon! 
> 
> Now I know some people out there have been upset over certain things but I'm going to ask you guys to relax. I've got a plan for this, and just because I haven't written it out in the fic doesn't mean something isn't going on. Not only that please don't assume I haven't done my research for this fic. I did a TON of research on pregnancy and a few other things to make sure I got things right. Please understand that I am a bit slow so it will take me time to reveal things. 
> 
> Until then I hope you enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think at the end!

“This is the path up to the main shine, the torii were beautiful.”

Izumo nods her head as she looks down at the picture in her hand, Rin moving in close to point and show off different things. She's smiling down at the picture, seeing how hard the half-demon worked to take them. He got even the little details of almost everything there.

“Thank you for taking so many pictures.” Izumo says as he lays one down after examining it. “It's super sweet.”

Rin just shrugs his shoulders as he sets the picture down on the floor. Both sit in his room, backs propped up against the bed with lots of pillows; especially Izumo. All around them is the pictures Rin took while at Kyoto, all laid out for the girl to see.

It's only been about one day since he came back, and he is more than happy to spend it with Izumo. He's been curious about what she's been up too while he was gone and judging by the slightly empty fridge she's been good.

At the moment she's sipping on some homemade ice tea, moving around a bit more awkwardly than he remembers. He briefly wonders how she's going to move around when she's close to her due date, but doesn't really question it too much. It's clear Izumo's determined to move and do stuff so he'll just give her a comfortable spot to sit and relax when she needs too.

“So what did you do while I was gone?” Rin asks just as Izumo picks up a picture of one of the fox statues.

“Me?” She blinks at that and shrugs. “Mostly ate, read, did all my homework, walked around, and, well, I started a few things for the twins.”

“What do you mean you started a few things?” He asks gently.

Izumo blushes a tiny bit as she places a hand on her large stomach rubbing it gently. “W-well I thought about it a bit and I honestly want to give them something. Not to really to remember me by but something they can enjoy and use. So I've been making little things stuffed animals mostly but I've gotten into knitting and crocheting.”

Rin's eyebrows shot up at that but is smiling finding it honestly sweet that she's thinking like that. “That's really nice. I'm sure they'll like it.”

“I hope so.” She shrugs her shoulders with a sigh. “If I wasn't in such a place like I am I'd...I'd honestly keep them.”

She leans against the half-demon despite the heat, just feeling like she needs to be close to someone. Through this all Rin has been a rock to her, always stable and there for her despite just meeting a few months ago. Izumo isn't sure how she's going to repay him or if she could ever do that since he's given so much to her. She knows well she's lucky to have met the half-demon and despite a few odd things she doesn't regret it at all.

“Yeah I know you would.” Rin observes, smiling softly and making the girl look at him with wide eyes. Blushing a bit he rubs the back of his neck trying to think up some words. “I...well I've noticed you tend get happy over little things. Not all of it but you know that's just how things go, or at least that's what I've read. I don't think there's anything wrong with that....I mean I get a bit excited too.”

Izumo tilts her head in thought before she relaxes a tiny bit. Rin has a point, and in reality she can't blame him. Sure it's a sticky situation but it doesn't hurt to at least find something nice about it no matter what.

“You have a point there.” She pats his hand gently. “Thank you for being there for me, I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“Hey that's what's friends are for.” He ruffles her hair ignoring her objections and glare. Rin looks at his hand flexing it every so often as he thinks of the Impure King. “Besides you helped me in a really tight spot too just a few days ago. We're equal in my mind.”

Izumo isn't exactly sure how to take that but gives Rin a look she understands shifting a bit when she feels the twins move inside. She sighs rubbing her stomach gently as she glares at it, knowing well that sure it feels funny now but she's sure it's going to get less fun as the bigger they get. Rin seems to notice the change, his eyes starting to get that familiar shine to them when it comes to things like this.

“Are they moving?” He asks with an excited little grin.

“Yeah, they were calm through the last few days moving a little here and there.” She groans a bit as she moves, stretching her legs out in front of her. “I think me moving around so much today is what's making them go around a bit.”

Rin is really happy to hear that smiling at her stomach with a thoughtful look in his eyes. “Well the books say they're going to get more active.” He laughs a bit. “Maybe they're welcoming me home.”

Izumo snorts at that but can't help the little shrug. “Maybe.”

“Oh! That reminds me.” He stands up quickly careful not to step on the pictures and goes to his bag, pulling out the little charm he bought for Izumo. “Here! I bought this for you from the shrine I thought it would be perfect.”

The young tamer takes it from him looking at the little charm with wide eyes once she realizes what it's for. Her heart skips the beat as she turns over the little anzan in her hand as a blush comes to her cheeks. Then for whatever reason tears roll down her cheeks, and she wipes them silently sniffing softly.

“Th-thank you Okumura.” She sniffs a bit somewhat embarrassed by her outburst and is glad to see Rin is still calm. Or at least sort of, since it means he's gotten use to them. “This is a perfect gift for me...thank you for picking it up.”

“Hey it's no problem, I figure you needed all the help you could get.” Rin sits down next to her. “I'm glad you really like it.”

“Thank you.” She repeats, grabbing her her purse, tying the little charm on to it so it will stay well hidden in there. She knows it's basically no use now considering how she'll be showing by the end of summer but she doesn't care. The young tamer wants to keep it nice and new looking since it is such a nice gift in the end.

The air around them goes calm, with Izumo mostly asking this or that about how his trip was and what went on. She is still surprised to hear things had gotten so crazy in Kyoto but at the same time silently proud of Rin for being able to take care of it. It's surprising to think he's that strong but it makes sense, he is the son of Satan after all.

Eventually their conversation landed on what she's going to be doing once summer is done and it's one question Izumo has been avoiding.

“You do have to sort of figure it out soon.” Rin points out with a bit of a sigh. He doesn't like telling her that but it's the truth.

“I know, I can't stay in the dorm after the summer I can't hide it anymore.” She look at herself. “Honestly I don't know where I can go though. Can't go home so I'm basically stuck.”

He knows well that she could just ask Mephisto but she probably doesn't want to bother him anymore. The demon has already paid enough for her over the last few months and Rin knows well how Izumo is now. But there has to be something....

An idea pops up in Rin's head instantly and he suddenly feels silly he hadn't realized it before.

“Why don't you come and live here?” Rin suggests. “I mean you're here all the time and I'm always feeding you so you might as well live here.”

The young tamer stares at him when that suggestion comes from his lips and at first she opens her mouth to deny it. Then she thinks it over for a moment silently realizing that Rin has a point there. She always is over here now-a-days. Not to mention this would be the perfect place to hide in a way since it's an old boys' dorm. No one would ever think she's out here pregnant and hiding. On top of that it's quiet and would make Rin feeding her a lot easier in the end.

“You...actually have a point there.” Izumo replies thinking about it. “That isn't a bad idea now that I think about it.”

“It would be honestly.” Rin rubs his chin. “I'll tell Mephisto for you since I know you don't want to ask anymore of him. He'll hopefully agree since I know he knows we're friends now.”

Izumo doesn't really want to ask how he just knows that, sort of feeling the same. She knows well who Mephisto is after all and a demon like that just always knows things like this.

“Thank you.” She blushes a bit at that. “I really appreciate your help Rin...”

“I know you do.” He replies gently brushing a bit of hair from her face. “Like I said earlier this is what friends do so don't fret about it.”

“I guess....” She with a bit of a huff she leans against him, feeling a bit tired. “I'll pay you back somehow then...”

He wants to argue with the girl but knows well it's no use. So instead Rin just shrugs his shoulders a bit, and let's Izumo lean against him quietly planning on what they should have for dinner a bit later. Also where they'll put her when she moves in on top of figuring out how to tell Yukio she's moving in.

That is going to be a bit messy but Rin is sure things will go on without much trouble.

* * *

Three days later and after talking to Mephisto Izumo is moving into the dorm with Rin and his brother. She thankfully does not have much, only a few boxes of clothing and other things so it's not too hard to move in.

Izumo grunts as she makes her way into her new bedroom, carrying one of the lighter boxes awkwardly. It's the last one that needs to go in, and then she can start unpacking which is bound to be another fun event for the day.

“Izumo what are you doing carrying something so heavy?” Rin smiles as he takes away the box from her hand gently.

“Because I'm not that pregnant.” Izumo replies with a roll of her eyes. “I don't need you to baby me.”

Rin doesn't say anything as he sets the box down, knowing well that Izumo could probably do this by herself. At the same time however he wants to help her out, and that's exactly what he's going to do. He turns around and watches her sit down on her bed with a bit of a flop and a groan her hands going to her back to rub there.

“I am not looking forward to when I'm eight months along.” She groans as Rin comes to sit next to her. “My back is already killing me I can't imagine how it's going to be later.”

“Especially with twins.” Rin reminds her, earning himself a soft punch.

Izumo looks down at her stomach, hand landing on it as she quietly wonders to herself when she's going to tell Rin about what the twins are exactly. He's only been home for a bit, and while it does seem some of his problems have been solved she isn't sure she if he needs the extra stress. She already knows his brother is not too thrilled to have her here so maybe just for a bit longer she'll keep things to herself.

Not only that she knows she'll have to confront Paku eventually so for now she'd rather keep everyone's stress levels down.

“Anyways, how are you doing outside of back pain?” He asks looking at the girl who shrugs.

“Outside of just being pregnant I'm fine, just going through the motions since that's all I can do.” Izumo grimaces at one particular thought. “And dreading when I do have to give birth. That is not going to be fun.”

Rin winces at that one too. “Yeah...that is going to suck, but hey it's not for a while so don't worry about it too much. I'll help you out with that whole breathing technique if you want, and anything else you need.”

Izumo pouts a bit at his suggestion before pinching his cheek and pulling him a bit. “Stop being so nice for once! You're supposed to be the Son of Satan!”

“Nope can't do that.” The half-demon rubs his chin his smile still in place.

“Fine if you're so nice then you're going to help me unpack.” Izumo slowly stands up, going towards one of the boxes on the floor. “You can even put my sheets on my bed.”

He does not say anything back since he silently planned to help her unpack before that and put the sheets on the bed. While it would have been funny to see her struggle a bit to do that Rin feels like it'd just be nicer to do it for her. Which is what he does once he finds the box holding them, his mind thinking back to when he asked Mephisto to move her here.

* * *

Part of the half-demon is not surprised by the wide grin on the demon's face when he opens the office door and slips in. It always seems Mephisto just knows when Rin is going to pop up and ask him something; a creepy habit the half-demon wish he'd drop.

“Ahhh Rin-kun! What brings you to my office today?” He levels a grin at the half-demon noticing the twitch from the teen.

Rin feels a bit of a blush come up to his cheeks as he tries to figure out the exact wording he wants, but isn't too sure what to say. He knows well Mephisto has seen his friendship with Izumo, it is hard not to notice the white dog that likes to walk past every so often when they're out. But at the same time he's afraid the older man will say no to his idea.

Yes Izumo is a girl but at the same time there's not anything Rin can really do with her. She's already pregnant and he really doesn't feel _that_ way about her. Sure she's cute when she isn't putting up that air of hers, and when he's around her there is a nice calmness he doesn't get around his other friends. In the end he'd love it for Izumo to come live with him, it would totally make the dorm feel like an actual home.

Besides he wants to be there for her when she does give birth for support and when she has to go through giving the twins up for adoption. He knows Izumo will need all she can get so just living together in the end is for the best.

“Hey, Mephisto.” Rin walks towards his desk and stays standing up since this talk hopefully will not take long. “I've...I've got an idea I sort of want you to hear.”

There is actual surprise on the demon's face as he lays his hands down on his desk, leaning a bit forward to hear Rin better. “Oh? And what is this idea of yours? You've caught my interests so go right ahead.”

Rin rubs the back of his neck as he thinks about a few things before gripping his hand into a fist. “I know you know I'm friends with Izumo.” He ignores the smirk Mephisto has and continues on. “And I know she's pregnant. By the time summer vacation is over there's no way she'll be able to go to school and keep that hidden.”

“Yes I know that well.” Mephisto nods his head, understanding completely. “I already spoke to her a bit ago about setting up a way for her to get her homework and stay at home until she gives birth.”

“Yeah she told me that.” Rin slips his hands into his pockets feeling a bit of his nerves come back at him. “But anyways, I don't think she can stay at her dorm anymore once people come back. I don't know anyone she lives with but I think she's worried about what they're going to say and well everything else.”

“I've been thinking about that as well.” Mephisto moves a few papers on his desk. “While some students wouldn't mind, personally I'm more worried about their parents. You have no clue how... _caring_ some of these parents can be.”

“I'd say judgmental but that's just me.” Rin points out, earning him a chuckle from the demon.

“That might be the more correct word, but I understand your point Rin-kun.” Mephisto lays his chin in his hand. “In the end Kamiki-chan can no longer stay in her dorm so I have to find different lodgings for her.”

“What if she comes lives with me?” Rin blurts out, feeling his heart race as soon as he gets it out. “I-I mean I know she's a girl but she's my friend and already pregnant so it wouldn't be a bad thing.”

The amused look that plays Mephisto's face makes Rin want to take a step back but instead he keeps his ground and forces himself not to glare. After all he wants the headmaster to agree with him, despite figuring out that the demon just _loves_ the idea.

“Oh my yes Rin-kun.” He grins at the boy looking so happy to hear that suggestion. “I was thinking the same exact thing given how _close_ you two have become.”

“S-Seriously?” Rin blinks at that feeling a bit of hope rise up in his chest. “You're okay with this idea?”

“I think it's a wonderful idea.” Mephisto waves his hand. “Izumo trusts you, not to mention it's a secluded place that not many students go by so she can relax to her heart's content. No need to give her anymore stress after all since her due date is fast approaching.”

Rin let's out a little sigh of relief so happy to hear the crazy headmaster actually agrees with him. With a bit of a blush on his cheeks he looks up into the man's eyes smiling. “Th-thank you Mephisto. I'll let Izumo know that you think it's a good idea.”

“Oh no problem at all Rin-kun. Now it will take some time to get a bit of paper work in order but she should be moving in with you in two days.”

Despite the discussion he knows he'll have to have with his brother on top of coming clean with a few things Rin can't wait for Izumo to move in with him.

* * *

And so she has, as Rin thinks as he finishes laying down all of Izumo's blankets on her bed and a few pillows. He's not to sure what is up with girls and their pillows but can't deny it does look comfy, even with the weird body pillow Izumo's recently bought. Apparently it's good support for her stomach or something like that.

Izumo's busy putting up a few books on the small shelf Mephisto has provided her when Rin comes up to help her, seeing she's already set aside her clothing to put away later. He watches her brush her hair behind her ears pausing at one particular book. It's a baby name book that despite being tiny in size it's also very thick.

They both have been trading it back and forth for a while but neither have said anything. It seems they have a silent agreement that they will just trade it until one of them is ready to talk about it, which Rin is.

“Have you figured out any names for the twins yet?” Rin asks gently.

Despite that Izumo yelps in surprise dropping the book without meaning to. Fast as lightning, Rin catches the book just before it hits the floor, holding it out to Izumo. She glares at him swiping the book away from his hand as she keeps a hand to her heart.

“Jeez don't scare me like that!” She shoves him gently before her eyes turn back to the book. “Give me a warning before you start talking.”

Rin personally thinks she wouldn't have noticed anything he said given how drawn to the book she is, but keeps that to himself mumbling a little sorry.

“Anyways...have you figured out any names yet?” He asks again.

She looks a bit sad when he asks that and shakes her head. “No...I don't think I have a right to name them.”

He frowns at that watching her run her fingers over the book's cover gently and slowly. “What do you mean by that? You're their mother after all...”

“Biological yeah, but I'm not...I'm not raising them.” Izumo retorts, blinking away a few tears. “I'm just making sure they get a good life.”

Rin gently takes her hand and leads her over to the bed where they sit down together Izumo's grip on the book still firm as she stares at it. He does not like how that sounds and is confused by her words, hating how distant she sounds. This isn't the normal Izumo he knows after all, either the one who's always making little things for the twins once they're born or the bossy one that tells him to rub her back among other things.

“You know I'm sure if you found the right people they'd let you visit.” He takes her hand and squeezes it gently.

Izumo bites her lips at that clearly trying not to cry or let her voice crack but it's a loosing battle. “I-I know that. But...they'll just be better off without knowing me.”

It's something she's been thinking about for some time, and has finally figured out once they're adopted she's going to cut off all ties. Izumo doesn't want the Illuminati to get anywhere near them, and the best way to do that is to just not have anything to do with the twins. She'll leave them toys and small things but in the end that's all she can give them, and it hurts more than she expected.

Rin isn't sure what to say to that and instead just wraps an arm around her shoulders pulling her close as tears start to come. “If...if that's what you want to do then alright that's choice.”

He remembers her words on not being in a good situation and considers if that's why she's going to do that. It hurts him to see her this upset over it but he sort of gets it in the end. If he were in her shoes he wouldn't even know what to do, and can tell she's trying to make the mature decision.

“But I still think you can name them.” He wipes away her tears, seeing the confusion in her eyes “You may not be raising them, but you are their mother in some way. And if you're not sure what to name them I'll help you.”

When she sees the small smile on his lips Izumo can't help but agree with him. She tries to laugh and it comes out a bit of an odd sob. “You're so weird.”

“Yeah I know.” He scratches his cheek. “Sorry I made you cry on your first day here, I didn't plan to do that.”

Izumo snorts at that, patting his leg. “No don't be, you should know everything makes me cry lately. Ugh so ready to be done with that part honestly.”

“I imagine you would.” He smiles as he watches her eyes go back down to the book. “But for now, let's put off the naming. I'm sure if we work together we can figure out some good names for these little trouble makers.”

Hesitantly Rin places a hand on her stomach, feeling the warmth roll off of her body. Izumo lays her hand on top of his, enjoying how it feels in a strange calming way. She isn't sure why Rin makes her feel so calm or how but part of her doesn't want to know deciding just to accept it.

“Yeah...thank you Okumura.” She gives him an actual smile patting his hand.

“No problem.”

After that they work together to finish setting up Izumo's first floor room, and once they're done they head to the kitchen to eat their first dinner living together.

* * *

Konekomaru gulps as he looks up at the old boy's dorm, feeling his stomach twist and turn not exactly sure how to take this. He'd been surprised when the headmaster sent him the text message with the address, recognizing it from the first test he had to become an exwire. It's the Okumura twins' dorm after all, and he's not exactly sure he understands what's going on.

This of course all started when Mephisto Pheles called Konekomaru himself, asking him to do a simple favor for a fellow student.

“ _I just need you to collect Kamiki Izumo's homework for her for the next few months and deliver it to her new dorm.” Mephisto's voice is smooth over the phone, making the boy nervous. He's always nervous around the headmaster, especially since he is a demon in the end and always seems to have some plan. “Of course if you're uncomfortable with this I can ask another...”_

“ _N-no I can do it sir!” Konekomaru yelps a tiny bit. “I can do it for you easily just give me her address and I'll take her homework to her.”_

And with that the deal had been sealed and now the small boy finds himself just staring at the building instead of doing the thing he promised. He's not to sure if there's a doorbell around here, or how he's going to get in contact with her, but well he's already here so he can't run away. Besides he's not too sure why Kamiki Izumo didn't come to class today, despite the few rumors that have started to fly around.

He personally doesn't believe any but well when he sees Kamiki himself he'll be able to figure out what he should think.

Konekomaru's been in the same class as her since the start and from what he can tell personally is that she's a pretty quiet person. She keeps to herself, barely participating in things unless she has to and outside of the few months she seemed to be sick at the start of school Kamiki is pretty normal. Sure her eyebrows are a bit odd but other than that she's a normal girl to his eyes.

The small teen had been a bit confused when she started to wear large clothing right before summer vacation but well that was none of his business again. He had honestly forgotten about her until Mephisto called him up.

So nervously he approaches the dorm, walking up the steps and stopping at the front door as he looks for a doorbell or something. After all he's not exactly fond of just walking into a place that isn't his own, so he'd rather alert those living there then barge in.

“Konekomaru? What are you doing here?”

Konekomaru screams when he hears the voice right behind him and turns around fast. The minute he sees it's Rin he calms down, clutching his chest a bit as his heart slowly goes back to it's normal beat.

“O-Okumura-san! You scared me!” Konekomaru stutters out. “Sorry I screamed.”

Rin just smiles shaking his head. “Nah you're fine I'm the one who scared you after all so sorry about that.” It's clear he's come from classes with his relaxed stance. “So what are you doing here?”

His confusion is understandable since both were supposed to have cram school together today but for whatever reason it was canceled. Konekomaru clears his throat a bit, trying to figure out what to say to Rin. He should know Kamiki Izumo since they're living in the same building but...this is such a weird situation he's found himself in the small teen isn't sure how to explain with this.

“Um...I'm supposed to drop off a classmate's homework for her, but...well I'm not sure what's going on.” Konekomaru scratches his cheek nervously. “This is your dorm right?”

“Yeah this is my dorm...Oh! You must be here to give Izumo her homework right?” Rin is smiling now as he comes up the steps standing next to his friend once he's there.

“Um...yeah I am, are you and Kamiki-san friends?” He asks, tilting his head.

The half-demon looks so happy to nod his head with a big toothy grin on his face. “Yeah we are! I'm surprised to see you two are in the same class but that's pretty cool. You can give me her homework, I'll get it to her for you from here.”

Rin holds out his hand expecting the homework, barely noticing Konekomaru's hesitation. He digs through his bag finding the stack of papers and other things which he places in the half-demon's hand gently.

“Th-thank you Okumura-san. Um there isn't anything else? I could give her summer homework to our teachers if she needs it.” He nervously looks at the door half-expecting the girl to come through. But she doesn't and he finds that a bit odd, briefly wondering what's going on here.

“Nah I got that.” Rin shakes his head. “I'll give her homework to her teachers, all you can have to do is drop off stuff if you don't mind.”

“No I don't.” Konekomaru grips his bag nervously twisting it. “Um...Is she okay? I mean she's not sick is she?”

Rin blinks at the question, taking a bit to understand it before answering. “Izumo? Oh no she's fine she's just...it's complicated and it's not my place to say what's going on. I'm just helping her out so that's why she's living with us.”

It's an odd answer but it's clear to Konekomaru that's all he's going to get from Rin. “I understand then. We'll I'll see you around then, tell Kamiki-san I hope things clear up for her.”

“No problem.” Rin smiles. “I'll let her know you said that. Thanks again for dropping this off, see you tomorrow!”

Rin stands at the steps as he waves Konekomaru off, leaving the small boy very confused but oddly accepting of the situation. After all it's not really his business in the end and dropping off school work every week is no problem.

* * *

_'Lunch is so lonely without Izumo-chan...'_

Paku sighs as she eats at her desk despite the beautiful day outside. She's just not up to it without her friend being there and to her it just feels too quiet. Not that Izumo was ever a big talker but they did talk and they did have fun every day. Without her there to eat and enjoy all that it's...empty.

 _'Wish she'd be more specific on what's going on.'_ Paku thinks as she takes a bite of rice from her bento. _'Her text messages are so vague_ _and they tell me nothing outside of her being okay.'_

She briefly wonders if she's not a good enough friend for Izumo to tell her things, but she doesn't think that's it. Her friend has always been so secretive since they were young and barely tells her much so it's hard to say what's going on. All Paku knows is Izumo had to move out of their dorm and can no longer go to school. It hurts not to know anything else and just having to wait until whatever is going on with her best friend ends.

“Hey did you hear about Kamiki Izumo?” A familiar voice comes to Paku's ears as she feels her stomach clench in worry. Part of her hopes it's the same rumor as last time seeing as it is the two girls she had cleaning duty from before. This time however they are joined by two more girls, who equally look interested.

“No, what's going on now?” The second girl from before is clearly just as interested. “Did something happen with that Okumura guy?”

“I'm not to sure, but I heard from someone who'd been staying at the same dorm as her...well apparently she'd avoided them through most of the summer...”

Paku isn't surprised to hear that part, Izumo's always been the type to avoid social interactions. Mostly comes from the fact that when they were in elementary school kids used to tease her for terrible things. So to save herself from trouble Izumo just avoids talking to people as much as she can.

“So? She seems like the type that would do that.” Notes the third girl, her voice a bit higher than the others. Clearly she didn't get the hint this was not to be broadcast through the classroom or just didn't care.

“Yeah that's one part but the big thing is...one said they think she's pregnant.”

That makes the little group gasp in surprise, even Paku felt her heart drop at that.

 _'N-no...no way.'_ She thinks covering her mouth with her hand. _'Izumo-chan can't be--'_

All the symptoms her friend suffered from the months before summer vacation hit Paku like a truck as she slowly realizes...those were pregnancy symptoms. Or at least that's what she's heard from things...and it did go away eventually. On top of that Izumo did start to wear bigger shirts before they got out of school.

 _'But...if she is why wouldn't she tell me anything?'_ Paku feels her heart hurts at that thought. Izumo has always told her most things after all and this is a big thing so...why didn't she say a word? She could have helped her friend some how so...

“What no way she could be pregnant.” The fourth one hisses this in a soft whisper. “They would have kicked her out if she was!”

“That's the thing though, I heard she hasn't come to class today or tomorrow.” The first girl explains. “And a few of the girls said she moved out a few days before school started up again.”

“Wow that's...that's so weird...” The second one is quiet. “If she is pregnant then who's the father?”

That has Paku thinking the same thing trying to figure out the same thing...especially since Izumo's never really been around guys.

“It's probably that Okumura Rin boy.” The third one huffs, a snotty little expression on her face. “People like those two always get together and make school a living hell for everyone.”

Paku can't help the sick feeling coursing through her as she can't help but agree that maybe Okumura Rin is the father. But that doesn't sound right. They didn't meet until Izumo was in school and by that point Paku knows she'd been getting sick way before she met him. So...it has to be someone else...maybe. It's odd to think Rin would just randomly start hanging out with her if he isn't the father but the time line just does not fit.

Hurt still rushes through her at the thought Izumo didn't even think of asking for help from her and didn't even tell Paku she was pregnant. She's her best friend...if Paku were in the same situation she wouldn't hesitate to tell Izumo.

“Where is she now?” The fourth asks, her voice a lot gentler than the others.

“Who knows and honestly good riddance.” The third girl crosses her arms. “We don't need little sluts like that in our school.”

That one hits Paku's heart hard, making her want to slap the girl but the anger she feels towards Izumo stops her. Gritting her teeth she stands up from her seat, taking the remains of her lunch with her to toss out. She'll find out where Okumura Rin's dorm is since he's bound to know where Izumo is...and when she sees her well Paku will figure out what she'll say then.

* * *

There are not many things in this world that can surprise Okumura Yukio but somehow his brother always seems to be able to do it in new ways. When Yukio comes into the kitchen that day, he expected to see his brother all alone cooking dinner. Instead he comes into seeing that, yes, his brother is cooking but there is an unexpected guest sitting at the table.

Normally Yukio would be cool with this, but given he does not know this person he's a little hesitant.

The girl who sits at the table is their age, wearing casual clothing and her dark hair is down. But most importantly is her large belly sticking out signaling to Yukio that she is very pregnant. It makes his nerves stand on end knowing well that this is not normal on top of the fact his brother never mentioned this girl ever. Who is she and what is she doing here is his main concern at that moment and how much does she know about his brother?

Neither seem to have noticed him yet standing in the kitchen's door way and staring at them. They seem to be in deep conversation about dinner and school.

“So have they been moving much today?” Rin asks gently looking over his shoulder at her.

“Not too much, the books and Sterling-sensei keep saying they'll get more active in the third trimester....which is coming up soon.” She nervously strokes her stomach staring at it. “Not sure how much fun that's going to be though especially if they start kicking my kidneys and bladder.”

“Guess you'll be peeing more then.” Rin teases, ignoring her playful glare.

Yukio clears his throat making both occupants jump in response and turn to see him. Rin's eyes widen in both worry and a bit of fear pops up. The girl's red eyes hold confusion, but also seems to have easily realized who he is as she looks between Yukio and his brother.

“O-oh hey Y-Yukio! Didn't see you standing there!” Rin greets cheerful as always but there is a stutter showing he knows exactly what's going to go down. “Um...Izumo this is my brother Yukio. Y-Yukio this is Kamiki Izumo she's my friend...”

“I can see that.” Yukio pushes up his glasses as he comes towards his brother. He gives Izumo a cold glance who glares at him, clearly not afraid to do so. He recognizes that name as the one he's been hearing going around school saying she was pregnant and living with the father now. “Nice to meet you.”

She narrows her eyes at him, clearly not liking his tone at all. “I guess I could say the same.”

Rin laughs nervously at this as he quickly sets aside their dinner tonight, a stew that should cook for a bit longer.

“I didn't expect you to be home so early, you didn't text me.” Rin gets between Yukio and Izumo, not hesitating for a second. “I was sort of hoping you'd do that...so I could explain a few things.”

“Explain what Nii-san?” Yukio feels a bit of his anger really start to come out at the nervous dance his brother seems to be doing.

Before he can say another word Rin grabs his arm and drags him out of the kitchen telling Izumo they'll be right back. Down the hall and out of earshot of the girl Rin lets go of his brother, pausing for a moment as he tires to figure out what to say to Yukio.

“Listen...Yukio I planned to tell you this eventually.” Rin starts off, making his younger brother start to fear the worse. “But...well it got complicated and I know how you get....”

“Nii-san what are you talking about?” Yukio demands crossing his arms, silently praying that one idea that keeps nudging him is wrong.

“Izumo...Izumo's going to be living with us until she has her babies.” Rin quickly blurts out wincing at the shocked expression that jumps to Yukio's face. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, you were just so busy with work and school that I didn't want to bug you...”

“What do you mean she's living with us!?” Yukio roars making even Rin jump back. He's never heard his brother this angry in a long time. “She can't!!”

“Yes she can!” Rin bites back taking one step forward. “Mephisto gave her the permission and she's been living with us for about a week. _You've_ just been too busy to notice!”

Yukio is a loss for words as he lets his older brother's words swim around in his head, feeling so _stupid_ that he hadn't noticed. He's been really distracted...but that is still no excuse. He grits his teeth as the one thought he's been dreading comes to his mind and grabs Rin by the collar of his shirt.

“Don't tell me you're the father!” Yukio hisses watching the shocked look that passes across Rin's face.

“What the hell are you talking about!” Rin shoves him back fixing his shirt. “Of course I'm not the father! I didn't meet her until she was two months fucking pregnant dumbass! Besides where the hell would you get that idea?”

That makes Yukio relax a tiny bit, Rin wouldn't have admitted it that easily if he was the father, add on if he met the girl while already pregnant...well Rin wouldn't lie there. Yukio starts to rub his forehead really unsure of how to take this, seriously angry that his brother kept something like this from him for so long.

“Because it's been going around the school that some girl got knocked up by some punk.” Yukio explains. “All I've heard is her name, and that she's living with the father. I just assumed that you were that given this whole mess you've made. Why isn't she back with her parents or something?”

Rin blinks at that but, takes the information no less, briefly wondering who exactly is spreading those rumors. He'll have to stop them, not liking them one bit but for now he'll be dealing with his brother.

“Because she's in a bad foster situation.” Rin quickly explains. “And she's my friend so I thought I'd give her a spot to lay low while she has her kids. She's still doing school work, just can't go to class anymore given how pregnant she is.”

Yukio groans at that covering his face. “Nii-san she isn't some abandoned pregnant alley cat! You can't just take someone in when they're in trouble like this! Especially given who you are!”

That comment really pisses and makes Rin slam his fist against the wall, just enough to make a loud noise but not enough to break it.

“Like hell I could turn her away when she was in trouble!” Rin snaps at his brother. “Besides she knows who I am...and given how she's been treating me she's taking it ten times better than you ever have!”

Yukio takes a step back at that, feeling rage really start to build up. “Fine if that's how you feel about a things then you can deal with this by yourself! I'm washing my hands of this Nii-san, don't you dare come to me for help!”

Before Rin can respond Yukio storms away heading up the stairs and leaving his brother alone in the hall. Feeling close to crying Rin leans a bit against the wall letting his head hang as everything starts to pile on. He knew his brother would react this way...that's why he'd avoided telling him this.

“Okumura? Are you okay?”

He looks up at the sound of Izumo's voice seeing the worry on her face making it clear she heard the argument. His face burns in shame knowing he shouldn't be adding his problems on top of hers especially since knowing Izumo she'll blame herself.

“Yeah...I'm fine...just...” He sighs shaking his head. “This is why I didn't tell him anything because I knew he'd react this way.”

Izumo pulls him into a hug with little hesitation doing her best to hold him tight. “I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault.” Rin replies. “Like I said this is just Yukio, give him a bit and he'll come around.”

He keeps the _hopefully_ part to himself as he lets her go, his hand going to hold hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I think I'll stay down here with you for a while.” Rin whispers hanging his head. Wiping his eyes as a few tears fall down his cheek. “I mean you're getting bigger and if you need anything I'll be right there.”

“That would be for the best.” Izumo agrees, acting as if she didn't see the tears. “Cmon let's go finish up dinner together.”

With that she drags him back to the kitchen with a quiet night hanging over them.

* * *

“I'll just wait out here for you to get everything Okumura.” Izumo groans as she sits down on the steps of the dorm.

“Alright just sit tight!”

The girl isn't sure what's taking the half-demon so long but decides to just sit down and wait it out since that's the best option at this point. She already took care of her business, now she's just waiting for him to get ready which is honestly funny since she's usually the one who takes forever.

It's only been a day since Rin's fight with his brother, now the two are heading out to the grocery store to pick up some food. Izumo decided to come since she needs the exorcise and two...Yukio's home and she'd rather not deal with him. She's sure he'll avoid her like no tomorrow but honestly she's afraid personally she'll say something stupid...and it won't end well. Funny how hormones loosen one's mouth.

She is pretty thankful the heat has died down making it much more easier to move around with her ever growing stomach. Izumo knows well that she needs to get around and get some exorcise so going out like this is fine. Might as well since rumors are already going around if Rin's brother is someone to trust.

“Izumo-chan!!”

The yell makes her blood run cold as she turns to look to see Paku standing there. The girl looks close to crying as she comes closer to Izumo, who's heart is beating loud in her ears. When she's close enough her friend comes to a stop and covers her mouth.

“Oh...oh my gosh I thought they were lying.” She hisses, blinking to keep away tears.

“P-Paku...what are you doing here?” Izumo somehow gets herself to stand up amazingly fast in her opinion. Her face is bright red feeling embarrassed how she looks...especially given she's been hiding everything from her friend.

“I came here looking for you.” Paku quickly answers, letting her hands drop to her side. “I...I had to see if what the rumors are saying about you were true...and unfortunately they are. You really are pregnant...”

“Y-yeah...I am.” Izumo hangs her head as she can't really deny it. Not with her stomach as large as it is now.

“Why did you hide it from me!?” Paku yells as tears roll down her cheeks. “I thought I was your best friend!”

“You are!” Izumo feels tears start to brim at her eyes. “I just...I just didn't...”

“You just didn't what?” Paku demands so angry at her friend and so very hurt. “You...You keep hiding and lying about so many things to me! Am I not trustworthy enough!?”

“N-No that's not it!” Izumo shakes her head.

“Then what is it!? If you couldn't trust me with the fact that you're pregnant then what's wrong with me!?” Paku yells sobbing now.

The air around them is tense and quiet as Izumo isn't even sure how to answer that. It's not that her friend isn't trustworthy it's the complete opposite of that...Izumo just does not want to pull her friend into something that she can't protect her from.

“P-Paku please listen to me--”

“No I won't!” She stomps her foot, sobbing harder. “You...You never treat me the same. I tell you everything! Everything! And you keep so many things from me...what's wrong with me!?”

She sniffs as she tries to wipe away the tears. “You didn't even tell me anything about being pregnant and I was so damn worried you were sick!”

“I-I know--”

“No you don't know!” Paku actually screams this making Izumo flinch back. “You never know...I've always accepted you were too shy or too secretive from the day we became friends...that's just how you are. But this...this is something big Izumo-chan, this isn't something you can just hide and hope goes away!”

“I wasn't doing that!” Izumo argues back.

“Then what were you doing!?” Paku demands, a chocked sob escaping her throat. “Why are you even here? Are you living with the father? Is...is Okumura Rin the father!?”

“What no he's not the father!” Izumo snaps shaking her head. “He's just...He's just a friend who's letting me stay with him until...”

That only seems to make her friend even more upset and more hurt which makes Izumo wince. She's never seen Paku this angry ever, not once since they were friends. And fear starts to seep in that this...this might actually end their friendship.

“You told someone else but not me!?” Paku yells her voice cracking. “Why...why do you always do this Izumo-chan!”

“I just didn't want you to get hurt!” Izumo finally blurts out sobbing.

Paku just stares at her, mouth hanging just a bit open. Izumo does not expect the girl to forgive her especially considering everything that has gone down. Just as she expected Paku just sniffs and wipes away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

“W-well you did a fine damn job failing at that...” Paku looks towards the ground feeling like she's ripping out her own heart. “I'm done with this Izumo-chan. Goodbye.”

Before she can say anything to stop her Paku's gone leaving Izumo alone standing in front of the dorm. She stares off at where her friend has gone and feels like the biggest idiot ever. Rin, who'd stayed just in the dorm listening to the fight comes out, pulling Izumo into a hug without a word.

“I-Izumo...” He whispers, as she starts to sob into his sleeve.

“I'm so goddamn stupid!!” She yells hiding her face as she grips on to Rin as if he's her last lifeline. “I ruined our friendship...”

Rin isn't sure how to comfort her at those words, instead he just pulls her as close as he can knowing at least he can still be there for her. Izumo is more than thankful to have the half-demon there, finding once again he's some sort of rock for her. It's so strange. After all she's only known Rin for a short time and he's already become such a big part of her life that even after this mess is all done and over with she can't imagine him not being a friend.

Both stand there in front of the dorm, feeling as if everything has fallen around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guys enjoy this chapter? I know it took a while to get it posted and to those who waited thank you so much! It really does mean a lot to me that you are all enjoying this. I may write this for myself but I post for your feed back and comments.
> 
> Now I know some people are kind of upset that I am holding back chapters for comments, but personally I don't see the problem. My friend LP is doing pretty much the same thing with her fic and has not once had to hold back a chapter. And please note I am not an expecting a huge flood of comments, I just want enough to know that what I'm doing is right and if I need to improve here and there. 
> 
> So please don't say don't write for comments, because it basically says to the writer that their work is useless. Like I said before i write for myself, I post for comments. 
> 
> Again thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget if you want to see the next chapter leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	7. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big special thanks to Love_Psycho for editing this chapter as she always does! You should all go read her crossover fic Inheritance of Cards. It's a lot of fun to read and is updating twice a week. So if you like it leave a comment on it to let her know you enjoyed it.

If there is ever a time for Rin to really hate that his reputation followed him from his time in Southern True Cross it would be now. All it has done is made looking for the source of the rumors ten times harder since most people just run away from him. He knows well it doesn't help he has an annoyed and almost pissed offed expression on his face as he looks around school. It tends to scare people away...

Not to mention most people he finds don't know where the origin of the rumors started, just that they heard it from a friend, who heard it from another friend...yeah Rin hates this bullshit.

He sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, deciding to take a seat on the stone steps of his school. The half-demon is exhausted from going around all day trying to find at least one source of these damn rumors and in the end he's gotten jack shit. Part of him knows Izumo could care less what others think, but if she plans to go back to school this going around will make it harder for her.

 _'And she's already had enough crap go down on top of what's going to happen in a few months._ ' Rin thinks with a yawn. _'At least I can hopefully make school a bit better.'_

He's seen the way Izumo looks at the things she's made and how soft she's gotten over the past few months, figuring out that a part of her really wants to keep the twins. Rin barely knows her home situation and taking what he can from what she's said so far he can gather her foster family is not good. Maybe a part of her wants a real family, but the mature part he really respects knows better than to keep the twins once they're born. He personally is sure he wouldn't be able to part with his kids, despite knowing he wouldn't be able to give them a good life.

 _'Izumo's a lot stronger than I ever would be.'_ Rin thinks looking down at his feet. _'But everyone's got their weak points._ _W_ _hen the time comes and she has to give them away it's going to hit her harder than she thinks it will.'_

The girl is a lot softer than he originally thought, and that's what worries him the most. Rin hopes he will be there for her when the times comes, silently wishing that will be enough especially after that nasty fight with her friend. Izumo has been so quiet since, just working on making things for the twins, that it actually scares him.

That's what really made him get up and start to look around for the source of the rumors. If he can make even a fraction of this better for her then he'll do it. Not to mention keeps him busy and distracted from his own problems with his brother. A big thing he'd rather forget personally for the moment until he can get a hold of stuff.

Rin groans as he stands up dusting off his bottom. “Well sitting around isn't going to do anything, should follow that _one_ lead before heading home...”

Despite getting nothing Rin did get one very important piece of information, and that was where the pregnancy rumors started. He isn't sure where he's the father rumors came from and is totally still looking around, but somehow he did find out who started the whole mess. And a part of him is really not that surprised.

With a determined look on his face, Rin sets out to where he knows where Izumo's old dorm is and makes it there in record time. The building is just as fancy as he remembers it when he picked up his friend's stuff when she moved before, this time it's just busier with all the students back.

The three girls outside there jump back when they notice him, nervously stopping as he comes closer. Rin keeps himself calm, trying to figure out what he's going to ask as he gets closer.

“Hey.” He says lifting his hand in a soft way, trying not to seem to threatening.

One of the girls narrows her eyes at Rin suspiciously as she keeps close to her friends. It's clear she knows who he is, and seems a bit freaked to see him standing there. “What do _you_ want?”

“I just want to know who started the pregnant rumors about Kamiki Izumo.” He tells them plainly, keeping his expression neutral. Even though a part of him really wants to punch these girls for starting this bullshit.

The three teens look at each other clearly sweating nervously until one of them gulps moving past the first one who spoke. She's a tiny thing with a nasty look in her brown eyes while her hair is pulled into a loose pony tail. “I-I was the one who started it, but it's true! She was pregnant when I saw her last!”

Rin grunts at that knowing well that she was right but that doesn't mean she needed to tell people about it. “Yeah and how does that defend you for spreading it around?”

The girl seems to be a lost for words stuttering as she tries to figure out what to tell Rin. “It's...well...it's her fault for getting pregnant in the first place. S-so why shouldn't I talk about it?”

“Because it's rude and bullshit.” Rin snaps with a glare, which makes the three squeak and flinch back. “How would you like it if someone started to talk about your business when you're not even around to defend yourself?”

“Th-that's--”

“Not only that you don't know what happened for her to get pregnant.” He adds interrupting the girl. “So cut it out, if I hear you're talking about this again I'm going to come see you real quick...and you might not like what I do.”

Rin wouldn't do much outside of scare them like now but if pushed any further...he could get a bit nasty.

They gasp at that looking between each other with fear in their eyes. The girl who started the rumors takes a step forward trying to be brave or something like that. “Y-You can't threaten us! I'll tell the teachers and--”

“And what? Like they'll do anything.” Rin rolls his eyes at her not impressed by her moment of nasty “bravery”. “I won't do anything if you shut up alright? Back off and get a life outside of gossip and rumors it's honestly pathetic.”

The three girls seem insulted by that but still nod their heads, not wanting to anger him any further than they already have. “Fine!” Yells the leader of the group, the one who started the whole mess. “I'll stop talking about it then.”

“Good.” Rin turns to go but stops making them flinch again. “That reminds me did any of you start the rumor I'm the father? Because I'd really like to know who started that particular one.”

“What? No we didn't do that!” The second one pipes up. “I don't know who started it either.” She adds with a nervous gulp.

Rin sighs at that one letting his shoulders sag since that means while he stopped one part of the whole thing he has to go find the other half. What a pain in the ass...

“Alright good...” He rubs the back of his neck. “Thanks for telling me.”

He hates to thank them, but they were honest with him. Rin can be the polite and bigger person here in the end and that's what he does. The half-demon leaves before they can say anything else, trying to figure out where to go from his current position.

It's going to be a pain in the ass but in the end it's worth it.

* * *

It's not very often Renzō sees students quite literally fleeing in the other direction as he walks through school, planning to head back to his dorm. He freezes right in the middle of the hall letting them rush past him as fast as they can.

“Oh man run!” One yells at his buddy as they move past the pink-haired teen. “He's fucking pissed!”

For the most part Renzō would have turned around and gone the same way, but curiosity got the better of him especially since neither boys had been hurt. They just looked totally freaked out and what ever is going down might not be too bad...and a part of him is pretty sure it's about Okumura Rin.

He'd heard from some of the girls he knows that Rin's been going around for the past few days trying to hunt down the origins of some rumors for some reason. Renzō isn't to sure how to take that but well Rin is an odd guy so him doing anything weird is well normal. Son of Satan after all...

It doesn't take him long to find Rin, who has a guy by the collar with a dangerous look in his eyes.

“I-I s-swear I don't know!” The teen the half-demon has yells, just close to crying and breaking down clearly. “I j-just heard it around!”

The expression on the half-demon's face softens as he lets the other student go easily with a groan. The teenager falls down on his ass and is clearly frozen looking up at Rin, half expecting him to freak out again. Instead the half-demon just rubs his eyes looking pained and just tired in general.

“Damn it! I thought I'd found the origin...” Rin grumbles rubbing his eyes. When he opens them he looks down to see the guy is still there, freaking out as before. “What the hell are you still doing here? Get the hell outta here!”

Not waiting for another sign the young man scrambles up to his feet and rushes away, right past Renzō who looks after him a bit before focusing on Rin.

“Yo, Okumura what's up?” Renzō holds up his hand as he approached the half-demon ignoring the confused stare on his friend's face. “You seem to be a busy man.”

Rin seems a bit nervous to see his friend from cram school but relaxes after a second, shrugging his shoulders. “I'm just trying to figure something out that's all...sorry you had to see that. They wouldn’t talk so I got a bit...scary.”

Renzō smiles getting what the half-demon means easily. “Nah I understand, that one guy is in my class and he's an ass so I understand.”

“T-thanks.” Rin's face is a bit red at this, and much more relaxed once he hears Renzō's words. It looks to be he was a bit nervous about the pink-haired teen not liking what he saw, but hearing otherwise lets him relax.

“So what were you asking those guys about? I've heard you've been running around like a crazy guy trying to figure out the origin of this rumor or something?” Renzō asks.

“Origins actually, there were two but I fixed the first half of the problem. Now I'm just focusing on the later half...” Rin explains easily, shoving his hands in his pockets. “And I don't have any more time today, I've got to go back and make dinner.”

Otherwise Izumo will eat them out of house and home, which makes Rin smile at the thought. Renzō stares at the soft smile on his friend's face, almost sure he's thinking about someone special but doesn't push it.

“Ahh I see...what's the rumor? Maybe I can help out.” Renzō suggest, causing Rin to look back at him with wide eyes. “I do talk to a lot of girls after all, some of them just love to gossip about things.”

“W-well...it's kind of not my place but...I do need the help and I'd appreciate it.” Rin sighs as he decides to tell Renzō. “Do you know about the girl who got pregnant?”

“Yeah Kamiki Izumo right?” The pink-haired teenager replies right away making Rin blink. “Kind of hard not to hear about that one, but yeah I know of her. I've also heard you're the father but I'm pretty sure that one isn't true.”

Rin is slightly impressed by Renzō's knowledge. “Alright why do you say that I'm not the father?”

“Well you're not dead so I figure it must not be true.”

Rin sort of feels like punching Renzō with that smile on his face, but instead just rolls his eyes.

“Only thing I don't get is why they'd even say you're the father in the first place.” Renzō adds, rubbing his chin. “You're pretty shy outside of cram school so I'm confused there.”

“We're just friends.” Rin answers. “I met her a bit after she found out she was pregnant, and I decided to help her out.”

Renzō isn't sure what to say to that so he stares at the half-demon with large eyes. Then again this does sound like something Rin would totally do so part of him is not surprised. Rin is a nice person in the end, probably _too_ nice but that's something to think about another day.

“...So that means you know how she got knocked up then...and what's going on.” Renzō points out.

Rin nods his head. “Well I don't know exactly how she got pregnant, just that it was an accident. She's living with me until she gives birth and...well she's going to give the twins up for adoption once they're born. She figures it's the best thing to do for them since her home situation is crap, and she's doesn't have any money to take care of them by herself.”

Renzō's personally impressed someone that young is being so responsible, usually when you hear this type of thing it always goes the opposite. It's clear this Kamiki Izumo is a thoughtful person, probably even over thinking things. Maybe it's a good thing Rin is there helping her otherwise it could get a bit bad.

“Man...twins that must be hard.” Renzō comments, which Rin with agrees one hundred percent. “Alright I get what you're saying, I've just got one more question. Why are you trying to stop the rumors?”

Rin blinks at that as a slight blush comes to his cheeks. “W-well Izumo's going to be coming back to school after she gives birth and that's going to be hard by itself without rumors. I thought if I cut them off early then when she does make it back it will be easier for her.”

There is worry in the half-demon's eye for the girl, the kind that Renzō would sort of assume goes past just friendship but he doesn't comment on it. He totally can't blame Rin going around doing this though, especially if things are already hard for his friend. Renzō hums to himself as he rubs his chin, thinking of things he could help with.

“...Hmmm sounds like you need some help then.” Renzō smiles a bit when he sees the shaken look on Rin's face. “I talk to a lot of girls, and a lot of them do know the gist of things with this whole mess. I could ask around and see where they got you being the father part from if you want.”

The smile on Rin's face is bright and happy which makes Renzō take a step back when he gets closer. He's not exactly sure how to handle someone so happy with him, especially since all he offered is something simple.

“Thank you so much Shima!” Rin yells out. “Having you help me out will be much better you're a lot less scary than I am.”

Renzō just shrugs his shoulders once more smiling himself. “Ah well I'm your friend and it's not that hard to help out with honestly. After all having two people look around is better than one.”

“Thank you again.” Rin tells him once more as they start to walk down the hall together. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, glad I could help out.” Renzō slips his hands into his pockets as he walks next to Rin.

It really is no problem honestly, just makes sense to him he'd help out. Besides it does beat back a bit of boredom and Renzō would rather take that than fighting demons any day.

* * *

“Everything seems to be normal, not to mention you are gaining just the right amount of weight for your pregnancy...You're doing great Kamiki-san.”

Izumo can't help the little blush that comes to her cheeks as she sits on the examination table and the nice compliment from Sterling. She gets the feeling that those things are rare events, and something you should treasure rather than let them go. Not to mention the doctor seems to be in a good mood today, meaning something must be going right.

“Thank you Sterling-sensei...honestly you should tell that to Okumura out in the waiting room. He's the one who's been keeping me fed.” Izumo explains.

The closer she gets to her due date the more doctor appointments Izumo's been having, this one being the most recent. She doesn't mind it too much especially since all they do now is collect a few samples, weigh her, measure her stomach, and do an ultrasound. It's easy as ever now, especially after that first visit and in the end Izumo isn't bothered by it. Of course Rin still comes with her, the big sweetheart he is, and stays out in the waiting room as always.

Outside of his recent obsession with finding out who's spreading those stupid rumors, Rin's nose has been in the naming book for some time. He seems determined to help her find the right names more than she is herself. She appreciates the help none the less, and wonders when he's going to bombard her with suggestions.

A soft laugh comes from her right side, as Hamasaki comes around taking the clipboard from the older doctor. “Don't you mean he's been keeping all _three_ of you fed?”

Izumo nervously smiles at that one shrugging her shoulders. “I guess I do.”

Sterling just rolls her eyes at Hamasaki as she turns to her own clipboard she keeps for herself, the one Izumo knows well has all the notes about the twins being half-demons. She isn't to sure if the doctors like each other but she gets the feeling Sterling is more or less just withstanding the other's presence for the sake of politeness.

Either way Izumo finds herself leaning towards the older woman, finding her matter of a fact nature and the tendency not to ever sugar coat things better. It makes things easier for her personally anyways, but it is sometimes nice to have Hamasaki around every so often.

“Before you leave, I wanted to discuss with you and Kamiki-san about when she goes into labor.” Sterling crosses her arms a bit. “Your due date is in November but I doubt you'll have the children then so we have plenty of time. I just want to start early and make sure everything is in order.”

Which translates to Izumo that she will more than likely give birth in an Order run facility, just under a bit of secrecy.

“ _I do_ _not_ _wan_ _t_ _to alarm the main part of the Order.”_ _S_ he remembers Mephisto telling her. _“Honestly when it comes to half-demon children the less they know the better.”_

By the time she's ready to pop Hamasaki will probably be pushed out for the last bit thanks to the demonic heritage of her kids. So it's a mystery to her as to why Sterling wants to talk to her about the labor part of this whole mess.

“Hm? Sure thing I don't have another appointment for a while.” Hamasaki stands at the door smiling sweetly. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Whether or not Kamiki-san will use an epidural.” Sterling says plainly, turning to Izumo.

“W-what? Sterling-sensei I know you're a good doctor but most times, especially here, epidurals are not often offered.” Hamasaki looks almost offended at the fact she'd suggest it.

“Yes I know that, but Kamiki-san here is very young.” Sterling starts laying a hand on Izumo's shoulder. “And on top of that she's having twins. I feel having that option open to her is right, even if it's not a usual part of package here.”

“But still that is not something I had in mind when we talked about this earlier!” Hamasaki grits her teeth. She turns to look at the teen who keeps looking between them unsure of what to say. “Kamiki-san I know that you are young but you're much stronger than that right?”

She blinks at the question looking down at her stomach. “I...well I never really thought of that part honestly. Just sort of assumed I wouldn't get one, but...I don't mind to have it ready? I mean if that's okay? I'm sure I can do it without it but...”

“It doesn't hurt to have reassurance that it's there.” Sterling nods her head. “Alright I'll make a note of it.”

“But that's not right!”

The sharp yell makes both blink and look at the young doctor, who looks furious and a bit hurt. Hamasaki shakes her body a bit, trying her best to clearly relax but she clearly can't. “Fine, if that's what you two want to discuss I want no part of it.”

She opens the door and slams it close making the two wince, well at least Izumo does. Sterling just sighs as she turns to the ultrasound machine with little worry on her face.

“I apologize for that.” She tells Izumo gently. “I know it's in your culture to give birth without an epidural, but I feel like since you are under my care I should at least offer it too you. Sometimes half-demon births are a bit more...intense than originally planned.”

“R-really.” That makes Izumo gulp and look at her stomach. If that's true...then what will come out of her?

“I doubt yours will go like that.” Sterling reassures the young woman, who visibly relaxes. “The worst it will probably get for you is you'll probably go right past your due date with no contractions. The records say it sometimes happens with half-demon children; more things to grow and “bake” I suppose you could say.”

“...That is not going to be fun.” Izumo grumbles looking at her stomach. “Especially since these two like to move around a lot, they are bound to start punching my organs.”

“Do they?” Sterling seems a bit amused at that, but it's controlled as ever.

Izumo just gives her a bit of a nod as she lays down pulling her shirt up when she notices how close the doctor is to doing the ultrasound.

“Well then you'll get to see a better view of them today then. Sterling actually smiles at that. “Then you can show off the picture to your boyfriend outside.”

“He's not my boyfriend!” Izumo feels her cheeks go red at that suggestion. “He's just my friend...a really good friend.”

A bit of guilt rises up as she quietly realizes she has yet to tell Rin she's having half-demons like himself. Part of her isn't sure how to bring it up to him, just knows at one point she's going to have to especially if he's going to come with her when she goes into labor. Which is something they've both agreed on silently it seems.

“Oh is that so then.” Sterling's voice is her normal tone making it hard to tell if she believes Izumo or not. “I take he will be your support then correct?”

“Yeah...” Izumo twitches when she feels the warm gel squeezed on to her stomach, her head turns to look at the screen.

“I'll give you some books on breathing techniques for you two read then.” Sterling picks up the rectangle thing and places it on her stomach. “For now let's relax and see what these two are up too inside of you.”

And with that Izumo is effectively distracted, feeling herself smile just a tiny bit when she sees the twins on the screen. All thoughts of Rin and other things are pushed from her mind as a strange calm comes over her and a bit of excitement when she sees them move.

Despite knowing she'll have to give them away and never see them again Izumo can't help the excitement that sparks inside of her knowing that in just a few months she'll be holding them.

* * *

The tension in the air of the small classroom is thick as Shiemi nervously scribbles down some notes in her notebook. It's been like this since the start seeing as this is the first day of class the young exwires have had in days and it's a study period. Ryūji is the most annoyed with everything glaring as his book, looking close to ripping it in half.

Doesn't help they're all alone with no teacher's around on top of Rin and Renzō not even here. Sure the class did just start and their teacher did just leave but it's clear today is not going to be a good day.

“Where the hell are those idiots!?” Ryūji finally yells, slamming his book shut.

“Bon calm down...” Konekomaru warns softly. “I'm sure they're both just busy with other things...”

“What other things could there be!?” Ryūji snaps growling a bit. “They're probably goofing off somewhere.”

“Mmm I don't think they are.” Yuno pipes up stretching her arms over head. “I've heard that they've been going around looking for the origin of some rumors going on. They're probably out doing that not even noticing it's time for class.”

The classroom is quiet at that unsure of how to take Yuno's words and explanation, well at least Konekomaru and Shiemi. Ryūji just gets angrier at that and shakes his head standing up.

“That's so stupid!” He grunts, gathering his things. “Fine if they want to go do something like that I'll go out and find them and drag them to class.”

“What are the rumors they're looking into?” Shiemi asks her friend gently.

Yuno blinks at that, surprised that Shiemi hasn't heard anything since she has joined school now. But then again given how quiet the girl is and shy it's a no surprise on second. Especially since Shiemi is not the type to gossip and talk about such things freely, it would probably make her blush like no tomorrow.

Konekomaru seems to be interested in this as well given how he's turned around in his seat to face Shiemi and Yuno better. Ryūji is till angrily packing away, but slower clearly trying to hide that he wants to hear too but his slow movements say otherwise.

“Hmmm I don't like spreading around this stuff myself, buuuut a girl in Class A got pregnant.” Yuno watches everyone's surprised look especially Ryūji who's frozen in his movements. “I don't like talking about this stuff myself, but a few of her roommates are in my class and they said she was pretty pregnant by the end of summer vacation. And now she's living with the father who is...well you're not going to believe this one...”

“You're talking about Kamiki Izumo right?” Konekomaru asks gently. “She's in my class I've been hearing those rumors too...and I know where she's living.”

“You do?” Ryūji asks this, an odd tone in his voice.

“Y-yeah, the head master asked me to deliver her homework to her while she's out,” Konekomaru explains. “I haven't seen her myself, um her _roommate_ takes her homework from me for her.”

“Jeez...what the hell is some girl getting knocked up for?” Ryūji huffs shoving his bag onto the table before taking a seat, clearly forgetting his earlier plans of going to go find Renzō and Rin. “I mean this is a place of study, not some place you freaking slut around...”

“Bon...” Konekomaru winces at that.

“What, it's true.” Ryūji rolls his eyes. “If she'd just stayed and studied she wouldn't have gotten herself pregnant!”

Shiemi twitches when she hears the girl's name and looks at her notebook, remembering the girl she'd seen Rin with a few months ago. Izumo had seemed really nice and not the type to do that type of thing but at the same time she's curious on if she'd been pregnant _then_. The young tamer can't say so herself since she's never been around a pregnant woman but there had been something off about the girl. Especially if she remembers right where they'd been standing at in the store if.

“I think I know the girl you're talking about,” Shiemi pips up softly. “Um, a few months ago I saw her and Rin together. They were at a books store and um...this was a while ago but I'm pretty sure I remember them being right by the well um... child raising section.”

“When was that?” Konekomaru asks.

“Uhhh I want to say near the end of May and right at the start of June.” Shiemi answers meekly. “I...I think she might have been pregnant then if that's true.”

The whole room is quiet at that, especially with the whole info Rin does know this girl pretty well. For Yuno she's not too surprised since it does fit and adds a bit to what she knows already. Which is unfortunately not to much.

“That makes the other rumor make more sense then...” Yuno leans her arm against her desks, as everyone looks to her now. “I've heard that Rin-kun is the father, and she's been staying with him.”

“ **What!?** ”

The sharp yell that comes from Ryūji makes everyone jump and look to see he's up on his feet looking absolutely pissed. It's as if Yuno had said Rin betrayed him or something given the energy coming off the tall exwire.

“What the hell is that idiot doing!?” He yells slamming his hand on the table, making poor Konekomaru flinch. “I thought he came here to get stronger so he could defeat Satan not get some random chick pregnant!! Damn what the hell is wrong with him thinking he could go around do that and not have some kind of consequence!”

“I really don't think that he's the--”

“Hey guys sorry we're late! We got caught up in some stuff and lost track of time.”

Everyone but Ryūji winces when Renzō and Rin come through the door together, both looking tired. The young Aria is fast and he's got Rin by the collar of his neck, slamming him up against the wall with a dangerous glare. Taken back by the sudden attack the half-demon winces when his back hits the wall.

“Ow what the hell is wrong with you Suguro!?” Rin yells at him, blinking at the rage filled eyes that stare back.

“What the hell is wrong with _you_!? I heard you knocked up some random girl while at school!” That makes Rin twitch, a serious expression coming over him instantly. “What are you doing fooling around like that with some slut?”

It takes everything in Rin not to punch much the taller boy but instead pushes him back, getting his hands off of him. In a blink of an eye it's now the opposite way just with Rin pulling down Ryūji so they are eye to eye. For the first time in a long while the young aria is actually frightened of the half-demon.

“Do _not_ call my friend a slut.” Rin keeps his voice calm and cool, but shows that there is actual rage inside of him. “And don't you fucking act like you know this situation when you're an outsider.”

Rin lets him go, keeping the cool glare on his face as he looks at everyone but Renzō who seems to be just as angry. He keeps calmer than Rin, but is clear he doesn't enjoy Ryūji's wording of things.

“What do you guys know?” He asks, his voice a commanding tone.

“Um...a-all I know is Kamiki Izumo is pregnant and people are saying you're the father Okumura-san.” Konekomaru answers. “That's not true is it?”

Rin relaxes a bit at Konekomaru's voice, shaking his head. “No I'm not and I have no clue where people keep getting this information from...in fact that's why Renzō and me were late. We were looking for who started the father thing since I took care of the first half.”

“S-so Kamiki-chan...she was pregnant when I met her right?” Shiemi asks gently.

The half-demon's eyes soften as he nods his head. “Yeah she was pregnant, I only met her when she was two months so I can't be the father.”

Konekomaru is thinking as he watches Rin discuss a few things with Shiemi, who asks him if there's any way to help. He gets that they're friends, figuring that the half-demon must have suggested to Mephisto that Izumo come live with him.

“So that's why she's living with you right? She's just staying there until she gives birth?” Konekomaru asks next.

Rin nods his head. “Yeah she couldn't stay at her dorm and had nowhere else to go so she's living with me and Yukio for the moment. After she gives birth I'm not sure what she's going to do personally.”

Ryūji seems to be shocked and left out of the conversation staring at Rin as he explains a few things here and there. It's as if this is no big deal to him, just something that happens and not something _bad_. And he's acting as if it's just some part of life...

“How can you be so okay with this!?”

The yell from Ryūji makes everyone look at him who's running a hand through his hair.

“What do you mean Bon?” Renzō asks.

“She's pregnant! And she's still in high school!” Ryūji yells, but it seems to go over Rin's head. “That's not normal! This isn't something to be so okay with!”

“I know it's not normal.” Rin argues back. “But Izumo's already got enough on her plate, freaking out over this more will just add to it. Besides she's already doing what she feels is the right way to go and is giving them up for adoption once they're born.”

Yuno blinks at the them part but says nothing as she sees Ryūji just get more frustrated at Rin's words.

“If she's so damn responsible why didn't she just have an abortion?” He demands. “Then at least she could keep going to school and not have to stop.”

Rin seems a bit hurt at that the serious look from before dropping. He gets what Ryūji is saying especially since for some time Izumo beat herself over not choosing that option. But given how far she's come, and the pain that goes through her eyes the half-demon does not want her to hear this ever.

“She's just doing what's right for her.” Rin's voice is gentle as he talks to Ryūji who is taken back by the this. “Making this a black and white situation helps no one...it was an accident that happened and yelling about it does not help at all. All I'm doing is giving her a good spot to live and get some privacy.”

Ryūji isn't sure how to answer that as he looks down his face getting a bit red as he takes in his friend's words. “I...you have a point...I just...”

“Yeah I know Yukio wasn't thrilled to see you there too.” Rin shrugs his shoulders. “Listen if you guys know where this rumor about me being the father came from I'd really appreciate it since I want to get rid of it before it gets bad.”

“And boy can it get bad.” Renzō snorts, ignoring the roll of Rin's eyes.

The room seems to get calmer after that, Ryūji silently accepting Rin's explanation without making a fuss. Everyone gives him and Renzō all the info they have, but unfortunately it's not much leaving Rin in the same spot as he had been when he first started that day.

* * *

_'I really miss Izumo-chan...'_

Paku lies on her bed staring up at the ceiling as she thinks about this feeling, a few tears brim at her eyes as she blinks them away. She thought all that anger that had built up over the last few days before she saw her friend would last but somehow it all seemed to just disappear. Especially once she let herself calm down and start to think about things.

If there is anyone out there in this world that knows Izumo it's Paku and after thinking about it, it's clear to her that this is normal behavior from her friend. She's always been secretive and worried about pulling Paku too much into things. Even if she is the closest person to the strange girl even now she's held at arms length just to keep her “safe”.

From what Paku's never figured it out, but whatever it is she feels it has something to do with her family and that bizarre company that took over their hometown. Paku has always been thankful her family more or less lived on the outskirts of their small town, especially when the tourism industry started to kick up. Something about it never sat right with her, since Izumo never wanted anything to do with it.

Everyone in their town thought it was a great idea...not Izumo though.

 _'I just wish she'd tell me things.'_ Paku things hugging her pillow to her chest, feeling like she's the most useless friend. _'Especially like being pregnant! I could have helped...I could have done something...'_

But what she could have done does not come to mind and she's left feeling so freaking useless in the end. Since honestly there isn't anything she could have done in the end now that she thinks about it, but at least she could have been good support.

In the end despite the anger that's still there Paku gets exactly why Izumo didn't tell her about being pregnant. The simple answer is she was scared...she was frightened and probably thought that if she included Paku it could get worse. Izumo always goes out of her way to make sure she's happy while always sacrificing her own happiness.

 _'She's so...stupid...'_ Paku huffs a bit feeling a bit of anger come back. _'Just for once I'd wish she'd not do that to herself.'_

And it probably just wasn't that either. Paku isn't so naive to think being pregnant is a cake walk, and given how large Izumo is she's half-sure she's having twins. That must be super hard...and she went off on her without hearing her part of the story either.

That's what really makes the tears come from Paku. Sure she's hurt to know her best friend told a total stranger rather than her, but at the same time she knows Izumo. She knows her so damn well out of anyone out there that the girl did it more because she cares too much. The young tamer didn't want Paku to get in trouble or have too much stress so she kept the pregnancy to herself.

And she didn't even give Izumo a chance to explain herself.

 _'There's no way Izumo-chan will listen to me,'_ Paku thinks rolling to her side as she wipes away her tears. _'I hurt her too much...'_

She wants to go and say sorry to her friend and make up but part of her isn't sure Izumo would accept it...but a part of her just can't leave this alone.

If this does destroy her friendship Paku just wants her friend to at least know she's sorry for freaking out. Yes, she was hurt but at the same time she should have listened to her friend at least a little bit.

 _'I'll go say sorry to her.'_ Paku closes her eyes curling up a bit on her side. _'And if she doesn't accept it then that's okay. I'd rather say that than let this go on like this.'_

So with that Paku decides she'll head out on Sunday to the dorm once more and apologize to her friend. And maybe, just maybe, save their friendship...

* * *

“I'm sorry that Bon can be such an ass, he's always sort of been that way.”

Rin blinks at Renzō as he walks next to him towards his dorm. The pink-haired teen next to him has his hands behind his head, and is staring up at the orange sky as the sun sets. His mind seems to be a bit off somewhere else as Rin takes the apology, thinking about what he's said.

“It's fine.” Rin tells him, shrugging his shoulder. “I figured if Suguro ever heard he wouldn't like this.”

“Yeah but he didn't need to call your friend a slut.”

Renzō lets his arms drop to his side, sighing a bit as he closes his eyes. Stopping in the spot where he knows he and Rin have to separate and go to their different dorms. He doesn't really want to keep Rin too long since he knows he has to go cook for Izumo but at the same time he does want to talk to him just a little bit.

“Bon isn't a bad guy you know that too.” Renzō starts out. “But despite the weird hairstyle he's sort of old fashioned when it comes to sex. Kamiki-san isn't a slut for having sex once and if she had it again she wouldn't be.”

Rin stares at Renzō getting what he's saying and part of him isn't surprised to hear this from him. It's clear he does seem to know his stuff when it comes to sex and girls so those are areas he respects him in. Not to mention it's nice hearing it from someone else that Ryūji is wrong and it was an insult in the end. Especially since he knows in his gut Izumo's going to be hearing that for the rest of her first year if she's lucky.

“Thank you.” Rin smiles a bit. “I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one thinking that.”

“Sort of sad no one else thinks like that.” Renzō snorts. “I imagine your brother is not to thrilled to be having her there living with you.”

Rin winces at that, but knows very well the fellow exwire is far too right. He has yet to make up with Yukio and feels like that will not happen any time soon. Especially since his brother has taken to the wonderful habit of avoiding him at all cost...he doesn't even eat Rin's meals anymore.

It hurts but given how he freaked out at him, Rin isn't sure he wants to see his brother either. It might just make another argument happen and he really would hate for that to happen. The half-demon is really starting to get sick of how their relationship has gone down hill over the last few months. Ever since Kyoto Yukio's been acting weird and it's starting to piss Rin off more and more. If it weren't for Izumo the young half-demon isn't even sure how he'd deal with the attitude his brother is putting off.

“That's putting it lightly.” Rin grumbles. “I just...I don't get why he's so upset. She needed a place to stay and our dorm is empty besides ourselves...”

“He's probably worried about the whole Son of Satan thing.” Renzō suggest, knowing very well how brothers can be. He has three older ones after all and all of them can be a pain in the ass in their own way.

“Izumo actually knows who I am.” Rin admits easily making the pink-haired teen looks at him with large eyes. He blushes a bit as he scratches his cheek looking down. “I-I told her right before Kyoto since I didn't feel right hiding it from her. She's actually pretty cool with it in the end, and has no problem keeping it quiet.”

Renzō just stares a bit before snickering to himself. “Wow...what a girl you've got there Rin.”

The blush gets a bit deeper at that but Rin is still amused. “Y-yeah Izumo's a pretty cool person, even if she is a bit standoffish at times.”

“Hmm really? I wouldn't mind meeting her if that's okay with you?” Renzō asks, tilting his head. “I'm sure it gets kind of lonely at times with just you two so if it's cool with you I could come by and we could hang out.”

Rin is a loss for words at hearing Renzō's suggestion, his mouth falling open just a tiny bit. “R-really? You want to meet Izumo?”

The pink-haired teen is grinning at the little excited look on Rin's face, finding it a bit oddly cute for a guy. It's as if he's never had friends to do things with and given what he's heard so far he wouldn't be surprised if that was true. “Yeah I really do, as long as she's cool with it. Besides I like hanging out with you Okumura-kun, you're a really cool guy honestly. Not many people are really as nice as you are and I'd like to get to know you better.”

“S-Seriously!?” Rin is even more taken back by his words his face going red. “Y-yeah! I'll ask Izumo today if she'd be cool with it, and I'm sure she'll be once I explain a few things. She's gotten a bit shy since she's gotten so big, so she tends to hide in her room unless I'm home or it's empty.”

“That's actually really cute.” Renzō grins, rubbing his chin. “I hope she says yes because boy do I want to meet this mysterious Kamiki-san!”

Rin nods his head a bit at that smiling himself now. “Izumo can be cute at the weirdest moments honestly.”

Renzō stares at that reaction, but keeps a thought to himself knowing all too well his friend would deny it. Besides he's curious if Izumo will have the same reaction given all the time she and Rin have spent together.

“Awesome I hope she says yes.” He slips his hands into his pockets. “Not only that maybe I can help you out with your brother? I may be the second youngest but I've got three brothers so I've got experience with things.”

“I'd really appreciate that.” Rin looks thrilled to hear that, but it's more controlled than last time. “Thanks...” he pauses searching through his mind for one particular thing. “...Renzō”

Now it's Renzō's turn to be surprised and wide eyed as he stares at the half-demon. After a minute of that he bursts out laughing holding his stomach as he bends over. Most would find Rin's eagerness and use of his first name rude, but for Renzō? It's too damn hilarious and just really makes it clear how different this half-demon is in the end Son of Satan or not.

Rin is a bit taken back but doesn't say anything, remembering when Renzō did this before and sort of takes it as one of the teen's weird habits. After all any person who dyes their hair pink is a bit odd, but he personally feels like it's in a good way.

“Ahh geez...you're welcome Okumura-kun.” Renzō pats Rin on the shoulder shaking his head. “You're weird but a good weird. I'm glad I got talking to you in the end.”

“Same here.” Rin just grins at that, stopping to check his watch and gulps. “But ah man I gotta go, I'm sure Izumo's almost ready to eat all that's in the fridge if I don't get home soon. I'll ask her if it's cool for you to come hang out today and I'll let you know tomorrow.”

“That would be awesome,” Renzō grins as he starts walking towards his dorm. “I'll see ya later Okumura-kun!”

“See ya Renzō!” Rin waves at him before he turns around and starts jogging towards his home.

He quietly hopes Izumo says yes, since part of him so wants to make more friends and have them hang out together.

* * *

Izumo groans lightly as she pins a sheet to the clothesline, pressing a hand to her lower back when she finishes. The pain is a common occurrence and she knows well it is going to keep happening until she has the twins. But it's a small inconvenience compared to her large stomach which is the bigger pain to work around. She isn't sure how others do it, especially since she dreads the day she's really about to pop.

Until then she'll keep up on some simple chores, figuring she can do something for Rin while he's at school.

 _'_ _Okumura's going to grumble about this but ah well it's better than doing nothing for me.'_ Izumo thinks looking up at the sheets fluttering in the wind.

She's thankful she found the clothesline in the back of the dorm, since if she went to the roof she's sure Rin would have freaked out. He's been so picky about her moving around lately that it's starting to get more annoying. She knows he's just doing it because he cares but yeah she's pregnant but not made of glass.

 _'It's still pretty sunny here around this time of the day so the sheets will be nice and dried by the time Rin gets back.'_ Izumo brushes her hair back over her shoulder, as the wind blows by messing it up just a little bit.

The air is cooler with each day, but part of Izumo is oddly looking forward to this weather finding it much more bearable than summer. Now that fall has set in Izumo's a lot more comfortable and thankful it's done as her due date draws closer every day now.

She crouches and bends down in an odd way picking up the empty laundry basket with a few grunts standing up as straight as she can with it in her hands. The young tamer makes her way around the building, thinking of making some tea and eating some fruit for a snack once she gets in. Rin did go shopping a bit earlier in the week stocking up all their food and Izumo's treats.

As she comes around the corner of the building the young tamer freezes at the figure standing in front of the door. Her stomach flips when she recognizes who's standing there and feels her entire body shake.

“P-Paku?”

The girl twitches at that and looks down to where Izumo, her eyes widening when she sees the young tamer. She makes her way over to her...old friend, stopping once she's in front of her. Paku's eyes look her up and down before dropping her eyes to the ground.

“H-hello Izumo-chan.” Paku greets, her hands shaking as she fidgets in front of her. “Um...s-sorry to bother you...”

Izumo isn't sure what to say to that, looking at the girl she just had an argument with few days ago. It's awkward and for sometime she'd been sure she would never see Paku ever again. She's nervous now, wondering what is going to happen since this is behavior she's never seen from the girl before.

“Hey.” Izumo replies swallowing thickly. “Um...w-would you...would you like to come in?”

Paku blinks at that just before nodding and looking away with what Izumo swears was tears in her eyes. The young tamer leads her the girl into the dorm they both stop to take their shoes off, before Izumo drops the basket off in the laundry room. Paku awkwardly follows her around, really not sure what to say or what to do and keeps her mouth shut as they make her way into the kitchen.

“Does tea sound okay?” Izumo asks, making her way to the stove where the kettle sits.

“Yes! That sounds great!” Paku squeaks out, turning red.

Izumo just nods as she gets to work on making tea, picking up the kettle and filling it before placing it on the stove which she turns on. Rin tends to keep his kitchen in a particular order so it's easy to get the mugs and set them on the counter. Well somewhat easy, Izumo has to struggle and mind her stomach as she reaches up just barely getting the ceramic glasses on the counter.

Paku watches nervously from the sidelines feeling her stomach tighten as she watches her friend struggle. She feels like she should help but...this whole situation is so awkward and tense! Of course when Izumo has to go up on her toes to get the jar of tea bags that's when Paku breaks.

“Izumo-chan lemme get that!” She yells out, gently pushing her friend to the side.

Izumo doesn't argue just watches her friend get the jar without much of a fuss and tries not to blush. She's so use to getting stuff herself or letting Rin do it that so it is a bit odd to have Paku helping her out.

“S-sorry about that.” Paku mumbles as she places the tea bags into the cups. “I-I just got so nervous about see you do that I kinda...freaked.”

“Nah it's okay Okumura is a lot worse.” Izumo admits placing her hand on the counter.

The air between them goes quiet at that, both unsure of what to say next until Paku sighs gently.

“Izumo-chan I'm--”

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant Paku.”

Paku blinks when she hears that, looking at Izumo with large eyes. Izumo's leaning against the counter, her other hand on her stomach. She looks so close to crying that it breaks Paku's heart to see that on her face and guilt starts to eat at her more.

“I...I should have told you since you are my best friend.” Izumo admits. “Or...were...”

“No! No you’re still my friend!” Paku denies feeling her own eyes start to tear up. “I just...I just got mad and I'm sorry about that.”

Izumo shakes her head. “No you had every right to be mad,” tears start to pour down her face, “I um...I should have told you since I know you wouldn't have gotten mad or judged. I just...I just didn't want to give you anymore stress and other things.”

Paku feels her heart twist at that knowing that's exactly what Izumo had been doing all this time. She just gotten too personal over it all, especially when she found her best friend had told some stranger instead. It had hurt a lot in the end more than she realized since she always told her friend everything.

“No...I was just being sensitive.” Paku sobs softly as the tears roll down her face. “I just...I just want to be there for you as much as you are for me!”

She pulls Izumo into a hug who returns it as best she can given the large stomach situation. They start to cry together saying sorry and so on.

“No you're so there for me more than you know.” Izumo hiccups as she wipes away her tears. “You make me feel so normal...I just didn't want to ruin anything for you. The rumors are so bad right now I don't want them to bug you.”

Paku sniffs and shakes her head. “I-I understand but at the same time I get you...I'm so sorry I freaked.”

“And I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything.” Izumo wipes away her tears or at least tries too, the keep coming. “I just...you mean so much to me I didn't want you to get hurt...”

Paku takes Izumo's hands and squeezes them gently with a soft smile on her face. “I know...and I accept your apology. Let's promise not to do this ever again...and I'll be there for you for the rest of your pregnancy.”

“...Paku...if...if you give me some time I'll tell you everything.” She feel her cheeks heat up. “But for now I can't...”

“And I know.” She grins at her friend. “The promise is more than enough for now.”

Izumo's eyes sparkle at that as more tears flow down her cheeks. “Oh...Paku I don't deserve a friend like you!”

Her friend just laughs nodding her head agreeing with her a little bit. “I know Izumo-chan.” She jokes wiping away Izumo's tears. “But for now let's focus on you telling me everything you've been through I bet it's been a lot after all.”

Izumo nods her head agreeing with her. “You wouldn't believe how crazy things have been...”

They both start to laugh lightly before the kettle goes off, scaring both of them. Izumo and Paku look at each other after staring at the kettle, two wide grins spreading across their faces as they break down laughing. It's after this that the fix their tea together and talk about everything they can, truly making up.

* * *

“Okumura!!”

Rin freezes when he hears his name being yelled, turning around to see Renzō racing down the hall at full speed. He comes to a sliding stop in front of his friend, leaning over for a second to pant before standing up straight. All Rin can do is stare since he's never seen the usually lazy boy move this fast before. Something must have happened.

Thankfully the street they stand in is empty seeing as it is the weekend, and they're just trying to spread their area to ask more questions from people about the rumors. So far they've got nothing but Rin isn't going to give up without a fight.

“I found 'em!” Renzō blurts out, panting. “I know the ass who started the whole rumor about you being the father!”

Rin feels his heart rate speed up as he watches Renzō get control of his breathing. “Y-you did!? Who is it?”

“Some...some asshole named Shiratori Reiji.” Renzō replies after a deep breath. He stands up fully wiping away a bit of sweat from his brow.

It feels as if the ground under his feet has fallen out from under him at the name. For the first few seconds he can't even think of what this means to him, but after a while rage starts to take it's place. Rin grips his hands into tight fits and stares at the ground as his anger starts to consume him. He can barely believe the name that's been given to him, but for some odd reason it makes sense.

Every bad thing that has happened so far is Shiratori's fault...it all started with him way back in March and now...

“Tell me where he is right now.” Rin's voice is frighteningly calm, which makes Renzō gulp.

“Y-yeah just follow me I know right where he is.” Renzō motions for Rin to follow. “He's got a few of his buddies so it might get rough.”

“Oh trust me it's going to get rough.” Rin growls as he follows Renzō.

With a bit of a nervous glance at the half-demon Renzō leads him around to the area where he heard Shiratori is. It takes them bit but the guy is still there with his flunkies hanging out in a dark part of an empty park. Rin recognizes one of the guys with Shiratori while the others are new, probably from True Cross Academy.

They sit at a bench near a tree laughing about something and smoking a few cigarettes. Shiratori is in the middle nudging the guy next to him with an infuriating smile. He looks just the same with his bleached white hair, and piercings showing to Rin he hasn't changed a bit. You think after being possessed by a demon something would change but sometimes people never do...

The half-demon is lightning fast the minute he sees Shiratori, grabbing the guy by the collar and slamming him against the tree next to the bench. His friends are totally taken off guard and jump back with yelps while Renzō comes closer.

“What the fuck!?” Is Shiratori's first response after the pain in his head receded. Rin had slammed him pretty hard against the tree after all. Then his eyes widen in surprise when he sees Rin, and he gets very nervous. “H-Holy shit! Okumura!?”

“Damn straight it's me.” Rin growls. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?”

The other kids seem to group around him but stay back since they clearly have heard the stories, and one of them knows personally how dangerous Rin is. Somehow Renzō is let through and he stands next to Rin, not sure if he should stop him or let him go since it's clear he's super angry. And has every right to be given the rumors and goose chase this asshole had them on for the last few days.

“I have no clue what you're talking about!” Shiratori yells back, keeping his body as relaxed as he can. But he's shaking, clearly remembering the last time Rin beat the crap out of him...which had been with the pigeons.

“You spreading around those stupid rumors!” Rin snaps shaking him. “The ones about me knocking up Kamiki Izumo! What is wrong with you!?”

Shiratori frowns at that and stares at Rin as if he's said the stupidest thing ever. “What the hell do you mean rumors? That's freaking true!”

Renzō looks between the half-demon and the punk unsure of what to take since he is so sure this guy is totally lying. Hell the surprised look on Rin's face says it enough that he totally does not believe Shiratori's words.

Rin growls lifting Shiratori up higher by his collar. “Stop lying you asshole! Just admit you're spreading these fucking rumors to get back at me!”

“I am not lying!” He yelps, glaring at Rin as best as he can. The fear in his eyes sort of ruins it but it's clear he's angry at what Rin has said. Not to mention there is something in his eyes that makes Renzō sort of worried he might be telling the truth. “ _You_ knocked her up!”

Rin blinks at that but shakes his head. “What the hell? I couldn't have knocked her up! I didn't know her until _after_ she was pregnant dumbass!”

That made the air around them go quiet as Shiratori just stares at Rin with a stupid look on his face. Renzō feels his stomach drop at this since now he is totally sure...this punk is telling the truth. Especially when a nasty little smirk spreads across his face.

“Oh...Oh my god...you don't remember!” Shiratori starts to snicker to himself. “Holy shit I can't believe you were that drunk!”

Rin glares at him giving him a firm shake but that doesn't stop his laughing. “What the hell are you talking about!?”

“Shit, remember that party I invited you after you got fired that one time?” Shiratori scoffs rolling his eyes. Might as well tell him since he honestly does not feel like getting punched today.

Rin pauses at that going through things in his mind but then it hits him, yeah he does remember that party. That was the one where he woke up in the love hotel...

Rin's eyes widen at that which makes Shiratori laugh harder while Renzō swallows thickly. This is not good at all especially if this ass isn't lying.

“Oooh you do remember! Or at least the start of it, but yeah you went there and got wasted with that Kamiki chick.” Shiratori explains. “You were the only one she'd talk to the entire time, and you guys left together after _making out._ ”

Rin's stomach starts to twist and turn as he tries to remember the events Shiratori is talking about but nothing comes. He knows well he had drank a lot but...but...this can't be possible. Rin couldn't have knocked up Izumo! He just couldn't have!

But...he does remember waking up in that love hotel naked...and the smell that had hung around him. He just thought it was the whole hotel but...but...

Rin lets Shiratori go, who drops to his feet, and stares at the ground. He feels as if he's going to throw up, or faint...maybe both with this recent revelations.

Renzō guides Rin to the bench and sits him down before he falls flat on his face and makes sure he's okay in general. He isn't sure what to ask the half-demon since he's so confused himself especially if Shiratori is right.

“So yeah...not rumors just the truth.” Shiratori huffs as he fixes his clothing. He comes to stand in front of Rin, ignoring Renzō's glare. “But you know what given the look on your face I'll stop talking about it. It's clear you didn't remember and you also know what I'm a nice guy! Just don't fuck with us and I won't say a word to the teach--”

Renzō's fist hits Shiratori's face, just after he grabs him by the collar to keep him in place. And then his fist hit him again, and again...Renzō just keeps punching the idiot, ignoring the pain in his knuckles. It feels so much better to beat the crap out of this ass, just knowing he's trying to mess with Rin and he will not stand for that. Especially after everything Rin has gone through and done with in the last few days.

After a bit of staring in shock Rin finally reacts to this, realizing he needs to stop Renzō before this gets really bad. He quickly pulls the guy off of Shiratori, ignoring the sharp elbow to his face which makes him wince but otherwise is nothing.

“Whoa! Renzō calm down!” Rin yells, just barely getting him to let go and away from the punk.

Shiratori falls to the ground while Renzō stands there, his fists out and hurting like hell. It had just happened out of nowhere, like a switch had been flipped at the ass's words. And a bit of it is still there.

“Shut up!” He snaps, trying to struggle out of Rin's grip, and ignoring the pain in his hand. “You're fucking lucky I don't beat the crap out of you more! Now get out of here! If I hear this rumor again it's not Okumura you'll have to worry about but me!”

Despite having no clue who the hell he is, Shiatori's groupies gather him and run off leaving Rin and Renzō alone in the park. After all he's with Okumura no telling how crazy strong he is!

Once they're gone Renzō is tense as ever until finally the pain hits him and he squeaks out a groan as he holds his hands with tears brimming at his eyes.

“Owowowowow...” Renzō holds his hands and cries as Rin lets him go. “That hurt more than I expected it to!!”

He waves his hands around and then looks at Rin just as everything comes back down on him, making him stare at the ground with a blank look. Renzō sighs as he guides the half-demon to the bench sitting down next giving his shoulder a pat.

“Hey Okumura-kun he could be--”

“N-no he's not.” Rin shakes his head covering his face with his hands. “I remember the party...and I talked to someone and then...I blacked out after drinking. I woke up in a love hotel naked...that...that was about...six or seven months ago...”

“Oh...Oh shit.” Renzō eyes get big. “So...you really could be the father.”

Rin nods his head. “Fuck...this is bad...”

Renzō can't help but agree knowing well this could go down a really bad way especially if they are Rin's kids. The Vatican would freak right the hell out considering who his friend is and there's no telling what they'd do with the poor kids. Sure he's been there for Izumo the whole time but how do you tell someone that? Hell it might ruin their friendship and he know show much Izumo means to Rin.

“Y-yeah...but you sort of have to tell her...right?” Renzō points out. “There's a big chance they are yours so you'd have to make a decision together right?”

Rin winces at that, thinking of everything at once and agreeing with his friend but at the same time he's so scared. Izumo's so set in giving the twins away once they're born, on top if they are his...it might be better to let sleeping dogs lie.

“I...don't know.” Rin replies feeling his heart twist at this. “I just...I'll have to think about things, this is way too complicated.”

Renzō stares at Rin and can't help but agree with him quietly.

“Why did you beat him like that?” Rin asks after a while, looking up at Renzō with a worried stare.

Renzō blinks thinking about it for a moment. “Um...I don't know. I just...snapped.”

“Snapped?” Rin arches an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah...snapped. What he was saying and how you were looking just pissed me off so I just _had_ to punch him.” Renzō flashes a small smile. “You're my friend and you just had this big thing dumped on you so you didn't need his mouth running at you...”

Rin is at a lost of words but smiles a bit. “Thank you Renzō. I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem.” Renzō rubs one of his hands with a bit of a small hiss. “But let's sit here for a bit...I'm sure you need to think things over so I'll stay with you so you're not alone.”

“Thanks...I just need to think over some things but I really don't want to be alone.” Rin looks down at his hand. “So thank you for staying.”

“Like I said not a problem.” Renzō pats his shoulder one more time before laying his hand in his lap.

They sit there together for some time, both trying to figure out a way to make this whole situation better and in the end they're just as confused as before.

* * *

The light knock at her door makes Izumo look up from her book, and smile when she sees Rin come in the next moment.

“Hey, what's up?” She asks, pushing herself up out of the chair with a grunt. It's a struggle to do so, but she manages despite everything. “You were out with your friend Shima right? How was it?”

When she gets a better look at Rin, Izumo quietly realizes he looks really out of it. His mind seems to be somewhere else as he takes his coat off, almost as if he didn't hear her. Once he looks at her he shakes himself and tries to get his normal expression back on his face.

“Y-yeah it was okay.” Rin replies with a bit of a shrug. “Just...kind of stressful.”

Izumo frowns at that, but keeps to where she is waiting for Rin to come in. “You were still looking around for those stupid rumors weren't you?”

Rin hesitates to ask before giving a bit of a small nod. “Yeah, but we sort of fixed it so I won't be doing that anymore.”

Izumo huffs at that as he comes closer, placing her hands on her hips. “I told you before Okumura you didn't have to do that for me, I would have been fine.”

The half-demon seems to be somewhere else again as he stares at her stomach lost in thought. Izumo knows something is bugging him but for whatever reason he's not saying anything. It makes her worry that maybe he had another argument with his brother...or maybe something else went down. Maybe changing the subject would be better, after all her day was better than she expected it especially since she made up with Paku.

Her friend had left just a little bit ago promising to come by tomorrow after school to spend some time with her and talk more. Izumo can't help but love that, finding having her there every so often makes things a lot better.

“Paku came by today.” Izumo tells him gently, which makes him blink and look back up at her.

“Oh...did it go bad?” He asks, the worry in his eyes clear.

But there's something else there as if he wants to just blurt something out to her but he's holding back as if he's afraid of something.

“No it...it went great actually.” Izumo smiles gently, seeing Rin's expression get a little lighter. “We made up, and she was here all day helping me out and asking questions. She's probably going to be coming by more if that's okay, I know your one friend is coming over soon too so I guess dinner will be busier than it normally is.”

That actually makes Rin relax and smile happily, reaching out to pat her shoulder. “I'm really happy to hear that! It's going to make dinner a lot of fun then.”

Izumo places her hand on Rin's squeezing it, feeling even better after everything. Today had been a bit crazier than she planed but she feels like it was more than worth it. She did make up with Paku, and told her everything, even the fact that the twins are half-demons. For whatever reason even though she couldn't see them Paku always believed Izumo could see demons. She personally always figured her friend was just crazy superstitious so she just automatically believed it or maybe she was just too accepting.

Either way she'd ask Izumo all she could, making sure there isn't some special way she could help. The young tamer was more than happy to tell her a few things but for the most part all Paku can do is just be there for her. Which she promised, taking a few baby books herself to read up and see what else can be found within.

And with this Izumo made up her mind deciding it is time to tell Rin what the twins are.

Taking his hand she places it on her stomach watching the mildly surprised look on his face that relaxes. Rin always seems happy to always touch there, probably waiting for the day he can feel the twins really moving. She knows well he is counting down the days for that to happen and personally she can't wait to tell him.

Rin on the other hand feels a bit of an odd feeling bloom inside his chest. If...if these kids are his then maybe he can convince Izumo to keep them? Maybe he's being selfish...no he is he totally is but he's always wanted to be a father, to have a family. He would love to raise the kids with Izumo, knowing she'd be a great mother and they'd be a good team. But it would be selfish and even stupid; they are both teenagers after all and it's Izumo who is going through the most here. Rin just found out they _could_ really be his, what right does he have?

“Okumura there is something I need to tell you about the twins.” Izumo starts, squeezing his hand gently. “A-and I'm sorry for keeping it from you for so long.”

Rin feels his chest tighten at her words but keeps his face calm. “What's the matter? Is something wrong? Did they stop moving?”

“No, no they're moving like they've been for some time I just...” Izumo looks at her stomach before looking back up to meet his eyes.

“The twins...the twins aren't normal humans Okumura. They're half-demons.

* * *

Extra!Extra!

When she first got the text from Rin telling her he'd be late due to having dinner with Mephisto she'd been a bit surprised. Since she started to live with him the half-demon made it very clear he does not like the older demon at all finding him more annoying than anything else. She can't blame the young man since for the most part she felt the same.

So for that night she ate dinner alone with Kuro, only seeing Rin's brother once when he entered the kitchen then left upon seeing her. Which is fine for her, she'd rather not argue with him and makes things easier on her. Besides without Rin here as a buffer it could get must worse.

A bit after finishing her dinner and washing dishes Izumo sat down in her chair turning the TV on to watch something while she finishes up her latest project. Little mittens for the twins once they're about five, she's already finished a red set and now she's working on some blue ones.

“I freaking hate that bastard!!”

Izumo jumps when Rin burst through their door and slams it shut just coming over to where Izumo sits.

And boy is she surprised by his appearance.

Unlike the last time she saw him Rin is not dressed in his school uniform he's now in an expensive looking black suit with his hair slicked back. Izumo isn't exactly sure how to take this outside of staring with large eyes and a bit of a blush since...oh dear he's _actually_ attractive...

“Welcome back Okumura.” Izumo greets setting her knitting aside. “I take it dinner was not fun?”

“Far from it! That' stupid damn clown...” Rin growls as he starts to unbutton the blazer. “Do not trust him at all Izumo! He's a freaking demon!”

She blinks at that before staring blankly at him. “Well yeah of course he is.”

Rin freezes at that, now only in the dress shirt and looks at her with wide eyes. “You...You knew!?”

“Of course I knew,” Izumo places her hands on her hips. “He's the Demon King of Time Samael Right?”

“Y-yeah! That's exactly who he is! How did you know that?” Rin demands looking totally desperate, tossing the blazer jacket across to his side of the room.

Confused by the question she decides to play it straight and answer him truthfully. “Just about everyone knows he's that, it's sort of an open secret of the Order. Remember I was going to go to the same cram school as you?”

“I know I just...it's really a thing everyone knows?” Rin's cheeks heat up as he plops down on his bed groaning. He leans forward holding his head a bit as he realizes how much he really does not know about demons, and that's with him being a half-demon himself.

“Well not everyone.” Izumo comes and sits next to him placing a hand on his back. “You did just find everything out and decided to become an exorcist recently right?”

Rin nods his head a bit and sighs. “Yeah...I just hate when I'm behind on things.”

Izumo feels a bit guilty there for not telling him things, quietly promising to herself if he does have questions she'll help him out in any way possible. “Well...if you do have questions you can ask me you know. I do know my stuff after all.”

Rin blinks at that as he think about it and realizes that she does have a point and feels a bit bad about that. “Sorry I didn't ask you sooner then.” He apologies. “Guess I'll be coming to you for info huh?

She smiles at that and nods. “Guess you will be.” For a moment, Izumo wants to ask why his brother didn't tell him any of this, but holds her tongue. Things have been tense between the two and honestly, who's Izumo to say anything? Yukio's not _her_ brother.

They are quiet for a bit before Rin decides to ask her one more thing before going to bed. “Sooo did I look good in the suit? I've never dressed up like that before.”

Izumo blushes at that and turns her head away from him. “Y-yeah you did look pretty nice. I really like your hair like that, lets me see your eyes.”

Rin's cheeks go red at that but at the same time he smiles and touches his hair mumbling a soft thank you. He goes to school the next day with his hair like that, only to come back with his normal hairstyle, making Izumo a bit disappointed.

Of course the outfit Rin comes in the next day really takes the cake and leaves Izumo staring wide eye and mouth open. He's wearing a girl's uniform with a bit of his hair pulled into a small side pony tail with all of this topped off with him wearing a bit of make-up. Rin grins at Izumo as he comes in close doing a little twirl in front of her.

“What do you think? We had to go to the girl's dorm today for a mission so this was our disguise!” He seems actually _very_ comfortable in the little skirt. “So am I cute or am I super cute?”

Before Izumo can even come up with words she burst out laughing and she couldn't stop. But yes she did find him oddly cute in the end, even if she couldn't stop laughing at his antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm so thrilled to hear you all enjoyed this last chapter and I hope you love this one too! It even has an extra scene at the end because I just couldn't fit it into the bigger story. But it felt empty without the whole little suit and crossdressing event so with some help from LP I wrote up it up and decided to post it at the end.
> 
> So you probably all noticed I was a bit quiet in the comment sections for the last chapter. I have my reasons for it but those are personal so I'll just leave it at that. I want to let you, my wonderful readers, all know I really do appreciate the time you have set aside to comment on my little fic. I take everything said in a comment into consideration, even the ones I don't reply too. Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I'm not thinking about them, I just don't reply because I don't know how too. So please, everyone be polite to each other in the comments that's all I ask for.
> 
> If you guys have any questions you can ask me up on the writers blog I share with LP on tumblr right here: http://writerscornergblp.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always if you guys want the next chapter keep on commenting and the next one will come out next week. Let me know what you think of the big reveal!


	8. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Love_Psycho for editing this chapter as always!

There are very few times in Rin's life he's been shocked to speechlessness, and this one is number two on the list of shocking right after being told he's the son of Satan. For a moment all he can do is stare at Izumo upon hearing the news that she's having half-demon twins. He's not sure what to say to that especially after everything that has happened today with Shiratori.

 _'I...I really am the father...'_ Rin thinks, feeling as if he's about to throw up. _'Holy shit...'_

Izumo seems to hesitate to go any further seeing the shocked expression on his face and bites her lip. This is when Rin shakes his head, finally getting on some solid ground mentally to respond back to her.

“How...How long have you known?” Rin asks gently.

He can tell this is a sensitive thing for her, something that has been worrying her for a long time. Or else she would have told him right off the bat what her twins are. On top of that...how is he going to tell her he's the father?

That's the only way the twins could be half-demons after all. What's worst is he's the son of Satan...if he were anyone else they'd be fine.

“I knew after the first doctor's visit.” Izumo admits. “Back in July and right before you left for Kyoto.”

“Why didn't you tell me then?”

She winces at that, her hand squeezing Rin's that's still on top of her stomach. “You...you were so upset when you told me who your father was I...I didn't want to take that from you.”

“You're far too kind.” Rin mumbles looking down at his feet. “I didn't need that attention, you're more important.”

Izumo snorts at that and shakes her head. “No I'm not. You deserve just as much attention as I get especially for that. Besides...” She cups his cheek with her free hand. “You had so much stress then I didn't want to add to that with this information.”

Rin leans into her hand feeling himself smile just a tiny bit. “I appreciate that but...I wish you'd told me sooner.”

“I know I should have.” Izumo looks down feeling her cheeks heat up. “I just got scared and I didn't know what to do.”

Despite everything else he feels a bit more relaxed hearing her excuse knowing that is classic Izumo. He isn't sure why she always hides things when she's frightened but figures it must be an after effect of her foster home. She's been hiding her pregnancy from them since the start after all.

“It's okay.” He still feels that nervous feeling in his stomach. After all she's getting ready to have half-demons...and he's the father.

“Do you want to see the ultrasound picture?” Izumo asks, tilting her head.

He blinks at that suggestion before nodding his head his eyes brightening right up. “Yes! I'd love to see the ultrasound picture!”

Izumo smiles at that going to her purse next to her bed. Rin watches her feeling a bit of excitement rush into him since he has been looking forward to this for a very long time. He's wanted to see what the twins look like since he was told it is going to be twins...or sort of know what they look like. The ultrasound pictures he's seen by looking up stuff is blurry not to mention colorless. But at the same time it's a little peak into how they're developing and Rin really wants to see that.

He takes a seat on her bed, deciding he'd rather be sitting than faint straight up since part of him is pretty sure that will happen.

 _'Besides they figured they were half-demons this way right?'_ Rin nervously rubs his arm as Izumo comes closer. His stomach twists and turns at that thought since he's going to see it too now and confirm that they are his. _'I'll be able to see it too...'_

Despite that the excitement is still strong when Izumo sits down next to him and hands him the picture with a worried little smile on her face.

At first Rin isn't sure what to make of the picture outside of smiling like an idiot and finding it beyond amazing to see the twins. Sure they're still developing and the picture is black and white but he can see the twins together looking good. It makes him glance at Izumo's stomach thinking how weird it is that they are still in there and they have a picture of it, not to mention amazing to him.

“They're...they're cute.” Rin laughs, so happy to see them finally. “Really they look a lot less like aliens now, that's really awesome.”

Izumo snorts at that punching his arm gently. “Thanks, I'm glad to hear they're cute.”

He just quietly agrees with her staring at the picture and slowly picks up their strange features. And an odd feeling of...disappointment takes the place of the excitement. It's hard to tell for him but he can see their ears are more like an animals than his pointy kind. The tails are just well tails so he can't really have an opinion about those.

 _'Jeez I should be happy they're not mine.'_ Rin thinks wanting to punch himself. _'It means they can have a somewhat more normal life...and no one will want them dead.'_

Then again they could possibly be his still...if what Shiratori said was right he _met_ Izumo when he was sealed. No telling what weird crap could happen there, even if he is a bit confused on the type of ears they have. That is the only part that's really got Rin puzzled, and hesitant to tell Izumo.

He looks at her when he feels her weight against his side, happily staring at the picture in his hand. And that look on her face is what keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to ruin anything else for her. Izumo's already had so much happen to her that to add him being the father would make it worse. He'd rather help her out, and keep the twins safe in the end than mess anything else up.

“Even with this picture I still don't know what to call them.” Izumo sighs, almost glaring at the photo. “It's just escaping me right now for some insane reason.”

“That's alright.” Rin tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Izumo tenses a bit at his touch but relaxes against him, enjoying the heat his body is coming off of him. She is also so happy he's not upset and is smiling at the pictures. Then again she's not really surprised given how he is when it comes to her pregnancy. He loves seeing things like this and hearing how everything is going making it so she can't wait to show him the next ultrasound picture when she gets another appointment.

“We've got plenty of time to figure it out.” Rin tells her gently. “So don't worry about it. Everything is going to work out just fine.”

He really does hope this will work out in the end, he really does.

* * *

“I wanna meet her.”

The simple statement from Yuno makes Shiemi look up from her homework to stare at her friend whose arms are crossed. She's pouting in an odd way as her eyes glare ahead, making her look much younger than she is. Shiemi is pretty sure she knows who her friend is talking about but at the same time can't help but question things, just to make sure.

“Who are you talking about Yuno-chan?” She asks gently.

Yuno makes a weird little whine in the back of her throat, wiggling in her seat awkwardly. “Kamiki Izumo...I wanna meet her!”

That really makes the whole room go a deathly still, especially Konekomaru who glances worriedly at the frozen Ryūji. Things have been really odd since the last argument between the muscular boy and Rin, with most things going back to normal. Even now in their study hour things are still tense between those two, but it's clear Ryūji has lightened up a lot...just maybe not enough.

Doesn't help that Renzō and Rin are late again, even if their class is once more a study hour. Sure they're almost done with their tasks that Mephisto gave them but at the same time it's clear they haven’t been doing much. And it is slowly pissing Ryūji off more and more with each day it seems, so Konekomaru has been a bit worried about him breaking.

Shiemi blinks at that suggestion, smiling a little bit at how curious her friend is. “I'm sure if you asked Rin he'd be more than okay with setting up a meeting. I'd like to see her again too.”

“I know...I'm just afraid he'll say no because she'll say no.” Yuno deflates a bit.

Shiemi tilts her head in thought at this, remembering the odd look Izumo first had when they met. It almost seemed as if she was angry with her, but it didn't take long to disappear. Izumo was more than happy to talk with her then, and she seemed to be very sweet in the end.

“I'm sure she won't.” Shiemi tells Yuno gently. “I want to see her too, so maybe we should ask Rin when he gets to class.”

“I want to meet her too.”

The simple statement makes everyone look at Ryūji who's head is down and his cheeks are a bright red. He shifts under their gazes and tries not to look to dumb in his opinion, deciding to answer things to the best of his abilities.

“I-I mean....I want to meet her and see how she is.” Ryūji explains. “If she's really this cool then it shouldn't be a problem.”

Konekomaru is quiet for a moment before smiling and nodding his head in agreement. “I want to meet her too. Do you think that would be too many people though?”

“Hmm I'm not sure.” Shiemi pauses in thought at that. “I think Kamiki-chan is a lot tougher than what most think...or at least that's the air she gave off.”

“Oooh? She gave off a cool air?” Yuno grins at that. “Now I really want to meet her!”

Ryūji snorts to himself looking away from the loud girl. “You'll just scare her away...”

“You're the one who will scare her away.” Yuno whines, shaking her head. “You're the grumpy one!”

The tall boy twitches at that and glares at Yuno in his normal way while she sticks her tongue out in defiance. Before he can get in a word edge wise Rin and Renzō enter the room, looking a lot happier than the last time. Both sense the mood in the room and stop at the at the door way. The two take one glance at Yuno's and Ryūji's expressions instantly getting the situation.

“Don't tell me...you're about to fight with Yuno-chan again aren't you Bon?” Renzō puts a hand on his hip grinning.

“Shut up I was not--”

“Rin-kun we all wanna meet Kamiki Izumo!” Yuno stands up with her hand high in the air and interrupting Ryūji.

Rin is surprised by the request but tilts his head in thought, clearly considering it. Personally he totally thinks Izumo should see others and make more friends. She's far too closed off for his tastes, especially with what she's going through.

“Well...we're having dinner together with Izumo's friend in a few days at the dorm.” Rin looks at Renzō. “Is it cool if they come with us?”

Renzō shrugs his shoulders. “I'm fine with it, but it's more Kamiki-san's thing in the end so you should ask her.”

“Yeah I was thinking that.” Rin smiles before nodding. “Lemme ask Izumo first and see if it's okay with her. I'm sure she'll be fine with it so I'll make sure to cook plenty of food for everyone.”

“Yay! That's so awesome!” Yuno cheers happily. “I can't wait to meet and eat with her and eat your food again Rin-kun! It's so delicious.”

Rin is red at that rubbing the back of his head. “Th-thanks Yuno.”

Shiemi smiles as everything seems to have calmed down between the class and is really looking forward to the dinner.

* * *

“Heeey Kirigakure! Wait up I wanna talk to you for a bit!”

Shura freezes mid step when she hears the yell and does her best not to run, really not wanting to talk to the man who's just called out to her. So with grimace still on her face, she turns around and crosses her arms glaring as hard as she can. If only it would actually affect the ass....

Lewin “Lightning” Light makes his way down the hall towards Shura, goofy ass grin on his face. The strange man stops just a few feet from her slipping his hands into his short's pockets.

“What do you want?” Shura asks, really hoping it's not going to take long so she can get to training Rin. She's only got so much time with the idiot now-a-days making it so she can't waste it.

“Ahh hostile as always.” Lightning chuckles as he shrugs. “Anyways what I want is to see if you have any ideas on who that lovely spy in the Japanese branch might be?”

She blinks at that relaxing a tiny bit but still tense as ever since there is no telling what Lightning is up too. Like with Mephisto she knows well how he likes to play games with people and get information out of them with little trouble. She _hates_ that about him.

“I've got my own ideas but I don't think anything is solid.” Shura answers easily. “Someone is there is all I can tell but I'm keeping eye on certain people.”

Lightning hums at that rubbing his chin. “Interesting...well that's good, can you tell me any of those ideas?”

“Out in public?” Shura looks around with a nervous expression. “I'm not comfortable doing that...”

If she could see his eyes she's sure they would be sparkling. “Is that so...well when you get some time come and talk to me because I'd love to hear some theories.”

“I'm sure you would...” Shura sighs. “Listen I will talk to you later, but out here in the open isn't smart. Never know who's listening around.”

Because she knows for sure who is listening and is not interested in giving that particular person more information. He's too crafty for her tastes after all and she's not in the mood to play his game.

“Well either way, I'll see you around. I'm going to be looking for this spy for some time so any lead helps.” Lightning turns on his heel and starts walking away. “You know where to find me Shura!”

She doesn't reply to him, and watches him go. Huffing to herself before she turns around and heads to her original destination. Worry eats at her, and she briefly wonders how everything is going to come together with all of this complicated mess floating around them.

* * *

“Are you really sure?”

Izumo sighs as she sets down a plate on the large table, a bit harder than she meant and glares just a tiny bit at Rin. She knows he's just asking because he cares too much but now it's starting to get annoying.

“Yes, I am sure I'm totally okay with your friends coming over.” Izumo repeats herself for what feels like the millionth time. “I'll be fine, I’ve got you and Paku with me. If things get too crazy I'll just say I'm tired and head to bed early.”

Rin stares at her with the same worried look, gripping the front of his apron nervously. “Are you sure?”

“Okumura!” Izumo yells with a growl. “Yes! I am sure!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Rin winces a bit at her yell but comes forward taking her hands into his. “I know I'm being annoying I just don't want to bug you. You're seven months pregnant after all...with little half-demons.”

“I know very well I am pregnant Okumura.” Izumo rolls her eyes but is still smiling. “But I can take a bit of stress, you asking all these questions will just add to it.”

“Alright I'll shut up.” Rin finally does let his shoulders relax. “But if anyone bugs you, anyone, you come tell me alright?”

Izumo isn't exactly sure how to take that but nods her head. “I will Okumura. Now get back to cooking, they'll be here in a bit and I'm starving.”

Rin snickers a bit at that, going back to the kitchen. “I am! It's not my fault you asked for mizore nabe!”

She glares at him but it's clear to him she doesn't mean it, especially since she looks close to drooling at the smell coming from the kitchen. It doesn't take Izumo long to finish setting the table for the half-demon, moving slow as ever now but happy to see the spread. Personally she's a bit freaked that so many people wanted to meet her but in the end there isn't much she could do outside of say yes.

Despite Rin saying he'd totally be okay with her not wanting to meet anyone she knows it would hurt him bad to hear that, so she broke. Besides might she might as well since there is really no use in hiding she's pregnant now, knowing well that it's all over the school. Might as well face a few people and get the staring done and over with.

“Heeey Okumura-kun! We're all here!”

Or at least that is her original thought until she hears Renzō yell out from the front door. Then she's hiding in the kitchen in a blink of an eye some how pulling on Rin's sleeve. Rin blinks at her but sees the look of embarrassment on her face and nods his head understanding.

“I can do this.” She mumbles “I just don't want to be alone when I meet them first.”

“Nah that's totally cool, dinner's almost done I just need to get it out on the table so you can help me do that.” Rin tells her patting her head. “Get the rice and I'll bring out the pot with dinner.”

Izumo nods her head and does just that, grabbing the rice maker to move it out to the make-shift dinning room they've made. She follows Rin easily, and places the machine on the table with a bit of a huff, stopping to plug it into the outlet. The half-demon has set the giant pot full of mizore nabe in the middle taking the top off to check on things. Izumo drools at the smell and feels her stomach growl right when the entire group walks in.

Including Paku and Moriyama Shiemi there is roughly four new people who all stare at Izumo wide eyed. She hates that look, reminding her how out of place she is at times and everything else. Despite that she does smile at Paku who comes right up and hugs her gently.

“Oooh Izumo-chan you didn't tell me you knew Moriyama-chan!” She motions for Shiemi to come close who's smiling just as much.

“Um...I didn't know you knew her.” Izumo replies staring at the blonde girl. “It's nice to see you again Moriyama.”

“Same to you Kamiki-chan especially so...” Shiemi isn't sure how to point out her stomach.

“Pregnant? I know she's really big.” Paku ignores the sharp cry from Izumo. “Okumura-kun's been keeping her really well fed so it's good to see her this healthy.”

“You're welcome.” Rin replies with a big of snort, moving towards the rest of the group.

Paku smiles at him sweetly before turning back to her friends. “Moriyama-chan just transferred to same class as me and we've been eating lunch together. I'm glad to see you know each other. You really do need more friends.

“Yeah that she does.” Rin grins at them ignoring the pregnant teen's glare. He pats Renzō shoulder who's waving at the girls. “Izumo I want to introduce you to the rest of my exwire class. This guy here is Shima Renzō.

“Hi nice to meet you finally.” Renzō grins at her. “I've heard a lot about you lately, and my do I have to say you are very lovely looking!”

“Same to you I guess.” Izumo mumbles, her cheeks a bit red. “But don't lie like that I'm a freaking whale.”

Renzō looks hurt to hear the young woman call herself that and shakes his head. “No way! You're beautiful!”

Izumo stares at him, then looks to Rin. “You're right he is really weird.”

Renzō twitches at that as Rin laughs pushing him over towards the table. “Yeah he's a bit weird but he's good. Go sit down dinner's ready I just wanna finish introducing everyone to Izumo.”

The others do move towards the table, Paku sitting on one side next to where she knows Izumo's going to sit next to Rin while Shiemi does the same. Renzō is at the end next to where he figures Rin will go with Izumo. During this the half-demon moves over to Ryūji and Konekomaru smiling at them when he sees Konekomaru hold up a box.

“I-I thought I'd get something for all of us to share, it's macaroons if you're curious.” He blinks when he sees Izumo get a bit more excited at the mention of sweets, watching her follow Rin who sets the sweets off into the kitchen.

He quickly comes back patting the smaller boy on the on his head with a huge grin. “Thank you Konekomaru! I'm sure they're great. Anyways Konekomaru, this is Kamiki Izumo, Izumo this is Miwa Konekomaru and as you can see he is super sweet!”

“It's nice too meet you Kamiki-san.” Konekomaru smiles as he pushes up his glasses. “I hope you enjoy what I brought.”

“It's nice to meet you too...and trust me those are awesome.” She actually smiles at him. “Health nut there barely lets me have sweet things outside of fruit some days.”

“I am not a health nut..." Rin grumbles placing his hands on his hips. “You don't need those empty calories, and it'll just make the twins hyper active when they're born.”

Before Izumo can reply Konekomaru bursts out laughing leaving everyone staring. He calms himself down soon after wiping away a tear.

“Ah man I'd been so worried things were bad.” He smiles at the two. “I'm really glad to see you two really are friends and that you are really nice Kamiki-san. It's _really_ nice to meet you.”

“S-same to you.” She stutters, looking away in embarrassment.

With that said Konekomaru moves past her and heads to sit down at the table while Rin moves onto the last person there. Ryūji has been quiet all this time watching everything with a wide eyes and focusing on Izumo. It's clear he has no idea of how to react to this entire situation and is just staying in a shocked silence as he tries to take in everything.

“Izumo this is Suguro Ryūji.” Rin introduces shaking the taller boy just a bit. “Suguro this is Izumo.”

For a moment the entire room is dead silent as Ryūji is clearly at a lost for words as he stares at the pregnant teen in front of him. Who does the exact same thing, really not liking the look on his face. It's as if he's trying to process things and can't. And when he realizes this Ryūji shakes his head, cheeks going a bit red.

“N-nice to meet you...” He mumbles before moving past her to sit next to Konekomaru.

Izumo huffs to herself. “Same to you I guess.”

Rin gulps nervously as he leads Izumo back to the table, sitting her down before he goes about serving everyone a big bowl mizore nabe. Which is instantly liked by everyone, especially Izumo who happily digs into it after waiting all day for it.

“Wow this is really good...” Shiemi smiles at Rin. “As always of course.”

“Yeah Rin is really good in the kitchen, must be nice to be able to eat it every day like Kamiki-san.” Renzō teases.

“...It is really nice but he's such a health nut at times it's annoying.” Izumo grumbles. “The only time I'm allowed actual sugar is once a day...”

“I am not like that.” Rin rolls his eyes with a big smile. “I'm just trying to keep you healthy besides you get a bit queasy with it so I'd rather you eat right than throw up.”

“Oh do you still get morning sickness Kamiki-chan?” Shiemi asks gently and a bit worriedly. “If you do my families shop has some herbs that are really good at keeping that away.”

“Thank you for the offer but I haven't thrown up in months.” Izumo shakes her head. “It comes and goes honestly so I'm fine.”

“I should have realized you were pregnant when you kept throwing up.” Paku sighs sadly.

Everyone is a bit quiet at that really unsure of how to answer outside of Renzō smiling at Paku. She introduced herself when they all met up outside happy to explain she's Izumo's old childhood friend.

“You sure do sound like Kamiki-san's mother.” Renzō teases with a grin

Izumo glares at him for that but says nothing while everyone laughs. She's used to Paku being this way, and now that she's involved with the whole situation there's no use in trying to stop her. The girl is almost just as freaking bad as Rin who is still some how worse.

“So have you figured out what you're going to name your twins yet?” Shiemi asks gently.

The young woman freezes at that looking down at her bowl with a worried little expression. “N-No I haven't figured out a name for the twins yet. I've been trying to for some time but nothing is coming...”

“What about Megumi?”

The table goes quiet at that suggestion with Izumo looking at Rin with a bit of shocked look. He's red in the face but smiling softly as he gives her a bit of a shrug.

“I was just looking through the baby names book and I thought that one was well nice,” Rin explains. “Sure it's a little different considering--”

“No it's perfect.”

Izumo gives him an actual warm smile her blushing giving her a nice glow. “I've been looking for the right name and that's the first one that feels...perfect. Thank you Okumura.”

Rin's eyes sparkle in response, thrilled to hear he picked out the right name for at least one of the twins. It makes his heart beat loud in his chest since yes...that is the right name. No doubt about it given the nice ring it has and how absolutely perfect it sounds coming from Izumo.

 _'I got to name one.'_ He thinks giddy to himself. _'I got to name one!'_

Everyone else at the table look at each other with Renzō smirking like no tomorrow. Konekomaru smiles at him, getting exactly what his friend has picked up as well. So with that they both decide it's time to change the subject, pretty sure if they don't those two will forget about the other guests around them.

“So, Koneko what is your class doing for the festival?” Renzō asks bringing Rin out of his thoughts.

Konekomaru blinks at the question before shrugging. “Well they're doing a planetarium type exhibit, everyone seems a bit not into it so we haven't put too much work into it.”

“Not surprised.” Izumo remembers how everyone in their class seemed to be focused on other things at times. “Our class isn't the most motivated with this kind of stuff.”

Konekomaru nods his head in agreement, since he himself has been working with his own club more for this festival than his class.

“Nori-chan and my class are doing a haunted house.” Shiemi grins at this. “You should all come by so I can scare you!”

“Nori-chan...” Is all Izumo can mumble when she hears that, narrowing her eyes at Paku.

“Yeah you should all come by!” Paku adds with a giggle. “Though I wish you could come too Izumo-chan, it'd be nice to have you there.”

“Maybe,” She smiles at her friend, a part of her knowing well she probably won't be able to come due to so many things. But for now she pushes that away not wanting to think about that.

“Hey Okumura-kun what is your class doing for the festival?” Renzō asks looking to Rin next.

“We're doing a food stand actually which is something I'm good at.” Rin grins proudly. “Godaiin was a bit surprised that I could cook but is sort of looking forward to it.”

“Godaiin...that's that guy you were helping out in your class right?” Izumo asks.

Rin nods his head, smiling a bit when he remembers coming home to tell Izumo about the first friend he made in his normal class. That had been between the whole crazy rumor search on top of the seven mysteries mission so it'd been pretty crazy.

He really likes Godaiin, finding him to be a nice person and really open. Hell he didn't even say anything to Rin when the rumors were really going around, clearly ignoring them. Which the half-demon is more than thankful for since if his new friend did believe them he wouldn't have known what to do. Outside of coming home to the dorm Rin's normal classroom has sort of become a nice little safe spot for him to pretend he's a normal teenager.

“Yeah that's him.” He grins at Izumo. “Dude is really nice too didn't even use those eye drops I worked for him since he figured he could live with it if I could.”

“Kinda makes all our work useless.” Renzō laughs nervously at that.

“Not really.” Shiemi pipes up shaking her head. “He's keeping it right? Godaiin-kun just sounds like he decided to keep going and be Rin's friend in the end. Which I think is much nicer in the end.”

Rin nods his head in agreement. “Yeah, maybe I'm selfish but I'd rather have that then lose him as a friend.”

Despite being there and eating Ryūji is quiet during the dinner as he slowly eats while listening to everyone talk about things. Izumo notices but doesn't move to make him talk since it seems everyone's got the same idea, leaving him to his own thoughts until they're done. Rin is up and on his feet, taking away all the plates with a bit of help from Renzō and Konekomaru. The girls stay with Izumo so she doesn't get tempted to go help out with the plates like she usually does.

“Would you guys like to watch a movie or something?” Rin asks as he comes back. “Mephisto felt sort of bad that Izumo didn't have anything to keep herself entertained outside of books and her computer so he bought her a nice big TV.”

“That I told him not too since I don't need it.” Izumo grumbles despite actually liking it.

“Izumo's got a lot of movies from him too,” Rin grins. “I can make some popcorn and we can watch something before you all go.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Paku answers. “It'd be cool to watch something all together.”

Everyone else agrees with her, and soon they all head to the room Izumo and Rin share for the moment on the first floor. A large flat screen TV is set up on a stand across from the door with Izumo's chair directly across from it. Mephisto brought the fluffy thing in for her saying it's more comfortable than sitting on the floor or on her bed. Again Izumo had originally said no but after a while she did find it to be super nice to sit in while watching TV as she sews or knit. And it's not an obnoxious color either.

Just before they go to start the movie Izumo finds herself alone with Ryūji who is still quiet as ever and giving her nervous glances. Renzō and Konekomaru are helping out Rin while Paku took Shiemi to show her where the bathroom is effectively leaving the girl with the much taller and larger boy. He seems to have noticed this himself looking around everywhere until his eyes land on a large box.

Frowning and a bit curious he looks in it to find it filled with a ton of home made stuffed animals and other tiny things like knitted booties and scarfs.

“Did...did you make these?” He asks looking over his shoulder at Izumo.

She blinks and makes her way over to him looking down at the box before nodding her head. Izumo isn't sure how to take his sudden question but doesn't poke at it. She's a bit happy to not have him staring at her like some freak. “Yeah I did. I don't have much to do once I finish my homework for the week so I make this stuff to keep from getting bored.”

“So you just make it to stay entertained?” He asks. Ryūji picks up a small stuffed animal that looks to be a white fox with a red bib around its neck. There is another just like it except this one has a hat tied on to it's head to make it different.

“No.” She answers, shaking her head. “Or at least the real reason why I make them is for the twins.”

Izumo places a hand on her stomach stroking it slowly as she feels the twins kick and move inside. Even though she's use to it by now it's still a strange sensation but she sort of likes it. It lets her know they're doing alright in there and that they are indeed alive. Thanks to all the noise the two have been more active than usual, kicking and punching out gently together.

“I'm giving them up for adoption because I can't give them a good life with where I am right now.” Izumo explains. “So I thought I'd at least give them something to use through life. I started out with toys and other things. Right now I'm working on knitted purses for each of them.”

Ryūji's eyes are wide with surprise as he listens to Izumo, his cheeks slowly getting red. He thought she was just some irresponsible girl and instead...she's the exact opposite. Sure she clearly had sex but she didn't mean to get pregnant.

 _'No wonder why Okumura got so pissed with me.'_ He thinks looking back down at the little fox in his hand. Ryūji drops it back down into the box where it lands next to the other fox doll.

Sighting Ryūji stands up and comes closer to Izumo. “I'm sorry I've been so quiet, I had to figure some things out.”

She blinks at the response but shrugs her shoulder. “Alright then. It's no problem, trust me I've had worse reactions to being pregnant than that.”

Ryūji smiles and gives her a short nod.

“So uhm...ahh...could..could I touch your stomach?” He asks looking away. “Sorry that was a weird question. I've never been around someone pregnant before and I thought you touched their stomach or--”

“No it's fine,” Izumo shakes her head, reaching out and taking his hand. She gently places it on her stomach and feels how warm his touch is to her surprise. “Thank you for asking though, you wouldn't believe how weird older women get when they see me and not know my age. Especially at the grocery store when I go with Rin. They come up and touch me without asking, ugh I hate it.”

Ryūji smiles a bit at that taking his hand back after a moment. “That's kinda funny. My mother said the same thing happened to her when she was pregnant. She hated it too.”

“Can't blame her, anyways we should probably get the TV ready while everyone else is screwing around.” Izumo makes her way to TV and pauses when a thought comes to her mind. “Actually you do it since I can't bend down.”

He blinks at the order and twitches a tiny bit. “I don't know how this thing works, why can't you do it?”

“Because I'm seven months pregnant duh.” Izumo points out with a huff. “And you're not so get to it, it's not that hard to put a bluray into a player is it? I thought you were in the advance classes too...”

Ryūji finds himself staring at the girl's sudden attitude and is speechless at her passive aggressive insult. But before he can yell at her or react Rin comes back in with a big bowl of popcorn, taking care of everything without even looking at them.

It's clear to both he heard the conversation, and jumped in to diffuse the situation not wanting an argument to break out. Even with this he's smiling to himself so happy this night has gone so well and can't wait for more like it.

* * *

Ryūji grunts as he sets down two buckets of paint on the ground and takes a step back looking at the large sign board he's been set to paint. Rolling up his sleeves he goes down on to his knees, finding a screw driver next to his board to open up the paint cans easily.

The festival is fast approaching and all that's really needed to be finished is this sign that he volunteered to do. Yukio was actually set to do it but due to a mission he had to leave so Ryūji took it over for him understanding how his exorcist job seems to be. And it's not a hard job, most a paint by number deal so he should have it done before he has to leave.

“I heard the teacher's complaining about that pregnant girl again.”

Ryūji freezes when he hears that and tries not to get involved knowing well rumors are just dumb. But at the same time despite her situation the young aria knows Izumo is a very responsible girl. So he opens up the next paint can, and picks up the stirring sticks, putting each one in a can of paint and stirring them.

“Oh I know they're so upset over the fact the headmaster refuses to kick her out.” Another person sighs, a boy this time. “I don't get it, she got pregnant! They should have kicked her out the moment they found out especially since it makes the school look bad.”

Feeling a bit of anger begin to pop up he starts to stir faster gritting his teeth and just telling himself to ignore them. It's not worth it, these kids are just rich assholes so just keep to yourself Ryūji...or that's what he tries to tell himself.

“Boy does it.” Says the first girl with an annoying little huff. “It makes a bad example as if to say if you go open your legs up for anyone you won't get punished. Most schools would have thrown her ass to the curve, and this one should too. Maybe if we make a big enough uproar the headmaster will _have_ to listen.”

Ryūji really starts to stir harder at those words growling low to himself.

“I totally agree, we don't need a slut--”

“Okay shut up right now!!”

The little group behind him all jump at his sudden yell and stare at him as if he just spoke in a different language. Ryūji stands up and turns around going right up to the ringleader, the girl who just threatened to make the school kick out Izumo.

“Do you know Kamiki Izumo?” He demands.

“W-what's gotten into you Suguro? C-c'mon you should be just as mad as--”

“That's not what I asked, I asked if you knew Kamiki Izumo?” He snaps giving the student a dark glare. No answers comes from them and that just pisses him off more. “Well do you!?”

“N-no!” Is the girl's reply. “I-I don't know her! But why does that matter?”

“It does because then you would know what kind of situation she's in instead of just spouting some nonsense.” He hisses feeling so guilty that he once said the same thing. Damn, how dumb had he been then to think like that?

“But she got knocked up! That means she shouldn't be here anymore!?” One of the other students pointed out. “It makes us all look bad, especially you Suguro since you came here on a scholarship.”

“Why the hell does that have anything to do with it? That's so god damn dumb that you guys should really listen to your selves!” Ryūji yells, making them all wince. “Do you really think kicking her out will solve the problem? I think it would just make it worse.”

“B-but--”

“But nothing, in the rule book there is nothing about kicking out a student who's pregnant.” Ryūji crosses his arm as he glares down at his classmates. “In fact there's a rule there that says the school will _help_ the student rather than do that. Section 2, chapter 26, page 35, and starting on line 12 if you are curious. And personally I think that is much smarter than really ruining their lives by kicking them out. Do you guys even know how crazy expensive it is to have a baby?”

They all look at each other speechless and taking in what Ryūji has just said. With a satisfied smirk on his lips the young aria nods his head at that.

“That's what I thought. You guys should really think before you open your mouths about people you don't know.” He chides placing his hands on his hips.

“S-sorry Suguro-kun we...we didn't know anything...” The girl says, looking down at her feet.

“Damn straight you're sorry.” He grunts. “And if I hear you guys talking about this again or spreading anything you won't like what will happen.”

That seems to really make them shut up and nod their heads running off to go do something instead of be around Ryūji. For once he's really happy for how angry he always looks since it came in handy, even if it was just scaring some idiots off.

* * *

“Shit, shit, shit! I'm gonna be late!”

Rin rushes around the room grabbing all his things for the festival, stopping to tie an apron around his waist before running around more. Izumo sits in her chair watching the spectacle with a bit of an amused but annoyed look. Pushing herself up she keeps near the chair and out of Rin's way, placing her hands on her hips.

“I told you last night you should get your stuff around.” She says as she hands him the headband for the stand, which is has a stupid looking onigiri mascot on it. “And stop swearing the twins can hear it.”

Rolling his eyes Rin stuffs the headband into one of his apron's pockets, giving Izumo his arm so she can roll up his sleeves for him. He knows they can hear but finds it super silly she gets upset over that one tiny little thing. “Shit, fuck, bitch, cock, motherfucker, and cun—ow!!”

Izumo pulls on his ear just before he can finish that last word. “You say that one and I'll freaking punch you.”

“Okay, okay I'll stop.” Rin whines as he gives her his other arm for her to roll the sleeve up, his free hand cupping his ear.

He watches her do it and quietly thinks of things to get Izumo. “So is there anything you want from the festival? I can take pictures.”

“No I'm good.” She tells him what feels like the millionth time. “Just bring me home some food from your stand and that will be more than enough.”

“Okay...I still wish you'd come. The exercise would be good for you and this is the open day when everyone from the outside comes. No one would bug you.” Rin tells her when she lets go of his arm. She lays her hand on her stomach shaking her head.

“No I'll stay here.” She says. “Too many people and it will be too crowded in my opinion. Besides I won't be lonely with Kuro here to keep me company.”

She smiles at the cat sleeping in the fluffy pet bed Rin bought him a while ago. He opens an eye at her upon hearing his name before rolling around so his back is to them.

“You should go have fun.” She tells him, patting his shoulder and reaching with her other hand to brush a bit of his hair from his face. “And tell me how it was when you get back. Besides I'd just slow you down and I know you've been looking forward to this.”

Rin is quiet as he listens to her sighing ever so softly at her words but puts on a smile. “Alright, then next year promise me you'll come.”

Izumo blinks at that, and feels her heart twist at that since personally she's not sure she'll be here after December even. But instead of looking pained she smiles at the half-demon and nods her head.

“Yeah I promise.” She tucks a bit of hair behind her ear before taking his hand and leading him to their door. She hands him his sword which he swings over his shoulder just like every day. “Now you better go before it gets too late, everyone's waiting for you to cook after all.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” He smiles at her. “Call me if anything comes up.”

“I will, see you later tonight Okumura.” She waves at him a bit as he opens the door. “Have a good time!”

“I will!” Rin grins at her as he leaves, forgetting to close the door.

Izumo rolls her eyes and goes to close the door, her hand on her stomach, when she stops. Her eyes widen as her heart skips a beat and instead she pushes it open and pokes her head out.

“Okumura!!” she calls out, just hoping he's still there. “Okumura!!”

Nothing comes, so she bites her lip before taking a deep breath. “Rin!! Get back here right now!!”

The first thing she hears is loud footsteps of someone running back to the room, which makes her quickly step back into the room and give Rin enough space. The half-demon just about breaks down the already open the door and is in front of Izumo in a blink of an eye, his sword out of the sleeve and ready to be drawn. Blue flames lick at his shoulders as he looks around for whatever made her yell like that.

“What's the matter? Is someone here?” He asks, growling and bearing his teeth like some feral cat. Hell his tail is all poofed out as his entire body shakes at the thought of someone hurting Izumo. “I'll fucking --”

“No, no!” Izumo calms him down by placing a hand on his shoulder making him snap his head to look at her. He instantly relaxes at her touch and voice, blinking at the odd look of...excitement on her face. “Lemme see your hand!”

Rin blinks as she takes his hand and places it on her large stomach moving it around until finally she stops with a determined look now there on top of excitement. The half-demons stares at her totally confused as to what the hell she's doing--

His mind is a total blank when he feels something press against his hand.

Rin's entire body feels like an electric but pleasant surge has gone through every nerve as he processes what is going on. Izumo moves his hand once more, this time more towards the bottom of her stomach and he feels something bump against his hand _again_.

His eyes widen and his mouth falls open as he figures out what exactly is happening. His hand loosens, dropping his sword to the ground.

“...Did...did...did the twins just... _kick_?” He asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Izumo nods her head quickly with an excited little grin. “ _Yes_...yes they did.”

Rin just stares at her stomach as words fail to come to him, and instead a wide huge smile spread across his lips. He's speechless as he takes his hand back staring at his palm as he processes everything and he can't help the pure joy that rushes through his chest.

 _'I felt_ _ **my**_ _kids kick for the first time!!'_ He thinks running his fingers over the palm of his hand.

He isn't sure why that particular thought pops up but it does and he can't stop the pure unfiltered happiness that takes over everything. It feels as if he's floating on a cloud and nothing can bring him down, not even the fact that they probably aren't his. Because for this one moment he doesn't care and that's what he's calling them right there and now.

Rin throws his arms around Izumo hugging her close as he rubs his cheek against hers laughing like no tomorrow. He's so happy he could kiss her but some how he controls himself cupping her face with his hands and leans his forehead against hers. She's crying but also smiling showing that she is just as happy and thrilled to have him feel it too.

“They kicked! They kicked!!” He repeats again feeling a few happy tears roll down his own cheeks. “And I felt them for the first time!”

“I know.” Izumo laughs, a real actually happy laugh and it makes his heart flutter. “I know!”

Rin sniffs as he let's her go, only to take her hand and squeeze it after wiping away his tears. “Thank you Izumo...Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome.” She wipes away her own tears, placing her hand on top of his. “But you should go now, or you'll really be late.”

Rin nearly whines at that, wanting to stay and feel the twins kick again but nods his head, bending down and picking up Kurikara. He slips it into to the sleeve, and makes sure to hide his tail before he cups Izumo's face once more.

“Yeah I know, just...tell me if they move again a-and when I come back c-can I...can I feel it again?” He blushes at the request but he can't help it. Rin wants to feel the twins kick again, quietly admitting to himself how addictive that feeling is now.

“Of course you can as long as they let you.” Izumo leans into his touch gently placing her hand on top of his. “But only if you go now. I don't want you to be late.”

“Alright, I'm going...”

Despite that his touch lingers for a bit before he slowly takes his hand back, smiling happily as he heads out the door. After all this night has already been made a great one he'll remember for the rest of his life and he is so sure nothing will ruin this night for him.

Nothing.

* * *

Watching Rin just about skip around the stand is quite an experience for Godaiin as he stands off to the side taking care of the cash register. He's curious as to what made his friend so damn happy but is pretty sure it must have been good. Especially with the way he smiles at everyone, even the meaner customers as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

“Have a nice night and enjoy our food!” Rin calls at a pair of customers as they walk away before turning back to the large pot of soup.

Godaiin watches him a bit longer feeling a smile come to his lips and deciding to take the quiet time now to talk to his friend.

“You sure are happy.” Godaiin points out, gaining the half-demon's attention. “What happened with you?”

Rin's eyes get big and the smile some how gets even bigger as his entire body bounces up and down for a second. He's so happy Godaiin has asked him this that suddenly his friend isn't sure if he wants to know.

“The twins kicked just before I left and I got to feel it!” He excitedly tells Godaiin. “Izumo called me all the way back just so I could feel them and it was amazing!”

For a moment Rin's friend is so confused by what he means then it hits him, remembering very well one of Rin's friends is pregnant with twins. Every so often the half demon tells him small things on how she's doing, getting giddy as ever. Tonight is probably the happiest he's seen Rin and he personally sees no harm in that.

“So you got to feel them for the first time then?” Godaiin asks trying not to laugh at the excited nod Rin gives him. “Sounds like that made your night more than the festival.”

The half-demon's cheeks go a bit red at that but he can't deny that Godaiin is right. “Y-yeah I guess it did. But honestly I've been waiting for this day for a long time I guess...I don't think anything can ruin tonight.”

“That's good, not to mention I'm thrilled that you're doing better after you stopped those rumors.” Godaiin says gently. “I was a bit worried about you.”

Rin blushes with a bit of a small grin. “Thank you Godaiin, I just wanted to make sure when Izumo comes back to school that it isn't too bad for her.”

Godaiin is surprised by how soft Rin can be, but at the same time he's not. After all while he was hunting down all those rumors the half-demon was also working hard in his exorcist class to get him those special eye drops. Rin is a far too kind in his opinion, but at the same time he hopes nothing ever changes that.

“So how is your friend doing outside of the pregnancy?” Godaiin asks, watching Rin stir the big pot in front of him.

“She's doing good, just kinda getting nervous. Seven months pregnant after all so she's getting close.” He explains this easily as if it's nothing. “But she's mostly doing her homework and helping out with stuff like laundry.”

“No luck on talking to your brother still then?” He asks next, watching Rin wince.

“No, Yukio's being an ass so I figured I'd give him as much space as I can.” He sighs at that. “Hopefully he'll pull his head out of his ass but until then it's mostly me and Izumo.”

Godaiin makes a little hum understanding what Rin means. The half-demon seems to look as if he wants to ask him something but is afraid to bring it up. So instead he just checks on the onigiri, noting they need a few more tuna-mayo types in a bit.

“Is there something you want to ask me Okumura-kun?” Godaiin asks, watching the half-demon jump in response.

“Ahh...w-well I guess there is, and you don't have to say yes if you don't want too by the way.” Rin quickly explains. “Would...would you like to meet Izumo some time? I mean once everything's calmed down from the festival of course.”

Godaiin's eyebrows shoot up at that suggestion, but a soft smile comes to his lips. “Yeah I'd like to meet her, she sounds interesting from what you've told me.”

“Really!? Awesome! I'll tell Izumo and we can all have dinner sometime it'd be great!” Rin is grinning again so happy to have such great friends.

“And I'm sorry I didn't ask you sooner.” Rin admits, watching Godaiin blink at him. He goes a bit red as he looks down. “I wasn’t sure how you'd react to Izumo being pregnant so I kept quiet about it, kinda afraid you'd believe the rumors and junk.”

Godaiin listens to Rin before answering. “I don't blame you actually so it's okay. If I was in the same position as you I'd be just as worried. People believe rumors like idiots so it's normal to be hesitant, but honesty I'd rather be your friend than believe stuff like that. Besides the way you talk about her...it's clear none of those things they’re saying about her or you is true.”

Rin almost wants to cry at that answer, but some how keeps himself from doing it. “Th-thank you so much Godaiin.”

“Not a problem.” He gently punches Rin's shoulder. “That's what friends are for after all.”

The half-demon is so glad he gets to hang out with Godaiin during this festival and that they're friends. It would not be the same without him he quietly realizes.

He still wishes Izumo could be here with him in the end. He honestly misses her despite everything else and knows she'd have fun. Hell they could even go to the dance together...it would be fun. Of course there is always next year so maybe next time they'll both be having fun.

He can't even imagine a time without her being there after everything, and he quietly hopes she feels the same.

Godaiin watches his friend's face go soft and happy, knowing very well he has to be thinking of Izumo. He quietly wonders how Rin really feels about the girl, personally figuring it's probably more than just as a friend as he says.

Before he can say anything else more customers come up to their stand and everyone is back to work. Godaiin and Rin both forget their conversation for the moment, focusing on helping out people.

For Rin personally this really is a great night.

* * *

Blood splatters against the cold hard ground as Angel kicks the spy straight in the face for the fifth time that night. The man coughs and bleeds on the ground, his entire body shivering and twitching pain thanks to the torture he's endured.

“Talk already!!”

Before he can recover from the fifth kick Angel delivers another one straight to the man's stomach, making him chock and cough up more blood. It splatters against the paladin's shoes making him growl more as anger really starts to build.

Damn spy....

“Come on!! Confess already damn Illuminati scum!” Angel roars getting ready for another kick.

“I'd wait on that one if I were you Angel.” Lightning's voice reaches the blond man's ears and stops him. “If you beat him any more you'll kill 'em. Let me talk to him before you do that.”

Angel scoffs at this throwing his sword up onto his shoulders with ease. “There is another spy here so I don't know why you're so worried. If this one dies we'll just find the other one and get the info out of him.”

Lightning sighs at that as he cups his chin in his hand, personally not up to straight up killing this particular spy yet. After all it took a long time to actually find him and get him down here without gaining too much attention. That was a lot of work after all and Lightning always hates when they have to do more work than what they need to do.

The sound of a lock being put into place reaches their ears and everyone in the dark room turns to look at the only exit jumping at the surprising sound.

“What was that?” Angel demands.

The two guards at the door try to open, only to find it's locked. “It won't open!” They yell out.

“Guess they locked us in.” Lightning is grinning at that. “The other spy must have done it.”

“What!?” Angel looks dumbfounded as if he can't quite comprehend what is going on.

“O-our...our role is to keep you here...”

Everyone looks back to the beaten man who lifts his head to look up at Angel and the rest. Lightning drops his smile despite being excited at what the man is saying. Things just keep getting more and more interesting as time goes by.

“Ahhh I see now.” He groans as he stands up, placing his hands on his hips. “You don't want us to interfere with the big event that's about to happen right?”

Angel looks between the spy and his second hand man wondering what exactly is going on while he does his best to keep his anger down. He knows freaking out now would ruin everything. It is better to let Lightning work when he's got that look in his eyes.

“You're not invited.” The man spits at Lightning, blood dripping down his chin and pooling on the ground under him. “Down here you can't contact anyone outside. So you get to sit and cool down until it's all over.”

“Hmm that sounds fun and I would love too buuuut...” Lightning grins as he rubs his chin looking towards the locked door, hearing the commotion. “We exorcist really do love to have fun so we're going to crash this special event!”

The door burst open to reveal more exorcists shocking everyone but Lightning. Angel is even upset and looks between the group, the spy, and his partner with his normal stupid look of trying to figure out things.

“Are you all alright?” The first exorcist asks as they move in.

“Yep everyone's good but boy was that quick!” Lightning laughs a bit. “Good job!”

“You knew this was going to happen!?” Angel gapes at him with his mouth open like a fish. “Why didn't you tell me!?”

“Because you're a terrible liar.”

“Well yeah!” Angel yells out, agreeing easily.

“Sir, we brought them here just like you asked.” One exorcist pulls forward a woman and a young boy both looking terrified and confused.

“Ah good, just what I needed.” Lightning grins as he moves around to crouch in front of the spy who looks on at the two new people with large frightened eyes.

“Dear!?” The woman yells, doing her best not to struggle.

“Papa!” The boy twists around more but is just as stuck as the woman next to him.

“W-what are they doing here!?” The man demands looking to Lightning, fear clouding his one good eye that isn't swelled shut.

“Really? C'mon use your head you know exactly why they're here.” Lightning points out. “You've failed your _roll_ so now you're going to _talk_.”

The man looks between his wife and son, as panic starts to set in at Lightning's words. He's fucked up, and knows it.

“What's going on here!?” His wife demands leaning forward, trying to get away. “What did they do to you!?”

“So how about you tell me about this “big event” that's about to begin.” Lightning grins wide like he's having the best day of his life.

“B-bastard!!”

“Oh my what attitude you have there!” Lightning gestures to the man's family. “Maybe I should just ask your wife and kid on what they think of this?”

“D-don't touch them! They know nothing!!” He yells, desperately looking between the exorcist and the others holding his wife and child.

“Don't act so innocent.” Lightning scolds every so softly. “We're both bastards so don't make me laugh!”

“So...let's get started.” He looks towards the exorcist giving them the signal.

The two shriek as the exorcist move to do something to them and the spy breaks in that instant.

“Don't touch them! I'll talk!” He screams, making Lightning hold up his hand, stopping the others from harming the mother and her child. The spy grits his teeth as he looks down at the floor closing his eyes. “Might as well...letting you know this will only cost my _own_ life here. At least they'll be protected in the end.”

Lightning is interested by that remark but keeps his face the same gleeful way it always is, not wanting to throw off the man. It's a bit of info about the Illuminati he files away for later, knowing he should keep that in mind when dealing with other spies.

“We...we were supposed to pick up someone on this day, but our orders changed.” The spy admits.

Lightning falters at that, and rubs his chin. “Who were you supposed to pick up?”

“I don't know!” The man admits. “B-but they were im-important...we only just got the order to not pick them up. For some reason they changed just to keep you down here long enough.”

“Hmmm...Long enough to get the person huh?...” Lightning hums at that. “I wonder, who could that be?”

He grins at this, another puzzle is at his feet and he can't wait to unravel it.

* * *

Rin feels his entire body shake as he feels something _big_ getting closer. He isn't sure what is coming but he hates its feeling and just knows he _has_ to be there to see it. What sucks even more is this feeling came over him when everyone had come together to talk and enjoy the festival. Even Yukio showed up, and was trying his best to be civil...it had been really nice.

And then that terrible feeling came over him and made Rin run off with them following behind him.

After running up some stairs Rin finds himself in a large open plaza and with nothing in it. He frantically looks around for something to be there, but nothing is and that makes it worse. Especially when everyone else make it up there with him.

“Nii-san? What are you doing!?” Yukio demands as he comes closer.

“S-something is coming! And I don't know what it is!” Rin yells back, looking around frantically.

Yukio wanted to yell at him again but the sound of a helicopter cuts them off and makes everyone back off as it comes to land down in front of them. The teenagers all jump back watching strange people in a military type uniform come out and set up shields. A particular stern looking woman comes out next eyeing the extra audience before taking a spot behind the large shield.

“He has come.” She announces to them.

“Four eyes where are you!?” Shura screams in Yukio's ear making him wince. “Something big is coming! You all need to find cover now!”

Before Yukio can ask what she's talking about a bright light erupts around them, blinding everyone and making them take a step back.

“What the!?” Rin feels the power blanket them, that terrible feeling takes over everything  and even makes the lamps around them burst from the pressure.

“It's hot!!” Yuno yells covering her eyes with her arms.

It feels like they’re going to burn to death in this bright light...

In a big poof of pink smoke Mephisto stands in front of the students protecting them from the bright light. In his hands is a Styrofoam package of noodles, which the demon eats like nothing is going on. Everyone crowds around him in back realizing that he's blocking the hot light some how, and decide it's better than dying.

Slowly the light forms into a human like figure standing right in front of Mephisto proudly. It appears to be a man wearing a strange gold mask that looks like an owl to Rin. That terrible feeling comes from him and it makes Rin take a step back knowing this person...no this  _demon_ is bad. He feels his stomach flip flops when he sees the long blond tail that wags lazily behind this demon, as if this is a normal occurrence.

“It is a pleasure to meet all of you.” He announces clearly, with a deep calm voice. “Please forgive me for making myself clear so forcibly heard.”

Mephisto tosses up his food into the air, making poof off in pink smoke before he takes a step forward. Rin can tell by the set of his shoulders he is _not_ pleased by any of this.

The strange new demon places his hand on his chest while his other arm stretches out wide as he stares down Mephisto. “I am the leader of the Illuminati. I am Lucifer the King of Light.”

Rin feels as if he's about to throw up as he stares at this man hearing his name and finding out who he is. Suddenly he wants to run the opposite way, getting out of this area as fast as he can and not look back. But he doesn't and keeps his stance strong as he stares at the new demon, feeling his body shake.

Mephisto takes off his hat and bows grandly with a more controlled smirk on his face, showing his respect for the man in front of him. At the same time inside he is just swelling with happiness wondering how Lucifer is handling the disappearance of Kamiki Izumo on their side, quietly wishing he could see his face rather than that dumb mask.

“Hello there my big brother! I haven't see you in a long time...” Mephisto chuckles to himself gleefully. “Anyway...that mask suits you!”

“Samael....I see you are healthy and lively as ever.” Lucifer coughs after this, a light type but to Rin it doesn't sound too good.

 _'What is with this guy?'_ He thinks swallowing thickly as he looks between the siblings. _'This is bad...'_

“Thanks to you I'm having a blast.” Mephisto stands up right putting his hat back on. “But what brings you out to this little remote area my dear brother?”

“Ah well...as first step we, the Illuminati, have come to issue a declaration of war against the Knights of the True Cross. In less than one year from this day...we will revive our Father Satan!” Lucifer proclaims to his audience.

“And then we will unify Assiah and Gehenna as one...and return to the original state where darkness and light were born. Then all will be equal and free of sufferings of these separate worlds. And only then will this world become truly peaceful!”

Rin feels a chill go up his spine at hearing this, knowing this can only end in disaster and that this man is so wrong.

“We, the Illuminati, will not forgive any who oppose us...however the door is always open to those who listen.” Lucifer stares Mephisto down as he smirks, a bit amused by everything. But it's clear he's taking this seriously or else the smirk would be far wider. “Samael...As your older brother I ask you one last time....will you join me in--”

“ **Never.”**

Mephisto's face twists into a snarl as he glares at his brother totally insulted by the sheer thought he would even ask him to join him. Lucifer, thanks to that mask, seems unaffected by his brother's sudden outburst. He stands there waiting for his brother's next words, watching him take a deep breath before he begins.

“To be born on top of a pile of corpses, longing for the heavens while crawling through a world of suffering...and the chaos of different beings existing side by side...that is my idea of peace!” Mephisto explains without missing a beat.

“But...why must we live in sin and agony? Maintaining an existence while shouldering such responsibilities and pain?” Lucifer asks his brother. “Not all beings are as powerful as you are, many are weak.”

Mephisto shrugs his shoulders as if he could care less. “How we see this world and our values are just too different.”

“So it seems.” Lucifer seems unaffected by his brother's confession.

Rin jolts when he feels Lucifer look directly at him, not wanting this demon's gaze on him at all.

“And you should give it some thought as well.” He suggests, clearly talking to Rin.

It makes his skin crawl to even think Lucifer thought he would come over to them ever. He has too many things going on...too many people to protect to let this world get destroyed.

The first person that comes to mind is Izumo, and her smile on her face as he feels the twins kick for the first time...yes there are to many people to protect to let anything happen to their world..

 _'Please...please let Izumo be okay._ _'_ He thinks gripping his hand into a fist and closing his eyes.

* * *

The eerie quiet is the first sign for Izumo that something is wrong. Taking out her ear buds, she listens around her and hears nothing which is a very bad sign. Even though the old boy's dorm is located quite a bit away from the festival she could still hear some of the music and sound. Now there is nothing to be heard and that is never a good thing

Especially since the festival is supposed to go on for a few more hours.

She grunts and groans as she gets herself out of her chair, and makes her way to the window. Thanks to being on the first floor she cannot see much, but can tell that the festival is still sort of going on. There are lights above the trees and buildings signaling nothing has shut down but everything is deathly still.

It makes a chill run down her spine, especially when she feels the twins start to kick more than they did before. She gulps at that, placing a hand on her swelled stomach when she feels their distress and that really makes her even more worried. It's as if they can feel something bad is happening as well and are trying to alert her or something.

“Shhh...it's okay.” She rubs her stomach gently, trying to calm them down as much as herself. “It's okay, nothing bad is happening right now.”

As if they can understand her the kicking slows, but doesn't stop completely, just a few bumps here and there. It's better than before, and helps her relax as well despite the worried feeling that blankets her as she stares out the window.

A low growl reaches her ears, making her look at Rin's side of the room to see Kuro all bristled up. The cat looks ready to attack but it's not pointed towards her but at the windows. That puts her on edge even more telling her that if this demon cat is freaking out then something really bad is happening.

“It's got you freaked out too huh Kuro?” Izumo asks gently, gaining the cat's attention. He comes towards her hopping up on the desk so they can look out the window together. She pets him gently, which gets his hair to lay down but at the same time he's still shaking. “This isn't a good sign.”

The cat agrees with her, nodding his little head which despite everything makes her smile.

Her other hand goes back to her stomach silently praying Rin is safe and sound in this terrifying moment. After all the feeling she gets is the same one that comes to her when the Illuminati are around.

* * *

“Then let us not hold anything back and each give their best during this time.”

Lucifer nods his head towards his brother, who just seems as amused as before but that sense of anger is still there. Rin has never felt Mephisto like this before or ever seen him like this and it frightens him while also signaling him to be on guard.

Despite the grand scale of everything, the powerful demon gives them a bit of a tiny bow, not a full one of course but it's there.

“Thank you for your time and for listening to my declaration.” He announces, standing up straight. He turns around going towards the large helicopter behind him where all of his men stand. “Now if you will pardon me...”

Lucifer staggers over, before falling down to his hands and knees coughing violently. It's a strange thing that no one there outside of the other Illuminati know what to do except stare. The serious woman who first announced Lucifer's arrival runs straight to to the demon's side kneeling down next to him.

“Commander!!” She yells, placing a hand on his back. “Call a doctor now! We're leaving!”

The others come right to her side with a particularly larger man helping the sick demon to his feet. They go off towards the helicopter leaving the little group behind and Rin completely taken back.

“Are...Are we just going to let him leave like that!?” He yells at Mephisto looking up at him frantically. They just can't do that...

“What do you expect me to do against the King of Light hm? He maybe weakened but he is Gehenna's most powerful right after Satan.” Mephisto smirks at Rin who grits his teeth at that. “You should have sensed that yourself correct?”

Before Rin can answer the helicopters around them take off going towards places unknown leaving the group alone where they stand. The half-demon can barely understand what has happened, he just knows it's bad and ruined the night. And the next event makes it even worse.

Explosions echoes around them, really putting everyone edge but Mephisto who is calm as ever, looking up towards the sky. Sirens and screams reach their ears next signaling things have gotten even messier. The demon goes over to the banister of the plaza and grins down at the scene below with the others following him.

“Lucifer has destroyed the main barriers around the city with his exploding Seraphim.” He explains throwing his arm out. “Behold!”

“Oh my gosh.” Yuno covers her mouth as she looks down, taking hold of Shiemi's hand with a squeeze.

“This is bad...” Renzō mumbles to himself, feeling a chill run down his spine.

Rin just looks up towards the sky and feels his stomach drop when he sees demons flying towards the academy.

“Those are...low...no mid-level demons are gathering!” Yukio points out.

“From the looks of things I would guess the other branches around the world are in a similar state of confusion.” Mephisto rubs his chin in thought as he glances at Rin, a bit surprised he's still looking up at the sky. “For us however we should focus on exterminating the demons until the barriers can get back up.”

When Rin finally focuses on him Mephisto smirks. “After all some of us have quite the important little _bundles_ to protect...never know what else the Illuminati has attacked tonight right Rin-kun?”

For a moment the half-demon doesn't get what he means until it hits him...Izumo's home alone. His eyes widen as he feels his entire body shake and his heart jump into his throat. She's all alone...

“Nii-san!!”

In a blink of an eye he's running at full speed towards the dorm, ignoring all who yell and try to stop him.

* * *

Rin is at the dorm a faster than he's ever done before, and finds he's not even out of breath. Fear grips him as he sees the front steps and no lights on at all. What makes it worse is a dark figure that crawls down the side of the building towards the door. Rin knows it's a demon the moment he gets close, discovering it to be some sort of odd spider looking thing.

Without hesitating he draws his sword and slices the demon in half, killing it easily and ignoring it's pained scream as blood splatters on him. He burns the body as he throws the front door open and runs through it not even looking back.

“Izumo!?” He yells out looking into the dark dorm. “Izumo!!”

No one answers and he feels his heart starts to beat faster as he starts to really get scared. What if they Illuminati found out she was pregnant with half-demons? He knows Mephisto is in on this, he's the one paying her bills after all so there could be a chance...Rin shakes his head. No that hasn't happened and if it did he got there in time to save her!

He rushes through the dorm looking in every room to make sure she's there and each time he comes up empty. Finally he comes into their shared room – something they decided recently due to how pregnant Izumo is and how much help she needs – and throws the door open, running right to the middle.

“Izumo!!” He calls out and when he finds the room empty he feels his heart drop. **“Izumo!!”**

There is nothing and he feels like everything is wrong. He fucked up, he didn't keep her _safe_...They took Izumo and he has no clue what they're going to do to her. Anger starts to roll around with disappointment in his chest as he growls at a dark thought.

If the Illuminati hurts her he'll _destroy_ every last one of them.

He is shaken out of his thoughts when he hears footsteps and turns to see Izumo rush into the room with a wide eyed stare. Kuro is right behind her looking just as freaked out.

“What!? What's the matter Okumura!?”

Despite her panicked questioning Rin feels his entire body relax seeing she's okay and she's here. He rushes to her hugging her from the side as his entire body shakes. Rin feels like he's close to crying as he buries his nose into her hair, taking in her smell that reassures him she's okay.

He pulls away and looks her up and down in the dark, glad to have his flames out so he can get a good look at her. Everything is fine except for the frightened and worried expression on her face. There is a bit of blood on her cheek but he knows that's from him after hugging her. He cups her her face wiping the blood away from her skin.

“Are you okay? Has anyone come in here?” He asks keeping his hands there. “Where were you?”

“N-no everything's fine I just went downstairs to check on the circuit breaker when the lights went out.” She holds up a flashlight to show that she did go down there. It's still on but his flames are the brighter light source. “Okumura what happened to get you so freaked?”

Rin opens his mouth to answer but all that comes out is a croak and he can't find the right words. He bites his lip and closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, opening when he's calm.

“S-something really bad happened.” He starts with. “Some...some bad people came by and there was an attack that brought down the barriers. That's probably why the power's out.”

“Who attacked? Are you okay?” She asks seeing the blood.

“I'm fine, and I'll tell you more in the morning.” He brushes a bit of hair from her face forcing a smile to his lips. “For now I gotta go out and take care of the demons that are close by so you'll be safe.”

Izumo winces at that, clearly feeling useless but nods her head. “Alright just promise me you'll be careful please?”

Rin stares into her eyes and smiles for real this time. “I promise I'll be careful. Just relax and don't worry, I'll keep you safe.”

Rin's hand lands on her stomach and feels his heart flutter when something bumps back. He takes a step back and looks down at Kuro.

“Kuro I need you to stay with Izumo tonight and protect her for me.” He asks, getting a sharp meow in response.

The cat jumps up onto Izumo's shoulders much like he does with Rin and gives the young half-demon a serious look. **"I'll watch her. Promise Rin."**

“Good...I'll be back in the morning.” He tells Izumo taking hold of her hand and squeezing it.

“Okay.” She follows him out to the front door vaguely realizing he had been so freaked he forgot to take his shoes off. “I've got my cellphone on me so call if you need anything.”

“Same to you.” Rin keeps hold of her hand as he steps outside rubbing his thumb over her knuckles gently. “The lights should come back on soon, until then get some rest since it's going to be a long night.”

She watches him run off at that, going towards where he probably senses a demon. He stops and looks back and sees her leaning on the door worriedly watching him. So he flashes her a smile and a small wave before running towards a tree where he hears some rustling. When he hears the door shut he really starts focusing in on the encroaching demons.

After all he's got a lot of people to keep safe, and it's going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I just want to give a huge thanks to everyone who commented last chapter! It was really awesome and I'm so happy to hear you enjoyed the last chapter. 
> 
> Now on to this chapter, this one was a bit bigger than the other ones and it was a lot of fun to write. With the Illuminati showing their face here things are going to get complicated. Especially for Izumo and Rin as she gets further into the pregnancy. 
> 
> Just as with the other chapters, please leave a comment and let me know what you think and you'll get the next chapter next Saturday.


	9. Slow Changing Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big special thanks to Love_Psycho for editing this as always!

The closing of the bedroom door is what wakes Izumo up the next morning. She makes a little groaning noise as she wakes up, rubbing her eyes as she wonders when she fell asleep. Izumo had been so tense and worried about Rin that she did stay up for a very long time, even after lying down. She kept the TV on liking the slight noise it made on top of the light, and yet somehow she must have fallen asleep with Kuro curled around her head.

She pushes herself up to watch Rin turn off the TV and go over to his side of the room. Izumo checks the time and winces seeing it's only a few hours before school starts. Quietly she observes him, silently praying he will just go to sleep given the long night he clearly has had.

Blood is splattered all over him, and she knows it's not his, remembering how it had been over him when he came home the first time. His entire body just screams exhaustion as he pulls out the drawers from his bed after leaning his sword on the wall. She watches him take out a clean uniform for school, and that's what makes her get up.

Wiggling a bit Izumo some how gets up on her feet and standing heads right over to Rin to stop him.

“Okumura what are you thinking?” She asks gently.

He sleepily blinks at her, his brain barely processing the question. “Izumo? I'm sorry did I wake you up?”

“That doesn't matter, what are you doing with a clean uniform after being out all night?” She asks, her voice stern but full of worry. “You should sleep.”

Rin shakes his head. “No I can't, despite everything they got things down so school can continue.” He yawns, covering his mouth with his hand.

“And? You were out all night working and helping out there so you should stay home and sleep.” She urges trying to take the clothing away. Rin's grip doesn't loosen despite the sleepiness and he just shakes his head.

“No I gotta go.” He tells her easily. “I can't really miss any time or anything like that. Or else Yukio would get mad at me.”

Izumo blinks at that and feels a bit of anger pop up at hearing that. “Screw that you need rest!”

She tries to push him but she can't even get him to move an inch and that only frustrates her more. He should be sleeping, not going to school! Rin was out all damn night protecting them, he more than earned a bit of rest in her opinion.

“Izumo I can't.” He tells her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I'll rest when I get home okay? I promise I'll take a nap until then but I haveta go to school.”

Izumo puffs her cheeks out in a huge pout not very happy to hear Rin saying no to staying home. But at the same time she knows she can't stop him which just makes her angrier.

“Alright fine.” She huffs, placing a hand on her hips. She pokes his chest a bit forcefully, making sure he will get her point. “But the moment you get home, you're sleeping. No ifs, ands, or buts okay?”

Rin smiles at this, sleepily as before but happy to hear she'll let him. “I promise I will. You should get back to bed yourself, and I'll make some--”

“No you're not making breakfast.” Izumo stomps her foot at that. “There are plenty of leftovers so don't worry about it. Just try not to do too much please?”

“Alright then, I won't.” He brushes a bit of hair from her face, taking her hand and leads her back to her bed. “I'll be good, I swear.”

Izumo squeezes his hand still upset that he isn't staying home but she accepts it knowing all too well Rin is far too good of person to rest. Even though he more than deserves it...

“I'll see you when you get home then.” Izumo press his hand against her stomach. “Just don't do anything else that is stupid...”

“I'll be okay Izumo.” He rubs her stomach, pausing when he feels something push against his hand. That really gives him some energy to keep going to school, after all he has to protect Izumo and these kids. Any kind of info he can get from his cram class is more than welcome.

“Good.” She still pouts as she watches him go, especially after he hesitates to remove his hand. “I'll see you when you get home Okumura.”

“I'll see you then too, get some rest Izumo.” Rin flashes her a smile right before he closes the door.

This leaves Izumo alone with Kuro, silently wishing she could at least punch Rin's brother once for this.

* * *

The light knock at the door of Angel's hospital room awakens him from a light doze, briefly wondering if it's time for the doctor to make his rounds. Without looking at the clock Angel shifts so he's sitting up, trying to look a bit better than he really is. He has to get back to work as the paladin eventually and would rather it be sooner than later.

“Come in.” He calls out politely.

To his surprise it is not the doctor that walks through his hospital door but Lightning, with his normal grin on his face.

“Hi ya Angel.” He greets, pulling a chair over nosily to sit down by his bed side. “I heard you could get visitors now so I brought you some flowers.”

He holds up the small bunch of flowers which to anyone else would be the saddest looking thing ever. They're wilted and terrible looking but to Angel it is the nicest gesture he's gotten from his long time partner.

“Thank you so much Lightning! These are just wonderful! I'll have to get the nurse to get me a vase once she comes around.” Angel takes the sad flowers and places them on his tray next to his bed. “So what brings you here to my hospital room? I know you've all been busy thanks to that damned attack from the Illuminati.”

“I came here to check up on you.” Lightning admits as he pulls his legs up onto the chair to sit cross legged. “You were hit pretty bad, so the doctors didn't let me near you for some time. I heard Kirigakure is even worse at the moment.”

“Seriously? I had heard a few of the other nurses talk to one another about how someone who sounded like her.” Angel glares ahead, angry to hear that woman got hit just as bad as he did. “Damn them for this attack.”

“Yeaaaah the Illuminati got us good.” Lightning agrees rubbing the back of his head. “What sucks even more is I haven't figured out who might have been their original target.”

Angel nods his head, understanding Lightning's plight and imagines he's probably been working hard to figure out who exactly the Illuminati are after. It is a troubling disturbance especially given how hard they hit the Order all over the world with those exploding light demons. Not to mention the whole war declaration Lucifer issued against the exorcists. Things are not looking good right now.

 _'Which is why I need to get back to work.'_ He thinks, gripping his bedsheets. _'No telling what that demon Mephisto is up to with the son of Satan...they probably are in on the whole attack with Lucifer!'_

“That is a very big problem.” Angel agrees after getting his temper under control. “Any word on how things went down in Japan? After all that is where Lucifer landed. There must be something special there.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Lightning grins. “So I asked around and from the sounds of it Okumura Rin and Okumura Yukio were both there and heard Lucifer's speech in person.”

“What!?” Angel snaps at this, feeling anger boiling inside of him once more. Why did no one tell him Lucifer had seen the Son of Satan himself? “Why did no one tell me this!?”

“Because you're in the hospital.” Lightning says as if it is the most obvious thing ever. “And honestly it's not that big of a deal. From what I heard Okumura Rin spent the rest of that night helping out with the mid-level demons that attacked. So I'm pretty sure he's on our side.”

Lightning spies a red jello cup with a spoon next to it which he takes and opens, eating it with little hesitation. Not that Angel cares, he's personally not fond of the hospital food and is far too focused on the fact the Son of Satan is still running around free.

“Damn them...don't they know how dangerous he is!?” Angel hisses.

“Oh yeah they do but they were strapped for people so it made no sense for him to not help.” Lightning shrugs his shoulder eating Angel's jello happily. “But that comes to the main point of why I came to visit you.”

“Hm? Oh is there something else you need?” Angel asks blinking at the fellow exorcist.

“Yeah since I think I might have slimmed down the potential targets the Illuminati might be after.” Lightning explains. “And both are in Japan. So with that said I want to go to the Japanese branch and start working there. Just make up some lame excuse and I'm sure they'll buy it with little trouble honestly.”

Angel is a bit surprised by the request but nods his head trusting Lightning's judgment. It has never steered him wrong before after all. “I can easily do that for you Lightning. But...who are you thinking are the targets?”

“Well first is obvious since you've met him.” Lightning grins wide at this so happy that Angel agreed to this so easily. “Okumura Rin...I think the Illuminati might be interested in him considering who his father is.”

Angel is not that surprised, and nods his head understanding what he means. “That makes sense...who is the other one?”

“His brother Okumura Yukio.” Lightning takes the last bite of Angel's jello, setting the empty cup down on the tray, liking his lips for a bit. “Yeah yeah he's the human one but you never know and it does make sense. The only thing that is bugging me is the whole reason why they didn't just take them that night. Something is up and I personally want to look into it.”

The paladin rubs his chin at that, considering what his partner has said and agrees that there is no better person to look into this than Lightning. He's a sharp man always on the look out for things and has never let him down once. Not to mention he's powerful so if the Illuminati are after the Okumura twins it would be better to have someone like him there than nothing at all.

“I like this idea and I know that there is no better person than you to look into this.” Angel smiles and laughs happily. “What a great plan you have devised Lightning! Not to mention it means you can keep an eye on that demon Mephisto...I do not trust him at all.”

Lightning gasps at that. “Oh my I didn't know you hated Mephisto!” The sarcasm is thick in his voice but like always Angel misses it.

“Yes I know I try to be civil and polite but some days that _man_ makes me want to scream.” Angel crosses his arms. “So keep an eye on him on top of the Okumura twins. You never know how things might go with them involved.”

“Will do sir!” Lightning gives him a mock salute smiling like a goof.

Lightning is happy Angel listens to him so easily without questioning things too much. It makes things so much easier on him, not to mention given the current situation they need him to be more relaxed. After all never know who or what might be going on and Lightning needs to investigate.

He knows that the twins are probably not the targets but at the same time that's all he has. Once he gets to Japan he knows for sure he'll really figure out what's going on rather than being in the dark.

_'It's going to be a fun time regardless...I can't wait to meet Okumura Rin.'_

* * *

“Nii-san I need to talk to you for a moment.”

Rin freezes when he hears Yukio's cold voice just as he goes to exit the classroom. It takes everything in him not to wince when turns to stare at his brother, even more so when he sees his brother's expression. It's cold and dark, not one Rin really likes to see on his face.

“Yeah sure thing.” He looks at Renzō and shoots him a smile. “I'll catch up later.”

“Alright then, see you later.” Renzō stares at Yukio before turning around and heading out, leaving the twins alone in the classroom.

Rin takes a deep breath before he turns around completely, getting that feeling that Yukio's going to freak out. He's seen it more than once through their life together and honestly it still sucks.

“So what did you want to talk about Yukio?” He asks, trying to keep casual and hoping this won't be too bad. They haven't really talked outside of school, even at home and it's been months since their original fight. Now that he wants to talk and with that looks his it's probably not a good sign.

Yukio is quiet for a moment staring at the door as if he's making sure no one is really listening before opening his mouth. “I just want to talk to you about Kamiki-san and her living with us.”

Rin grimaces, since he figured that was the whole point. So he sighs and rubs the back of his neck trying to think of what to say next. “Alright fine, let's talk about her living with us. What's your problem with that? And don't say it's because she's pregnant...”

“That's just one of the reasons Nii-san.” Yukio shakes his head. “Listen what the hell are you doing? You barely know this girl and you're letting her live with us?”

“She's my friend Yukio!” Rin snaps. “If you'd been paying attention for once you'd notice that! And since she's my friend I'm giving her a spot where she can actually feel somewhat normal.”

Yukio grits his teeth and decides it's not worth arguing over that part. “Okay fine I get that then, you always have to be the hero for _everyone_.” Rin bites his lip at that, feeling it go straight to his heart and it hurts. “But why are you sharing a room with her? I mean come on you two are different genders, not to mention you keep touching her stomach...”

Rin holds back a snort feeling like that is a pretty stupid point. “Uhh well first off she's already pregnant so I can't do that,” even though he might be the father... “And second of all she's _eight_ months pregnant. I don't want her to be alone especially as she's getting closer to having the twins. They're moving now so that's why I keep touching her stomach...I like feeling them kick it's really neat. Besides, like I keep saying she's my friend and I'm going to help her.”

“Nii-san why are you--”

A knock at the door interrupts them as they both look to see who's there. Yukio looks at Rin who shrugs his shoulders before he moves past his older brother to open the door. He blinks at the man that is behind it and takes a step back.

“Hi there!” Lightning greets as he comes in, big smile on his face. “You're Okumura Yukio right?” he points at the young exorcist who closes the door with a suspicious look taking over.

“Yes that would be me...and you're Lewin “Lightning” Light right?” Yukio asks, moving briskly so he's next to his brother.

Rin looks between the scruffy older man and his brother wondering who exactly this guy is but stays quiet. He's curious if the strange man heard their conversation, especially since his gut is saying there is something up with him. The half-demon cannot see his eyes thanks to his hair and weird hat, and it totally does not help with him liking this guy on top of how gross he smells.

“Yep that's me! It's nice to finally meet you in person Okumura-san.” Lightning holds out his hand which Yukio takes after hesitating. “I've been wanting to meet you in person for a very long time.”

“Same to you I suppose.” Yukio glances at Rin feeling a bit worried his brother is here, but at the same time he's _here_. After all he'd totally hate his brother to meet this guy alone.

“And you must be Okumura Rin!” Lightning comes in close making Rin back up or at least try to as the man stares. Then after a while he laughs and stands back. “Good, good you look like a normal teenager. Not scary at all.”

Rin blinks at that and looks at his brother. “Um...Yukio who is this guy?”

“This is Lewin _Lightning_ Light...he's part of the Paladin's Angelic Legion and basically his right hand man.” Yukio whispers to his brother. “Don't do anything stupid.”

Rin shoots him a glare but looks back to Lightning who's grinning wide as ever.

“So what are you two talking about?” Lightning asks, as he walks around the classroom taking it in. “Sounds like it was pretty serious. By the way you two can just call me Lightning.”

“Ah...alright.” Rin rubs the back of his head. “We were just talking about a...a friend of mine.”

Yukio grits his teeth at that and glares but he doesn't say a word to his brother deciding on letting that go since in an odd way he is right. To Rin Izumo is a friend, not so much to Yukio.

“A friend huh? Are they okay or did something happen between you guys?” Lightning asks rubbing his chin.

It's clear to Rin this guy could care less about his friend or whatever they were talking about he's just gauging them. He personally hates when people do that especially since he gets it all the time now with Mephisto. Lightning however is a bit more obvious with it so he's not to sure how to react to it other than answer the questions without telling a lie...well somewhat.

He keeps in mind Izumo's twins could be his and knows he's not going to let him know his friend is pregnant and living with them.

“My friend is in a bit of a bind but she's okay now.” Rin tells Lightning. He looks at Yukio when he opens his mouth to say the next thing. “And honestly she has been helping me out with things, just right now it's the small stuff. Though just because it's small doesn't mean it's not important.”

Yukio blinks at that realizing Rin meant that for him and feels a bit pissed at that. “Well even if she is that doesn't mean you should be helping her anyways even if you are friends. You can't help everyone after all especially when they got themselves into a big mess by themselves.”

Lightning looks like a kid in a candy store as he looks between the twins who are equally upset at each other. This one little exchange spells out to him their personalities and how they handle things.

“I think I get how the situation is going very well.” Lightning places his hands on his hips. “Boy are you two very different people, then again you are fraternal twins. That happens after all.”

“Anyways...is there anything I can help you with Lightning-san?” Yukio asks, with a strained smile.

“Oh! Yeah I wanted to come introduce myself to a fellow teacher!” Lightning laughs at the way Yukio's eyes widen in response to that.

“Y-you're going to be a teacher?” The young exorcist stares at the older man as if he just shot a fish at him.

“Yep! I'll be taking over Kirigakure's classes for her.” He grins at the two, happy at the scared look on Rin's face seeing as he was in both of Shura's classes. “I hope you guys take good care of me!”

Yukio is speechless at this while Rin quickly makes an excuse that Renzō is waiting for him and runs off and far away from there. He feels a tiny bit bad but at the same time he feels like Yukio totally deserves it and does not look forward to the next time they talk.

* * *

“He's here!”

Rin happily bounds out of the kitchen leaving Izumo alone with a smile on her lips as she sets a plate down on the table. The half-demon has been preparing for his friend Godaiin Sei to come over ever since talking with Izumo about it. She's pretty cool with having his friend over, it is quite a bit of fun in a weird way.

So for tonight Rin invited Godaiin over for dinner, deciding on a cream stew with chicken and root vegetables aplenty. The half-demon has been excited for this day, which always helps make Izumo a bit happier, especially with how good the stew smells.

Quietly she really does hope Godaiin is as nice as Rin has explained to her many times. Sure everyone else he talks about is just as sweet but at the same time she's always nervous when it comes to meeting new people. Especially now with being pregnant.

It doesn't take long for Rin to guide Godaiin back into the kitchen a big grin on his face as he talks to him.

“So I hope you don't mind stew.” Rin says as they enter the kitchen. “There was a good sale on those root vegetables so I wanted to make sure to use them.”

“It smells really good Okumura-kun.” Godaiin smiles at Rin as they stand in the kitchen door way together. “Thank you for having me over.”

Rin just smiles back, blushing a bit. “Well thank you for coming.”

When they fully come in Rin goes over to Izumo's side and puts a hand on her shoulder. Godaiin eyes do get big when he sees Izumo, probably not expecting her to be so large. But she's used to that expression, finding she gets it all the time. Being eight months pregnant just surprises people, especially at her age.

“Godaiin this is Kamiki Izumo.” Rin introduces her before he gestures to his friend. “Izumo this is Godaiin Sei.”

Izumo decides to actually smile at Godaiin, finding it seems right. “It's nice too meet you finally Godaiin-kun.”

Godaiin blushes a bit but nods his head. “It's nice to meet you too Kamiki-san. Sorry for staring I've just never seen someone so...”

“Pregnant?” Rin asks with a happy little laugh. “I know she's huge now, but I remember when she didn't even have a stomach!”

Izumo rolls her eyes at Rin. “Yeah, yeah, this is what happens when you have twins dummy.”

Godaiin's eyes get even bigger that, despite knowing she's having twins. Rin tends to talk about it a lot, excitedly telling him they're moving or this or that has happened. It's like a proud father is talking more than anything, and in the end it's very sweet.

Looking between them as they bicker about a few things mostly about food, especially about desserts.

“You know I wouldn't get so grumpy if you just ate your vegetables.” Rin grumbles crossing his arms. “That sweet tooth of yours is going to make your kids super hyper...actually no wonder why they kick around so much. You eat too much sugar.”

“Well those super hyper kids are the reason why I'm craving sugar so maybe you should blame them...” Izumo snaps poking his chest. “So don't get all high and mighty you health nut.”

“I am not a health nut.” Rin grumbles as he goes to the pot on the stove to check on the stew.

Godaiin tries not to laugh at that one, clearly seeing that Izumo is totally right. Rin is a health nut through and through. A part of him is sure it's more because she's pregnant than anything else and just wants to make sure she's healthy, but at the same time both know there's more to that. Especially with the bento Godaiin has seen Rin bring, that thing is always full of healthy (super tasty) food.

“You can sit down if you want Godaiin.” Rin says as he puts on some oven mitts. He picks up the pot and comes over to the table, setting the large thing on a hot plate. “Dinner's done, all I gotta do is get some rice for a side and the sushi Izumo wanted out and we should be good to go.”

“I can help with that.” Godaiin offers watching as Izumo goes over to her side of the table. The way she waddles around shows that she is pretty pregnant and he wonders how much she should be doing.

Rin nods his head and points to the fridge. “The sushi is in there, and there's enough for you if you want some.” Which Godaiin goes to and finds easily. He sets it down next to Izumo's spot shaking his head.

“No I'm fine.” He tells his friend spying the hungry look in Izumo's eyes. “Besides Kamiki-san's looking pretty hungry here so I don't want to take from her.”

She blinks at him and stares as if he's said something crazy and blushes. “Th-thank you.” She mumbles before she starts serving the stew. Godaiin just smiles sweetly, albeit a bit awkward, getting the feeling that Izumo's very shy. Or something like that.

Rin comes and sets up the rest then helping Izumo sit down in the chair before sitting next to her. Godaiin takes the other side, waiting until everyone is settled before taking a big spoonful of Rin's stew. It is delicious as he expected, making him wonder how Rin learned to cook like a pro.

“It's delicious.” Godaiin comments as he watches Izumo. She like him takes a bite of the stew looking instantly happy and content at the taste while Rin blushes a bit.

“Ah you're welcome.” He rubs the back of his head. “It's been so cold I figured stew like this would be perfect.”

“It is.” Godaiin agrees nodding his head as he feels the chill in the air. He figures the dorm must not have central heating, given how bundled up Izumo is with sweaters and thick pants. Rin is much the same way but not quite as much, which fits him with how hot his body temperature is. The first time Godaiin the half-demon touched him he worried he had a fever. But no, Rin just runs hotter than most.

“So you're in Okumura's normal class right?” Izumo asks, making Godaiin look at her.

“Hm? Oh yeah I'm in class 1-D with him.” Godaiin answers easily. “What were you in when you went to school?”

“Class 1-A.” Izumo answers with a bit of a shrug. “How has the school been after the festival? A bit crazy I bet.”

“Oh yeah it is a tiny bit.” The student answers slowly, moving around the vegetables and chicken in his stew. “My parents were freaking out when that whole explosion thing happened, almost took me out of school but I convinced them to let me stay. I figured it'd be dumb to run since the explosions were nowhere near the school.”

“Can't blame them.” Rin adds thinking a bit. “Your dad's an assemblyman right? Has he talked about anything weird on his side?”

Godaiin nods his at the assemblyman part, but shakes his head at the last. “No he hasn't which I take as a good sign.”

Izumo's eyes widen at that news and feels her cheek heat up. “Is it okay for you to be around me though? I mean if your father is in politics then...”

“It's fine.” Godaiin answers right away. “Besides I sort of feel that what he doesn't know won't hurt him.”

She seem actually surprised by that answer, but takes it nodding her head. “I guess you have a point there...”

Rin on the other hand is more than glad to hear that from Godaiin confirming how good of a person he is. After that little conversation things go back and forth between school and a few other things. For the most part Godaiin doesn't ask her anything about the pregnancy just sticking to things they share which is mostly stories about Rin.

“I've got some ice cream if you want that for dessert.” Rin suggests as he stands up taking the pot to the sink, coming back to collect the other plates while keeping Izumo in her seat. Godaiin sees her try to stand up but one little push from Rin keeps her in her there, but in return she gives him a bit of a pout. After that he goes to the freezer, to pull out the ice cream.

“Oh yeah that sounds great.” Godaiin smiles. “What do you have?”

“Hmm we've got green tea, which I know you want Izumo.” Rin takes that out setting it on the counter. “And ah, chocolate and a bit of strawberry left.”

“I'll have some strawberry.” Godaiin pipes up quickly.

“Thank you Okumura.” Izumo says watching him, laying her hands on the table.

Rin quickly gets the ice cream ready for them and comes back with three bowls, going for strawberry himself to finish it off. Again he sits next to Izumo who digs into her ice cream happily while Rin does the same leaving Godaiin just watching them with large eyes.

“So....when are you two going to get married?”

Rin chocks on his ice cream almost spitting it out while Izumo just freezes with a freaked out look.

“W-what!?” The half-demon asks still coughing a bit.

“W-well I just thought you two are so close and considering the twins...that's usually the next step right?” Godaiin points out. “You two are dating aren't you?”

Izumo tries not to laugh but shakes her head. “No we are not.” She states simply before helping Rin stop coughing. “He's just a really good friend.”

The look in her eyes says otherwise but Godaiin doesn't comment on it, watching the way the two blush and help each other out.

After the ice cream Godaiin has to get going back to his dorm before it gets too late. Before he goes Rin takes his hand and presses it against Izumo's stomach, taking him by surprise but not really. The half-demon has been talking about how active he twins are and that he can feel them now. It sounds like he's addicted to feeling them, making him worry for his friend.

But when Godaiin feels the little pressure against his hand, his heartbeat does speed up and he can't blame Rin for being excited over this. Especially when he looks up and sees Izumo's real, actual smile on her lips.

It's no longer a mystery to Godaiin why Rin talks about this so much, and he privately wonders when those two will catch up and notice everything between them.

* * *

“Why can't I just decide on one dumb name!”

Izumo tosses her book across her bed with a growl, frustrated that nothing is working for her. No name pops out as right or even goes well with Megumi the more she looks and it's starting to get to her. She's even starting to feel the pressure to choose with each day knowing she's only got this month and the next to figure out things.

Rin stands up from his spot on the ground and sits down on the edge of the bed patting her hand. It's a normal Sunday for those two, with both of them mostly enjoying the quiet around them after doing their normal routine early.

Since her due date is getting closer she and Rin have been practicing breathing techniques for labor each day. Sure it's silly as ever but in the end Izumo's silently hoping it will help with the pain while another part is totally sure it won't. It's better than anything and that little voice in her head keeps telling her if her own mother could do it without an epidural two times so can she.

“Don't beat yourself up.” Rin points out gently, watching her pout. “Some people don't figure out the name of their kids until after they are born.”

“I know but I'm not like those people Rin.” Izumo points out with a huff.

“Boy do I know that.” He ignores the little glare, keeping his hand on hers and giving it a little squeeze. “If I find a name that pops out then I'll let you know.”

Izumo is quiet as she nods her head, silently thankful for Rin being there to calm her down. He always knows what to do during these situations it seems, but she knows he's making it up as he goes. A part of her is sort of jealous of that, but at the same time thankful. That intuition has made this whole time a lot more comfortable and fun in a strange way.

But there is one thing that's hung over them for some time, and Izumo feels like it's time to ask Rin despite the nervous little flip she feels her stomach do.

“Okumura can I ask you something?” She starts looking him in the eyes.

“Sure thing, what do you want to ask?” It's clear to Rin she's being serious but at the same time he keeps his voice light so not to worry her.

Her face goes a bit red as she tries to figure out how to word things, especially since she just always assumed things by this point. “Are...will you...c-can you be in the delivery room with me?”

Rin blinks at the question watching Izumo go redder and look at her stomach. Before he can answer Izumo interrupts him.

“I know that's a weird question, sorry about that but I don't...I don't want to do it alone...” She explains. “I'm...honestly...I'm really scared.”

Rin looks at her as she explains things while her body starts to shake just a tiny bit. Personally he always assumed he'd be there considering things, but it's actually nice to hear her ask that. Shows that she's been thinking of it and really does want him there.

“I know it's going to be super awkward but I...I don't know who else to ask about this.” She looks him in the eyes, the fear showing there. “I assumed you wanted to be there but I just want to make sure. If not I'll ask Paku...”

“No, no I would love to be there for you.” Rin shakes his head before giving her a smile. “Not like I'm going to see anything too if that's what you're worried about. They keep things kinda private here after all.”

Izumo actually smiles at that. “That's a maybe...especially with Sterling-sensei. She's...a bit different. Always asks about you though so I think she's prepared to make room for you.”

“Good.” Rin feels a bit of relief pop up since personally he really does want to be there. Not just for Izumo but if these twins are his the thought of just seeing them there for the first time really warms his heart. “I'm looking forward to it you know?”

“What do you mean you're looking forward to it!?”

The yell makes both of them jump and look at the door to see Yukio come in. Neither heard the door open, or even notice him there as they talked, both absorbed into their own little world. However it does not take two glances at him to realize he is very angry, which no longer surprises Rin.

He isn't sure what got into his brother, especially because he's been like this since Kyoto and Rin is getting sick of it personally. Rin stands up right away when he sees Yukio make his way towards them, making sure he's between him and Izumo.

“Yukio what's the matter?” Rin asks, trying to keep his tone light, but it's clear Yukio is having none of that.

“Nii-san what are you thinking!? You can't be in the delivery room with her!” Yukio snaps at him going right to things.

“Why the hell not?” Rin growls at this, feeling actual anger come up. He's dealt with a lot of things over the last few months but he is not going to be told he can't be there for Izumo. “Why the hell do you even care!? She's not your friend she's mine, and she asked me to be there!”

Yukio is a bit taken back at the growl but not much, remembering a few fights he's had with his brother. “This isn't your place Nii-san, you're not the father. You're getting way to involved in this and it could back fire on you!”

“Why do you keep saying that!?” Rin yells getting desperate. “What is so wrong with me wanting to help her out that it pisses you off!?”

“Because you'll screw it up one day!!”

The room goes deathly quiet with all three staring at each other with wide eyes. Rin looks close to crying after hearing his brother's words and is stunned. It hurts to see his brother like this but Yukio just has to stop this...if he doesn't then both Izumo and Rin could get hurt and he wouldn't want that...

“I know your heart is in the right place Nii-san but--”

“That's enough!!”

In a blink of an eye Izumo is between Rin and Yukio glaring at the younger Okumura with fire in her eyes. She's beyond pissed which snaps Rin out of his stunned silence and looks at Yukio. His face says it all showing he totally did not expect Izumo to get involved in this, and might be more angry now. Which is bad...because if there is anyone who could stand up to Yukio especially now it's Izumo.

“I am so god damn sick of hearing you berate your brother and put him down!” Izumo just about roars at the younger Okumura. “That's all I hear from you when it comes from your brother! Not a damn word of praise or anything else! Just that he's doing something wrong and he has to stop, and trust me I've been quiet during all of this because you're siblings but enough is enough!”

Despite being taken back by her yell Yukio's anger is really up now, barely believing this girl is getting in between this. Rin just shakes his head behind Yukio hoping he'll see him and he does but instead of taking that as a sign to stop the young exorcist decides to open his mouth.

“What gives you the right to get in the middle of this?” Yukio snarls back at her. “In fact you shouldn't even be yelling at me, since you're the one who caused all the problems!”

“If you think I don't know that then you're the stupid twin in my opinion.” Izumo hisses back, not afraid of him. “I know well I'm in a pretty bad position, trust me it's plenty fun being pregnant, but you can go screw yourself if you refuse to see how kind your brother is being!”

“Kind!? He's being stupid!” Yukio yells at her watching Rin wince. “And you're just some stupid girl taking advantage of it!”

Izumo's eyes go wide at that, clearly taking what Yukio has said to heart but instead let's her anger get the better of her.

“You know what, you don't know the first thing about what is going on here because you refuse to actually try and see it! Instead you come in thinking you're dumbass ideas and start yelling at the one person who does not deserve it!!” She screams this feeling a few tears roll down her cheek, not from being hurt but from being so damn angry. “So maybe you should listen to your brother and not take him for granted before you open your mouth and be a _judgmental ass_!”

Yukio is seething at that and grabs her arm roughly which is a big mistake, and makes Rin move to stop this. However two bright lights come to life between Izumo and Yukio making him let go. She winces at the bright light and almost instantly recognizes it and feels her stomach drop, especially when her back hits Rin's chest. His arm is around her shoulders fast and looks ready to attack the two white foxes that take form.

They remind Rin of some statues he saw at the Inari shrine in Kyoto but with just two tails. Rin vaguely remembering Izumo once saying she grew up at a shrine. She also knew of demons but this...this is just odd. Especially with how angry and frightened the two foxes look like. The one with just a bib growls as he looks around as if he expects some kind of danger to be there. Rin can sense they are a bit different from the other demons he's met so far, kinda reminding him of Ucchusama from Kyoto.

“ **Brat!? What's happening? Is someone attacking you!?”** The one with the bib growls. He eyes Yukio with a sharp glare, but does nothing noticing he's just a normal human.

“No! No! Everything's okay!” Izumo yells right away, she wiggles out of Rin's grip and some how gets to the ground onto her knees. She places her hands on their backs to calm them down but notices it does not do much outside of make the one with the hat relax. “Mike, Uke, stand down that is an order!”

Rin gives Yukio a look that says he should leave which the other twin understands. The glare he gives to Izumo says that this argument might not be over but says nothing before he turns around and leaves slamming the door shut behind him. Izumo relaxes a bit at that, deciding to focus on calming the two Byakko down before things can get any crazier.

After all she hasn't called them or contacted them to tell them she's pregnant...add on Rin didn't know she could summon them.

 _'Oops_ _doesn’t_ _even cover this mess.'_ Izumo thinks looking back at Rin who holds no anger in his eyes. Just worry and curiosity as he watches her calm the foxes down and keeps his mouth shut, which might be for the best. _'I should have told him sooner about Mike and Uke....'_

Uke is the first one to turn around and sit, his eyes actually going wide when he sees Izumo's large stomach. But as always he's the calm one taking it in and not freaking out as much on the outside as he probably is inside.

“ **Oh my...that is quite the...** _ **development**_ **you have there...”** He comments getting Mike's attention.

The louder of the two turns around with a growl and then just stares dumbfounded as his brain turns off at the sight. Izumo on the other hand just covers her face trying to figure out how to explain this all without a big fight.

But that's totally not going to happen...especially with how her two “brothers” can be.

* * *

Mike stared for a good five minutes, everyone there afraid to make a move until he finally shakes himself out of the stunned silence. Which turns into pure hot fury that he isn't quite sure where to direct at, especially since Izumo is so far along and he knows very well what kind of person she is.

“ **Who the hell did** **this to you** **!? Where are they so I can rip out their throat!”** He growls looking around as if the man who knocked Izumo up was in the room. Then his eyes land on Rin and he starts to glow as sparks start flying off of the fox's body. **“Was it** _ **you**_ **!?”**

Izumo somehow gets to her feet fast and is in front of Rin with her arms out in protection. “No! No it wasn't Okumura! He's just a friend who's helping me!”

Some how Rin keeps his face trained to scared surprise and not betray that he might be the father to anyone there. Instead he just keeps behind Izumo, wondering what the hell is going on exactly. She keeps looking back at him with a sorry look which makes him stay quiet despite his questions.

Izumo eventually calms the fox down explaining everything she can as they listen to her with blank faces. Part of her is nervous about that wondering what they're thinking or what they're going to say. She also doesn't want to disappoint them despite their grouchy behavior with her since in the end no matter what they are family.

“ **So...it was an accident?”** Uke asks gently.

Izumo nods her head. “Yes...I didn't mean for it to happen and I just...” She rubs her stomach, sitting up on her bed now rather the ground. Rin is next to her too listening to the story knowing it well since he's been there from the start. “I'm giving them up for adoption despite them being half-demons. It's all I can do really.”

“ **Do you think that's wise?”** Mike looks Izumo in the eyes, hinting at the Illuminati. That look makes her nod her head.

“Y-yeah...The headmaster will keep them safe and find a good family.” She closes her eyes. “I can't give them a good life so this is the best I can give.”

Izumo bites her lip feeling guilt run up on her as she thinks of how she should have told them from the start. They are demons and helped raise her after all...but she'd been so afraid of Mike yelling at her, telling her hurtful things just like Yukio does for Rin. Their relationship has been crap for years.

Instead they listen and seem to be taking this better than she expected, which takes a big weight off of her shoulders. At the same time she feels horrible for not telling Rin about Mike and Uke still. He's been so honest with her for so long and she just keeps having secrets right and left while he takes it as if it's nothing. Izumo sort of hates that about Rin, wishing he'd at least be angry at her rather than the interested look he has in his eyes.

“ **Hmmm alright if that is what you've chosen there isn't much we can do.”** Mike sighs at that, his tails wrapping around him. **“I'd personally rather you keep them given their bloodline but if you cannot then you cannot.”**

“ **Mike, don't push that on her.”** Uke scolds pushing his brother with his paw. He looks at Izumo, seeing the hurt in her eyes that tells him she would love to keep the twins and raise them herself. The fox has always known the girl is much softer than what she acts like and her fondness towards children is still very much there. He saw it when her sister was born all those years ago and it's something he's kept in mind for a long time. **“If you wish for us to still protect them however I can show you a few tricks to do that.”**

Izumo's eyes widen at that a bit surprised by his words. “You can do that?”

“ **Of course.”** Uke nods his head at this. **“They are your children even if their father is not a member of the Inami family, they will always fall under our protection.”**

“Then yes teach me those tricks.” Izumo requests.

Uke smiles at this coming up on to the bed to sit next to Izumo, who listens to him as intently as she can, grabbing a notebook to write down a few things.

Mike looks Rin up and down but says nothing leaving them both in the awkward space of listening to Uke and Izumo speak. A bit later Uke has done everything he can for Izumo and it's clear it's time for them to leave.

“ **If you need anything after this** **please do not hesitate to calls us.”** Uke tells her as they stand before them. **“I'd rather come to you without the fear of you being hurt.”**

“I'll do that.” Izumo gives a genuine smile at that. “Thank you again Uke.”

“ **You are welcome** **Izumo. I'm just glad I can still help you in a way.”** He seems actually happy at that.

Mike on the other hand is staring at the ground with a serious expression until his brother bumps him and tilts his head towards Izumo. The more serious fox clears his throat before sitting up straight looking Izumo in the eyes.

“ **I just...wanted to apologize for our behavior.”** Mike starts out looking down. **“I know our relationship since** _ **then**_ **has been strained and that's not right. You were only a child...there is nothing you could have done. And even** **now** **we are not mad and never will be. Things happen and to get angry at you for** **such things isn't right** **.”**

Izumo feels her cheeks heat up and a few tears roll down her cheek as her emotions take over. “Th-thank you Mike...I appreciate it.”

“ **You're welcome** **and you boy!”** He snaps towards Rin who flinches. **“You keep her safe while we're not here you got that? It is a serious honor that we bestow this upon you so do not take it lightly or you will regret it.”**

Rin is taken back for a moment before a smile spreads across his lips. Sure he's so confused as to what is going on but at the same time is happy to meet another part of Izumo's family. Even if they are strange foxes...

“Hey you can trust me there I won't let anything happen to her.” Rin promises. “I'll keep her safe and well fed like I have been.”

“ **Good...we bid you farewell then, call upon us if you need us or when the children are born.”** Mike orders as he looks to his fellow Byakko. **“Are you ready?”**

“ **Yes, goodbye for now!”**

Just after Uke says this they disappear in a swirl of white mist leaving Izumo and Rin alone in the room.

Izumo fiddles with the hem of her shirt wondering what she should say to Rin after this knowing everything has gotten a bit more crazy.

“Okumura I--”

“No don't worry about it.” Rin interrupts with a smile. “I know how you are, so you can explain things you want to later. For now it's lunch time so let's go eat okay?”

Izumo stares at him like always when he does something amazing and feels her cheeks up as she smiles. “That...that sounds good. I'll tell you a few things over lunch...o-okay?”

“That works for me.” Rin takes her hand to lead her out of the bedroom. “I'm sorry Yukio started this whole mess...but thank you for standing up for me. Not many people do that...”

Izumo's cheeks are still red as she walks with Rin squeezing his hand. “More people should though...and you're welcome. I know you'd do the same for me so it was the right thing to do.”

With that said they both head into the kitchen, with Izumo trying to figure out what she's going to tell Rin and Rin figuring out what he's going to ask Izumo.

* * *

Rin yawns as he stretches his arms over his head, cracking his neck before lying the back down quietly. Looking over at Izumo he sees she's still sleeping peacefully and is happy to see that especially since he knows it's getting harder for her to sleep. Her taking a nap is exactly what she needs and he isn't about to interrupt it.

He watches her sleep as she hugs her body pillow (that he named Haru which earned him a punch), and feels a bit of worry hit him as he taps his pencil against his note book. Rin glances at Kuro to see the cat is up and stretching and catches his eye.

Thinking of the previous day when the Byakko visit the half-demon can't help but think of one nagging thing that's been bugging him lately.

“Hey Kuro come here for a bit,.” Rin gestures for the cat to come closer, which he does hopping up onto Rin's desk.

“ **What do you need Rin?”** Kuro asks tilting his head. **“You look a bit upset.”**

“I'm not upset.” Rin tells him softly, keeping his voice down. “I've just been thinking about things...”

“ **What kind of things?”** Kuro's ears flatten in worry, not liking how Rin looks.

“...Remember how you told me you're more powerful with your fang?” The half-demon watches the cat nod his head, finding it still strange he can talk to him even now. “Well...do you think you could get it back some how?”

Kuro tilts his head in thought, ears flattening back in worry. **“There is a way but...well** **I need to make a proper contract with you to get it back.”**

“That's what I thought...” Rin sets his pen down at that leaning back in his chair.

Rin hums to himself in thought at that since that is totally what he thought Kuro would say. After all it makes sense especially from what the cat told him once a long time ago. He thought his friend was joking since it seemed so outrageous to think there is a group of cat demons that have rules and junk. Then again he is the Son of Satan so there are crazier things.

“Do...do you think we could make up a contract?” Rin asks looking into Kuro's eyes.

The cat blinks at that, a bit surprised. **“You don't have to do that Rin. I like being here for you because you're my friend.”**

“I know but...I want you to be able to protect Izumo.” Rin explains slowly. “Sure she has her Byakko like she explained to me but at the same time they can't be here all the time. Something is up and I don't like it. Unfortunately _I_ can't be with Izumo all the time thanks to school...but you can. So I was thinking if we can get your fang back you'll get a big boost in power right?”

“ **I get what you're saying but well...it's going to get crazy if you want to make a contract Rin.”** Kuro points out, looking more determined than ever. **“It isn't easy so you have to be sure about this.”**

“I totally am sure.” Rin tells him, not backing down. “If it means I can protect Izumo then I'm willing to go through with it.”

Kuro stares into his eyes for a bit before nodding his his head seeing Rin is totally determined and is not going to back off. **“Alright we'll have to figure out the contract first before I go back to get my fang. So let's get to work!”**

Rin smiles at this feeling a bit of weight come off his shoulders at the idea that Izumo will have some good protection on her while he's at school. After all he can't even imagine her getting hurt because he didn't do anything.

He also can't help but feel it's a good idea to have a bit more protection around for Izumo especially since Kuro can always be there. The Byakko have their own duties after all, while Kuro will be connected to him and here all the time. It's better in the end to keep them for back up while focusing on his cat as the main force if anything happens.

Besides it's time that he gets a good contract going with Kuro. Part of him is afraid the demon cat might turn into a fat house cat if he doesn't do this now with the way Izumo treats him.

* * *

“Do you think Lightning-sensei will be a good teacher?”

Konekomaru looks down at his lunch after asking that, a bit nervous of the silence that follows. He's been thinking about this for some time, especially after the first class Lightning held. So many people had been there and in the next second after saying one statement people left. It's worrisome to think that happened to so easily, causing the small teen to really wonder about a few things.

“Hmm I think he'll be okay.” Yuno says back easily. “What he's saying is right about taming demons, it's smarter to be friends than to just force them into things.”

Everyone is silent at that, actually agreeing with her, especially since next to Shiemi she does have the most experiencing with taming. Ryūji on the other hand isn't quite sure what to make of the man, other than he really wants to be his apprentice but that isn't going anywhere fast from the looks of it. Things are far too crazy thanks to the Illuminati attack so he's holding back on that.

Lunches in their classroom seem to be getting more normal on Sundays if they have class as things progress and the urge to study more pops up as the exorcist exam comes closer. Today is really nothing new for them, just Rin isn't there, instead going back to his dorm to check up on Izumo like always.

“Yuno-chan has a point there.” Renzō adds agreeing with her. “Being nicer to demons does seem to make them more willing to work with you. Look at Moriyama-chan and her Nee-chan, they work together so well because they are friends.”

“Yes it totally does.” Shiemi agrees nodding her head. “I don't get why so many people got upset over that.”

The group stare at the naïve girl deciding not to burst her bubble on how some people and demons are. It's nice to have someone like that around after all, and to pop that type of thing seems mean.

“Some people don't get stuff.” Ryūji admits, thinking of how he's been changing over this past year. “And in the end it just makes things a bit more complicated than they need to be.”

“Sounds like someone is talking from experience.” Renzō teases which earns him a glare.

“Anyways, have you heard anything about Izumo-chan from Rin-kun? Is she doing okay?” Yuno asks gaining Renzō's attention. “How is her pregnancy going, it's in the eighth month right?”

No longer surprised by that question Renzō grins a bit, seeing the interested look in everyone's eyes. After all he does see her the most out of them all since he hangs out with Rin so much. He isn't as up to date on things as the half-demon is but he does know plenty especially since Rin talks a lot.

“She's doing alright, just sort of getting more nervous with each day.” Renzō starts out, thinking a bit.

“Has she figured out another name yet?” Konekomaru asks. “I know she seemed pretty upset not having a second name at the moment.”

“No not yet.” The pink-haired teen shakes his head. “But it will be there soon just give it a bit.”

“That's good I know she was pretty nervous about a few other things.” Shiemi smiles sweetly at that. “And all the rumors seem to have stopped so when she comes back it should be much nicer.”

“Yeah they seemed to be replaced by what went down at the festival.” Ryūji snorts at that. “Seems like everyone's got a short attention span.”

Everyone nods their head totally agreeing with Ryūji that everyone is more worried with the explosions that happened, than some pregnant girl. It is more important after all so they're thankful for the school's attention moving away from the small stuff.

“Okumura-kun was a bit upset with her a bit ago though.” Renzō grins as he remembers something. “Apparently her birthday was this month.”

“What!?” Is Yuno's reaction slamming her hands on the table. “Why didn't she say anything!? We could have had a big party and it would have been super fun!”

No one is surprised over Yuno's reaction knowing how the girl likes to celebrate things, birthdays especially. Or at least wants to give you a gift on the day, like she did with both Ryūji and Renzō.

“Yeah that's what Okumura-kun said too.” He snickers a bit, remembering he'd been there. “She did blush pretty hard when he said he'd cook her favorite food and so on. Kamiki-chan just tried to get him to calm down telling him it didn't matter.”

Yuno puffs out her cheeks clearly agreeing with Rin there, and so does Shiemi with one glance at her, looking determined behind her blush.

“Then I'm getting her a present, and next year we are totally going to throw her a surprise party...hell Rin-kun gets one too!” Yuno calls out bouncing in her seat a little.

“Well if she's up to it we will.” Renzō points out, making the excitement in the girl calm down just a tiny bit. “Rin is super worried about her giving up the twins for adoption so if she's not in the right mood we shouldn't push her to be social.”

Everyone is quiet at that agreeing with Renzō totally, especially Shiemi. She can tell it will probably break Izumo's heart despite the shaky start of things. Given everything Paku and Rin have said it's clear how much these twins mean to her, and the fact she's always thinking of them first even now speaks volumes of things. Of those things Shiemi isn't totally sure of but a part of her wishes Izumo would at least be a bit more selfish...all that stress is going to hurt her more than help in her opinion.

“Who are you guys talking about that's going to give up their twins?”

The question coming from behind Yuno makes her scream out in surprise, so much so Konekomaru falls off of his bench. Looking up Renzō realizes their new teacher Lightning has sneaked up on them. How he did that really bugs Renzō, especially since he's facing the door...

“Lightning-sensei! What are you doing here?” Yuno asks, turning around to look up at him.

“Oh class is about to start so I thought I'd come early and see what you guys were up to.” Lightning grins at them, setting his hands on his hips. “Who were you guys talking about?”

Everyone looks at each other, totally not sure if they should tell him especially Renzō. Rin told him he does not trust the man so any info could be bad, but keeping things from him might make it worse...might as well tell him a little.

“She's Okumura-kun's friend.” Renzō answers, earning a few stares. “And well she's pregnant so he's helping her out.”

“Oooh she is? What's her name?” Lightning is instantly siting next to Yuno, shoving her a bit aside.

They all look at Renzō who swallows thickly. “K-Kamiki Izumo. She's kind of...well snotty is the best way I can describe her but she and Rin are really close friends.”

“He's not the father is he?” Instead of looking scared or upset at the thought, he appears interested and thrilled at this development.

“No, they met after she discovered to be pregnant.” Renzō answers right away not even hesitating. He knows that Rin is the father, but he hasn't told anyone about it and won't until Rin says something to Izumo. Which doesn't seem to be happening.

Lightning stares into Renzō's eyes, keeping that gaze with him as he glares back. It gives him the creeps but instead of relenting he keeps staring without fear. Finally the man closes his eyes and leans back away from the table.

“Well that's just as interesting...I'll have to ask Okumura-kun more about this.” Lightning rubs his chin in thought.

Then he taps the table before standing up from the table.

“But that's for later, we'll be starting class in a bit so finish up your lunch. The other students will be here in a bit.” Lightning announces as he makes his way over to the chalk board looking at it with a gleeful glint in his eyes.

Everyone looks at each other and decide to do as he says finishing up lunch before class starts. Renzō personally keeps an eye on Lightning hoping he made the right decision to tell him a few things.

* * *

Lightning groans as he stretches out his arms, his back popping a bit here and there reminding him he's getting a bit old. But it's not too bad as he leans back into his chair, his eyes lowering down to his desk to stare at all the papers he has to grade. Quietly he pushes them aside and figures he'll think on a few things before he gets back to them.

The impression the Okumura twins have left on him is quite an interesting one, and he can't help but think on them. Both are unique individuals that's for sure, and if it he hadn't been told they were born together he'd assume differently. Okumura Yukio tries to act all grown up but in the end he's not...really he's not. Lightning can see it clear as day that he's the more immature one of the two with the way he tries to be more mature than his brother. It's really backfiring on him the more Lightning sees of him.

Okumura Rin on the other hand...now he's the one who's mature. Sure he acts a bit more like a kid at times and goofs around but in the end when it comes to things Rin is the one to step up. He clearly has already with his friend, the pregnant girl, while Yukio seems to be lacking in that department.

Lightning finds he likes that about Rin, and totally prefers him over his brother, despite Yukio being a bit more fun to poke at. In fact, poking Yukio would probably be bad, considering the mental state he's in.

However that does leave the big problem with the Illuminati still hanging around him.

 _The Illuminati are still after someone and they're in Japan.'_ He thinks rubbing his chin in thought. _'Question is it the Okumura twins...or is it someone else?'_

He loves puzzles like this, he really does, but something like this has a bit too much riding on finding the right person. That for him is a pain in the ass since he really does not want the Illuminati to destroy the world with their stupidity. He'd rather have the answer be crystal clear right now since at least that way he can put protection the right people and watch the fun there.

 _'I want to get to know both Okumura Rin and Yukio but they don't like me.'_ Lightning thinks brushing that off like it's nothing. _'Normal there, but hmm...are they really the targets?'_

They could be if his guess is right, but at the same time there's a nagging feeling that feels like he's missing something. Maybe it's the exwires that could be one of the targets...it's very likely since all the people there are very special. Even Lightning can see that with how hard working and interesting everyone is.

But no...not them.

 _'Maaan who could it be....'_ Lightning crosses his arms as he tilts his head.

What about that girl that's living with Okumura Rin?

That makes Lightning pause in thought since honestly...the situation is a bit odd. She's a pregnant girl, who's living with the Son of Satan with little problem. Sure they're friends but who exactly is she? Well outside of being a foster kid the impression that Lightning gets is that Kamiki Izumo is a pretty normal girl. She's just knocked up right now, about eight months if he remembers right from what he heard from listening to his little exwires.

That is enough to make him want to meet her of course. Any person who will willingly live with the Son of Satan, and totally know that while also being pregnant is bound to be interesting. But a target for the Illuminati?

“Naaah, too odd there.” Lightning shakes his head despite no one being with him. “But...I wanna meet her still.”

Quietly Lightning looks at his little calendar on his desk looking for a day he's free and sees a nice one in a bit. The exorcist makes a note on it, to remind him to visit Okumura Rin and Kamiki Izumo wondering happily how that little meeting is going to be.

He just knows it's going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's me Gloomie who has basically sort of been missing for a couple of months. The reason for that is personal so I'm not going to get into it, just know that things got crazy and I was barely able to do much during it. I did get enough comments to post the next chapter that week however that was when life got crazy busy. If I don't post for months, and I mean months it means that I have zero time to do any posting. It takes me a while since I look through it and try to catch everything, even after LP's great editing(and I miss things because I am human)
> 
> So for now understand that Chance is in a slight hiatus until real life calms down even more. That however does not mean I'm not looking for comments. If you really do want the next chapter keep the comments coming. Just understand that my real life will always come first when it comes to posting. 
> 
> I want to say thank you for the wonderful comments on last chapter and I'm glad to hear you really enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much since it's fun. Lightning is starting to take a tiny bit bigger role in this fic so he's going to be around a lot more, sticking his nose into things....
> 
> So as always if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment below since it gets you a new chapter, and I hope you have a fantastic day!


	10. Getting Closer

“I would give you a few weeks or the end of the month before you go into labor Kamiki-san.”

Hearing that come from Sterling does not make Izumo feel any better, if anything it makes her more irritated than she originally was. Despite the fear of labor always hanging over her now she is more than ready to have the twins out of her, seeing as she is so uncomfortable all the time. Before it wasn't too bad, but now that they're both big and moving Izumo feels like she's going to pop.

Even lying down on her back sucks and getting an ultrasound is a pain given how heavy these kids are now.

“You're kidding me right?” Izumo asks in a groan.

Despite her serious tone Sterling smiles at this, understanding the girl's wishes to just be done with this. “I understand, but that's how it goes. These two aren't ready yet to come out and seem determined to go up to our estimated due date.”

“Is that normal for half-demons?” Izumo asks, glancing at the gray picture.

She can see the twins a lot more clearly now, having gotten used to how these pictures work. Not to mention the twins are basically fully formed and ready to go, just not ready to leave it seems. Sterling and herself are alone for the moment, Hamasaki out doing whatever she does at times when they start up the ultrasound.

They already got the unpleasant part of her exam done where Sterling checks her cervix and that is closed as tightly as possible according to the doctor. It's painfully clear to Izumo she's stuck right where she is for the next few weeks and part of her isn't sure she can handle it.

“Hmm it depends but yes for the most part from what I've read half-demons tend to sit on the line of just right to the overdue side of being born.” Sterling explains “They're good looking right now and seem happy so I'm not going to induce labor. If things haven't changed with you're next check up I'll speak to Mephisto and see what he thinks. If he thinks it's a good idea then we'll induce labor if needed.”

Izumo glares at her but understands, figuring she'll have to decide what she'll be doing for a while especially with sleep. She really misses sleeping...and breathing like a normal person. Izumo really misses that out of everything.

“But other than that you're pretty much done for the day.” Sterling says as she sets things up to print out a picture for Izumo.

“That's good.” Izumo says, wiping her stomach off with a towel like she has before and fixes her clothing. “That reminds me, Sterling-sensei I just want to remind you that Okumura Rin is going to be in there with me in the delivery room. I know you know, he just wanted me to make sure to tell you...again”

Sterling smiles at that nodding her head. “Oh I know I've seen him out in the waiting room looking all nervous.” Despite knowing who he is, since she is part of the Order, she has to admit the Son of Satan is far more sweeter than what she thought he'd be. Whatever kind of relationship Izumo has with him it's crystal clear that they care for each other and he's going to be there for her. “I'm happy you have such a good friend like him around for you. It could have gone a lot worse without him...”

Izumo blinks at her, thinking about it and finds that she does agree with her. She really can't imagine going through this without Rin in the end, he's always been there for her though out it all. Without him it would have been a disaster.

“Okumura is a really sweet guy.” Izumo agrees after a bit. “I did get lucky.”

A knock at the door shakes them out of their thoughts and they look up to see the Hamasaki come in with a big smile on her face as always.

“Alright everything seems to be good on this side so we can let you go once Sterling-sensei gets your picture.” Hamasaki says as she comes in.

“And I will be right back with that.” Sterling leaves them at that, while Hamasaki helps Izumo to sit up all the way without a word.

It's a bit awkward for at the moment as Izumo smooths out a few things before Hamasaki sets her folders down.

“So how is everything?” She asks.

“Uncomfortable.” Is Izumo's immediate answer. “But it's almost done...”

“Yep that it is, how has your friend been handling that since he has to go to school?” She asks gently watching the girl smile.

“He's the biggest worry wart ever.” Izumo admits. “He tries to make sure I'm comfortable before he leaves and will probably want to make sure someone sits with me after I tell him I'm closer.”

Hamasaki giggles at that. “Well that is very sweet, which reminds me. If you can't get anyone to sit with you I can come and do it.”

Izumo blinks at the offer not exactly sure how to take it and tilts her head. “You don't have to do that Hamasaki-sensei.”

“Oh no I insist.” Hamasaki quickly writes down her phone number. “If you feel like you do need anything like that just call me and I'll come over. I know I haven't really been much help lately so I figure this might make up for it.”

Izumo looks at the piece of paper in her hand and feels a bit of a smile pop up. “Thank you Hamasaki-sensei I appreciate it.”

“You're very welcome Kamiki-chan!”

After that it doesn't take long for Sterling to come back and hand her the picture, and then send her out to the waiting room. With Rin more than happy to get giddy over the picture Izumo hands over to him.

* * *

 Rin looks at the tired Izumo who awkwardly lays her head down on the kitchen table some how with a groan knowing well Izumo has been a bit more snappy over the past few days. He can't blame her given how large she is and knowing well she's just about ready to pop. She hasn't slept well for days honestly so any little thing makes her into...well a bitch.

“I don't want to be pregnant anymore.” She whines softly. “I'm so sick of this.”

“I know you are.” Rin soothes her, going over to the counter to fix a small brunch for them. It is just a little bit before noon, the doctor's appointment taking longer than they both planned so he figures they might as well eat. “Just wait a bit longer and it will all be over.”

Izumo winces at that knowing he's right and it mixes with a strange sense of it not wanting to end. Since at the end of this whole thing it means giving up the twins. That is starting to hang over her more and more, making her wonder how she'll handle things. She's gotten too sentimental it seems but Izumo knows she can't keep them, even if she really wants to.

“Easy for you to say.” Izumo huffs deciding to go for the annoyed approach with Rin. Who gives her sympathetic look as he starts up the stove.

“I know, but if there really is anything I can do to make you feel better just tell me.” He gives her a sweet smile that could cause cavities.

Izumo stares at him for a bit before, her blank look turning into a glare as her irritated sleepy attitude takes over everything for real now. “You can have them for me.”

Rin grins a bit at that knowing it's a joke so he doesn't push her to far just focusing on making their brunch.

The nice quiet air that floats around them makes Izumo wonder when she started to trust Rin so much. Was it around July when he told her he was the Son of Satan? Or was it earlier...maybe later...either way it's sobering on how much she does trust this half-demon. Especially after everything that has happened to her and it makes her wonder how he won her trust. Maybe it's the hormones...

Ether way she could get use to the silence that coats them, finding it not uncomfortable but actually nice. As if she could just sit with him at any time and not need to talk to him.

Of course this calming quiet is ruined by Lightning walking through the kitchen door.

“Well hey there Okumura-kun! What are you guys doing up to today?”

Rin just stares at the man wondering where the hell he came from since he knows he locked the front door of the dorm as soon as they got home.

“Um...How can I help you?” Rin narrows his eyes adding a bit more food to the pile to cook since he figures Lightning will stay.

“Oh I just came to talk to you for a little bit and meet your friend here.” He grins at Izumo who glares back, not in the mood to deal with new people at all. “You don't have to make more for me I already had breakfast!”

The only reason Izumo hasn't said anything to Lightning is due to just not trusting the man since she knows very well who he is. Rin had talked about him, and told her clearly he did not trust him at all too. And if Rin doesn't trust a person that says something about them.

Unfortunately Rin seems more interested in the food part which is normal. He loves to make people eat after all.

“What did you have?” Rin asks, curious. Izumo eyes him seeing that crazy health nut side of him glowing in his blue eyes.

“Oh the usual, toast with a bit of jam and coffee.” Lightning answers, curious as to why Rin asks this.

The room goes quiet as Rin stares at him with an an open mouth, Izumo on the other hand groans knowing what is about to come. Despite that she hides her smile with her hand knowing this is going to be pretty entertaining.

“What do you mean that's what you had for breakfast!?” Rin yells at him, Lightning's smile turning into a nervous one. “The hell that isn't a freaking breakfast that's a snack! What else do you eat that you'd consider a meal?”

“Well it depends on the day and what I feel like eating really.” Lightning tries to make the air lighter again but it's clear that Rin is having none of it.

“That means you don't eat!!” Rin snaps, knowing well as he remembers how his father and brother talk about their eating habits. They always skipped meals and thanks to that Rin knows exactly how to deal with someone like this. In fact, Yukio still does it! “That's so damn dumb! You could hurt yourself and not to mention you're a full grown man and exorcist! You should know better than to not eat!!”

For the first time in a long time Lightning is actually slightly terrified of Rin, and is totally unsure of how to deal with him. Sure it's slightly entertaining but good god this kid is scary when he wants to be...not to mention his tone does remind him of his own mother...

“Ahh well...ya see...”

“I don't see nothing! Sit down! We're about to have an actual meal so you just wait!”

Lightning looks between the teenagers unsure of what to do outside of sit down just as he was told. Slightly shaking just a tiny bit as he does, since it honestly was like having his mother yelling at him all over again. He sits next to Izumo who glares freely just not caring for manners now. Add on he does smell a bit and she is just not in the mood for his crap.

“So you're Kamiki Izumo huh? Wow you really are pregnant.” He smirks at her freely.

“And you're Lewin “Lightning” Light...the best aria the Order has.” Izumo points out easily. “What do you want?”

“Oh you know I am do you?” He chuckles at that. “Ah well sort of expected that since you do know Okumura over there. How far along are you?”

“Nine months....” Izumo answers pressing a hand to her stomach. “I'm due to have them soon.”

“That's right you're having twins!” Lightning leans against the table, cupping his chin in his hand. “So how is that going?”

Izumo glares at him wanting to rip his head off. “About as well as having two babies in your uterus goes. It's tons of fun every day especially when they're pressing up against every organ you have and move so much you can't sleep. And that's just the tame stuff...”

“You are just a little spitfire aren't you?” Lightning is more than amused getting the girl's personality right away...or at least sort of. It's clear the whole pregnancy is bugging her, for which he doesn't blame her. It looks like a hard job and not to mention it's probably a bit more crazy given how young she is.

“Don't lead her on.” Rin says as he brings over their brunch, setting it all down before he serves it out. He makes sure Izumo gets the right stuff knowing well she needs the nutrients more than every now, especially with having half-demons. He's glad they caught it early since part of him is sure she'd be super sick now. “She'll bite your head off if you give her enough.”

Izumo doesn't glare at him, in fact she smiles a bit as she digs in into her brunch once Rin has it ready thanking him quietly. Lightning watches this as the half-demon sets up his thing, drooling a bit at the sight of the wonderful brunch before him.

Without much trouble Rin switches his usual spot to sit on the other end with Izumo who glances at him with little problem. She is happy to have him next to her on the other side just in case Lightning got weird, so she scoots a bit closer to him. The older man says nothing, just watching the two teenagers interact.

It is quite the show in the end, especially with the way they trade food and talk about a few things as if he's not there. Even with her sour mood some how Rin gets Izumo to laugh and lighten the air around them. Lightning isn't sure what to make of this as it becomes quiet around them clearly showing that these two do not need noise between them to be comfortable.

Not to mention the way Rin looks at Izumo it's clear he has a lot of feelings for this girl, might have even fallen for her. Izumo is just the same, maybe a bit more controlled, but it's clear she has a lot of feelings for the half-demon. Which might make for a lot of problems later in life especially once they figure it out themselves.

_'That will take a long time with those two.'_ He smirks at that thought wondering how things will play out. It's going to be very entertaining that's for sure, not to mention really shows what Rin's character is in the end.

And on top of all of that he is a _fantastic_ cook even if he does seem to be a bit of a health nut. Lightning makes a mental note to never bring up Rin's cooking in front of his mother, especially since he cooks better than her.

* * *

 Shura hates hospitals as much as she can despite knowing she needs to stay down. It's so damn boring not to mention there are so many things she could be doing...should be doing. Things are so crazy right now with the Illuminati running around and here she is sitting in a hospital bed unable to get out or move like normal...it sucks.

Especially since she can't drink...

A knock at the door breaks Shura out of her thoughts and look at it with a frown on her face. She isn't to sure who it could be and feels like ignoring them but at the same time it might be better to let them in.

“Come in.” She calls out, instantly regretting it when the door opens.

“Heeey there Kirigakure! How are you feeling?”

The first thought that comes to Shura's mind is _worse_ , since it's Lightning of all people asking her that and coming to talk to her. Instead she just glares at him, as if to point out that she clearly isn't doing that well since she's in the hospital.

“What do you want?” She asks with a bit of a growl.

“I just came here to talk a little, wanted to know how you feel about the Okumura Twins...” He watches her stiffen a bit. “And Kamiki Izumo.”

That surprises her as he takes a seat next to her bed. She narrows her eyes at him gripping her sheets in a tight fist as she controls her anger.

“What do you wanna know?” She asks.

“What you think of them? It's clear you've got a soft spot for them or else you would have reported Kamiki Izumo way before this.” Lightning points out as he places his gift to her on her tray. It's a box of chocolates, actual good ones from the looks of it. It's clear he's trying to get to her and make her more relaxed but it's not really working.

“I didn't see the point in it.” Shura answers, remembering how much she saw Izumo hang out with Rin. She never got to meet the girl face to face but she saw how their friendship grew slowly. “She was just some girl who was his friend and pregnant. I didn't feel like talking about her since it would have added to her stress if anyone came to her about it.”

Lightning's a bit surprised about that but grins. “You are so soft...but let's forget her for the moment. What do you think of the twins? I wanna know which one you'd trust more.”

Shura does not like that question, really not in the mood to play Lightning's games but at same the time she’s stuck. Which really is starting to suck since she'd punch him by now normally.

“I trust them both.” She answers rolling her eyes as she picks up the chocolate box and places it in her lap. “I've worked with the four-eyes for years, and I know he has my back. While I've only known Rin for a little bit it's clear he's trustworthy despite being the Son of Satan.”

“That's not what I asked and you know it.” Lightning points out with a tilt of his head. “C'mon tell me who'd you trust more.”

Shura glares at him, thinking it over before sighing. “Rin.” She grumbles. “Four-eyes...he's...he's a good kid but he's got his flaws. It's not that I don't want to trust him, he just doesn't want to trust _me_.”

Or at least he used to trust her...now she's not so sure. To distract herself she opens up her box of chocolate and starts to eat a few.

“That's interesting...and noted.” Lightning strokes his chin. “Alright so you like Rin huh? What do you think of him? Do you think what Mephisto has proposed can be possible?”

“More than possible.” Shura doesn't hesitate to answer that. “Rin...Rin's a good kid despite everything and he's a tough. Not to mention he's got something to prove and has people he wants to protect.”

Lightning takes this all in thinking things over and remembering how soft and kind Rin had been with Izumo. If the half-demon was a terrible person as Angel like to say all the time then, Lightning personally is sure he'd be a lot worse than what he is.

“So...what do you think of Kamiki Izumo? You haven't met her actually right?” Lightning watching her eat her chocolate.

“She's...interesting.” Shura answers remembering the few times she saw Rin and Izumo together. “I can't say much because I haven't actually talked to her face to face, but she's Rin's friend. She seems to care for him in the end, and the same for him.”

“Yeah they are very close...I wonder when they'll notice.” Lightning laughs a bit.

Shura eyes him, getting what he means and decides not to answer that. “What else do you want to ask me?”

“Hmm what you think of the Illuminati taking the twins?” Lightning pulls his legs up to cross them on on his chair leaning a bit forward. “I think they might be it but I'm not sure personally.”

Shura tilts her head in thought thinking about it before shrugging. “Maybe but I'm not sure either. I feel like something else is there...”

“You too? Yeah something isn't right but I can't quite put my finger on it.” He sighs dramatically before his grin pops back up into place. “Ah well I suppose we'll see how it all plays out right?”

Shura isn't too fond of that smile but given the options she finds there's nothing else she can do outside of ignore him, and quietly agree. She just hopes the mess that is about to come with this whole Illuminati thing isn't going to be too bad and that the Okumura twins will come out okay at the end.

* * *

Izumo is kind of thankful for the fact that some of Rin's cram school classmates are girls. Sure she likes Renzō...sort of. There are times when he can be a bit odd and out there but for the most part she can see his friendship with Rin is important. However every so often it is just nice to hang out with the girls when they come over not to mention they get some things. Not everything but a few things.

So when Yuno pushes Rin and Renzō out to get a few things at the convenience store, it's a bit of a strange event for Izumo. Outside of Paku she's never had any other friends...and here she's basically made two more.

“Oooh Izumo-chan your hair is so nice!” Yuno whines as she brushes the girl's hair gently. “I'm so jealous, I have to use so many products on mine to get it this full.”

“It's not normally like this.” Izumo admits, feeling her cheeks get a bit hot. “It's the hormones.”

The girls sit on the ground, with a lot of pillows provided by Mephisto so it's not hard at all. Izumo's got plenty of support so it's not uncomfortable outside of the norm now, and it's actually kind of pleasant. Yuno's taken a spot behind her to play with her hair after asking while Paku and Shiemi sit on either side looking through magazine's and books while the TV has some drama on it. It's a nice quiet Sunday and Izumo is for once enjoying it despite the many people there.

“That's such an odd effect.” Paku smiles at that despite thinking it strange.

Izumo snorts. “Yeah and that's just the tip of the iceberg of things.”

The girls look at each other with sympathy in their eyes while Yuno finishes brushing Izumo's hair, setting the brush down the ground.

“I'm going to french braid your hair. Is that okay?” She asks with sparkle's in her eyes. It's clear she doesn't get to do this often, so part of Izumo just can't say no.

“That's fine.” Izumo answers looking down at her hands blushing a bit. “Th-thank you.”

“No problem Izumo-chan! You're gonna look super cute when I'm done!”

Part of Izumo isn't too sure how take that outside of a little nod finding Yuno to be stranger each time she meets her. Might as well let the girl have her fun in the end, after all it doesn't hurt anything and honestly it's fun.

Despite that there is a bit of a hollow air around Izumo as she stares blankly ahead as Yuno starts working on braiding her hair. It's been a long time, but given everything Izumo misses her mother more and more. Especially since despite her daughter's age Tamamo would have been thrilled to have grandchildren.

And for her not to be here even though she's the one who ruined everything...it sort of hurts.

“Is there anything else bugging you lately Kamiki-chan? I know you're close to your due date, but well...” Shiemi's question shakes her out of her dark thoughts and blink at her.

“Yeah I'm fine.” Izumo answers without hesitation. She's used to covering up her own feelings, even if it is a bit harder than normal. Not to mention she's not to sure if she could explain her situation with her mother without revealing a few things...

“Are you sure? Rin said you were acting a bit more down than you usually do.” Shiemi points out gently making the other two blink. “He was worried especially since you won't say anything.”

_'Okumura is way t_ _o_ _o observant.'_ Izumo thinks twitching a bit, since she has been thinking of her mother lately. _'Or he knows me t_ _o_ _o well...I'm not sure which I hate more.'_

“You can tell us if something is wrong.” Paku assures Izumo, noticing her friend's hesitation. She takes Izumo's hand and squeezes it gently. “I know you've been pretty upset over having to put them up for adoption but...”

“It's not that.” Izumo sighs shifting a bit, while being careful she doesn't mess up Yuno's work. “I just...it's hard to explain.”

The girl's are quiet for a moment as they look at each other, Yuno being the first to open her mouth.

“You don't have to if you don't want to Izumo-chan.” She points out easily. “We've all got things we don't want to talk about. Some of us more than others.”

Izumo glances over her shoulder at the girl who flashes her a big smile, but there is a hidden pain there that she knows well. So she decides not to ask what's going on there and debates with herself if she should say anything.

“I...there...there is one thing.” Izumo admits after bit of thought feeling her cheeks heat up. “I...I sort of miss...my mother.”

The three girls are silent at that, especially Paku who knows well Izumo does not talk about her family unless pressed. Heck, only she knows Izumo’s relationship with her mother is strained and that she only has a sister while her mother is sick. Outside of that Izumo doesn't talk at all but it's clear something has gotten too her.

“I just keep thinking how excited she would have been.” She places a hand on her stomach feeling a few tears roll down her cheeks. “A-and that she wouldn't have judged me or be mad. Just helpful because kaa-san was like that...”

“Izumo-chan.” Paku whispers gently placing her hand on top of hers. “It's okay you don't have to say anymore...”

“I know...but damn it I just wish she'd be here to help or do something...because it just feels like maybe it would have been better if she was okay and not...sick.” Izumo sniffed feeling more tears fall down. “Hell she probably would know what to name this one twin...”

That's when she really starts crying feeling like the worst person ever. Sure at first she wasn't even going to name them, but then Rin got to her and she just...

Soft arms wrap around her in a warm hug from behind, and the same comes from her other sides. Paku, Shiemi, and Yuno are all holding her gently with tears in their eyes and that only makes her sob harder. It's so odd to have so many people care for her after being alone for so long that she has no clue how to handle this. Part of her wants to push them away, not wanting them to get hurt when the Illuminati eventually come. But the softer part that has grown over the past nine months accepts it and it makes everything just a tiny bit better.

“It's okay Izumo-chan we're here for you.” Shiemi tells her with a shine in her eyes when she pulls back. She takes out her handkerchief from her bag and wipes Izumo's eyes with it gently, who thanks her softly.

“Yeah don't worry yourself over that.” Paku wipes her eyes as she sits back. “I'm sure every mother gets like that.”

Normally Izumo would fight against the “mother” part but decides to let it go for today, sort of liking the sound of it. It just has a nice ring to it for some insane reason and for once she decides to accept it.

“Yeah we can help you pick out a name!” Yuno suggests suddenly looking over Izumo's shoulders her arms still wrapped around her just looser now. “I'm sure if we work together we can figure out something!”

“That sounds great!” Paku and Shiemi say together, then look at each other after and laugh.

Izumo just stares at the three around her as Yuno comes around, clearly finished with braiding Izumo's hair and sits in front of her after grabbing a name book. There are so many little bookmarks and post it notes all over it showing where Rin and she have gone through it. It's Rin's favorite and he often stares at it when he's trying to figure out the name.

“Here...let's start with this one.” Yuno opens the book leaving it so everyone can look at it, even Izumo who moves a bit to see it better. “Wow you and Rin-kun sure go through this.”

“Hm? Oh yeah Okumura loves to do that...” Izumo says as Yuno again moves placing the book on the pregnant girl's stomach so now everyone can really see the book. The girl isn't even bothered by this, using it the same way for different things.

“Is there one particular name that pops out?” Shiemi asks as she looks over the book as Yuno flips through it. She sees a few she likes herself but gets the feeling Izumo wouldn't be to fond of them.

Izumo thinks on it for a second before nodding her head. “Yeah there is one both Okumura and I like...let's see...” she flips through the bookmarks before she finds the right name. “Yeah this one...Miku.”

“Oh! I like that one.” Paku says out right away, after seeing the meanings. “Which kanji are you thinking of?”

“Neither.” Izumo answers easily with a sigh. “I like it but at the same time neither meaning just fits...and it's frustrating me because I just want the right one. Rin felt the same way so we kinda just marked it as a maybe.”

“That is a problem.” Yuno agrees, Shiemi nodding her head with her.

Paku is the only one lost in thought after this as they flip through the book. Something is nagging her, which makes her pick up another book she saw them go through. They watch her go through it until she stops with a big smile on her face.

“What about this? It's the same Miku, just a different reading of certain kanji from this region.” She points it out to Izumo who leans over. “It's normally read as “Mirai”, “future” right? But it can also be read as “Miku” with the same meaning?”

The three watch Izumo's eyes sparkle at that as it just clicks in her head and she realizes that yes...this is the right one. Tears start to roll down her cheeks again and soon she's nodding her head so excited to have finally found the right name.

“Thank you Paku!” Izumo pulls her into a hug with a soft little sob. “That's it! That's it her name!”

Paku is surprised at that, knowing Izumo is usually controlled, but it feels right to see her cry at that. She hugs her friend back smiling sweetly and telling her she's welcome in between her soft sobs. Yuno and Shiemi hug her as well crying a bit themselves.

Rin and Renzō hang out just outside the door, letting the girls have their moment without interrupting it. The pink-haired teen looks at his friends and notices he's crying as well and smiles a bit.

“Is it the right one?” He asks in a hush tone.

Rin gives him a fast nod wiping away his tears while a smile spread across his lips. He leans his head back thinking about it.

“Miku...” He repeats to himself his eyes sliding close. “Future huh? Yeah...that's perfect.”

Renzō just smiles back as they hang back for a bit letting the girls talk and calm down themselves. Once they're good they head in and Izumo tells Rin excitedly about the name, who agrees with her right away.

It makes a slight excitement rise up inside of them, both feeling as if they can't wait to name the twins officially.

* * *

“You be careful heading home.” Rin tells Shiemi as she walks out of his room. “I know you use your key and all but you know.”

“Oh I know.” Shiemi smiles at Rin as she glances around him. “I'll see you later Izumo-chan! Don't worry I'm sure you'll have your twins soon!”

“Thanks.” Izumo sort of mumbles that as she looks away, a bit red in the face.

Shiemi just smiles at her and Rin before saying a short good bye, deciding she'll use her key to home a bit away from here. Just as she turns the corner she lets out a little yelp as she bumps into someone, looking up right away to see that it's Yukio.

“Oh! Yuki-chan!” Shiemi smiles up at him, happy to see him there. But it falters when she notices the sour mood he appears to be in, and briefly wonders what's wrong. She knows he's been fighting with his brother but...

“Shiemi...what are you doing here?” Yukio asks gently, his features lightening up a bit.

Shiemi decides to brighten up a bit at that, glad to see that and showing her Yukio isn't to upset. “Oh I came here to visit Kamiki-chan and Rin-kun today. Nori-chan and Yuno-chan were all here too but they left a bit earlier.”

Upon hearing that Yukio grimaces at that, which makes the girl drop her smile right away.

“Don't...don't tell me you're also in on this too?” Yukio asks sighing rubbing his temples.

“W-what do you mean? I'm Kamiki-chan's friend so I'm just here to support her.” Shiemi tells him softly, so confused by his words.

“But you barely know her!” Yukio snaps, remembering the argument he's had with her. “How can you just accept her like that when she's clearly...”

He stops when he sees the look in Shiemi's eyes and is taken back by them. Yukio has never seen the girl look this upset, hell she's actually angry at him if anything. The young exorcist isn't too sure of how to take that since it's Shiemi...she's never been angry with him ever.

“She's clearly what Yuki-chan?” She asks, keeping her expression serious. Shiemi is more than curious to hear what he's about to say about her friend, and is sure she's not going to like it. She may have not known Izumo all that well, but she will not stand to hear her friend being talked about badly.

“She's just...she's irresponsible!” Yukio looks at Shiemi seeing her twitch a bit but nothing else. “Any girl who goes and has sex like that without thinking and gets pregnant can't be a smart or responsible person.”

Shiemi stomps her foot at that as her cheeks get red as she feels her temper get a hold of her. “Yes that was a mistake but Kamiki-chan is trying to fix it!”

“Fix it...how can you fix something like that!?” Yukio snaps, his own anger about this whole situation bubbling up again. “A baby is not something you can just toss to the side and hope it goes away like she's doing!”

There is a loud crack in the air, that confuses both until they slowly realize that Shiemi has slapped Yukio. Pain pops up in her hand as she lets her arm drop to her side surprised she actually did that but she's just so... _angry_! If there is one thing Shiemi hates is when no one takes a chance to understands things and just makes up their own judgments. She's seen it happen so much with Rin that it hurts and she finds herself getting mad each time someone does that to anyone.

Yukio is shocked as he touches his cheek where Shiemi slapped him and finds he's speechless.

“I...I don't think you have a right to say that about Kamiki-chan since you clearly don't know her!” Shiemi yells griping her hands into fists. “She's so sweet...and she trying so hard to do what she thinks is right! It's not fair to have p-people like you tell her what she's doing is wrong or that she's irresponsible...especially when giving them up is going to hurt her so much...”

Yukio listens to her with wide eyes hand still on his cheek. “Sh-Shiemi I--”

“Before you say another word I think it would be smart for you to actually talk to Kamiki-chan...” Shiemi interrupts looking up into his eyes with tears in her own. “She's super sweet and she really cares for your brother even if she doesn't act like it...and Rin cares for her too. S-so if you don't want to hurt Rin then maybe you shouldn't be so stubborn and not judge her for once...”

She lowers her head after that, deciding it's time for her to leave, and she does without saying good bye. She goes a bit down the hall and stops at a door to use her key, heading home with a few tears rolling down her cheeks and hoping Yukio will listen this time.

* * *

It's been a while since Rin's been actually frightened by anything, the last time being with the end of the festival where he thought Izumo might have been hurt. But at this moment as he walks into his room he shares with Izumo he freezes with large eyes at the scene before him.

Just about every knitted project Izumo had made over the last few months have been tossed around on the ground. Some unwound, others completely re-made. All surround Izumo as she knits a new blanket with an inhumane speed and a crazy look in her eyes.

For a moment he considers running away since he's not exactly sure what's going on with her but at the same time he's worried. Not to mention the way she's acting reminds him of something...

“Izumo...are...are you okay?” He asks as gently as he can.

Her head snaps up to look up at him, clearly angry that the dared to interrupt her work. “What?” She asks her voice full of just pure icy annoyance. “I'm busy, what do you want Okumura?”

Rin flinches at that gulping just a tiny bit. “I just want to make sure you're okay...are you okay?”

“No I'm not okay!!” She snaps yelling as she focuses back on her knitting, this time it's a baby blanket. “Nothing I've knitted is perfect, it's terrible there are so many holes and I just can't stand it anymore! I can't give the twins this kind of work! They'll think I'm even more of an irresponsible idiot because I can't make a damn knitted scarf right!!”

He personally has no clue what she's talking about since he thought anything she made looked perfect but he isn't dumb enough to question her there. So agreeing with her sounds like the right course of action so she doesn’t kill him and part of him is sure she can.

“Alright then...” Rin gives her a bit of a nod. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Sometimes Rin wonders why he says stupid thing like that but it's too late to take it back. Fast as lightning Izumo tosses her little wallet straight at the half-demon, who barely catches it in time to avoid a broken nose.

“Yes if you want to make yourself useful! Go to the craft store and buy me more yarn, the _best_ kind.” She orders him. “I want two red, three blue, and one pink.”

Rin just nods his head slipping her wallet into his bag, deciding to not change his clothing in case he's going too slow.

“Alright then...I'll be back in a bit,” Rin tells her.

“Don't freaking take all night! I've got so much work to do so I don't need you slowing me down!” Izumo snarls at him as he leaves.

Rin just leaves as fast as he can jogging out of the dorm so he doesn't piss her off any more. It's only when he's half-way home from the craft store he realizes this is Izumo's form of _nesting_. Which terrifies him and makes him wonder how long this will last and silently hoping she won't kill him during it.

* * *

Yukio tosses his glasses across his desk as a headache runs its way through his head, making him even more irritable than before. Even rubbing his head does nothing to help the pain that dominates him, causing him to growl out in frustration.

He doesn't get it...what the hell is wrong with everyone!?

_'First Nii-san now Shiemi...what is wrong with them? How can't they see involving themselves with Kamiki Izumo will just get them in trouble!?'_

That one thought keeps nagging him more with each passing day, and the sting of Shiemi's slap only adds to his confusion. He doesn't get what his brother and the sweet girl sees in Kamiki since personally all he can see is a grade a...well she's a _bitch_ and Yukio does not use that word lightly.

“ _I...I don't think you have a right to say that about Kamiki-chan since you clearly don't know her!”_

Shiemi's words ring in Yukio's ears as he stops to think about that and feels a bit of anger rise up inside of him. Of course he knows how she is! She's just some pregnant girl taking advantage of his brother since he's far to kind to reject her. On top of that any time they've met they've argued and--

He pauses at that trying to think of any other time he's just talked with Kamiki Izumo and he finds to his slight surprise that there is none. There is just that one time where they started to argue and even then she did it to defend Rin.

Yukio feels his cheek heat up a bit at that realization and his stomach drop.

_'I've...I've only argued with her.'_ He thinks narrowing his eyes.

He's never had a normal conversation with Kamiki Izumo, they've only technically talked together once and it wasn't even talking. It was yelling and screaming at each other which means...

_'I've only really seen her mad...'_ Yukio groans as he leans back into his chair just so frustrated by this.

He covers his face with his hands groaning into them more once he realizes his mistake and feels a tiny bit guilty. Shiemi is right, he's never actually tried to get to know Izumo he's just yelled...and she yelled back in defense.

Then there’s the fact Rin and her do look to be really close, which he's not too sure about honestly since he doesn't want this brother to get hurt. That's all he's worried about since his brother is all he has left and if he were to lose him, Yukio isn't sure what he'd do.

At the same time he knows Rin isn't a complete idiot, and if Kamiki Izumo was up to something he would have put a stop to it.

That doubt still lingers inside of Yukio as he taps his desk in thought, the world around him still blurry as ever with his glasses off. It's ironic in a way since it feels like that's how he's been viewing the world lately, a big blurry _mess_ and for whatever reason he's been refusing to put his glasses back on.

If he stops and thinks about it he can trace this all the way back to that terrible day where the Impure King's eye was stolen by Tōdō. He's where all this confusing mess began and might be why he's been so stubborn.

Biting his lip Yukio hesitates to pick up his glasses, swallowing thickly before gritting his teeth. He picks them up, closing his eyes as he slips them on and feels the familiar weight. Slowly he opens his eyes seeing everything is clear now and he feels his heart speed up.

It's time for him to stop living in that blurry mess and start seeing things clearly like he use to. Hopefully it isn't too late and maybe everyone will forgive him for being so stubborn.

* * *

“Renzō!”

At the sound of his name, Renzō stops walking down the hall and turns around to see Rin coming towards him. He’s not to surprised since Rin is the only person who uses his first name outside of his family. He smiles at his friend, relaxing once he makes it to his side.

Unsurprisingly Rin is looking jumpier than ever but Renzō can't blame him knowing Izumo is close to going into labor. It's any day now, so him being a bit upset and nervous is normal and probably will be until she gives birth. However looking a bit closer Renzō can see that Rin is really not happy, and there is an edge of anger mixed in there.

“Hey Okumura-kun, what's up?” He asks slipping his hands into his pockets. “You okay?”

Rin grimaces a bit as he sighs shaking his head. “No I'm not okay....Lightning asked me to help him out with something. When I tried to say no, that Izumo needed me to be home he just sort of brushed me off telling me she'll be fine.”

Renzō winces at that knowing well how much of a worry wart his friend is, and how Rin has been hovering over her like a hawk after school. Being told he can't get home right after cram school is serious, especially since he just wants to make sure Izumo's safe and sound.

“Ouch.” Renzō says this gently, as Rin nods his head. “That is kinda bad.”

“Yeah, add on I think Izumo might be having contractions.” Rin adds looking at his feet.

Renzō's eyes get big at that, staring at Rin with surprise. “Really? So you think...”

“Either tonight or tomorrow.” The half-demon sighs, shrugging his shoulders. “She didn't say anything to me, but this morning she paused for a bit like she was hurt. Her water didn't break or anything like that so I think it's just the start...”

Renzō hums in understanding, silently wondering to himself when he got so used to Rin talking about things such as this. Most male friends don't talk about their pregnant female friends who are about to give birth after all, but their situation is unique.

“I take it you're afraid to stay at school then huh?” Renzō asks.

Rin groaning is Renzō's answer and makes him smile a tiny bit. The half-demon over thinks things for any of his friends, Izumo's just the one in the most stressful situation at the moment.

“Yeah...so I came to ask you a big favor.” Renzō blinks at Rin's words but keeps his smile cheerful. “Can you go sit with Izumo until I'm done doing whatever Lightning wants me to do?”

The half-demon looks close to crying or as if he expects Renzō to say no, which confuses him a tiny bit. Sure he loves to shove off work, but this favor isn't truly work. Add on it gives him time to hang out with Izumo without Rin and Renzō has no problem with that. They haven’t done that yet and he sort of does want to get a bit closer too her in the end. He knows well that she's a good person, and is slowly becoming a really good friend of his right after Rin.

“Hmmm I dunno...” The hope in Rin's eyes dim, not catching on to Renzō's sarcasm. But the smile that stays on his lips clues the half-demon in which in turn makes him shove the pink-haired teen lightly.

“Dude don't mess with me like that.” Rin laughs lightly shaking his head. His eyes are shining with relief though. “Seriously I do need you just to go sit with her, and if she thinks she needs to call the doctor just let me know.”

“Yeah of course I'd go sit with her.” Renzō rolls his eyes, smiling still. “She's my friend too Okumura, I'd love to sit with such a cute girl and hang out!”

“I know I just hate asking for help...and I know Izumo does too.” Rin pats his friend's shoulder a bit rougher than normal. “So you'll go do that for me now? There's leftovers in the fridge for dinner for you guys. Tomorrow, if things aren't to crazy, I'll make us some dinner. Maybe some sukiyaki...”

“Yeah that sounds great.” Renzō gets a bit brighter at Rin's suggestion, his mouth watering at the mere thought of eating sukiyaki made by Rin. “I'll head right over there since our classes are done. You go on to whatever Lightning wants you to do. I've got this with no worries and if she goes into labor I'll call you up.”

Rin seems a lot more calm now he hears Renzō's reassuring words, letting out a sigh of relief. “Thank you Renzō I really appreciate this and Izumo does too.”

“I know.” Renzō turns to leave looking over his shoulder before he goes completely. “I'll text you when I make it to your dorm by the way. I'll see you later Okumura-kun!”

“Thanks!” Is the last thing he hears from Rin outside of his footsteps heading the opposite way.

Renzō wonders what Rin has left in the fridge as he makes his way out of their school and towards the old boys dorm, quietly excited about spending some time with Izumo. Not to mention silently praying that Izumo really does not go into labor while he's there with her alone.

* * *

Dust drifts in the air as Rin sets a large box down on the ground, sighing a bit in thought as he opens it. Busy work is what Lightning gave him, just something to keep him from going off and doing his own thing. While it's easy work, organizing books for a small exorcist library for the exwires, there is just a lot of it and that's what's taking him so long. The books are heavy, so no wonder why Lightning asked him out of anyone else.

_'I should be home.'_ Rin keeps thinking as he pulls out all the books out setting them next to him. _'Izumo's about to pop up and there's nothing I can do for her here...'_

In his gut he knows she's going to give birth super soon, and he wants to be there for her like he promised. She's probably having more contractions now and terrified that he's not going to be there. All of which makes him so happy Renzō said yes to staying with her. With him there he can at least know for sure that she'll be safe in his hands.

_'It would be better if I was there myself._ _'_ Rin pushes picks up a stack of books and goes over to a large book case, dropping them next to it. _'If I see Lightning here today I'm going to punch him for this.'_

A knock at the door makes Rin freeze, almost happy to hear it since he just knows it's Lightning. It's the perfect opportunity to punch him in the face after all.

“Come in!” He calls out grinning to himself.

To his surprise it’s not Lightning who walks through the door but his brother Yukio. Rin feels his heart speed up remembering their last argument, but at the same time he's really glad to see his brother. Yukio appears to look a bit more upset, but not in the way he previously did. It's more awkward, as if he's ashamed of something and it only gets worse when he spots Rin.

“Yukio? What are you doing here?” He asks watching his brother come a bit closer.

He's quiet as he stares into his brother's eyes, dropping his gaze down once he opens his mouth. “H-hey Nii-san...I...just...” He stumbles over his words, his cheeks getting a bit redder. “I...”

“You what?” Rin blinks at him totally confused as to what he's trying to say. Yukio has always had a problem with expressing himself, especially his emotions so he's always given his little brother plenty of space.

“I want to...” Yukio sighs, rubbing the back of his neck feeling so silly.

“I want to tell you I'm...sorry for what I said.”

Rin stares at his brother when he hears his words and feels his heart skip a beat. Yukio on the other hand just drops his eyes to stare at the floor looking actually sorry.

“Nii-san...what I said about your friend and you...that was wrong.” Yukio starts out gripping his hands in his fists. “I was mad and I said some terrible things. I'm sorry for everything.”

Rin bites his lip listening to his brother before feeling a real smile spread across his lips. Before Yukio can react his older brother pulls him into a hug, which is the first they've had in a very long time. The younger Okumura twin is stiff as a board for a moment before finally returning Rin's hug shakily.

Rin pulls back, placing his hands on Yukio's shoulders and smiles softly.

“It's okay I forgive you.” Rin tells him snickering at the slight blush on his brother's cheeks.

“Th-thank you Nii-san but you're not the only one I have to apologize to.” Yukio looks down at his feet. “I said some terrible things to Kamiki-san that weren't right.”

“Dude, just say you're sorry and she'll forgive you.” Rin points out. “After she punches you of course.”

Yukio laughs a tiny bit not sure how to take his brothers words. “Oh come on she's not that violent is she?”

“Trust me you don't know Izumo,” Rin snickers a bit at the slightly scared look on his face. “But this is good...you can say sorry to her when we get back to the dorm. Trust me she'll forgive you easily as long as you're not an ass.”

“Too late for that.” Yukio mumbles, quietly thinking of apologizing to Shiemi tomorrow. “But again...Nii-san I'm sorry.”

“Yeah I get ya.” Rin turns back to his books and thinks for a second before smirking. “And you can show it to me by helping me putting away these books with me.”

Yukio blinks at his brother's requests, as if he didn't quite hear him right. “What? Nii-san I've got other work to--”

“And I gotta get home to Izumo fast, and with your help we can both leave faster.” Rin points out easily crossing his arms. “Not only that but I think Izumo was having contractions so I want to get home before they get too bad.”

“Are you serious!?” Yukio blurts out surprised. “She's that far along!”

Rin stares at his brother wondering briefly how long has Yukio been out of it. “Man you must have _really_ had your head up your ass not to notice how pregnant Izumo is.”

“Nii-san!!” Yukio snaps, groaning as he rubs his temples. He's quiet for a moment before sighing and going forward to help his brother by picking up a book. “Alright I'll help you so you can get home to her. That way she won't be by herself for much longer.”

“Oh she's not alone.” Rin picks up another box and takes it to the bookshelf with little problem. “Renzō's sitting with her until I get home.”

Yukio is silent as he stares at his brother, a strangely worried look on his face. “Why...why is Shima-kun sitting with your pregnant friend?”

Despite the look Rin just has to laugh at that. “Man do you got a lot of things to catch up on! Well might as well start now...when was the last time we talked?”

Yukio looks puzzled for a moment, thinking on it a bit longer than maybe he should but Rin doesn't stop him. He's just so happy to have his brother on the same page as him again, it means so much to him. Not only that it means that maybe he can tell him that he might actually be the father to Izumo's children. He knows he'll freak out but at the same time Yukio's his twin brother, and Rin never really kept secrets from his brother.

Besides if they are his kids Yukio is actually related to them so he has a right to know.

_'I'll tell him after they're born.'_ Rin thinks smiling at his brother still. _'I don't want to ruin this while it's still good.'_

With that in mind both twins get to work, talking to each other again normally after what seems like a life time of being separate.

* * *

“I'm sorry you had to come sit with me Shima, I know you've got school work and stuff.”

Renzō shakes his head as he walks with Izumo towards the kitchen, keeping a close eye on her as they go. He's been sitting with her for a few hours by now, and both are hungry so it's time to warm up those wonderful leftovers from Rin.

“Nah don't worry about it.” Renzō shoots a smile at her. “I'd rather be there for than leave you, and it makes Okumura-kun feel better too.”

Izumo looks a bit down at those words, knowing well he's telling the truth. At the same time she's always hated it when she's the center of attention and has done her best to avoid it all her life. It's sort of hard to do so when you're as big and pregnant as she is however.

“Alright then...” Izumo sighs as they make it to the kitchen.

Renzō sits her down at the kitchen table before going to the fridge and pulling out the leftovers. Izumo watches him work around, putting her plate in the microwave first before his. His back is turned to her when she gets hit with what feels like the worse cramp ever and grits her teeth closing her eyes in an attempt to keep her face straight.

She knows it's a contraction, and has been getting them all through the day but not enough to make her call the doctor. Her water hasn't even broken yet so she really sees no point in getting to worked up over it.

Thankfully by the time Renzō turns around it passes and she relaxes happy to see that he hasn't noticed a thing. Or at least acts like he hasn't, since she's had a few before while they sat doing a bit of homework together. Honestly Izumo can barely read the pink-haired teenager, wondering how he learned to hide his emotions so well. Hell he's better than she is...

“You feeling okay Kamiki-chan?” He asks, tilting his head.

“Hm? Y-yeah I'm fine.” She nods her head without hesitation, really not wanting him to freak out. “How are the leftovers looking?”

Renzō smiled a bit as he checks. “Pretty good, but then again they were made by Okumura-kun so no problems there.”

Izumo nods her head in agreement knowing well that Rin is such a master in the kitchen that even his leftovers taste amazing. It doesn't take Renzō long to fix up their plates and come over to the table placing the girl's in front of her before sitting down with his. Izumo picks at it a little bit, not really feeling up to eating considering things.

The food tastes as good as it looks, but unfortunately her appetite is small making her wish Renzō would have made a smaller plate for her. He on the other hand watches her with a serious glint in his eyes despite the casual smile on his lips.

“So how far apart are your contractions?”

The question makes Izumo freeze and stare at him which he easily stares back.

“...It's obvious isn't it?” She asks with a sigh hanging her head a bit.

“Kinda, you keep pausing every so often and look like you're in pain.” Renzō points out. “Add on Okumura-kun noticed it first I just put two and two together.”

Izumo makes a weird little noise in the back of her throat, not happy to hear she made Rin worry about her. “I've been having them since this morning, but there's been a lot of time between them so I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?” Renzō asks gently.

“Yeah I am, I haven't even had my water break so I'm good.” She tells him freely. “I think Okumura has plenty of time to get back and you won't have to worry about helping me get ready.”

“Well that's good.” Renzō grins happily. “Because trust me I'd be so useless if you started giving birth. I'd probably faint.”

Izumo eyes him, smiling a bit at his joke. “I don't think you'd do that. I mean you'd probably panic a little bit but you'd help out fine.”

He seems surprised by her compliment with how wide his eyes get on top of his smile dropping. Despite that a bit of a blush comes to his cheek. “Well thank you Kamiki-chan but personally I'd rather not see you give birth.”

She snorts at that patting her stomach a bit. “You and me both...I'd rather not have to give birth in the first place and have the twins just show up, but unfortunately that's not going to go down. Hell I think Okumura is more calm about this than I am.”

He snickers a bit at that totally agreeing with her freely. He's seen how good Rin has been through this all, somehow being the calmest. Personally Renzō knows he's hiding away his feelings, which he does not like and figures that Izumo can probably feel the same.

He knows well that Rin hasn't told her a thing about him being the father yet, probably figuring to leave things well enough alone. Izumo is healthy and so are the twins and if the Vatican were to find out he is their father...well they're bound to freak out.

So like Rin he decided pretty easily to keep his mouth shut and keep Izumo in the dark even if he doesn't like it.

“Yeah Okumura-kun is really good with kind of stuff.” Renzō says after a pause.

“I don't know what I'd do without him.” Izumo tells Renzō honestly, her eyes catching his. “He's really...he's...he's just wormed his way into my life and that's really scary.”

Renzō is a bit surprised by Izumo's fear given how closed off she seems to be at times. But part of him gets her perfectly since Rin did the same thing with him. Not as much as he did with Izumo but the half-demon really has become a big part of his life.

And it is scary.

“Yeah I know what you mean.” Renzō admits. “Okumura-kun's a bit of a strange guy but he's good, just sort of wish other people would see it too.”

“I do too.” Izumo rubs her stomach, thinking of all the times Rin has helped her through these tough months. He's been so good that it's hard to believe anyone could see him as anything else.

A soft silence drifts between them that is only interrupted by Kuro popping up with a sleepy look in his eyes. Izumo offers her food to him, knowing he'll enjoy it better than she will. It earns her a soft happy meow from the demon cat who digs right into the food, happy to eat Rin’s cooking.

Renzō watches her as she pets the cat looking a bit calmer as a certain question pops up. He hopes it's not to personal since it's kind of a big thing...

“So Kamiki-chan, have you picked out anyone to adopt your twins yet?” He asks, his voice as soft as he can get it.

Izumo freezes at his question and he can see the pain in her eyes that makes him wish he’d kept his mouth shut. Like Rin he's seen how attached she's gotten to the twins growing inside of her. When it comes time to give them away it's not going to be pretty, hell Renzō would not be surprised if she decides not to give them up.

“I...I haven't really looked at things.” Izumo admits freely. “Just...sort of scared about a few things.”

“I can't blame you.” Renzō says gently. “It's okay to be upset over that you know that right?”

“I know, I know.” Izumo agrees with a sigh scratching Kuro behind the ear. “And I need to do it soon since the twins will probably be here tomorrow. I just don't know where to start.”

He listens to her problems freely and thinks about a few things in a way that can help. There aren't very many options he realizes, especially with half-demon children but then again...

Renzō blinks at a particular idea that pops up in his mind and rubs his chin for a moment. It's a bit of a crazy idea but it could work if done right...

“Hey, Kamiki-chan did Okumura-kun tell you about my older brothers?”

Izumo blinks at the question. “Yeah he did say he met two of your older ones, what about them?”

“W-well...this is going to sound a bit crazy but...my oldest brother Jūzō is going to get married soon and he's an exorcist. So was his fiancée but well crazy stuff happened.” _T_ _hat's_ putting it lightly he thinks with a slight laugh. “A-anyways Jū-nii loves kids. Seriously loves them, he was a great older brother growing up...so I was thinking if...if I could ask him to maybe adopt your kids?”

Izumo feels her heart skip a beat at that and she isn't sure how to react to that. “I..I don't think that would be right to force something like that on your brother. I don't even know him...”

“I mean I'd have to talk to him and Mamushi-neesan but I'm sure he'd be interested.” Renzō explains. “They'd want to meet you of course, and if you wanted to you could totally visit and so on.”

Izumo does have to admit that does sound very nice and a good set up compared to just giving them up and never seeing them again. She isn’t going to be able to do that after months of thinking, and a situation where she can visit them would be perfect.

Or at least she can visit until the Illuminati get a hold of her...

Before she can answer a contraction hits her again, a bit stronger than before but nothing she can't handle outside of squeezing her eyes shut. It passes after a bit, leaving her relaxing into her chair as Renzō stares.

Part of him wants to ask if she's okay but on second thought decides not to. It's not like he can stop the contractions by asking.

“That would be nice.” Izumo admits after a bit. “Would they even want them despite being half-demons?”

“It would be a bit different but well, Jū-nii is a big soft guy. I'm sure the minute he sees the twins he'd fall in love with them no matter what.” Renzō grins at the idea, remembering how his brother gets around babies. He's always been like that for as long as Renzō can remember, and it would be smart to keep the twins close. That way Izumo can help as much as she can and still go to school...the only person they'd have to talk to more is Mamushi.

Before Izumo can answer him the kitchen door opens, which both look at expecting to see Rin. Instead they see none other than Hamasaki, which leaves the girl very confused.

“Oh there you are Kamiki-chan!” She greets happily. “I'm sorry I just let myself in, I just wanted to come in and check on you.”

Izumo looks at Renzō who shrugs his shoulders and decides to stand up. With a bit of a grunt she does so and waddles her way over to the woman, feeling as if something is going to drop out from between her legs.

Scarily enough that could actually happen with her contractions...

“That's okay Hamasaki-sensei.” Izumo tells her politely. “I'm just surprised you came, I didn't text you or anything.”

“Well, I heard from Sterling-sensei that you were very close so I thought I'd do a quick house call on the way home and see how you're doing.” She smiles sweetly as Izumo comes closer. “And who is this you're sitting with?”

“Oh this is Shima Renzō, he's a friend of mine.” Izumo turns to look at Renzō. “Shima this is Hamsaki-sensei she's one of my doctor's for--”

Before she can finish that sentence Hamasaki grabs her arm roughly making the girl snap her head to look at her. There's a syringe in her hand that makes Izumo's stomach drop and fear drench her in a cold sweat. The first thing she does before trying to yank her arm away is cover her stomach with her other arm, not wanting the twins to get hurt.

Just as the syringe goes to prick the skin of her wrist Kuro jumps up on Hamasaki's arm, sinking his claws and teeth into her skin. She lets go of Izumo with a shriek and drops the syringe instantly at the cat's attack.

Renzō is right behind Izumo, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and backing away from the woman as she some how wrenches Kuro off her arm. She tosses the cat away, but he lands on his feet easily, growling at the woman as he bare his fangs at her.

Izumo feels her heart drop as she pulls on Renzō’s shirt, her heart thundering in her ears while her entire body shakes.

“What the hell is going on!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this fic lives!! I am alive as well!!
> 
> Okay to be honest...life for me has been a crazy mess. I was dealing with some writers block on top of some depression. Then I finally got a job in August, that paid decently but...well I got fired at the start of this month. So with all of this going down I decided I'm going to focus on my art and writing as I look for a job, which is why this chapter is here.
> 
> I am nearly done with this fic!! I am working hard on the last few chapters as we speak, and I decided to leave this one since it's got a great cliff hanger there.
> 
> As before, please, please, please leave a comment. It seriously motivates me and given the crappy month I've had it really helps way more than you'd think in the end. Seriously leave comments, even if it's a tiny "I love it!" they help me so much. Let's me know I'm not a total failure honestly (Okay I'm not but after loosing my job...it's been a bit hard. I'm so lucky to have people like LP and my family to help me out). So please, leave a comment. It really helps out in the end. 
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was a fun one to write, and it's setting up for some serious stuff. And it's the first step towards the finale of the fic! So some stuff is going down. 
> 
> So leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a fantastic day!


End file.
